Distant Memories
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: The Allspark. Source of life for many beings. However, this time, it had decided to create a reincarnation of a being that past on many millennia ago, using its energy to give this being a new form and new life. How do I know this? Because the being it created was me and thanks to buying some old glasses, I discovered my fate. My name is Zynith Elita O'Connor. And this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

_Boti: I got bored at my house and with no internet, needed something to do, especially since the other stories were….well, I ran out of ideas for them. But I am trying. Anyways, here is a new random Transformers story. Hopefully you all like it._

Chapter One

The things that run through my mind seem to get worse with each passing day. My dreams are weird as well and it doesn't make sense to me. And today was no different as I fell out of bed, landing on the floor in a panic as the new dream ran through my head. I looked around suddenly, ensuring that everything was in its proper place before I stood up, shaking my head.

It was always the same. These blue lights shining in the darkness, kindness and love emanating from them. But there was also red, dark and evil shining in the background. It didn't make sense either as I would see a large hand surround my tiny form, protecting me from the evil red eyed monsters. But they seemed almost, mechanical.

"I really need to lay off the robot horror movies," I mumbled to myself as I collected my stuff. We were moving and it was okay. I didn't have very many friends but I wasn't looking forward to it anyways. I was always the weird one. The freak with unnatural dark blue eyes. My hair, being the dark black it was, would freak people out when the sun hit it, giving off that eerie red and blue shine it had. People claimed it looked like my hair was one fire but I didn't care. I had gotten over the taunts and teasing. Just apart of my life.

"Zynith? Baby, did you have another nightmare? I swear you need to lay off the movies!" my mother screamed up to the door. I laughed as I opened the door, not bothering to shower at this old place. I stepped out and turned, looking back into the old room I had grown up in. It looked like a safe haven, the only place I could stay in without ever being found. What a weird thought to have, but it was what I was feeling. Besides, it was just us two anymore. Dad had left so long ago that he was just a mere memory. And now, this house would be one too.

As I made my way down the stairs, I saw mom standing by the front window by the door. She kept looking out for the movers, anxious to move out of this place of horrid memories. At least, that was what she considered this place to be. I didn't think of it that way but I knew that every time she turned a corner in this house, dad would flood her mind. And it took everything I had to keep her from blaming herself.

You see, Dad left when I was in kindergarten. Mom was still trying to get her figure back and dad wasn't helping her with his insults. They thought I wasn't listening but I heard what he said to her, and there were moments that I thought the same of myself because of him. But one day when I came home from school, I found her crying in a corner. I had called grandmother and she came over instantly. That's when I found out the truth. Dad had left her for a younger woman. A "sexy slut" mom would say. And she didn't have any kids. Which I knew that to him, that was a plus. So I got over it, saying good riddance. But mom never did. She would pretend that much I knew. But it was obvious that she didn't let go. And never would.

"Mom?" I got her attention, watching her turn to look at me with love and lost hope. I shook my head, silently reminding her of what I had told her all these years and she laughed. But I knew this was a new beginning for us both. And it was definitely something I looked forward too.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

My new school. My new hell of a school. It was obvious as I walked toward the front of the building, all the students staring at me with disgust and even a few began to whisper amongst themselves. Good thing I was a senior cause I knew, definitely knew, that if I wasn't, I would kick every one of their asses. But I didn't dwell on it as I walked through the front doors in search of my new class.

"Watch it nerd!" someone yelled in the halls and I glanced over, seeing a somewhat panicking kid collecting his things off the floor. He didn't look like a nerd, but I was one to talk. Still, I felt like I should do something. I was a bit of a hard ass at times.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you-"

"Hey, shut up before I knock your teeth out."

At that moment, I stepped in, getting right into the bully's face. The kid stared me down, looking me over as I didn't budge. People like this irritated the hell out of me and I knew I didn't look like much, but I did pack a rather hard punch. Enough to break a jaw.

"Who the hell are you? His girlfriend?" he laughed into my face. I smirked before grabbing his arm and twisting it, bending his wrist forward to cause the most amount of pain I could. The kid, in response, bent in the direction of the twist but tried using his other hand to remove mine. Which, of course, failed miserably.

"Why don't you fix your own self esteem issues and arrogance before picking on others. After all, your problems weren't caused by the weakest kid in school," I spat in his face. After a few more seconds, I released his arm and watched him try to look tough walking away, knowing how that really looked. But I didn't care as I looked at the kid collecting his things. I helped him grab some of them, realizing that the stuff he carried was old and just plain….weird.

"Thanks," he stuttered, checking over a pair of old glasses, the frames for the lens round and small. I nodded in acknowledgement of his thanks before standing back up and going over my schedule again. I still haven't found my first class, some sort of science.

"By the way, I'm Sam," once again the kid looked over at me, fumbling with his full arms of random junk. I nodded again, but extended my hand. He took it rather cautiously, but gained more confidence once he realized I wasn't going to pull some arm twist on him.

"Zynith," I introduced. Sam stared at me before practically yelling out my name. I stared at him and tilted my head as he grabbed my schedule, checking my name and classes before grabbing my forearm. I tensed, keeping myself from pulling a reflex move on him.

"You're the new chick aren't ya?" he looked at me. I nodded once as he pulled me with him saying, "Yeah, you can follow me. We have the same classes. Which is weird…..um…you know just the classes. Not your image or anything."

"Yeah, weird," I rolled my eyes. I did prefer my own privacy, being more of a loner but somehow I liked this kid. Somewhat of an adorable little bro type. So I followed (though I was really being half dragged) to class. And I listened to Sam rant about everything with this school. So yeah, little bro statement totally sticks to this kid and I just hope that I can survive his ranting. Or I may need to find a new friend.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: So I decided to go in a different direction with a Transformers story. Starting from the first movie and on. I think I may do a different character, going in a totally different direction but the same as well, make sense? Anyways, hope you all liked the premise of this one. This chapter has been sitting around for a few months actually so I figured I would give myself a break and go with this one for a chance. I also started a weird Loki story with vampire creatures. Why? I don't know. Just let me know what you think._

_Don't like, then don't review please. I don't want to get discouraged! Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Boti: I am totally back! Time for the next chapter! Woo!_

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN! Story line, terms, and so forth belong to Hasbro, Michael Bay, and respective owners. Just adding my own character and a few plot twists for the hell of it. Okay? Okay.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Two

I stared at the ceiling, my feet resting on top of my desk as I waited for it to end. I had followed Sam all day, realizing he wasn't joking about having all the same classes. The likelihood of that being like 1 in a billion but it somehow happened with me. I found that throughout the day, he wasn't a bad guy. Just awkward and shy at times when it came to other "cooler" kids in school. But once I got past all the stuttering and mumbo jumbo, he was actually pretty cool himself. Still a total little bro though.

Which brings me back to his awkwardness. Apparently, it was present your class project day and it was Sam's turn. Though in a way, as I listened to the story of his great grandfather, I also found out Sam was trying to sell the old man's stuff. I didn't know why but I continued to stare at the ceiling as the poor kid was pelted with paper and our teacher, who was a total douche, didn't really do much to curb anything.

After a few more minutes, the bell finally rang, the teacher going off about some random junk regarding school work but I just collected my bag, ignoring him. I was so grateful to be away from the confines of school that I didn't realize I was being followed into the halls as I made my way to my locker. When approaching, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I slowly turned to face the person who decided to disturb me.

"Wad up, cutie?" the boy immediately made me cringe as I ignored him. I remembered his name from our last class, Trent I believe. I could tell right away he wasn't a very bright one and I didn't really want anything to do with him.

"Come on, say something," he again pestered me.

"Shouldn't you be running off to practice or with your girlfriend?" I inquired as he finally sighed, rolling his eyes at me. I closed my locker and turned, waiting for him to respond but instead, someone called for him and he walked away. Of course, not before giving me a wink and those stupid pointing fingers people do when they find someone attractive.

"Idiot," I whispered, making my exit of the school. Of course, that was prohibited as I heard my name called, forcing me to turn to the boy who was super excited and nervous. I could tell something was amiss as he asked me to do him a huge favor.

"I know we just met and all but you see, I made this deal with my dad that if I saved up 2,000 dollars and made several A's that he would help me get a car and you see, I ended up spending like 25 of it on something I really wanted so I was wanting to know if you wanted to buy something from me to help me out," his words jumbled together, forcing me to stare at him dumbfounded. After a moment, I sighed, thinking over his favor before nodding.

"I guess I can help you out. As long as I get to help you pick a car and you take me home in it," I countered. Sam didn't hesitate to agree and he opened his bag, showing me all the stuff he brought to school. I went over them before deciding to look at the glasses he had brought in more detail.

"These are actually pretty cool. Vintage," I stated, going over them. I could see they were a bit dusty but I had a thing for vintage items, so I pulled out my wallet, handing over the money. Sam stared at me for a moment.

"The glasses? You like the glasses?"

"Yeah. They seem cool. Why?"

"Nothing," Sam didn't respond as he closed his bag, grabbing my hand as we headed out the doors. I really need to teach Sam not to drag me around. But as we went out, I noticed a green, old timey vehicle sitting out front. The man inside was a little pudgy and he stared at us with slight scrutiny as Sam jumped in the vehicle. I stood next to it, waiting as, who I assumed was his dad, stared at me in return.

"Who's this, Sam?" he inquired. Sam paused in his "I got another A" speech to finally realize his mistake before getting out the car and letting me slid in.

"New girl at school. She's cool and I invited her to go car shopping with us. Let her check out Tranquility and get her bearings. That cool?" Sam asked. His dad nodded, slowly pulling away from the curb. I pulled my phone out, ignoring the conversation up front as I texted my mom. Her response was amusing.

_Use protection._

I almost puked.

"So where you from?"

The question brought me out of my horror as I looked into the rear view, seeing that Sam's father was watching me. I processed his question before giving my honest answer. The man seemed like a fatherly figure, if I ever knew what that was.

"Anamoose, North Dakota."

"Anamoose? Is that really a town?" Sam chuckled at the name as I nodded.

"Yeah, it's a town. It's southwest of Minot."

"I've been to Minot. Nice country up there in the summer months," Sam's dad said. Before I could ask about his trip, both Sam and I were suddenly caught off guard by our new location. Almost immediately, I reacted, halfway leaning out of the car as Sam got excited.

"No way, Dad. No way," his excitement rolled off him as I practically stared in disbelief. If his dad was going to buy him a new Porches, then this boy was going to be the envy of the entire school. I would half guess that Trent would be eating his words and try to be Sam's friend after that. However, our excitement was cut short as we suddenly pulled out, his dad laughing at our reactions.

"You're right. I am not buying you a Porches."

"But they are just so pretty," I whined, my arms hanging off the sides. I _so_ wanted a sports car. But I could settle for anything that can outrun at least a minivan and a mustang. That I could settle on.

"Oh come on? For your first car?" his dad laughed.

"I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of this day," Sam said as his dad continued to chuckle, saying that it was a practical joke. Well, I can definitely say this about Sam's dad, he could be funny in a cruel way. And that tease was just that. Cruel.

Finally, after a few moments, we pulled into a used car lot and I had to choke back the laugh I had as we finally stopped. This place screamed "RIP OFF" almost immediately as we climbed out of the vehicle. I looked around, noticing all the rust buckets and found it amazing that they were still together. One looked like it was barely together at all.

"Guy has to use duct tape," I mumbled. Sam started complaining, using the term "half a piece of crap," which was a perfect description. His dad defended his choice and the two continued to argue as I followed, keeping my eyes peeled for any type of diamond in the rough.

"Gentleman, and lady," the voice had all of us look toward a gentlemen as he approached. He was an older male, dark skinned, and wore a hideous looking Hawaiian shirt and a white hat. He immediately shook Mr. Witwicky's hand, introducing himself.

"Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs," he chuckled at the poor joke, "How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here, is looking to buy his first car," Mr. Witwicky placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. The poor boy looked defeated as the salesman feigned being honored by their choice to come to his car lot. I didn't blame Sam as the man began pointing out cars, talking about all the good things out of them.

"Let me tell you something son, the driver don't pick the car. The car picks the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine," Uncle Bobby B, as he so playfully called himself, stated, waving at his family nearby. I couldn't help but ponder his statement, finding it to be true and oddly, poetic. Maybe the creepy guy wasn't all that bad to coin such an amazing statement.

After walking around for a moment, looking at all the falling apart junk around us as Sam continued to "talk" with Bobby, I stopped. Just in the back was parked a sexy, sleek looking vehicle hiding off next to an old bug that I couldn't help my squeal in delight as my heart stopped. It was an old time Camaro.

"Oh man, Sam," I got his attention as Sam immediately perked up, seeing exactly what I saw. We both approached, my hands immediately running along the side of the car, up the hood to the top. The yellow paint job with racing strips could use a little buffering, but man oh man, was it nice.

"What do you think?"

Sam didn't answer as he opened the door, sitting inside of the car. I looked over the inside, impressed that the interior wasn't completely run down. Bobby B was yelling for someone, apparently unsure of the car. Something about never seeing it before, but I watched as Sam rubbed off the dirt on the steering wheel, revealing an unusual symbol. The obvious woah wasn't missed as we both admired the beaut in front of us.

"How much?" Sam's dad didn't hesitate to ask, seeing how both of us where drooling over the vehicle.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle-"

"Semi? Dude, this thing is vintage. Semi ain't cutting it," I defended. Bobby wasn't phased as he continued with his sentence I had cut off.

"And the sleek wheels and the custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but the paints faded," Sam cut him again, earning the reaction of the salesman to lean over to look through the window.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?"

"It's your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

I rolled my eyes at that last statement as he continued before throwing out his random number of five grand. My jaw dropped as Sam looked ready for a spazz attack. And sure enough, his dad wasn't too thrilled about the offer, saying he wouldn't pay over four grand, but Bobby refused to take anything less than five, making Sam get out of the car. Sam tried to coin the term "car picks his driver" but Bobby wasn't listening. Instead, he tried to sell the bug next to the Camaro.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there."

I giggled as Sam said he didn't want it, shutting the door in a defeated manner. Without warning, the passenger door of the Camaro opened suddenly, hitting the bug next to it and forcing the horn to go off. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene as the salesman seemed at a loss for words, saying he could get the dings removed. He laughed but I could tell he was a bit perturbed.

Again, Bobby tried again, pointing out another vehicle. I followed Bobby, hoping to see if something else would catch my eye. Suddenly, a loud screech pierced our ears as we suddenly ducked, the windshields and glass on all the vehicles suddenly exploded into a shrapnel shower. I tapped the side of my head, dazed, as I looked at all the pieces on the ground. I even felt a sting in my arm, a few pieces lodging themselves into my skin. But other than that, I was perfectly fine. Couldn't say the same for Uncle Bobby B as he suddenly turned, holding up four fingers and practically screaming out the price he would take for the Camaro.

"Yes!" Sam's whisper of excitement had me smile as his dad went with the salesman to settle the deal. We both practically ran for the car, Sam getting in the driver's seat as I opened the passenger, sitting in. I looked over the dash and looked at Sam.

"Baby needs a washing. But I am amazed at the condition it's in. Just a gorgeous vehicle."

"Thanks."

The sudden omission had me pause, staring at Sam as he watched his dad take the title, waving at us to collect the keys.

"For what?"

"Without you spotting me, I wouldn't have gotten this car. You had no reason to at all, being new and all. But you're a pretty cool person. And a cool friend. Which I hope lasts a long time," Sam said as we both got out of the car. I just chuckled as I leaned over the top of the car, choosing my words carefully.

"Sometimes you gotta put your trust in someone before anyone will trust you. And you are like a little bro to me already, so yeah, I hope this friendship will last as well. Just don't do anything stupid," I smiled big as he immediately ran to his dad, saying he will get our stuff. I laughed, having forgot for a moment about his promise to take me home. Which I wasn't going to argue. I wanted to see this bad boy in action.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Awe how sweet. A new friendship totally bloomed right there. Just brings a tear to my eyes. Let me know what you thought about it so far. If you liked it at all. Would be nice. Anyways, just have patience and eventually it will get to OP and all and the romance blossoming concerns and stuff. Anyways, peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Boti: _Well, here is chapter three. I am trying to put it with the movie and not, so there is a side story mixed in. Anyways, we will get there. I am working on my others but this has taken over my brain. Along with another idea of a Wheeljack giganto potion that was spilt on a human and she ends up growing to a Transformers height. That might ensue chaos._

_Also, I started a new strategy. I am actually on chapter nine of this story. I wanted to be ahead so every week or few days I can slowly post a new chapter. Reviews help with the speed. Just be nice please. (I'm gonna do that to all my stories so I am not feeling thy pressure!)_

_Anyways, enjoy._

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Three

Pulling up to my house, I thanked Sam for the ride, both of us practically out of breath. Whatever was under the hood was sure as hell fast. I swear we could top, maybe, 200 if we really let loose. However, Sam didn't want to get a ticket on his first day of freedom, so we settled on half that speed. Of course, it was enough for us both to scream out the windows in excitement.

"No problem. Oh hey," Sam's holler had me pause, "I'm going to a party later. You wanna come?"

"No thanks. I gotta help my mom finish unpacking. Some other time," I waved, opening the front door. Sam waved back before speeding off, another scream of excitement ripping through the interior. I laughed as I walked into my new abode, seeing my mom placing books up on her book shelve. I could see that she had been working hard, the furniture already in its place throughout the building.

"So, how did it go? Does my baby finally have a boyfriend?"

"Ewe, no mom," I rolled my eyes, setting down my bag. I quickly picked up another box of books, holding it up so my mom didn't have to keep bending down. "But I made a new friend. I just spotted him some money and helped him pick out a car. He was short only a few bucks."

"Well aren't you nice," my mom smiled. She has been hoping for me to have a boyfriend soon, saying that I couldn't be like her forever, but I just didn't find anyone attractive. Save for Tom Cruise but hell, the man was famous. How the hell would I ever run into him? Never, that's how.

"Yeah, in fact, he got a Camaro for only four grand. Now that was a deal," I told her. Mom nodded as I explained the whole situation. It was then that she noticed my tattered sleeve, seeing the glass embedded in my skin. Her panic was almost immediate, her taking the box from me and dragging me to the kitchen table. Again, I couldn't help but think that everyone just dragged me around anymore.

"Mom, I am fine. Really, it's only like, a few shards," I said as she suddenly appeared with the alcohol and the tweezers. I could tell this disturbed her more than me as she slowly removed the glass, pausing to make sure I didn't hurt.

As she removed the last piece, she rubbed the alcohol on my arm before adding a few band aids to make sure I didn't bleed everywhere. That was when I noticed the rag she used to rubbed the alcohol in. There was a fresh mark of blue on it, mixed in with my dots of red blood. Mom saw it too, but she dismissed it, throwing away the rag.

My eyebrows lifted in surprise as she laughed, holding up the box I had previously held. This wasn't like my mom to pretend something didn't happen but I wouldn't press it as I finished helping her unpack the front room and kitchen before going to my room. It was smaller compared to the last one but I had my own bathroom this time and immediately began to set up my room.

Going over the plan, it was a basic square shape. So I immediately decided to have my full size bed near the window with enough space to walk along the wall. Diagonally from my bed, I pushed my desk, having an OCD moment as I continued to push it further away until I was satisfied with the distance. My dresser was, of course, directly parallel from my bed and my bookcase (mom thought imperative I have one) was on the opposite wall of my desk. Yes, I get my room had to be properly "in order" was a little strange. That is what having OCD meant.

After being satisfied with the set up, I began doing the decorating, hanging the pictures of family and friends on the wall that I remembered. Grandmother, of course, would always hold a special place on my desk as I finished with the last of my pictures. Some were drawings of my dreams, mechanical beings in almost every one. I even dared to hope that this house would stop the nightmares, bringing in a sense of peace for me.

"Nice," mom walked in, holding a plate of sandwiches as I unrolled the round rug I had confiscated from the front room. My floor was hardwood and I wanted at least something soft to walk on. Mom didn't mind as she sat on my bed.

"Yeah, makes it homey," I laughed, hanging up my dream catcher above the bed. Grandma always had a thing for Native American artifacts. Dream catchers were one of them, having collected hundreds. She gave me her favorite when my nightmares started, hoping it would do its job. Mom nodded as I turned, going over every inch of the place to ensure that it did look how I wanted it. However, near grandmother's picture, it just felt empty. That's when I remembered my new item in my backpack, hurrying over and opening the bag to see the very object I was looking for.

"What are those?" mom asked as I carried them to the picture, placing them down next to it. It just seemed to fit where they sat as I finished my inspection, joining mom on the bed to enjoy some of her turkey, ham, and pepperoni sandwiches with cheddar. Oh man, heaven!

"Some glasses I bought from Sam. He asked me to buy something so he didn't feel like a charity case, so I bought those. They looked vintage. Something about being his grandfather's," I glanced at them, "Which would explain why they look like they belong there."

Mom nodded, taking another bite of her sandwich as we talked some more. She had found a new job nearby, working at a station. I told her I would find a job too to help out, but she merely shook her head, telling me to work on my school work. I knew she wouldn't be too happy about me working instead of going to school, but I still told her I would as she grabbed the plate, kissing my head.

"Just graduate first baby. Then get a job, a man, and just be happy," she told me with a sad smile.

"How about a job, a car, and of course, a house we don't have to pay for," I countered. She laughed as she walked out. I collapsed on my bed, thinking over her words of finding a man. At times I wished she would stop pestering me about it. I mean, I understood her meaning of not being like my mom forever. Hiding from the world and just being single. But she also understood that what we went through was enough to keep me from trusting men with the very thing I didn't want to lose.

My heart.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

I ran to the window as I heard a honk outside, seeing Sam waving at me from the car. Bolting out my room, mom waved at me as I dashed out the front door. I couldn't help the laugh as Sam's jaw dropped when he saw me as I pointed to the driveway. He had called me, asking me if I wanted the honor of washing his car first. Of course I screamed hell yes and I immediately got the supplies needed as I waited for Sam to show up.

"Is this what you wear outside of school all the time?" he finally asked me as he got out, making sure all the windows were up. I laughed as I looked at my clothes. I had put on my star spangled bikini top and a pair of shorts. I had always thought the shorts were modest, being at mid-thigh, but mom would always whistle at me as a joke. Apparently they were a bit too tight.

"No, this is my swim wear, perv," I laughed as I switched on the water. Sam went and sat on the steps of our porch as I got to business, washing the car down. I swore for a moment I saw it shiver as I continued to wash away the loose dirt before grabbing the sponge, rubbing all over. As I did the tires, I swore I heard a giggle and immediately looked up. Sam was busy talking with my mom.

"I must be going crazy," I whispered, continuing my scrubbing. After another wash down, I used a towel to dry off the car, careful not to ruin the paint anymore. Afterwards, I stepped back, admiring my handiwork and the shine of the car.

A low whistle caught my attention as Sam looked over his car, admiring the new shine it gained. My mom even looked over it, rather impressed with the look of the car.

"You weren't kidding. This thing is smexy."

"Mom?" my shock at her choice of words threw me off as Sam got in. He paused for a moment before asking me if I wanted to go for a drive but again I declined.

"Do I look like I am ready for a drive?"

"I can wait."

"Zynith, go have fun!" my mom grabbed my shoulder, pushing me toward the house to change. I sighed as I went inside to my room to change into more appropriate clothes. So I dug through my closet, pulling out a pair of jeans, work boots, and my favorite tank top. Still feeling like it wasn't enough, I grabbed my blue plaid button up shirt, throwing that on but not bothering with the buttons. Satisfied, I brushed my hair, pulling it into a ponytail, and walked out. Sam nodded toward me as I climbed into the vehicle, waving bye to my mom as we pulled away.

"So what's up?" I asked as we hit the main roads. Sam looked a little uncomfortable as we drove around until he finally opened up.

"Your mom wanted me to take you to the party," he stated. I sighed as he stopped in a McDonald's parking lot. He didn't move as we sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"I know you don't want to go so, I was wondering, so I don't have to lie to your mom, do you wanna just sit in the back seat?"

Um….no.

"Take me to Walmart."

"What?"

"Walmart. You know the super-giant chain store?"

Sam playfully punched my arm and said sure as he took off, dropping me off at Walmart as I asked. I told him thanks and that he didn't have to worry about lying to my mom. I would tell her I threatened him or something. Sam just laughed as he took off, leaving me to do what I wanted. But instead of going inside, I just started walking home. I didn't understand why mom wanted me to go to a party. I didn't party.

Still, it was sweet that she wanted me to socialize. Mom was always the type to have friends and I guess she was beginning to feel bad about me always being home with her. She was my mom though and I didn't want her being lonely. So I trekked on, finding my street after about a half hour. At least I learned how to get to Walmart and back.

As I walked up to the front door, I realized it was open. This wasn't like my mom to leave the front door open like this. In a panic, I ripped open the screen door, screaming out her name as I rushed in. But I stopped, staring at the figure on the couch. The man was wearing a suit, his glasses sitting high on the bridge of his nose. Mom was sitting in her recliner, staring wildly at me in shock as I stepped back when the man slowly stood. His brown hair was styled to the right, trimmed and kept proper.

"Dad?" my voice was barely above a whisper as he sighed before mom got up, deliberately moving slow. I stared at her for a moment before looking at him, seeing an ID badge attached to his coat, the words Sector Seven prominent on them.

"Zynith, now don't panic. We need to talk," he said. I shook my head, backing away as he stepped toward me.

"Get away you bum!"

"Zynith, please, we need to tell you the truth," mom finally said, placing a hand on his shoulder. I couldn't believe my eyes as she held onto his arm, watching as he reacted. It felt like my heart burst as he looked at me, pained eyes meeting angered.

"Zynith, I think it's time you know the truth. We have been meeting for a while and I convinced your mom to move here because, well, we needed to protect you. I had to be an ass to ensure you never tried to look for me. I left to protect you," he waited as I processed his words. The anger that built in my chest started to hurt as I clinched my fists.

"From what?"

Another pause had me grinding my teeth as I seethed at him. The man who insulted my mother and hurt us as a family, who had the audacity to say he had to pretend, was standing in what was supposed to be my safe haven. Instead, it was turning into my hell as I waited.

"Well," mom started, looking rather sad as she broke the news that I was not expecting. A part of a story that I did not see coming and I felt tears prick my eyes as I screamed, running for my room. Slamming the door, I pushed my dresser I had gotten the other day in front of the door as I heard banging and a pleading voice telling me to come out. I couldn't believe my ears as they apologized, saying that they needed to tell me the truth now. That I was in danger.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed again as I collapsed on my bed, my throat choking on a sob. Placing the pillows over my head, the voices stopped with the banging as I was left to wallow in my pain. I stared out my window, tears falling down my face. Everything I knew was a lie. Everything I thought I was, my heritage, wasn't true.

I was adopted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I didn't know when I fell asleep or how, but I woke up, the ringing of my phone forcing me to groan as I answered. On the other end of the phone I heard heavy breathing, making me immediately assume I was hearing a pervert until a shout had me get up on my elbows.

"Sam?"

"Zynith, my car is being stolen!" his shout had me sit up further, my own panic setting in.

"Where are you?!"

"Following my car!"

"What? Call the cops, Sam!"

"I just did. Shit, got to go!"

The line went dead as I sat up, immediately grabbing my shoes. Putting them on, I ran for my door but my hand froze on the door knob, seeing the dresser that blocked the door. I didn't move as I just let go, unable to go out the door. I heard footsteps in the hall and harsh talking as someone knocked on the door.

"Hello, ma'am, I need you to come out right now," the voice called me out, a voice I have never heard before. I heard my mom shout, telling me to run as I heard another voice tell her to shut up. A cry was heard and I watched my door suddenly move from an unseen force.

"Zynith, open this door now! We just want to talk!"

"RUN ZYNITH! RUN!" at my dad's voice, being of a father who did not run but of one that was protecting me from an unseen force, I moved. I ran to my bag and grabbed it, throwing in a few necessities as I ran to my window. Again I paused as I looked at my desk. Without another thought, I dashed for my desk, grabbing my grandmother's picture and the glasses Sam let me buy. As soon as I got back to the window, I heard the door crash open as I saw someone look through.

"Don't do it, Zynith. We just want to talk."

Bullshit.

I pulled open the window and climbed out, hearing shouts that I was escaping. Again I ran like a mad woman, dashing down the street and then taking a shortcut, jumping over a fence. I tried to keep my breathing even as I continued to run, never looking back as I realized I left my phone. I could feel the tears rolling down my face as I hide behind some bushes, watching some cars suddenly drive by with flashlights lighting up the entire street. People screamed at the cars for invasion of privacy as they moved on, leaving me in the dark. I found a back alley and took it, looking for a place to hide out in as I roamed the streets.

My whole world just turned upside down in a matter of hours as I tried to find an explanation to what just happened. I guess dad coming back was a warning that they had not fooled whoever those people were. But I didn't know what to do as I turned down another street, spotting a house that had a rather pretty yard. I needed a place to stay for the night and in a hopeful manner, walked down the path to the house, knocking on the door. In the end, I wasn't expecting to see who answered the door and I broke down as the door opened with a shocked face.

"Hey, you're Sam's friend," Mr. Witwicky quickly let me inside, looking around as he shut the door.

"Dear, who is it?" a slightly shrill voice had me looking up, the tears in my eyes spilling over my cheeks.

"It's a friend of Sam's. Zynith, right?"

I nodded as they asked what happened, letting me explain the situation. I continued to cry as I told them that I didn't know what happened to my parent's but that whoever took them was gone and they were still searching for me.

"They were in black cars and I thought they looked government but my parents told me to run. Like I was in danger," I rubbed my eyes as they looked at each other. Mrs. Witwicky said she was going to call the cops but Mr. Witwicky said no, that if it was government, they would just take her away.

"If her parents' are concerned, then we need to be as well. Maybe this whole thing will blow over in a day or two. Until then, you can stay here," Mr. Witwicky nodded to his wife as she led me to the guest room, the phone ringing in the kitchen. I just followed like a zombie as I stepped into the plain room, setting my bag down.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something," Mrs. Witwicky smiled at me as I shook my head, thanking her for her hospitality.

"Oh, it is no big deal. Sam's friends are welcomed," she said overjoyed as she stepped out of the room, shutting the door. I collapsed on the bed again and tried my best to rest because I knew the morning light wasn't too far away.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

The morning came as expected as I groaned, blinking my tired eyes at the invasion of light into the room. Slowly getting up, I grabbed my towel, seeing that I was the only one up, and decided to take a shower. The water was nice as I washed off the dirt and the remnants of the tears. I just wanted to crash for the day, relax and find out what my next step would be. Shutting the water off, I opened the curtain and reached for my towel, ready to dry off. Instead, I heard a choked squeal as I looked at the door.

"What the fuck, Sam?!" I screamed, throwing the curtain around me as Sam covered his eyes in a panic.

"Shit, sorry! Oh my god! Wait, what are you doing – damn it! I didn't mean to look again! Nice tattoo though!" Sam screamed again, blindly reaching to close the door. I remained frozen until he shut the door, his mom calling to see if everything was okay. Slowly, but surely, I looked down, noticing my "tattoo" he pointed out. When did I get a tattoo? It was the same as the mark on Sam's car, that weird face looking mark.

Ignoring the mark, I quickly dried off, and wrapped the towel around me, tentatively opening the door. My room was right across from the bathroom and peeking around, I saw that the coast was clear as I ran into the room, shutting the door. I went to my bag and opened it, carefully removing the picture and glasses. I placed them on the dresser, staring at my grandmother's smile. Sadness entered my heart as I wished she was here with me. Turning away, I pulled out my clothes, skinny jeans and the black t-shirt my mom bought me. It had the Band Perry on them, her favorite band. I sighed, slipping on my shoes.

A knock on my door had me look up as Sam opened it carefully. I laughed slightly as he came in, a blush covering his face.

"So, mom said you'll be staying here a few days. Something about a family emergency, so, yeah, that's cool," Sam said, sitting on the bed next to me as I brushed my hair. I left it down as we sat in silence, waiting for the other to speak first. Sam finally opened his mouth, letting me know what happened to him.

"So, dad bailed me out of jail."

My shock was apparent as he continued.

"Yeah, apparently my car stole itself and I watched it transform and send this beam of light into the sky. The cops thought I stole the car," Sam clasped his hands together. I nodded before I told him my story.

"Well, I found out I was adopted and my dad left to protect me. And well, last night some government dudes tried to take me away and took my parents but I got away."

It was Sam's turn to be shocked as he nodded, saying I had a worse night. I just shrugged, both of us not sure what to say next. After a moment, Sam finally asked if I wanted breakfast.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, getting up from the bed. We both made our way down the stairs, his parents having obviously gone. His dog began to bark, Sam complaining as I just rubbed my temples, trying to prevent a headache. As I stepped into the kitchen, I saw Sam's Camaro in the driveway.

"Hey, your cars back," I said as I turned, seeing Sam drop the milk and hide beside the fridge. My eyes inquired to his sudden behavior as he beckoned me, telling me to hide from Satan's Camaro.

"What?" my voice finally found itself as Sam called someone, telling him that it was back. The person must have been as confused as I am as Sam hung up, running out the door. He grabbed his mom's bike, taking off down the road as I grabbed a scooter I found lying around, chasing after him.

"Sam, come on. Do you know how ridiculous….I…look…?" I looked back and in my own response, sped my foot up faster. Sam wasn't kidding about it being Satan's Camaro because sure enough, it was following us down the road. And no one was driving.

Sam quickly made his way through the neighborhoods, my breathing labored as I try to keep up. Passing in front of a fast food joint, I finally past Sam, ignoring the unusual stares I was getting. Suddenly, I heard a yell and saw Sam had flipped on his bike, landing on the ground hard.

"Sam…um…that…was awesome," some girl said as Sam slowly got up.

"Yeah, that felt awesome," he said as he grabbed his bike. I pushed on as Sam told the girl that he was being chased by his car. I finally turned into a junk yard area and turned seeing Sam was close behind.

"Shit!" his cry was heard as I suddenly ran into the front of the car, landing on the hood. Sam starting screaming officer, trying to get his attention as I looked up, feeling my heart race. As Sam past the front, the door suddenly open, forcing Sam to fly back and land on the ground rather hard. I slowly slid off the top, stumbling back and landing on the ground. I didn't move as Sam scrambled to his feet.

"Officer, thank god you're here. You see, I have had the worst day ever, you see, I was followed here on my mother's bike, right, and my car is right there and it's been following me-"

As much as I loved Sam's shenanigans, I realized his explanation turned into ramblings as I slowly got to my elbows, watching him continue with his explanation. As soon as Sam tapped the hood of the cop car, we both panicked as it suddenly jolted forward, scaring the hell out of us as we scrambled back.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Sam's shrill scream had me look at him as both our feet landed on the grill of the car, hoping to god we didn't get ran over. Finally, the car stopped, but I began to freak out as the headlight started to extend toward Sam's face and the other toward mine.

"Sam?"

"What do you want from me?!" his panic met mine as the lights slowly started to go back. Without warning, we both watched in horror as the vehicle began to come apart, twisting and turning in spots that neither of us have ever seen before in our lives. A weird noise followed with, like the power up of some sort of weapon as it finally stood, red eyes staring down at us.

"What the fuck!"

"Oh god. No! No!" Sam screamed rolling over with me as we suddenly took off away from the thing that followed us, the pounding of the ground throwing both of us off. Sam continued to curse down the road and I waved my arms like a cartoon character.

Without warning, I felt something hit my back and I went flying, landing on another vehicle. Sam landed beside me, both of us scrambling to get away from the creature but it leaned over us, hitting the ground.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?"

"Huh?" I looked at Sam as the bot sneered at me before looking at Sam as he claimed he didn't know what it was talking about. The bot asked the question again before looking back at me, its eyes narrowing as it studied me closer. I swear to god it was sniffing me like a dog before it looked back at Sam, its eyes still flicking to me every few moments.

"Yeah."

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?!" he finally screamed, slamming its fist on the front of the car as we both suddenly took off down the pavement. I began waving my arms again as Sam ran with me. He suddenly veered off, taking off after a girl on a moped. I didn't hesitate to follow as he suddenly tackled the girl, both landing hard on the ground. I stopped behind them as Sam explained to her what was going on.

"IT'S COMING!" I screamed. They both looked up as Sam tried to tell her to run. Without warning I dived forward, barely being missed by a Camaro that spun around, hitting the robot in the legs. I lifted my arms up in the air for a score as the Camaro spun around again, opening the passenger door.

"What is that thing, Sam?"

"I don't know, but I am getting in," I yelled, diving into the car. I clambered over the seat, waiting for the two to get in. They were arguing with each other, Sam being the voice of reason.

"Get your ass in the car before it gets back up!"

The girl did as told, both climbing in as the car suddenly took off down the road. I looked back and saw the thing suddenly transform back into a cop car, speeding after us. Our car continued to outrun it, avoiding traffic.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Sam was tapping the dashboard as we weaved in and out of traffic. I couldn't help the feeling of dread as we went down another alleyway.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" the girl said as I screamed in panic as we turned sharply.

"No we're not. No we're not. Watch, he's a kick ass driver!"

"He better be Sam or I'm kicking your ass before I die!" I screamed again, laying down in the seats as we suddenly pulled into a warehouse, breaking through glass as I suddenly flew forward, hitting my head against the seats. I felt blood on my forehead and Sam screamed, placing his hand on my head.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! Shit!" we spun around, all of us flying in all directions as we suddenly sped off, losing our tail. The vehicle suddenly backed up, shutting the lights off and locking the doors. Sam and the girl began to panic, trying to open the doors as I sat in the seat, in a daze. I definitely might have a concussion.

"Car won't start," Sam said as he looked around. The girl looked at me then stared at my forehead, shock on her face.

"You're bleeding."

"I know."

"No, your blood. It's blue."

"What?" I placed my hand on my head and looked, the color shining in the darkness. I wanted to scream out in shock but I bit my tongue, ripping a part of my shirt and using it to cover my head.

"Well, at least we ditched the monster."

The girl looked ahead, only to freeze in her seat as I slowly looked forward, noticing what she did. Slowly, a cop car drove past us and, just a bit out of our sight, stopped. The Camaro slowly roared to life as we suddenly took off, barely missing the back of the cop car as the chase was renewed. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed to the front seat as we did another sharp turn, only the passenger door flew open, all of us screaming as we piled out of the car. I landed roughly on top of Sam as we looked at the Camaro. Without warning, it suddenly changed, the parts shifting and changing until another robot creature stood in front of us, taking on a protective stance. We all three scrambled to our feet, amazed and terrified of the sight before us.

Hearing the sound of an oncoming vehicle, I looked up to see the cop car suddenly transform, running directly into our protector. They both landed on the ground as the weird metallic grunts were heard, the red eyed one bringing out a spinning melee weapon. Out of its chest sprung another creature, its eyes staring at us as it finally dawned on us to…

"Run!" I screamed, running to the fence. The other two followed suit, the weird little thing chasing us quickly as the other two larger guys started fighting. As we ran, I heard a metallic chattering as Sam suddenly tripped, landing on the ground.

"Oh, it's got me! It's got me!" he screamed as I grabbed his hand. The bot paused for a moment to stare at me, seeing the blue on my forehead. It suddenly looked at my stomach, seeing my tattoo and suddenly squealed, yanking on Sam harder as I slipped to the ground, suddenly playing tug of war with Sam as the rope. The other girl was nowhere in sight as I pulled on Sam, watching his pants suddenly come off as we ran away. The thing was still behind us and it suddenly tackled Sam, knocking him through a fence, forcing him to roll. I ran down after him, trying to yank on the creature.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

"Oh shut up!" I screamed, pulling it off and Sam kicking it. I guessed I pissed it off as it suddenly went after me, shoving me against the fence. I screamed and Sam grabbed it, only to get head butted to the ground.

"Autobot scum! Autobot scum!" it yelled at me as suddenly I heard a tool get switched on and the arms of the creature get cut off. I slumped to the ground as Sam cheered on the girl as she continued to hack the creature to pieces. I was reminded of a horror movie scene as she attacked it.

"Why?" it whined when she stopped. Sam yelled at it, with words I didn't pay attention to, before he kicked its head away with a finally yell. We continued to stay put, listening to the sudden silence as we tried to catch our breath. Slowly, I got up as Sam took off with the new girl, looking back to make sure I followed. I did as we approached the only bot standing, the yellow Camaro.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _YAY! The Transformers are here! That's all for now. I 3 you all!_


	5. Chapter 5

Boti: _Okay, so I am back….again. I wasn't kidding that I loved this story. I also reread the whole thing, changed a bunch of the paragraphs BECAUSE I noticed that I use the word "as" a lot. So I fixed it, making it not AS difficult to read….lol…I know that was bad. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. It is 10 pages long in word and about 4,500 words total. I didn't mean for it to be long, but it is. Should make you happy! LOL_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers. Never will in my life. They belong to their respective owners. Save Zynith O'Connor, her parents and random things I add. Peace!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Five

As we stared at what use to be his Camaro, it finally noticed us and walked forward. The girl asked what it was, the same question we all wondered. Well, it would make sense if Sam knew but he ran away from it so that idea went out the window. Still, I didn't know how to answer as I continued to stare at the creature before us.

"It's a robot," Sam answered, shaking his head slightly. "But like a different, you know, like a super advanced robot."

"Hm, how did you guess?" I whispered. Sam punched my arm, causing me to flinch in irritation. He continued, taking another wild guess as to where it was from. Which I had to agree. Japan was a crazy country. So a big robot…wouldn't put it past them.

Sam slowly walked forward toward the Camaro. I stayed put, unsure of his own actions as the two approached each other.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us or it would have done that already," Sam said. I gaped at him as I pointed at the robot.

"Dude, it just went CRAZY on another robot."

"Well, do you speak robot cause they just had a giant droid death match," the girl whispered, basically agreeing with me. Sam still slowly approached the robot. Getting irritated, I followed Sam at a faster pace, staying slightly behind. Our eyes never left its form. When it looked at me, I didn't move any closer when it smiled. I guess it was trying to be nice.

"I think it wants something from me cause it was talking about my eBay page," Sam went on as the girl looked around like she just got sent to another dimension.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

"You and me both, sister," I responded as we stood now but a few feet from the creature. Even when we continued to watch each other, I decided to respond first as Sam stared in awe and fear.

"Can you talk?"

_XM Satellite Radio…broadcasting digital cable…broadcasting system._

Those were the few words I heard as it scanned through the radio. I looked at Sam and he, again, pointed at the robot.

"You talk through the radio?"

Sudden applause was heard as the robot clapped at us, letting off another broadcast to know that he was right. I just stood there with Sam questioning the robot about the night that he had explained to me earlier.

"What was that last night? What was that?"

_Message from Starfleet Captain…the vastness of space…visitors will rain down from Heaven! Hallelujah!_

"Visitors from heaven? Are you like an alien or something?" the girl asked. The robot once again nodded at the girl, pointing at her before transforming back into the Camaro we were familiar with.

_Any more questions you wanna ask?_

"Well, there goes your Japanese theory," I spoke. Sam looked at me before chuckling, looking back at the Camaro with the open door. As we stood there, I looked around before shrugging my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as I opened the driver's door and squeezing into the backseat once again.

"I don't know about you guys, but in case that other robot dude comes back or in case there are others, I want to be around the good one that protected us. So if I were you, I think you should climb on in," I said, leaning back in the seat. I heard the girl say no.

"Fifty years from now when you're looking back on your life, don't you wanna say you had the guts to get into the car?" he asked. After another second of pauses, the two finally got in. I laid back in the seats, resting my pounding head. Sam was sitting in the passenger and the girl squeezed up against him, avoiding the driver's seat as best she could.

"Oh, I'm Mikaela, by the way," she said, looking over the seat. I greeted her eyes with a nod.

"Zynith."

"Cool name," Mikaela went back to watching the steering wheel as we drove off, unsure of our location but not caring anyways. Slowly, I began to doze off, my eyes closing and just starting to become dead to the world. How long that lasted, I don't know, but suddenly I felt us come to a screeching halt, the other two being thrown out of the car. I sat up as the Camaro took off, driving down the road.

"What just happened?" I asked the radio.

_I'll show her._

That was the only response as I was suddenly standing on my feet, on the window. The Camaro had turned up on two wheels before a weird noise of some light beam echoed through the cabin. I felt a sudden jolt go through the entire vehicle before landing on all fours. My eyes went wide as I looked at the custom leather seats and the new dash, the lights shining brightly. The windows were a darker tint and I knew exactly what this bad boy was. Our friend picked out the newest model, 2007 Camaro, and this baby had good taste.

"No way," Sam said as he suddenly got in the driver's seat, running his hands along the steering wheel.

"Now this is a sexy car," I stated before we pulled away down the road. The radio came on, sending out a thank you and a, "I showed you," as we continued on. Of course, I didn't rest again, the reality that we were not going home obvious. We drove up in front of what looked like a museum, breaking through a fenced off area. I slowly stepped out of the car with Mikaela and Sam as we watched the sky, expecting to see some sort of space craft or UFO to come out of the clouds. But instead, something else greeted our eyes.

Four meteors began to enter our atmosphere, falling at a diagonal above our heads. I turned around, seeing that one had landed relatively close to us and without another word, made my way in the direction of crash. Sam and Mikaela stayed close behind as we ran through the field. A metal object had landed in the ground and I dared to take a step closer. Upon my approach, the object began to transform before suddenly running away. I looked at Sam and he nodded, all of us heading back to the car. We reentered the car and drove away again, heading to a secluded alleyway.

"I think it's time to get out," I stated as we slowly emerged from the car again, staring out in front of us as a semi joined our group. Suddenly hearing sirens, we looked back, spotting 3 other vehicles coming at us. I couldn't help the surprise as the 5 suddenly surrounded us. The semi stopped merely inches from our forms before suddenly transforming. Mikaela and Sam began to look around as I stared at the larger being, his body unfolding before my eyes, his head appearing after a few seconds. A battle mask suddenly disappeared as it seemed he was stretching from the compact nature of his form. The others transformed, some in a more comical way.

After a moment, the larger one leaned down toward us, staring directly at Sam. I felt my own panic rise as I looked at all the eyes, realizing they were blue. The reminders of my nightmares stood before me in real form as it began to talk.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered. I was too shocked to move as I waited for Sam to speak, which was nothing but a sound of confirmation to the robot before us.

"My name is Optimus Prime," he said as he looked us over, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," another said. I turned suddenly toward the one who spoke. This robot stared at me for a moment before I quickly adverted my eyes from him. The feelings of fear continued to escalate while I kept staring at the ground. Hm, the cracks in the gravel suddenly look interesting.

"What's crackin, little bitches," the deep voice had me turn suddenly, the cracks in the ground forgotten. The bot did a massive flip, landing on another vehicle. Again, when this bot looked at me, I adverted my gaze. I don't know why, but letting them see my eyes was bad. I just had a feeling that they would notice something that I didn't want them to see. I had even covered my abdomen, hiding my new mark from their prying eyes.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz," Optimus introduced as I slowly glanced over at the bot again. He was still watching me, making me wish I didn't look at him. I looked away again, acting as small as possible.

"How did he learn to speak like that?" I heard Sam say.

"We have learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web."

I giggled, this time all eyes landing on me. I found it amusing that giant alien robots had to use the internet on Earth to learn how to speak English, let alone street slang. But my smile soon faded as I cleared my throat. Oh look, a rock.

"My weapon's specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punk," the one called Ironhide pointed his cannons at our group. Sam gulped, the sound reaching my ears.

"Easy Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as Optimus motioned to another, the Hummer that drove in.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

The officer was sniffing the air before adding, "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female next to him. The other, however, is rather a mystery."

I shivered as I looked up. Sam had slightly turned away from Mikaela while she rubbed the back of her head, unsure how to take the sudden omission from the one called Ratchet. Ratchet, on the other hand, was motioning at the cloth covering on my head and I just shrugged, giving off an unusual laugh as the introductions continued.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

_Check on the rep, yep, second to none._

Bumblebee did a little boxing as Sam got to know his guardian. I remained unclear of the situation as I slowly stepped further away from the leader, trying my best to go unnoticed. But the one known as Ratchet remained watching me so my escape was a little blocked at the moment.

As Mikaela began to question the robots as to why they were here on Earth, Optimus began his story, mentioning something about the Allspark. That was when an unbearable humming registered in my ears, forcing me to cover my ears and squat to the ground. I felt invisible to all while Sam and Mikaela continued to the listen to their story. I didn't hear anything other than the humming until random words began filling my head. I felt something calling to me, something telling me to come home. I wanted to cry after the humming finally calmed down, allowing me to stand. I began pacing back and forth, not hearing anything about glasses. I couldn't stand the feeling of the cloth on my head anymore, immediately ripping it off before running my hands through my hair.

"It seems the other is rather perturbed," I heard as I looked up. The audible gasp from the medical officer had me react, realizing my mistake. The cannons guy suddenly pointed them at me again. I raised my hands in surrender, backing up suddenly.

"Decepticon!"

"Ironhide, stop," Optimus reacted, grabbing the soldier by the shoulder. Optimus slowly leaned closer to my form, still defensive yet curious. I remained frozen in my spot, frightened and nowhere near curious. It looked as if he was examining me closer, his eyes squinting toward me. His gaze suddenly landed on my abdomen before he looked at Ironhide, nodding once.

"She has the mark of the Autobots, Ironhide."

Ironhide slowly lowered his cannons as Ratchet looked at my forehead.

"She has energon in her veins. It's as if the mechanics themselves have adjusted to her flesh-like appearance, yet her insides are completely Cybertronian," Ratchet thought for a moment as a sudden light scanned over me. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, my lips moving to form words.

"Please just back off. I don't know what is going on or what Autobots mean or whatever the hell you are talking about. I just found out I was adopted the other day," I stepped forward, my arms waving around in a maniacal fashion, "Government people stormed my house. I am suddenly bleeding blue. And all my dreams of robots with blue and red eyes are suddenly true. I am just completely freaked out right now so please, back the fuck….UP!"

My scream was enough for the obvious leader, Prime I believe, to do exactly what I ask. Which was to back away from my form. I began to breath in deeply, unsure of how to react to this. Even Ratchet was pondering on my words. The fact that I was frightened and going nuts was enough for the medic to keep a little too close for comfort.

Before I could tell the medic to move away, a sudden ringing had me freak, grabbing the sides of my head in pain. I didn't think as I felt arms circle my form, seeing that it was Mikaela trying to give me some sort of comfort. Sam was patting my back, telling me I was alright before he looked at me with seriousness.

"Hey, look, forget these guys. They don't exist right now okay," he said as I took a deep breath, "Now, after a moment, you can see these guys are okay. They won't hurt us. But right now, I need you to focus. I need you to breath. And I need you to tell me where those glasses you bought from me are, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," I whined. Taking a few more breaths, the Autobots suddenly transformed, Bumblebee opening his door for us. I got into him and continued to breath, feeling the most comfortable with someone I slightly knew. Sam and Mikaela joined me, both watching me as I stared at the ceiling of the car.

_You okay, little lady…_

The voice of John Wayne had me look up, staring at the dash. Sam did too as the radio changed stations, a "_What"_ blasting through the speakers. I breathed again before nodding my head.

"Yeah, just, you know, your life suddenly changing from all you thought you knew to something totally different," I laughed, it sounding foreign. Without another thought, we continued in silence, finally getting to Sam's house. Ignoring Sam's sudden babbling, I stormed into the house, shutting the door behind me as I ran up the stairs. I heard his dad call to me, watching me walk up the stairs before going to the screen door looking for Sam. I didn't stay to hear the conversation as I entered the room, seeing that the glasses were suddenly….not where I left them.

"Shit!" I whispered as I looked around the room. I began ripping the room apart, opening all the drawers and looking under the bed. I immediately picked up my bag, dumping it on the bed. I shuffled the contents, not seeing the glasses at all and I quickly walked down the stairs.

"Sleep good, handsome man."

I paused at the bottom step, arching a brow toward the screen. Sam saw me and gave me a panicked smile. His dad turned and looked at me, shrugging his shoulders. I did too as he went to walk past before looking at my head.

"You alright Zynith?"

"Yeah fine, why?"

"Your head is all blue."

My fingers immediately rubbed my forehead, quickly trying to figure out what to say. Suddenly I responded with a chuckle before making up a story about running into a wall of blue paint, a part of it still wet. His dad raised a brow at me before shaking his head, heading back to the couch.

"Did you find them?" Sam's harsh whisper made me look at him like he was an idiot.

"If I did, then do you think I would have given them to you by now," I pointed upstairs, going back up with him following. We both stormed his room, going through everything that they could have possibly been put into. Suddenly I heard a tap on his window and opened it, seeing a giant mechanical hand come through that had me jump back in a panic.

"Dear god!"

"They really want those glasses," Mikaela said, climbing through the window. I backed away from the hand, my own against my head as I dug through Sam's junk. I don't know why, but I didn't want to touch _that _hand. The others, perfectly fine, but _that _particular bot had my heart pounding in a weird way.

After a few more seconds of searching, Sam immediately said they weren't here, Mikaela and him getting into a fight about the damn glasses. They looked at me and I shrugged.

"Maybe your mom put them in here thinking you 'accidentally' placed them in my room," I said. Sam paused for a moment before nodding. He wouldn't put it past her to do something like that. Sam told us to split up and search. He told Mikaela to search a certain area of his room, only to panic when she picked up a box.

"No, no, not this. This is private."

"Do not say another word," I threatened, already having an idea as to what it was. Mikaela rolled her eyes, searching through other things besides the box of hell. I continued to dig through his junk, hoping to god that I find the glasses as Sam began to panic, running toward the window. I ignored him, pushing him back as I dug in the stuff under the window. This boy has way to much random crap to be truly sane. What does he do? Search through dirty garage sales?

As a sudden glow illuminated my form, I jumped when tired looking eyes peaked through the window, giving me another heart attack. Mikaela whispered toward Sam that he was back as I covered my chest, avoiding the robot's gaze.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed as Sam suddenly stormed toward his window before complaining about his mother's flowers. Well there goes the yard.

As the two argued, I sat roughly on Sam's bed, maintaining my hand over my heart. I felt a sudden beating, the quickness throwing me off kilter. It was almost like my heart was trying to catch up to something else. Mikaela placed a hand on my shoulder as I looked at her, giving a mere nod that I was alright. At least, I thought I was alright.

Suddenly the ground shook as I ran to the window, looking out at the scene. The medical officer was laying on the ground, obvious that he had ran into some power lines. He laughed, saying that Ironhide should try doing that because it was tingling. My eyes widen as I pondered his statement. Did he just…

"Sam?"

"Sammy?"

I freaked when I turned, looking around. A light was shining into the room as his parents started banging on the door. Mikaela was hiding behind a chair, trying her best to keep out of sight. I tried to wave off the light from one of the bots, running back to the bed. I sat on it with hands behind my head on Sam's pillow, pretending nothing was wrong. I heard counting coming from his door. Sam placed his finger over his mouth as I continued to pretend nothing was going on, listening to the conversation from the door.

"What's up? What's with the bat?"

HUH?

"Who were you talking too?" his dad asked. I made a quick noise as Sam opened the door for a brief moment to show that I was in there, relaxing with him, before pressing the door against his chest to keep them out.

"Her."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"

"I'm a child, you know. I'm a teenager."

"We heard _voices_ and noises and we thought, maybe, you-"

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" his dad said. I watched the door open as his dad walked in, looking around the room. Sam was grabbing his arms, telling him there was no light. I tried to look completely natural, which had to be failing, glancing at Mikaela. She was watching me and I nonchalantly shook my head, trying to act as normal as possible. If that was possible in itself.

"Look, you can't….you can't just bounce into my room like that, you gotta knock, you gotta communicate."

"We did-We knocked for 5 minutes."

"You didn't knock, you were shouting and screaming at me, okay? Just ask Zynith."

"Don't bring me into this. You're the one who locked your door," I answered, keeping a straight face.

"Well, this is oppression what you're doing here," Sam motioned at himself, going on and on about the situation. Suddenly his mom rolled her eyes at the situation.

"Oh for Pete's sake, you are so defensive. Were you…masturbating?"

My eyes bulged as I looked at his mom, pointing at myself. I mean, hello, I was in here with Sam. How the hell could he do that with me in here?

"Oh, well, sex then?"

Again, I felt like choking as Sam suddenly got defensive. His dad turned sides, looking at his wife with sudden shock. I think all of us were rather shocked. Mikaela was staring at me with a smile on her face as I sat up, swinging my legs off the bed.

"Mom? What? No! No! She's practically my sister!" Sam freaked out. I felt a shiver go down my spine before looking out the window to see two orbs staring at me. They emanated curiousity at my reaction, yet still, I wanted to vomit on the floor. I got up from the bed, waving my hands back and forth.

"Oh hell nah!" I stated as his dad suddenly walked around the room, searching for a light he saw. I looked back out the window, seeing the eyes have disappeared as a sudden shake hit the house. I heard his dad yell earthquake and aftershock. I just stood there, swaying with the house. I didn't know how I kept my balance but I did as they continued to freak out about the house shaking.

"Oh look, the lights are back on. Get out the tub," his mom walked to the bathroom as I watched his dad look out the window.

"Oh no, look at the yard. The yard is destroyed."

Oh shit. That tis not goods. Not goods at alls.

"Judy, better call the city. We got a blown transformer," he said as I turned my back, hands on my head. This day was getting worse and worse. I glanced at Mikaela. She seemed disturbed as much as myself and I was beginning to wonder how long this was going to take before his parents finally left.

Suddenly, Mikaela stood up from behind the chair, which was not what I was prepared for. Sam's parents continued on about the voices and I sighed. Mikaela cleared her throat, getting the attention of his parents. His mom dropped the bat and stared at her as she said hi.

"I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Zynith's…and Sam's," she stated as his mom giggled, shaking his arm. I saw the grin on his dad's face, his mom going on about how gorgeous she was. I then noticed the attention on me as his dad fist pumped Sam.

"Did you know about the sneaking?"

"Yeah, something along those lines," I said, looking at Mikaela. She owed me so much for lying about this. I hated doing this, but if we could solve our little problem faster, then all would be good.

"Well, sorry you had to hear," his mom waved her hand in a fast circle as Mikaela laughed, "our little family discussion."

As much as I wanted to continue the chitchat, I looked at Sam, tilting my head to get his attention. He stared at me for a moment, causing me to face palm. The idea suddenly hit him at that moment as he looked at his mom, getting her own.

"The glasses, mom. Did you move them?"

"Yeah, they're in your backpack in the kitchen," she said as we all suddenly left the room, his mom's look of fake happiness throwing me off. She was trying to look normal and it was failing but I didn't ponder it long. I ran downstairs after Sam, grabbing his bag first and digging through it before grabbing the glasses.

"Yes!" I whispered, handing Sam his bag. Until we heard a knock at the door. I peeked around the corner, seeing his dad opening the door as a group of guys in suits had me back against the wall. I started panicking again, handing the glasses to Sam as I slid closer to the stairs.

"It's the men in suits!"

"What?"

"The men in suits who took my parents!" I hissed. Sam looked around the corner, seeing what I saw. He grabbed Mikaela's hand and motioned with his head for me to run out back. I did so as he approached the room, waving at the guys. Sam was trying to save my arse but it failed when I suddenly found myself in a yard full of hazmat suits and weird detectors. Someone saw me and I backed up toward the house, only to have a hand land on my shoulder. One of the suited guys walked toward me, the device going over my body.

"Direct source? It's her! Grab her!" he yelled. I was grabbed forcefully, my arms going behind my back as I screamed. I heard Sam's voice as I hollered again, seeing that he was being dragged to a car.

"Let me go you terrorists!" I screamed as they picked me up by my arms and legs, carrying me to the vehicle that awaited. I was tossed into the back with Sam and Mikaela, the two looking at me as I panicked.

"What the fuck!" I screamed. I looked out, seeing one guy taking to the other who scanned me. I watched as he started throwing punches into the air (kind of like a nerd attack) before ripping the door open, his face now a failed attempt at a hard mask. After all, smirk took over his features as he looked at me, his eyes shining in a weird manner.

"Well hello, Zynith. Nice to finally meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

Boti: _My dearest Kylee, I will gladly add more romance, but you see, you have to understand that she just met Optimus therefore, no true romance can occur. Another is the fact that everything kind of speeds through at the end of the movie. But I promise, some sort of romance will enter in every now and then after movie #1 and I might add a little mushy right now, since her and Prime have a weird connection going on. You will see. I promise!_

_Also, I am so totally grateful that you asked so nicely. That is the way to do it! Great job!_

_On with the chapter!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Six

"Well hello Zynith. Nice to finally meet you."

I couldn't help the sneer as I tried to lift my leg to kick the guy in the face. He quickly grabbed it, motioning for someone to open my door. One of the agents did so but I head butted him, watching the guy fall back in frustration. Of course I writhed in pain, regretting my decision.

"Why did I do that?" I twisted in my seat as I felt metal clamp around my legs. I squinted at Sam as he stared at me like I was losing my mind.

"Quite squirming, you freak," the guy said. I finally stopped, resting my head against the back of the seat. After a minute, we began to drive down the road, the guy in the passenger seat staring at us for several minutes. Once we got on the highway, I finally glared at the guy. He was being super creepy, those eyes just filling with something I didn't want to know about. He finally spoke, ending the silence with his annoying voice.

"So, LadiesMan217."

"What?"

"Don't ask," Sam whispered to me. I had heard the name a third time as the suit guy watched me for a moment before continuing. Mikaela looked at Sam before rolling her eyes and looking out my window, obviously annoyed with his choice in screen names. Especially with the pointless excuse he made.

I continued to watch the guy as he dumped out a plastic bag which contained Sam's phone. I grimaced as the guy went through his phone, pausing on my phone number, before going through pictures.

"Last night at the station, you informed the officers that your car _transformed_. Enlighten me," he turned back, watching as we all three looked at each other.

"Sam must have said that to the cop after he called me, telling him about our conversation because Sam really meant stolen," using the fact that this guy saw my name and number to my advantage. It clearly did not work as the man ignored me…again.

"This has got to be some misunderstanding," Sam sputtered as he got the hint from me, "because I meant to say that my car was stolen like she said. From me. From my home. But it's fine now cause it's back. It came back."

"Well, not by itself," Mikaela added, "because cars don't do that cause that would be crazy."

"Totally psychotic," I put in, all of us laughing together. Even the man joined in before getting serious again.

"So what do you two know about aliens?"

Once again, completely disregarding me.

"What, you mean like Martian? Like E.T.?"

"It's an urban legend."

"A myth," I whispered. The guy finally looked at me, scoffing at my words. Oh, I guess he remembered I was actually in the car now.

"Sweetheart, if it was a myth, then you wouldn't exist," he added before looking at the others. I just stared at him as I pondered his sentence. I didn't understand why he kept referring to me as an alien, the idea so mind boggling that I was getting tired of being left in the dark. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I being called an alien?

"Bite my ass," I finally answered as he suddenly pulled out a badge, holding up the leather bound wallet for all to see.

"You see this," he looked at me, "this is my do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I could lock you up _forever_."

He added emphasis to the last word. I laughed at his statement, thinking his words were hilarious. You couldn't lock anyone up forever. There is no way they could make me disappear. And if I know anything about my mom and Sam's mom, they would _never_ keep quiet.

"Don't push me, alien girl. I would love to run tests on your hot body," he looked me up and down. I shivered as Mikaela came to my defense.

"Don't listen to him. He's just pissy cause he has to go back to guarding the mall."

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," the man stated before adding, "Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

I quickly looked at Mikaela, Sam doing the same. This was news for all of us in the back seat as Sam questioned Mikaela. She tried to pretend that what the man said was nothing as he laughed at her.

"Grand theft auto? That ain't nothing?" he added as I watched Mikaela. It almost seemed like she was defeated. I leaned toward her, offering her some sort of comfort as we waited for an explanation, even though it wasn't necessary. Sometimes there were demons you didn't want to be exposed. This sounded like one to keep hidden, but she continued anyways.

"You know those cars my dad always taught me to fix," she paused, "Well, they weren't always his." I waited as the news sunk into both of us.

"You stole cars?"

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it. She's a criminal. Criminals are hot," the guy stated, looking Mikaela up and down. I had just about enough of the guy as I suddenly jumped forward, trying to bite him. The guy shoved my head back, holding his badge up. As if that would stop me, my tongue sticking out at him.

"Fucking pervert. Go suck your own dick," I stated. The guy laughed as he continued with Mikaela, "It would be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. So it is time to talk."

Without warning, I heard screeching tires and the vehicle suddenly flew forward, my body going between the two seats. Apparently the agents didn't buckle me in. Nice to know.

I rested against my stomach, my head off into the lap of the agent (fuck) as the car was lifted off the ground, the grinding of metal grabbing my attention and screams. After a few more moments, something snapped and we fell, landing on the pavement. We looked up into headlights, my eyes blinded for a moment as it suddenly dimmed, revealing a rather tall robot.

"Prime," I whispered.

"You aholes are in trouble now. Gentleman, I want to introduce you to our friend, Optimus Prime," Sam spoke, saying the words that I could not.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," the baritone of the leader had my body shaking, the unusual feeling in my chest making me whimper. I could feel hands on my legs, forcing me to look back as Mikaela unlocked my bonds. She probably thought I was uncomfortable from the cuffs but I didn't tell her my concern. I just let the idea of my head having landed in the creep's lap be enough to have her unlock me.

"Hi there," the agent stated as Prime lowered himself to their level. I quickly scrambled away from him, my body still shaking as I got out of the car. I rubbed my wrists, ignoring the pressure in my chest. I felt a light go over my body which had me look at Ratchet. He was checking on me.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked the man. The men held up their hands as the head honcho spoke.

"Look, there are S7 protocols, okay?" the man said. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate…with you."

"Get out of the car," Optimus almost growled that statement as the agent pointed at himself. Optimus quickly added, rather forcefully, "Now!" That was enough to get everyone, including myself, scrambling about the ground. I even ran to stand by a pole, acting like a good little girl.

My panic rose again as I was lifted off the ground, carefully placed on a shoulder. I looked over into the eyes of the leader, realizing he had picked me up and placed me near his head. I pointed at the ground, wanting desperately to be away from him. I just couldn't calm my beating heart, the feeling uncomfortable. He watched me, only to sigh before speaking to me quietly as the scene on the ground unfolded.

"I will not hurt you. Please, trust me. I know the human bothered you, that you are confused as well as us, and I want to ensure you that you are safe with us," he spoke before turning his head to watch the situation below. I watched the side of his head, Prime's eyes watching every motion down below. I found myself slowly sitting, my hand resting on the side of his helm. That had the leader glance at me, watching me closely. It was then that I realized that I had not moved my hand away, the metal cool and relaxing against my fingers.

"Sorry," I whispered, pulling my fingers back. My face flushed as I looked away. I knew Sam was asking questions as I sat on Prime's shoulder, waiting for answers myself. Prime didn't speak either, allowing me some peace. I tried to gather what little composure I had left and a chance to get comfortable on his shoulder. The peace was shattered though when I heard something about lubrication. Sure enough, I looked over to see Bumblebee practically 'peeing' on the agent.

"Nice one Bee!" I screamed, clapping my hands. The agent guy glared at me, mumbling about tests and experiments. I shivered again, earning a concerned look from Prime.

"Alright tough guy. Take it off. All of your clothes, off."

My gaze quickly snapped to the scene again, seeing Mikaela making the agent take his clothes off. I started to laugh at his underwear, Mikaela giving off a nice in a mocking demeanor. The guys continued to threat as Optimus told everyone to move out. I looked back one last time, seeing that Mikaela had handcuffed the group to a pole.

"Gotta move," Sam pointed up at the sky as we spotted a helicopter. Ironhide warned us and Optimus told us to move out, an unsettling feeling in my stomach tightening as my two friends joined me on Optimus' shoulder. He took off running, telling us to hold on as we tried to escape the helicopter by moving under bridges, down roads, and over walls. The chase was short as we ended up under a bridge, Prime doing a 'ninja move.' He went horizontal, his hands and feet perfectly parallel with the bridge. There was no way anything could see us and the three of us struggled to hang on as a helicopter suddenly went underneath the bridge.

"Easy, you three," Optimus said. But the wind from the blades was too much. I freaked when my hand slipped, grabbing onto a part of Optimus to keep from falling.

"Oh god, no! I don't want to be an experiment!" I cried. Sam tried to reach for me but Mikaela suddenly slipped, screaming and grabbing his arm, forcing him to do the same as I. Which was grab onto anything that belonged to Optimus. She kept saying something about slipping (my mind too busy with my own dilemma) as Optimus told us to hang on, a second helicopter passing underneath us.

"Hold on!" Optimus yelled. The blades were oddly close to us, Prime trying his best to ensure we didn't fall. He was watching me, his eyes showing a panic I never saw before. It was something that I didn't expect to see from him. Something I didn't like.

"No, please! N….shit!" I screamed as the helicopter cleared. My grip released, sending me falling to the concrete below. Sam and Mikaela followed suit, just above me as I could only think of the blue eyes staring at us in horror before large feet tried to stop our fall. As we hit them, I flipped, my back to the ground as we suddenly were plucked from the sky, jerking to the side. I felt a hand surround me as we noticed the one bot who managed to save our lives.

"Bee!" I screamed, hugging the bot. I wasn't at all scared anymore as I just held onto him, or at least what I could. Sam screamed, ending the moment. I looked around us, seeing all the cars and helicopters that began enclosing us into a large circle. I was suddenly grabbed from behind, quickly being yanked back as Bee started to struggle against human bonds being shot from the helicopters. I realized too late that they were trying to capture him, probably for experimentation. Something I feared for his sake and mine.

"NO!"

"Let him go!" I hollered, Sam's voice mixing with my own as I began to fight my captors. I proved to be a match as I spun around, punching my assailant in the face. He stumbled back as another came forward, knocking me to the ground. I saw Sam fighting another guy, stealing his fire extinguisher thing from him and I kicked mine off me, running to assist Sam. He was tackled, which in turn, had me tackle his guy as Sam tried to help Bee, only to be caught. I was suddenly overpowered, forced on the ground as Sam was placed into another SUV. I was dragged to the same vehicle, the agent from before smiling at me.

"Miss me sweetheart."

Without warning, I kicked the guy in the gut, watching as he bent over in agony. But he recuperated quickly, grabbing a handful of my hair. I felt my head smash against the side of the vehicle not once, but twice as I slid against it, landing on my knees. I saw the bridge behind us, a pair of panicked eyes watching me. I could see two extra arms holding back a bot with flame decals as I was lifted and placed inside the SUV. The fear in those blue eyes the last I thing remembered as everything suddenly went black.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _For those who are not aware of what has transpired, I have breaking news. Robin Williams has died today, August 11, 2014, at the age of 63. He was a great comedian and I am sure he had many funny little things he could have added to all of our stories. He will be missed. And loved for all time. So, my good sir, for the craziness that this story contains, all of it is for you!_

_Forever your fan,_

_Boti_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Painful pounding raged against my mind as I realized I was leaning against something. My hands were free as I touched my cheeks, flinching from the sudden sting to the right one. I couldn't recall a damn thing as I tried to assess my body, unsure what the hell just happened. Slowly, my eyes opened, blinking rapidly as I looked around the room. Two other people joined me, both watching me with grim expressions. That's when it all hit me as I suddenly sat up.

I couldn't see where we were. I didn't recognize the location, the room, or how we even got here. There were no windows and I felt like laughing hysterically as I jumped up, bolting for the door. I had to get out of here. We had to leave…

"Zynith, stop. Stop!" Sam grabbed my arms, holding me back. I remembered the attack on Bee and I just wanted to save him. He was being tortured. Had to be since this world just wanted to discover how things work. They were going to strap me to a table, too. Wanting to know stuff about me. But I'm human! Aren't I?

"What's going on, Sam? Where are we? Where's Bumblebee? Prime? The others?" my panicked words had him pause for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. I grabbed them and started shaking Sam in hopes he would spill the beans but he, instead, backed out of my grip.

"I don't know. All I know is that we are in here to await 'further orders' from whoever they are talking too. I don't even know where my parents are," Sam walked over to sit on the bench in the room as I leaned against the door, defeated. I was being selfish about my own concerns. And now I was further confused, thrust into a world where everyone believed me to be "other worldly." I didn't understand nor did I really want too. I just wanted to know how I was born or what I was born to be. Then the rest could just fade away.

"Ms. O'Connor? Mr. Witwicky? Ms. Banes?"

"What?" all three of us spoke in unison as a gentleman tried to push open the door. I leaned back further, trying to keep it shut as the man pushed harder, only to sigh in frustration.

"A helicopter has been prepared for your departure. I am here to escort you there."

I looked at Sam as he nodded, telling me to move from the door. The gentleman walked in as I slid over to be behind the door, waiting for the man to speak. If it wasn't anything good, then I would jump him, forcing the man to the ground so we could escape.

"To where?" Mikaela asked. The gentleman glanced over his shoulder, seeing me behind the door as he answered.

"To Sector Seven."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

A helicopter. They had to place us on a damn helicopter as I tried my best to act normal, but I hated flying. I hated planes. I hated anything metal with wings that couldn't promise me a safe landing. Don't ask, just a weird phobia I had since I was a kid.

Across from us sat a lady and a rather large male. The woman was a blonde and she wore heels, which I had to arch an eyebrow at her. Heels were not a very good idea in such an environment, especially on a copter. Her friend, however, looked like any normal person, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His shoes were just plain old tennis shoes. So he definitely looked civilian.

"What did they get you guys for?" the woman finally asked, forcing me to look directly in her eyes. Sam answered about the car he bought turning into an alien robot. She looked rather shocked as she turned her gaze to mine. I smirked, trying to remain quiet until Sam added, "Oh, and my best friend is apparently an alien too. Who knew?"

"Sam!" I stared at him in shock.

"What, they have a right to know."

"I am not an alien….I think…I'm pretty sure," I mumbled. Sam sighed as the woman stared at me a moment longer before she looked at my chest, her eyes widening.

"Why is your chest shining then?"

Looking down, I saw what they were looking at, forcing myself to hold back a scream. There, under my skin, was a soft blue hue that caused me to lift my shirt off my chest, so my own eyes could investigate further. It was where my heart was located and I couldn't help but wonder if the pulsing was caused by the beating of my heart.

"I don't know," I finally answered, placing the fabric back against my chest. I had noticed Sam looking toward Mikaela, ignoring me. He must have been trying to be nice by hiding his eyes from the view. The idea caused me to chuckle.

"Sorry."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Landing on a platform, we were quickly rushed into another set of vehicles to finish the final drive to Sector Seven. Ironically, the location wasn't what I expected. Thinking a large military base, I was surprised to see us going near a historical landmark. Hoover Dam.

"That does not make any sense at all," I murmured as Sam and Mikaela looked out the windows. We couldn't help the surprise and amazement, haven't really traveled to such an amazing place. And when arriving on the dam itself, we got out, going to look over the edge of the side, seeing the large drop to the concrete down below. I heard a rather unusual scream but didn't pay attention to long as Sam scared me.

"Don't fall!" Sam yelled, shaking my shoulders. I freaked and backed up, quickly looking over my shoulder. Fear of falling….fear of falling…I hate you Sam.

"Over here, kid!" we walked toward the voice, seeing the man whom called himself Simmons. Sam and Mikaela told me his name and I just glowered at him as we approached. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, trying to look calm and cool.

"Look kids, I think we got off to a bad start," he finally acknowledged us. I rolled my eyes as he offered us something to eat or drink.

"Where's my car?"

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you three know and we need to know it now," another agent intervened.

"Okay, but first I'll take my car and my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record that's got to be gone like, _forever_," Sam said before he pointed at me, "And Zynith, her parents, and a promise from the United State Government stating that she is actually a citizen of Earth and the U.S. and that you guys will never, you know, _experiment_ on her. Ever."

The jaw on nearly everyone around just dropped as I stared at Sam, the disbelief that he could make such demands throwing all of us off. I even felt humbled that he would throw his demands for me in as well, making me give him a hug, whispering thanks. Mikaela did too as we were whisked away down a path, surrounded by other people, including soldiers and a government official.

"Kids?"

"Yeah, they are mixed into it. And alien girl there," Simmons had to add the last bit as everyone looked at me. I shook my head as I glanced at the soldiers. Two stood out as the leaders as they regarded me. They introduced themselves, Lennox and Epps. The government guy was the Secretary of Defense, John Keller.

"You all have had contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asked the obvious question.

"Non-biological extraterrestrials, try and keep up with the acronyms. Now what you are about to see is classified," Simmons continued as we were lead through corridors. Mikaela and I held back from the group, keeping near Sam. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked, gaining my attention.

"How's your chest?" she whispered, low enough for me to hear but not for anyone else who would try to eavesdrop.

"Fine. The pressure stopped but it has a habit of coming back," I answered as she nodded, her arm slipping back to her side. Simmons had been looking at that moment, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"What are you looking at?" Mikaela hissed.

"Oh nothing. Just thought alien girl there and that big guy were an item. Didn't expect to see her turn lesbian."

"Fuck. You," I said slowly as Mikaela grabbed my arm. That man had a habit of pissing me off too easily. I wish I could just kick his ass.

"Simmons. Focus," his superior, as we guessed, motioned us to a rather large room. Inside was a sight that made me whimper in fear. A larger robot was standing on a platform, completely frozen with people scurrying around it. The design of this bot was very jagged, sharp, and deadly immediately having me concerned. My new heart started to shine a little brighter, which had me concern as it sputtered in my chest. I assumed it was a show of fear because that is how I felt below this thing.

"I don't mean to correct you on everything you know but this guy here is Megatron," Sam's voice had me snap out of my own thoughts as he and Simmons began to glare at each other. Simmons was rather hard pressed on calling him NBE-1, which was a retarded thing to do. Same had the last say, making it clear as to the true name of it, Megatron, as he talked to them about the reason why these guys were here. The cube.

"Zynith?"

I turned at the voice, my eyes filling with tears as I broke away from the group. I heard Simmons yell as I hugged a man in a hazmat suit, his own shock evident as he checked my face. He must have been forced to work with them until I was captured again. That was better than him rotting in jail.

"Daddy!" I cried as he looked over me, giving me another hug.

"Oh my baby girl. Are you alright? What are you doing here? What are they going to do to you?" his attention turn to the group as Dad quickly stood before me, hiding me from their view. "I won't allow you to use her for any sort of test. You will have to kill me first!"

"Mr. O'Connor, we are not going to experiment on your daughter. In fact, we are working on a treaty to ensure her safety," one of the agents told him.

"Forever," Sam added, earning a disgruntled agreement from the agents present.

"Forever?"

"Sam has made a list of demands, including your safety, moms, and mine."

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Dad hugged me, keeping me by his side as they continued to talk about why the Autobots were here. Dad's grip tightened as he passed his work onto someone else. That was when Sam asked the most obvious question to the entire group, since no one reacted to the mentioning of the cube.

"You know where it is, don't you?"

The look the agents shared was enough as the group followed them to another room, the sight taking our breaths away. Dad, on the other hand, kept his arm around my waist as we looked through the window to see something on the other side.

"The Allspark," the name slipped past my lips in a hushed sound, like it did not deserve to stain my imperfect lips. It was here, the giant cube basically floating above the Earth. The agent went on about the history as I stared at it, seeing the swirls and designs etched into the metal object. I felt a surge of energy, humming throughout my entire body as I hesitantly took a step forward, staring at it.

_Welcome…home_

"It's talking to you, isn't it?" Simmons asked. Again, the group looked at me. I stared at Simmons, my eyes questioning him. Simmons chuckled, rubbing his hands together as his boss told him to go ahead and answer my unspoken questions.

"This girl here, Zynith as she calls herself, is indeed an alien," Simmons paused as the group continued to stare at me. Dad tightened his hold on my waist. He was concerned, unsure of how everything was going to end. I took the comfort.

"About 17 years ago, this cube here had a sudden burst of energy. We thought it was going to destroy us so we prepared, locking the doors as a blinding light erupted from the cube. We don't know what triggered it," Simmons shivered in mock fear, "but whatever it was, the reaction was shocking."

"What does that have to do with the girl?"

"Everything. The light cleared away and as we investigated the area. What we found was a shocker. We found," Simmons pointed at me, "her."

My eyes widened as Simmons continued. I was born under the cube, a little baby covered in a white cloth. My eyes were a bright blue and my hair as dark as night, almost looking as if it caught fire in the light. My birth was a complete mystery as I was placed in the care of 2 agents, my parents.

"They were supposed to care for you here. We were going to monitor you, test your blood, everything. But your 'parents' didn't like that idea. So they took you, running away like cowards. Your pops there returned shortly after to keep us from ever finding you."

"Your tests were an abomination. You would have killed her in the end."

"Not like she is human."

"She was a baby! An innocent child that could NOT defend herself!" Dad yelled, ready to walk over to Simmons but instead, a hand landed on his shoulder to stop him. My own.

The silence stretched as everyone looked at the cube and myself. I found myself doing the same, wondering how this object could create me. And why. What was my purpose and for what reason did it think I was meant to be here?

_You….are…Elita…_

The static between the words had me flinch as I let out a low "What?"

_Zynith Elita…..O'Connor…..child…..of Cybertron_

My eyes blinked slowly as I realized that I was communicating with this thing, much like Simmons said. I was talking with a giant alien block. Some of the agents were staring at it, watching zips of electricity go over the metal, matching the rhythm of each word. The Allspark could talk.

"What did it say?" the greedy excitement had me jump as I stared at Simmons, his hands clenching and unclenching in front of him. I shivered as it looked like he was drooling. This guy was truly obsessed.

"My name," I answered. "It just said my name. Zynith Elita O'Connor. That I am a child of Cybertron."

"Cybertron?"

"Yeah, their planet," Sam finished for me.

"Wait, back up, you said the dam hides the cube's energy. What kind exactly?" the blonde quickly spoke. Simmons ignored me at that statement, beaming from ear to ear. His partner acknowledged that it was a good question as Simmons practically dragged us to another room. Dad stayed glued to my side even when we all filed in, seeing the claw marks along the walls.

"Please, step inside. They have to lock us in."

"Looks like Freddy Kruger been up in here or something," Epps was inspecting one of the marks on the wall. I could basically feel the fear that filled the room at what they were doing, a feeling of doom. Except one particular person. The larger dude responded after Epps, proving he was a nerd.

"Oh no, Freddy Kruger had 4 blades man. That's Wolverine," he pretended to do a scratch as he hissed and laughed. Instead of others joining, we just stared at him like he had lost his mind. Which I'm sure everyone felt like they did.

As we filed around the box in the center of the room, Simmons began asking us for devices. I shook my head, remembering mine had been confiscated. Mikaela didn't look through her purse, refusing to give up hers. But our class clown sure didn't forget his, holding it up in a defeated manner.

"I got a phone."

"Oo Nokias are real nasty! You gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the Samurai," Simmons said, placing the phone in the box and closing it. The young blonde woman, Maggie as I found out, mentioned something but we were not listening, leaning toward the box. We were handed some goggles (except me of course, I'm an alien), I felt another tugging on my chest, causing me to flinch. Mikaela saw, glancing at my Dad. He was watching me as well. Great. Someone else to worry about me.

"We are able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box," Simmons laughed, pulling down a lever. The box suddenly had sparks flying through it, the light shining brightly to the point of blinding everyone. But now I see why they didn't give me goggles. My eyes felt like they were dimming to adjust to the light. I could see the swirling of energy in the box, much of it being absorbed into the device. And suddenly, when the lights dimmed, something weird happened. The phone transformed. The little bot panicked, its red eyes beaming, and began shooting at the box, screeching. To everyone, they thought he was speaking but he wasn't. It sounded like a baby cry. A deadly baby. Everyone freaked, but I did not.

"Oh, it's breaking the box. Oh well," Simmons grabbed a mechanism that had a trigger on it. My heart clenched. He wouldn't….Oh what the hell, he would.

"Enough!" I screamed, forcing Simmons to drop the trigger. I walked toward the box, tapping on the glass. The little bot turned toward me, screeching some more. But it didn't shoot. Didn't send off a missile. It just screeched and stood there. I could see panic in its eyes as I walked around to the door on it.

"What are you doing?"

"You gonna stop me?" I countered as I ripped open the door. Everyone backed away as I leaned down, peeking inside.

The tiny thing stared at me for a moment, the screeching halted as I stared back. Poor thing was still scared as I just stood there, not moving, not reacting to any movement it made. Everyone watched me as I sighed, putting a slow smile on my face. Remaining calm. Collected. Cool.

_Name…Sparkblaze…_

My eyes widen shortly as I pondered on the name. I shook my head slowly as the bot tilted his own, staring at me as I slowly placed my hands on my hips, straightening up and staring at the ceiling.

"Do I want to know?" my Dad asked me as I didn't move. I was trying to think of a suitable name for the little bot. SparkBlaze seemed too…undiscernible.

"Let's go with…Spitfire," I bent back over again, shocking the little bot. It pointed its weapons at me, letting off another screech at my sudden movement. "Oh, quit being a baby," I added. The small bot didn't move as I placed my hand down, watching it for a moment before it crawled to me. That's when I realized something. It was a baby.

"Awe, I'm sorry," I told it as it crawled up my arm. It situated itself behind my neck, letting my hair cover its form. It cooed toward me, rubbing against me as I just laughed.

"Did you just name the thing?"

"That _thing _is a baby, jack ass. You were killing babies that were suddenly surround with hatred and put in a box. How would you have reacted?" I countered. Simmons didn't say anything as the little bot peeked its head out, its eyes slowly flashing between red and blue.

Before Simmons could respond, the lights suddenly flickered. I quickly placed my hands up in defense, keeping a calmed demeanor as the little bot squeaked. I glanced over my shoulder to see it, realizing the poor baby's eyes were a bright sky blue.

"It's okay, Spitfire," I whispered.

_He…_

"Oh, you are a boy. That's cool," I said shocked as everyone remained silent in the room, asking to what was going on.

"Gentleman, they know the cube is here," Keller said. An agent ran to a speaker, hearing that a backup generator was failing to keep the NBE-1 room running. I saw Sam look at me before we both stared at Simmons, hoping he would get the hint.

"You got an arms room," the soldier, Lennox, asked the agent. That's when we were ushered out but my main concern was getting to Bee, then getting the hell out of here.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _So yeah….the Allspark…can talk….I don't even know where that came from. So yeah, just roll with it…ya know. Hoped you enjoyed…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Everyone was packing up weapons, guns, and even a few military vehicles. It seemed unusual that Sector Seven would have military grade vehicles but I wasn't in any mood to say anything as my leg started to shake, my heel tapping the ground. I wanted to get to Bee. He would know what to do and how to do it. He would just know.

Again, the lights flickered as I glanced at Sam. He apparently was thinking the same thing as he approached Simmons, demanding to be taken to his car. Simmons, of course, would argue, his hands shaking as he loaded his gun. I was about to intervene, getting sick of his mouth. The soldiers agreed apparently as Lennox suddenly grabbed the front of Simmons vest, pushing him against a vehicle. A gun was held to his chest as the soldier threatened him.

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons said, his hands up. I scoffed at his statement, watching him glance at me with a glare.

"There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me."

"Well, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox countered. He was breathing hard, his mind apparently unsure of how to handle the idea of aliens existing.

"I am ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction-"

"S7 don't exist," Epps, who was behind me, spoke. I glanced at him, grateful they were on my side for a brief moment. Even though they had guns pointed at everyone on the other team and vice versa.

"That's right and we don't take orders from people that don't exist," the other spoke. I could tell he was the leader as his men seemed to remain in position, not budging for any reason.

"I'm gonna count to 5-"

"I'm gonna count to 3."

The quiet was deafening as we seemed to be placed into a stalemate. I was almost tempted to run around this location, tearing every room apart until I found Bee. I couldn't stand the thought of people still testing him with the enemy so close.

"Simmons," all eyes averted to Keller, "I'd do what he says. Losing is really not an option for these guys."

"Alright. Okay. Hey, you wanna lay the fate of the world on the kids Camaro. That's cool," Simmons said as Lennox finally backed off. He motioned for us to follow again, myself right on his tail as I eagerly obliged. I heard chirps from behind a door as my Dad was behind me. He tried to place his hands on my shoulders but I shook him off, passing Simmons as I rushed into the room. The first thing I saw was my mom, standing in front of a metal table. The next, Bumblebee, still receiving some sort of shocks.

"Stop!" my mom's voice had me startle, running toward a scientist and punching him in the face. My mom's own shock at my appearance had me run toward her, moving her to the side as I ran to Bee. Sam was following, the others telling the scientists to stop and back away from the controls.

"You alright?" my concerned voice had Bee react, his form suddenly covering me as he pointed a cannon at everyone. Bee was scared. It was obvious as I watched Sam try to talk to him. Bee wasn't so ready to put down his guns as I watched Sam yell for him to calm down. Suddenly, he responded, lowering his weapon.

"See, he's friendly," he spoke as he motioned for us to head back the way we came. Bee reacted when he heard the word Allspark, immediately going with Sam to the location. My mom, however, stopped me from following, watching me look at her.

"Zynith? Baby, is that you?" her concern had my face scrunch in confusion as I nodded.

"It's still me, momma," I hugged her. She gave a joyful cry as she cupped my face, looking me over. That's when she saw my new addition peaking from my hair, his blue eyes staring at her.

"Oh," mom's reaction had the little bot hide back under my hair as I chuckled.

"He's shy. Now let's go. We gotta go," I told her, dragging my mother out for a change. She didn't let me drag her for long as she quickly kept pace, arriving at the cube in time for us to see it suddenly shrink down. I heard that same voice talk to me, saying goodbye.

"Goodbye?" I said, going down the stairs toward Bee. Bee watched as I approached his form, my words toward the Allspark he held.

"What do you mean goodbye?"

_My time has come….child…you are my last…my greatest….take care…love with your spark…all beings…and your child…_

"Child?" my voice softened as suddenly Spitfire poked his head out again.

_You adopted…goodbye...Elita_

The final words were cut short, Bee staring at me in confusion as I just nodded. It was over for the Allspark. It knew that it was ending as Bee told everyone that we had to go. Lennox agreed, plans being made as Bee transformed, leaving his passenger door open. I climbed in, spotting the Allspark in the backseat with me. Sam and Mikaela joined me, both talking about how they were going to protect the cube in Mission City.

"Mission City?"

"Yeah, we are gonna use the city to protect the cube. And secretly fly it out," Sam said as we suddenly took off. Spitfire slowly emerged from my hair, making his way to my lap as I stared at the cube. My…creator.

"Weird that you came from that," Mikaela stated, looking from the backseat. Bee suddenly whirled at that statement. Forgot he didn't know.

"Um, yeah. I was born from the Allspark. Something about being a reincarnation," I said. Bee hummed, saying something about being a sister as we ended up on the highway, heading toward Mission City. I watched Spitfire roll around in my lap, completely unaware of the impending battle. But I didn't want to ruin his innocence, the sweet baby still learning his surroundings.

A whimper escaped my lips as I placed a hand on my chest, the sudden pressure returning. I looked out the window, suddenly seeing 4 vehicles past us. I recognized them almost immediately, the Peterbilt leading the group as they drifted to the side in line behind us to start following our group. Bee was chirping wildly, apparently on an open link as Prime's own voice echoed through his speakers.

"Understood. Let's roll."

I giggled, the words sounding rather foreign. I didn't expect anyone to understand the humor but I saw the smiles on the other faces. Spitfire was the only one confused as he looked around.

Traveling down the road, I felt another twinge of pain and I turned, looking out the back window. I saw a group of vehicles, a mix, before looking at Sam. He saw the same thing I did too.

"What is it?"

"It's the cop car that attacked us," Sam said.

"You sure?"

"Hell fucking yes," I responded, immediately looking at Spitfire. He reacted to my concern, transforming back into the Nokia. I placed him in my pocket, patting it to comfort him.

Suddenly, squealing tires had us look, spotting a transformer following us. He was flipping cars, bits and pieces suddenly flying through the air. I felt like screaming, my heart pounding in panic.

"Zynith, calm down," a baritone voice had me quiet my own looking at Bee's speakers. The other's followed, doing the same that I was doing.

"You are safe. I promised to protect you. I keep my word."

The words cut off as we continued down the highway. I looked out at the highway, seeing Optimus had transformed, getting tackled by the enemy.

"Get that Decepticon!" Sam yelled. I realized that I did not know the enemy faction's name, which I wanted to thank Sam. I really hadn't been paying attention the whole time we were on this adventure. I pondered on my lack of knowledge, as we finally got into town, following the roads to a certain area. I noticed how people scrambled away before the soldiers ran into pawn shops, getting huge radios. Old radios.

I slowly stepped out, listening to the soldiers try to radio a jet that was flying between the buildings. It moved effortlessly, no panic or wrong turns. This wasn't right.

"It's Starscream," Ironhide's voice had me jump, grabbing at Sam as we ran behind a military vehicle. I watched as Ironhide and Bumblebee picked up a Furby truck, trying to block us as three missiles were shot at us. I held my breath as the impact of the missiles exploded the truck, Bee and Hide flying away. The ringing in my ears dazed me for a brief moment as I looked around, surveying the damage to the area.

"Oh god, Bumblebee. Your legs," Sam panicked as I watched him run to Bee. I felt a stirring in my pocket as Spitfire poked his head out, surveying the scene. He chirped at me as I patted his head. Bumblebee crawled along the ground with Sam calling for Ratchet to help. I ran to Bee, trying to get him to stop his moving.

We suddenly came under fire as Sam and I dodged between objects. I watched Mikaela run toward a tow truck, a smile on my lips as I realized her criminal background would come in handy at this moment.

"Stay still, Bee. Stay still," I whispered as he continued to crawl. Sam and I both refused to leave Bee's side, not wanting our dear friend to end up alone. Bee looked at me solemnly before reaching down. I saw the cube in his grasp before he handed it to me. The humming from the cube felt soothing in a way as I looked at Bee. I didn't know what to do or how to react.

Mikaela suddenly pulled up next to us in the tow truck, asking for our assistance as the world exploded next to us. I saw Megatron join the fighting, going after Jazz. I felt my heart squeeze as he took off with Jazz to the top of the building, landing on him like an owl. In that moment, I only remembered looking down at Spitfire, the little bot running away from my form. He had decided to do one thing he was good at doing. Sending a super tiny missile toward Megatron as he lifted Jazz up. He was preparing to tug on him, splitting him in two. I panicked, afraid Spitfire would be killed.

"Spitfire!" my scream got the leader's attention as the little missile went flying through the air…hitting him directly in the eye. Jazz was released, the right hand man taking the opportunity to escape his near death experience and drive away as fast as possible. Spitfire ran to me in triumph as Megatron glowered, shooting bullets at the baby.

"Damn sparkling!" he hissed as Spitfire ran back to my pocket. I dodged next to the building as the bullets went flying. I swear this kid is going to be the death of me.

I ran back to Sam and Mikaela, helping them finish wrapping the chains of the truck around Bee. Lennox appeared next to it, calling for Sam and we pointed to the cube on the back of the tow truck. He looked around the corner of a building before running back, handing a flare to Sam.

"Okay, take this flare. There is a tall white building with statues on it. Get to the roof, set the flare, and signal the choppers-"

"No, I can't do that!" Sam yelled, freaking out. Lennox grabbed the front of Sam's shirt, telling him he was a soldier. I couldn't bear the idea of Sam getting hurt, so looking at Mikaela and receiving her nod, I grabbed Sam's shoulder.

"I'll go with. I can help keep his ass safe," I said. Sam gulped once as the cube was shoved into his arms. Epps signaled for the choppers to look out for the flare as I looked at him, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If we get out of this, you owe me a spa treatment. We are beyond filthy."

Sam smiled as we looked up, Ironhide and Ratchet nearby. Ironhide promised protection and Mikaela gave Sam a hug, saying she was grateful for getting in the car with him. I saw the smile get bigger as we took off, keeping pace together. I would help him to move past obstacles, running in front of him as a guide. Sam continued to follow as Ironhide and Ratchet protected us, ignoring the blast from all around. I felt my heart speed up, the feeling of dread overcoming me. The pressure tightened again, slowly building.

A sudden blast had me duck as a Decepticon chopper flew over us, the wind slowing us down for a moment. But we were soon back to speed as we jumped over cars and pulled up asphalt. I wanted to freak out as I heard Spitfire chirp from my pocket.

"Spitfire, if you stay quiet, then I will totally find you an upgrade!" I screamed as we dodged people. A few I had to tackle with my shoulder to clear a path for Sam. Ironhide and Ratchet continued to encourage us as we ran toward the building, my legs beginning to protest. We ran past a yellow car as it was being sliced in half by a Decepticon, but that didn't slow us as we kept running. Until I stopped, turning in time to grab Sam's arm and pull him in the opposite direction.

"Oh shit!" Sam yelled as we ducked. A jet had transformed in front of us, landing on the cars and forcing them to go flying through the air. Hide and Ratchet were immediately there, defending us but the Decepticon was shooting at their armor strategically, hitting what I would call pressure points. We stayed between the destroyed cars, keeping our eyes on the battle until it transformed back into a jet, suddenly flying off. Hide and Ratchet collapsed, fire burning under their armor.

"Get to the building!"

We began to run again, as fast as we could possibly go as I remained in front of Sam. The fact that he kept the cube tight against his chest was encouraging as we rounded a corner…and into a vehicle. Sam landed against the ground, a loud jolt zooming under us. I hissed as I grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the building.

"Did I just-"

"Keep moving!" I screamed, realizing that Megatron was behind us, yelling for the cube. I did not dare look back after that, trying my hardest to pretend nothing was there as Spitfire looked out my pocket, spitting toward Megatron. A resounding growl was heard as Sam started to move faster, slowly passing me.

We finally made it to the building, running between the doors. We heard glass shatter as we hit the stairs, my groan obvious as I continued to run up the stairs with Sam. Megatron broke through the second floor like butter as we ran, finding more stairs to run up. We kept going, trying to get to the roof.

"Damn it, damn it!" I hissed, my legs burning. I wanted to cry but I pressed on, reaching the roof. Sam activated the flare and began to run along the top, a chopper suddenly appearing on the other side. I got to the end with him, waving my hand for him to hand the cube over to the chopper. He leaned forward, reaching out with the cube in his hands toward them…

I screamed as a blast suddenly exploded before my eyes, forcing us both down on the roof. My heart sputtered as the chopper blades spun above us, merely centimeters from our heads as the chopper finally fell down, crashing upon the next building over. Of course we didn't wait long to panic again as a loud cracking was heard and a hand reached out from underneath. We suddenly scrambled to the other side of a statue, both hanging on to avoid falling off the edge. Of course, we had to be standing on the ledge of the building. Great.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, boy?" Megatron asked. Sam and my own arms crossed in an attempt to hold onto the statue for balance while carefully keeping the cube between us. We could see Megatron approach us slowly, a menacing smirk on his face. He paused, slowly smelling the air as I peeked around, my blue eyes locking with crimson.

"A femme? Well, how I missed the company of one," Megatron chuckled, clenching his claw as he laughed at our direction.

"Fuck you!" Sam screamed.

"Give me the cube and the femme, boy, and perhaps I may let you live as my pet," Megatron's offer had me growl in frustration. His chuckle was enough to want to make me jump from the building as we struggled to hold on. Sam immediately refused him.

"Oh, so unwise," Megatron removed his whip, hitting the building around the statue. It began to crumble, the statue sending us both flying off the building, screaming our heads off. Spitfire chirped fiercely, sending another small missile off toward the top of the building in retaliation. Thinking back on my life, I suddenly landed on a chest, a hand surrounding my form.

"Got you," a baritone rumbled, having me look up. Two blue orbs were watching me and I looked next to me, seeing Sam safe and sound. A sudden click was heard as Optimus told us to hold on, his battle mask in place before sliding down the building. He was trying to get us away as quick as possible but we suddenly felt an extra weight, which sent us crashing.

Landing on the ground below roughly, a hand removed itself from around our forms. I looked into Optimus' eyes, seeing a sadness consume him as he spoke from behind his battle mask, before pulling it away. My heart reacted again, the pacing hurting me at such close proximity to Optimus. But I always wanted to ease his ache that I saw, erase the pain he held.

"You both risked your lives to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice. No victory," Sam said before looking at me. "And it's your…mom?"

The confusion had me chuckle as Prime watched us. He was solemn for a brief moment before continuing his speech.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest," he said. My heart pounded, "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Now, get behind me."

His urgent warning had us both climb off him, but not without a lingering look from me. Prime watched me as well as I opened my mouth to speak yet no words formed. What could I say at a time like this? What could I do?

"Zynith, you must get behind me. Now!" Prime's demand was met with a nod as I slid off the rest of his chest, landing next to Sam as Prime got up. We both quickly made our way to a hiding spot as I pondered on Prime's words. He was going to destroy the Allspark. The goodbye…the Allspark knew it was going to be destroyed. I couldn't help but look at the cube in Sam's arms and feel sad. It created me and the one thing that held my answers would be no more shortly.

Sam saw my sadness as he patted my shoulder. We were in a little ditch, watching the battle before us. We had to duck as rocks were flung our way, protecting our faces to avoid any further bruising. My heart sunk as Prime went flying, Megatron overpowering the leader. I wanted to help but Sam held me back.

"Zynith, you can't help him. You can't."

"Sam, I can't let Megatron harm him," I watched Prime get thrown again, forcing myself to dodge the rocks flying toward us. Sam and I moved, seeing Prime crawling toward us. Megatron kicked him in the face, moving Prime away from our forms. But shortly, soldiers joined the fight, attacking Megatron. He became overpowered by all the missiles from the jets that flew past as Sam and I fell down to the ground, covering ourselves.

Megatron landed on the ground, hissing to us in incomplete sentences. We backed away, kicking our feet toward him in an effort to get away.

"Sam, put the cube in my chest. Now!" Prime's urgency made me falter as I looked at him, my mind whirling with the fear of losing him. Without another thought, I grabbed the cube from Sam and stood, ducking under Megatron.

"No Zynith!"

I gritted my teeth as my vision went white, power emanating from my hand as the cube slowly absorbed into Megatron's chest. It began to fall apart, Megatron shaking from the sheer power of the cube. I heard the whispering in my head as a soft murmur left me empty.

_Goodbye…sweet Elita…_

The last of the cube was absorbed, my body falling back as Megatron leaned up. His disbelief evident as he touched his chest before finally crumpling to the ground. I could barely breath as everything was silent, the sound of escaping vehicles and such slowly fading to nothingness. Prime had finally gotten up, the sadness in his eyes glowing more brightly as he approached the burnt carcass of Megatron.

"You left me no choice, brother," the omission tore my heart as I looked at Prime, feeling sad. I had just inadvertently killed his sibling without so much as a second thought as he looked down at us. Sam was getting up on his feet, reaching a hand down to me as I took it, getting to my own. Prime suddenly lowered himself to me and Sam, slight joy in his eyes.

"I owe you both my life. We are in your debt," he said. Sam stared in disbelief as I just smiled, slowly reaching out to place a hand on his cheek. Prime regarded me for a moment before standing up. I sighed as I felt a movement in my pocket. Reaching down, I lifted the little Nokia up in my palm to allow him to transform. Spitfire chirped wildly before lifting his tiny hands, signaling score.

"Yes, Spitfire. We won," I said. I saw the other Autobots join us, looking at me and Sam approvingly. Sam had ran back toward a tow truck, Bee on the back as Ratchet went to work on scanning him to see what damage he had sustained.

"So that's the little dude that saved me? You are a brave little sparkling," Jazz said, getting down on one knee. Spitfire chirped approvingly at Jazz before climbing up my arm to nuzzle my neck. I giggled before he looked at me.

"Momma."

I gasped.

"Your first word! Oh my goodness! You spoke!" I screamed, placing my hand against his form. Everyone watched me curiously as Ratchet regarded me.

"Did you have a sparkling while we were away?"

"Um," I bit my bottom lip before answering, "yes and no. I adopted Spitfire. Sector Seven was going to kill him. I didn't want that to happen. So I took him in and named him. He is a curious little guy but he is sweet. He just needed a….mom."

"I see," Ratchet seemed almost proud at my choice. Prime was appalled at what I had said, voicing it with the others. Sparkling's were apparently sensitive to their surroundings so to hear that many died in a horrible fashion had pissed them off. Prime had gone to inspect his brother's body as Ratchet took Spitfire from me for a checkup. Spitfire was okay with it, remaining still as Prime returned.

"We may have lost several comrades on the way but we have gained new ones in their place. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery," Prime had his fist clenched, holding something he regarded as precious. I heard a slight murmur, faint, but there. I didn't think on it as I turned my attention to a new sound. A new voice.

"Permission to speak, sir?" the British accent had me blink a few times as Bumblebee spoke for the first time. I did not see that type of voice coming from him at all.

"Permission granted, old friend," Prime nodded as Bumblebee asked permission to stay with Sam. I smiled as Sam looked at Bee, Prime giving his consent if Sam agreed. Sam, of course, said yes as I smiled at him. I could only hope things would get better with time. I may have found where I came from, but I was still left with questions that needed answers. And with our new friends, perhaps I could discover myself.

My heritage.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _Well, now that the battle is over, let's get on with the other stuff! I promise there will be some romance, heart pounding fun stuff soon. Bare with me!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Two Weeks Later…_

School did not miss our absence too much and with only missing a few days, we didn't fall behind. The absent days were forgiven however, the government somehow playing a roll into it. Something about a government program we had volunteered for and they needed us to complete quickly. Still, returning just felt empty, the halls really not seeming right.

Sam and Mikaela had started dating after the incident, the two always together. Trent had not taken that news to well, his eyes glaring at Sam every time we walked past. I remained Sam's friend and would keep Trent at bay, my eyes returning the glare he wore so well.

Spitfire had received the upgrade I promised, getting a Samsung phone as his surprise. The little guy effectively scanned it, turning his old Nokia shape into a thin, slick phone. When he transformed, his body was still bulky up top but his legs were longer. He could walk on his feet without any assistance from his hand. And Spitfire made sure to destroy the phone that I got, making him the only phone I could have. Which I didn't mind. It was a free phone from the government anyways. They probably bugged it.

As for my parents, well, the house we rented has been rented out to another family, the landlords to greedy to wait. Our stuff had been moved beforehand, the government sending movers and sending them to our new house my parents picked. Just outside of Tranquility on several acres. I loved the idea of the country, Bee taking for granted the use of no neighbors.

Bumblebee had returned to Sam a few days ago, receiving a good bill of health from Ratchet. Spitfire would receive a checkup from Ratchet when the old bot would visit, agreeing with Bee. In fact, most of them would come to my house, enjoying the idea of being able to transform without exposing themselves to more humans. The only Autobot who didn't visit me was Optimus Prime. He was their leader and had been placed in multiple meetings, discussing the terms of their asylum on Earth. I hoped they would stay, the world seeming empty without the idea of them. Mom assured me they would, saying that if they Autobots had to leave, then so would I. Apparently I had been placed in the same category as them.

As for my treaty? Mom hung it up on the wall with pride. The letter and agreement came from the President of the United States himself, promising no experimentation on my form or any retaliation from the government regarding my stay on Earth. There was no promise that they would grant me eternal asylum, but I didn't mind. The experimenting I was concerned about.

Sector Seven had been closed, however, the secret of alien robots almost getting out and their hand in the matter. The government was also very disappointed in the secrecy of the organization. The president received a lot of hell about not sharing the existence of the division, which ended with its disbandment. I didn't mind though. Simmons needed a wakeup call anyways.

"Zynith, Ratchet and Bee is here!" my dad hollered for me. I ran down the stairs (Did I mention it was a 2 story house?) and out the front door, Spitfire on my tail. He hopped around like a kid, trying to get me to pick him up. I did without hesitation, letting him up on my shoulder.

"Hey!" I waved at Bee. The two quickly transformed from their forms, standing to their full height. Ratchet stretched his arms, sighing in contentment. Bee hopped around on his feet, shaking his arms. They must really hate being in their car form.

"Cramped?" I arched a brow at Bee as he started boxing. Decepticons had basically gone into hiding, their locations unknown unless someone called about a robot in their backyard. Ironhide would quickly dispatch the Decepticon to keep the peace.

"Hardly. It is pleasant, however, to be in our true form," Ratchet answered. Bee smiled at me, adding, "Yeah right. Being in our alt form all the time gets difficult to handle!"

"True," Ratchet huffed as I patted the medic's leg. Ratchet had been visiting more often, apparently the idea of guardians being at the forefront of Prime's mind. Sam had Bee, Bumblebee happy with the choice. Lennox had been promoted for his service in Mission City and been given Ironhide as a guardian. Ironhide did not mind the choice at all, seeing how Lennox handled battle well and talked strategy with Ironhide all the time.

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"I have work to accomplish at the base, not babysitting duty," Ratchet mumbled.

"What ya say?" Bee threatened. Spitfire giggled at the scene as Ratchet sighed.

"I was sent here to guard Ms. O'Connor for a few hours and provide lessons regarding Cybertronian anatomy so she is duly informed of her body," Ratchet glanced at me. I had been waiting for this day for some time, angered that Ratchet was more concern with training soldiers than me. I thought I was one of them but Ratchet didn't feel like teaching me.

"So are you going to teach me or are you just gonna stand there like a dead tree?" I asked. Ratchet glared at me before he bent down, lifting me up off the ground between his hands. I yelped through the air before he placed me on the roof of the house.

"Now that I can see you better without causing discomfort to my form, yes, we can begin," Ratchet grumbled. He started the lesson, giving off quick info as Spitfire explored the new area. The little guy never saw a roof before and found it fascinating. I ignored his curiosity and focused on Ratchet as he went about on the different parts inside of me.

Much of my organs were just electronic parts, blood vessels being tubing and my blood, or energon, as Ratchet called it. I listened intently as he went on about my skin not being flesh based but a soft Cybertronian alloy. My hair was a fine form of Cybertronian metal, soft and malleable. My eyes took on the form of human eyes but they were actually round optics much like theirs. Hands were called servos, the heart a spark, and so forth, continuing on with the basics.

Ratchet finished his lesson abruptly, his eyes…um, optics dimmed suddenly. I waited patiently as Bee gasped suddenly, transforming and driving away. Ratchet grabbed me from the roof, setting me on the porch. He quickly placed Spitfire with me before he leaned down.

"Get inside and stay inside, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" I saluted as I dashed inside. The panic in his voice made me obey without question, Ratchet being the type to really not play around when it came to safety. I had to wonder though why I had to stay in my house. Dad and Mom seemed unaware of anything going on, so I just sat on the couch, staring at the window while Spitfire played with his toys on the floor. Hopefully everything was alright.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

I didn't know I fell asleep on the couch as I heard a honk that made me start. Mom was sitting next to me, her own eyes slowly opening and glancing out the window we were next too. She yawned as she got up, my own yawn taking over as she opened the door.

"Mr. Lennox, please come in," she said, making room for the soldier to walk in. He did so but the grim expression on his face had us both concerned as he approached me, his hand extended.

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

"What?" Mom reacted, immediately sitting next to me. We both stared at him as he sighed, rubbing his face in frustration. He didn't seem too keen on explaining what had happened but he did so, sitting in a chair across from me.

"Listen, I won't go into details but your daughter is in danger. A Decepticon was spotted near Tranquility and to put a long story short, they are searching for her so we think it best for Zynith to stay with us. For protection."

My jaw just dropped at the omission as I stared at my mom. I couldn't leave now. I was a few weeks away from graduation high school with Sam and Mikaela. We were seniors! I couldn't leave now at this pivotal moment of my life.

"Baby, maybe it's a good idea. Maybe you need to stay."

"No, mom. I graduate soon. In just 4 weeks. A month. Can I not stay and finish school?" I looked at Lennox as he paused, "Please. Just a month. After I graduate…then I'll go with. I just want to graduate. This is important to me."

Lennox remained silent before he pulled out a phone and dialed a number. He placed the phone on speaker as it rang only once before a deep voice answered. You could hear the exhaustion in the tone and it forced me to frown, feeling sorry for the person.

"Prime, I have spoken to Zynith about the situation but there is a problem. She is graduating soon and doesn't want to leave. She said she will join us once she does."

"Graduate? I do not understand."

I stifled a giggle as a smirk came over Lennox's face. He had thought the same as me, the amusement in such an advanced being not understanding what the word "graduate" meant. I assumed school was never a factor on Cybertron.

"Graduating is a ceremony that shows you accomplished and finished your schooling. Kids go to school for 13 different grades and at the end, receive a certificate showing that they passed," Lennox explained. A pause was on the end of the phone and I waited for the answer. I really wanted to finish and go to my graduation. It was very important to me. Something I wanted to experience with my mom. She was very adamant as well.

"Very well. She may remain to complete her…education. But this matter is very delicate. And dangerous," the seriousness in his tone made me shiver. Mom placed her arm around me to comfort me as I watched Lennox take the phone off the speaker and say a few more words to Prime. I kept silent as I glanced out the window, seeing a GMC parked out front. A honk had Lennox get up, putting his phone in his pocket before looking at me.

"Don't leave your house today, okay? Prime says he will send a guardian over."

"Why are they looking for me?" I finally asked, getting up to show him out. Lennox followed me out the door, patting the hood of the truck. It quickly transformed, Ironhide doing the same stretching as the others who visited before he answered me for his charge.

"Starscream has an interest in you, little femme. Megatron's words did not go unheard at Mission City. And now Starscream is wanting to take you for himself."

"Wait, for what?"

"A mate," Ironhide stated. I just froze as I stared at him. Lennox shrugged as Ironhide walked around, stretching his arms for a moment before kneeling before me. He knew I was confused and beyond freaked out by the words he had spoken.

"You will learn of our customs in time but to break it down quickly, we all have chosen mates. Some are more connected to us….soul mates as your human companions would say. Others are just emotionally chosen but there is no deeper connection than the one before. Starscream is wanting to ensure any femme discovered is in Decepticon hands for their own use."

"So they are wanting to use me and connect to me on an emotional level and not on a deeper, soulful level?"

"Yes," his gruff tone had me shiver in disgust as the GMC appeared before me. Lennox waved goodbye to me as he got in, telling me to be safe and that my guardian would appear soon. I nodded as the two drove off, leaving me to stand where I was. I looked at the sky, seeing night falling fast. The peaceful atmosphere did nothing to calm my mind however.

"Momma?"

I looked toward the doorway, seeing Spitfire watching me. I just smiled, hiding the feeling of dread. Oh what a wonderful life I was having. A wonderful turn of events. But I would be okay. The Autobots were protecting me. And besides, I had 4 weeks of pure unadulterated freedom ahead before my big move. And I would make the best of it until then as I walked back inside, picking up my accidental child and going to bed.

~XXXXXXXXXX~


	10. Chapter 10

Boti: _So here is the update. Figured I would before going to work. Started another Transformers from a dream I had. Don't ask, you will know. But I will work on others in the next few days. Been thinking about them. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Heart you all!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Ten

A scream had me start, sitting straight up in my bed. I had reacted, running down the stairs of my house. It was my mother, her voice all too familiar to me. Everything from the previous day rushed me and my first thought was a Decepticon was in our front yard.

"Mom? Mom?!" I yelled as I rushed out the front door. Still clad in my pajamas, hair in all different directions, I paused on the porch as I couldn't help but want to kick myself in the rear. The screams I heard were not of panic or death, but those good time screams. How do I know? My mom and dad were outside, running around the yard with a water hose.

I groaned when I realized my mistake. I couldn't believe I immediately thought of an enemy attack first. And I could have looked out my front window to check. But I had to get up out of bed, early at that. So with a sigh, I walked back into the house, glad my parent's didn't see me yet. Of course, it didn't matter because I had a downfall. Once I saw daylight, I was up. Period.

Entering my room, I spotted Spitfire on the bed, the little phone still sleeping. I didn't feel like disturbing him yet so I grabbed my towel. A shower sounded so wonderful right now and I took the opportunity of the quiet, stripping down to nothing. With the water running full blast, I stepped in, relaxing almost immediately as the warm water cascaded down my body. The quiet allowed me to think, going over the past few weeks.

It was hard to believe that I got myself mixed up in an alien war. The glasses I bought had to have been fate because if I had not met Sam, become friends, then I would have never discovered the truth. My heritage was still a mystery along with why I was created, but I could learn that in time. Everyone searched for a purpose to their lives. Why should I be any different?

My mind was so occupied with the events and how I would proceed that I never got out of the shower until the water had gone cold. The freezing temperature had me start, jumping out in an instant to desperately get warmed up.

"Gah, I hate it when I do that," I groaned as I stepped out, going to my closet. It was Sunday, so NO SCHOOL! WOO! Which meant that it was a lazy day and you so have to enjoy a lazy day with lazy clothes. Like sweat pants and a tank. Or lose fitting jeans and my favorite red and black plaid shirt with a tank. SOOO many options. But I settled on a different outfit, putting on a blue tee with khaki shorts. The shirt had a huge cat on the front because I just love kitties. I couldn't make an Autobot shirt, cause well, that would be bad.

As I began to search for some socks before giving up and deciding to go barefoot, I suddenly heard a low rumble of an engine approaching the house. I got super excited as I realized that I would have someone visit today. I enjoyed these visits so much that I didn't even check to see who it was and made a mad dash to my front porch. My mom was waiting for me, a smile on her lips as I opened the screen, taking a step outside. Coming down the dirt road was a vehicle I did not expect to see, followed by a familiar hummer and Camaro. I felt my spark flutter as the flame decals shone in the sunlight, giving the illusion of being alive, dancing across the hood.

"I recognize two but the third is someone I don't know," my mom broke my thoughts as I looked at her.

"The truck is Optimus Prime, mom. He is the leader of the Autobots," I smiled as I looked back, seeing the group getting closer. "It's an honor that he had time to visit."

Mom arched a brow at me as the three pulled up, parking in line before the house. I squealed when Mikaela got out of the passenger, running towards me and giving me a hug that I happily returned. We jumped in a circle, expressing our joy and how much we missed each other. I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed as I hugged Sam. I hadn't really seen the two in quite some time, happy that they even visited.

The familiar sounds of transforming metal had me quickly go down the steps, seeing the three Autobots coming together before us. The third was a bit slower to transform, his body almost seeming in pain as he stood to his full height, close to 30 feet. I smiled when he finally regarded me, giving me a smile that seemed far too awkward for the big guy.

"Prime."

"Zynith, it has been some time," his deep voice made me want to swoon where I stood. I couldn't explain it but it affected me, sending shivers down my spine at his words.

"Prime, I want you to meet my mother," I quickly waved at her, my mom coming to the front step. Prime had heard the story of my creation, my dad explaining to the Autobots what had happened and where I came from. Nearly all the Autobots were shocked when they learned who created me. Or more accurately, what created me. I had been given a physical to prove it to some of them, Ratchet immediately confirming my father's words.

"Mrs. O'Connor, it is an honor. I have heard much from the others about you and your bravery in protecting Zynith. I thank you," Prime nodded toward her. My mom almost looked like she would faint as she looked at me. I giggled before she laughed, a way to calm herself.

We stood outside talking for quite some time, the Autobots updating us on the situation at hand. Prime was still taking care of some important meetings but assured me that no new sightings could be reported. Which had me sigh in relief. No Decepticons. Good.

Mom quickly started waving her hands as Prime complimented her again for raising me, the mech trying to ensure that she knew he was grateful. I didn't understand why it was such a big deal but Ratchet explained that being a child of the Allspark was a big deal to them. And the last by choice even bigger.

"No problem, no problem. Zynith, why don't you and your two human friends go up to the roof? I am sure they do not want to keep looking down," my mom said, turning on her heel to go back inside. I could see her flustered face, the kindness Optimus showed not something she normally got from people. Let alone aliens.

"Um, actually, Mrs. O'Connor," Mikaela stopped my mom as she paused at the door, "I was wondering if I can take Zynith with us. Prom is coming up. Remember?"

"Oh that is right. Late year Prom cause the gym flooded. I remember," Mom nodded before she pointed at my feet. I followed her inside and found my flip flops next to the door. I smiled when mom handed me the debit card, telling me to get whatever dress I wanted to get…within reason.

"Mom, I may not go. I don't have a date."

"You'll find someone. No excuses young lady. Now go have fun."

I was quickly ushered out the door as I saw only two had transformed. I looked up to see Ratchet mumbling, his irritation taking the forefront of his processor.

"What is it Ratch?"

"Shopping? Of all the things I could be doing, I am taking you shopping?"

"Then go home Ratchet. I don't want you to be miserable," I said. Prime revved his engine but I ignored it, repeating my words. Ratchet looked like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place as he looked at me, then at Prime, then me, then Prime again. Finally, he threw his servos in the air before taking a full run, diving toward the ground. He transformed midair, landing on four tires and sped off.

"I think you made him happy," Mikaela called out to me. I laughed as she said she would meet me at the mall. My brows rose in surprise when she giggled, giving me a wink before ducking inside the Camaro. I didn't want to know what she was going to do as I approached Prime, placing my hand on the grill of his truck.

"Can I ride with you, sir?"

My answer was the driver door popping open. I smiled quickly, making my way to the door and up the step to the inside. It was the same as any other truck, save the shift stick had the Autobot symbol on it and it was an extended cab, the bed in the back obvious to that fact. I wondered what it would be like to sleep _inside_ the Autobot leader. Probably very awkward.

My form did a small jump when I felt something move across my body, taking a few seconds to realize that it was just the seatbelt. Safety first, I presume. Prime must be a very defensive old man even though his eyes….optics, I meant, always looked so tired and sad. Which made me worry for the mech. He seemed to be so unhappy.

"Zynith, you are very quiet today," his voice seeped through the speakers, allowing me to slowly come out of my thoughts. Prime's driving was very smooth, allowing me to think without any interruptions. I did not expect to already be on the highway into Tranquility, which confirmed the smoothness of the ride.

"Sorry, just thinking about how you seem so sad all the time."

"Sad?"

"It's in your optics, big guy. I can see the feeling of sadness and exhaustion. You really need to take a break at some point. You'll work yourself to death," I reached out, placing a hand on the dash. After the whole incident in Mission City, I got over my fear of Prime. I placed that emotional feeling of staying away from him in the back of my head. He had saved my life and feeling that way was absolutely childish.

"Resting will not stop the war."

"And being a busy body won't either," I countered. Prime remained silent for a moment before his voice reached my ears again, reminding me that he was far from home.

"What is a busy body?"

I giggled. He did completely remind me of an old man with those simple words.

"Someone who constantly works or fidgets with something," I answered. I heard a hum of sorts as Prime processed the information I gave him. He remained quiet for a bit longer, even when we finally entered town. The mall was still a few minutes away when he chuckled, causing me to stare at the radio in question.

"I believe Ratchet is more of a busy body than myself," he said. I laughed with him, finding his statement to be so foreign for the leader. But I could also see that he was trying to blend in with the humans, wanting to make his temporary asylum more permanent. It seemed that the Autobots almost craved a new home, which I could understand.

The mall was bustling with all sorts of people when we finally pulled up, Sam and Mikaela leaning against Bee. Prime parked next to the Camaro, a honk coming from it. I couldn't help the smile, knowing Bee was probably unhappy about not being able to join in the fun.

"Zynith, we will wait for you here. Please, be careful," Prime warned me. I paused before opening my door.

"They wouldn't think…"

"Decepticons do not care if humans are around. All they want is what they are after and I am afraid it is you."

"I'll be careful Prime. I promise," I answered, shutting the door. A slight rev came from the engine, forcing me to pat the front of the truck. I knew he was concerned and wanted to keep an eye on me, but this was for Mikaela. And besides, every Decepticon should know that a mall is really no place to be.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

I stared at the dress she held up for me, wanting to just pass out right then. Mikaela wanted me to be all girly while I said I could live in a suit at prom. I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't have a date and definitely didn't want to be all dolled up and alone. Where was the fun in that?

"Oh come on, Zynith. It's gorgeous," Mikaela inspected the dress herself, nodding her approval. I just couldn't bring myself to like it, the pink sequins sparkling in the light of the store. Sam was elsewhere, picking a suit with his given color palette.

"Mikaela, please, no pink?" I questioned, giving my best puppy dog eyes. Mikaela sighed, nodding before forcing me to stand. She was bent on me getting something girly but I wasn't a pink girl. I liked darker colors, stuff that shined in the low light of the sun and something simple. Extravagant was not me.

"Well, here is a blue dress."

"Not with these eyes."

"Green."

"No."

"Purple!"

"NO!"

"Zynith, come on."

"Oh, look, red," I pulled out the dress, holding it up high. I smiled at it as I showed Mikaela. She seemed just as shocked at my choice as my mom would be, the ball gown having shifted color when I turned it. That's when I realized it was two tone, the light changing the color from a deep red to a black depending on the light.

"Perfect!" Mikaela practically yelled, pushing me toward the changing rooms. I knew I would have to try it on, to ensure the fit, but I felt inadequate. The gown was gorgeous, yes, but I was going to prom alone. Alone. Alone. A…lone.

"Hurry up!" Mikaela's excitement bore through me as I stripped my clothes off. I quickly put the dress on, realizing the back had to be tied. But seeing how the gown looked, the A-line shape and no straps, I couldn't help but smile at my reflection. Not bad.

"Let me see!" her whine made me tap the door open, allowing it to reveal what I was wearing. Mikaela clapped her hands, saying how I picked the right one. I walked out, rather awkward, and turned, showing Mikaela the work she had to do. Which she didn't waste. It was then that I noticed the price tag and realized the dress was pushing the "within reason" boundaries my mother gave me.

"I need to call my mom. To ensure this is okay," I told Mikaela, pulling out my phone. It was Spitfire of course but I wasn't overly too happy with what I saw on the screen, my child having taken a picture of me without my noticing. And sent it to my mom, which in turn had her calling me almost immediately.

The excitement could not be contained in the tiny speaker as my mom screamed through it. I could hear her calling to my dad, telling him about my choice of dress. And when I told her the price, the reaction wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

"Then get it. It's perfect for you. And it is within reason."

"How is $250 within reason, mom?"

"Because Lennox and Epps, the military guys, had gotten together with the men and deposited money in our account, Mikaela's, and Sam's as well. Apparently, like $300 each," mom replied coolly. I felt my jaw drop, Mikaela immediately by my side. She was holding a few skin tight dresses.

"It's a thank you. Now buy that dress. I wanna see you in it when you get home," she hung up the phone at that last statement. Spitfire was practically glued to my ear as I looked at Mikaela, still overwhelmed by what I just heard. Her brows furrowed at my expression, showing her concern.

"Apparently," I started, "those military guys went and did a fundraiser for us."

Mikaela didn't move.

"We each have $300 bucks to spend."

Mikaela's reaction was classic as she threw down the dresses she was holding, immediately going for the more expensive choices. She was squealing the whole time, picking out a dress she voiced she wanted earlier but couldn't afford. Well, now she could as I changed back into my normal clothes, the dress I picked folded neatly over my arm. I knew what was next as she dragged me to the counter, both of us paying for the dresses before taking off for shoes. Sam was waiting for us at the store, Mikaela immediately telling Sam exactly what I was informed of. His reaction was that of relief, saying he bought a tuxedo instead of renting.

"Cause, you know, I will ruin it," he said. We laughed when he turned around, saying he wanted to add a few accessories to his suit since he can afford it now. Sam wanted to go all out, for Mikaela of course. We two girls, however, spent time over shoes. Mikaela choosing heels to go with hers and I, well, flats were more my choice. Heels hurt too much, in my opinion.

Shoes basically were cheap, Mikaela being a bargain girl when she decided for jewelry. I realized she was doing the same, wanting to go all out for our prom. I couldn't help but arch a brow every time she asked me about a necklace, holding up the item in question to her neck. I just shook my head, saying that I wasn't an over the top type.

"Think about your dress," I would add. She chose a black and pink combo, the skin tight strapless hugging everything that mattered. She even had pink gloves to match. And she got me a black pair, to go with mine.

"So gold?"

"That would work," I said, picking up a silver one. The end held a single jewel, a dark blue teardrop. I smiled, immediately choosing it with some silver hoop earrings. Simple. Good.

The hours passed quickly by the time I realized it was dark and my spark slammed hard against my chest. Optimus was still outside waiting with Bee. Sam had finally joined us, more bags than I could count when I gave him my look of concern. He quickly thought the same, saying he would wait for Mikaela. She had gone back into a store, looking for something "special." I just nodded at Sam as he got comfortable against a wall before taking off toward the exit.

The sky was black when I stepped out, my eyes quickly scanning the area. It was still bustling with people, other students preparing for the upcoming dance when I spotted Prime still in the same spot with Bee. I sighed in relief, walking toward their forms. I knew I would be forced to ride with the leader as I walked over to the driver's side, watching the door slowly unlatch itself. I opened the door a bit my bag filled hand, muttering a sorry.

"Didn't mean to take so long," I whispered, placing the bags over in the passenger seat. A low rumble was my answer, I assumed as a way to reassure me. The door softly closed behind me as I acted like I was starting the truck, kids staring at my vehicle. It wasn't until we were off that I was comfortable again, leaning back in the driver's seat. I guess Bee opted to stay, Optimus apparently wanting me home as soon as possible.

"Did you find what you needed?" his calm voice had me smile.

"Yeah, I guess. The soldiers gave us three some money. I just," I paused, giving a heavy sigh.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't have a date," I answered.

"You need a date to go to…prom?" his confusion was evident. I giggled but it did nothing to get rid of the sadness. The idea of going alone was like a sign to everyone that no one liked me. I knew I wasn't much to look at but still, didn't someone want to go with me? Besides Trent of course. Would rather have a Decepticon step on me than go with that bastard.

"No, but it would be nice. It's like dancing by yourself. Just looks awkward and it's no fun at all."

"I see."

Our conversation stalled as we neared my home, the trip having flown past rather quickly. I could see my mom on the porch in her rocking chair, waiting for me to get home. And the excitement she had when she spotted Prime was enough for me to want to sink back into my seat. I didn't want to parade around the house in a very expensive dress.

When Prime finally parked, mom ran inside, obviously preparing to inspect everything I got. But I was reluctant, my hands resting in my lap. Prime seemed to be slow as well, the seatbelt sliding back in its place but the door not opening. After a few more seconds, I sighed and grabbed my bags. I knew I couldn't procrastinate and I knew Prime probably wanted to transform and stretch before returning to…where ever he stayed at now. And he did the moment I cleared his space, allowing his form a moment to finally stand, his eyes staring at the stars in the sky.

"Zynith."

My hand froze on the door knob to the house, my head turning back over my shoulder. Prime was kneeling, his optics clearing the covering over the porch to look at me.

"Yes?"

"If there ever was a way for myself to take you, would you take me as your…date to this prom?"

I smiled at Prime, feeling grateful. The mech was super sweet and I knew he meant what he said. But the idea was practically impossible. Not like I can go to school and say, "Yes, this is my date and he is an alien."

That would not go over well.

"Prime, if you could, then yes, I would gladly take you," I placed the bags down, walking over to his form. As I did in Mission City, I reached out, my fingers brushing along the metal of his cheek. I don't know why, but I just liked the feel of it, the metal cool to the touch. Prime turned his head into the touch, almost as if he could not control himself. After a few seconds, Prime stood again, giving me a nod before he went back to staring at the night sky.

"Good night, Optimus."

For once since I met him, Prime looked down at me, a real smile on his lip components which caused my spark to flutter.

"Good night, Zynith."


	11. Chapter 11

Boti: _To twibe: The omission of her middle name will come in due time. Believe me, it will._

_To thorin-smokinshield (cool name btw): I do agree. Touch the Allspark, become a Transformer is used quite often. Which is why I do the "you were actually born from the Allspark" concept. Makes it more interesting. _

_To Bee4ever: I am happy/sad that it brought such bittersweet memories. I never went prom shopping with my mom so I will never have those (evil step-mom…eh). But they must be so nice. Remember, we love you always!_

_On with the show!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Eleven

The morning came too quickly for my liking as Spitfire jumped up onto my chest. I groaned as the little bot popped in and out of my sight. I was almost tempted to grab him and throw him into a box but I wasn't that mean as I just laid there, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Spitfire finally started talking to me. He had learned a few words over the weeks and I was about ready to turn the little guy into Bumblebee. He liked to talk way too much.

After a few more seconds, I slowly got up, getting ready for the day. I knew I didn't have long as I quickly showered and dressed, grabbing my school bag. Heading down the stairs, I saw Mom on the porch again, the place becoming her favorite spot.

"Mom?" I opened the screen, grabbing her attention. The cool morning air forced my body to react, the bumps along my arms making me rub them. Mom merely chuckled at my reaction, blowing on her coffee. You could see the steam coming off it.

"Over there honey. I think your ride is still sleeping," she said, motioning with her head in the direction of the field. Sure enough, I could see someone resting in the field in full robot mode. But I wasn't expecting to see the blue helm. That alone had me start my approach, keeping my bag on my back.

The closer I got to the form, the more my reaction turned to disbelief. In the field, before my house was none other than Optimus Prime. You could see that he was sleeping, his optics closed. Well…off actually but he had these components that reminded you of eye lids. They were shut in their own way. Still, the impression was there.

"Optimus," I sang his name, quickly running my fingers along the edge of his helm. His face was turned near me, the only sign he was alive was the slight humming of his vents. I continued to call out his name, my fingers running to his lip components. They traced the outline, my mind running off into its own world. Prime was a good looking mech in his own way.

After a moment, I felt the ends of his mouth plates curve, forcing my own optics to flick over to his. They had switched on, the blue glowing in the light of the morning sun. I smiled, my face heating up as I removed my fingers. Busted.

"Good morning sleepy head," I giggled, trying to change the subject from what I was caught doing. Prime chuckled, giving me a nod. You could tell that he was a little reluctant to get up, much like myself.

"Good morning, Zynith. Did you have a good recharge?"

"Absolutely. I am just surprised you are still here," I watched as he went back to inspecting the sky, watching the sunrise. I leaned against what I would call his shoulder as we remained in silence once again. Things just seemed comfortable between us. I could say anything to Prime. Especially my concern about the prom. Not even Mikaela knew the true meaning of my sadness. That it bothered me that no one showed interest in me. But Prime did know and I think he understood.

"Jazz thought it imperative that I take a break. Ratchet responded the same way," Optimus finally spoke, slowly getting up. I gave his form enough room as Prime got to his feet. I giggled, going with an "I told you so" attitude. Optimus gave me a nod as he transformed, allowing his driver door to remain open. I stared at the door for a moment before he asked me, "Don't you have school today?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, quickly climbing into his cabin. I didn't know if Prime knew about my schooling but apparently he did. Ratchet must have told him my schedule, which would be the most probable. That particular mech was the type to always be on time, keeping a strict schedule. And I think he also wanted to make sure he got away from me often too.

"So, have you chosen my guardian yet?" I asked. I had forgotten that Prime was busy trying to choose my guardian for the time being. But it was obvious Ratchet didn't want to do it. And I wasn't too sure about Jazz. He was Prime's second in command, therefore was needed for more important things.

Prime was silent for a brief moment.

"I have volunteered to protect you."

The shock that covered my face was enough to make me suddenly freak. _The _Optimus Prime was going to be my guardian? And _he _volunteered for it? What? WHAT?!

"But you are a leader! You have to lead your Autobots. You have to set things up with the government!"

"And I have given you my word to protect you. I cannot and will not break my word," the finality caused me to stop. Prime did make that promise to me back when he rescued us from Simmons. He said he would ensure my safety and so far, he kept it.

"And the other two?"

"They have both encouraged the decision. They believe that it will give me the needed rest that you have advised I take."

The all too familiar 'O' shape formed my lips as I sat back in the seat, trying my best to look natural in the driver's seat. I guess that makes sense. I did mention that he needed to get some rest and to relax. You could see the exhaustion and pain he carried. So hopefully the next few weeks would give him time to catch up on what rest he lost.

Pulling up into the school parking lot, I noticed Bee was parked over in the far corner. Prime made sure to pull next to him, which got the two love birds attention. Sam and Mikaela were both staring dumb founded at the truck. Then they looked up to see my face staring back at the two through the driver's window.

"What happened?" Sam suddenly whispered as I stepped out. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, trying to act like nothing was different. The other kids were staring at us, seeing Sam's car (which was still a big deal) and now the 'new girl' shows up in a freaking amazing semi. This would be an interesting day.

"Well," I started, keeping my voice down as Sam and Mikaela stood too close for comfort, "Prime's my guardian now."

Not expecting the answer, Sam hollered at my face, doing the same thing I had done earlier. I immediately reacted by grabbing his shoulder and covering his mouth, telling him to hush. Mikaela did the same, putting her fingers to her mouth. We didn't need Lennox jumping his ass for giving out the secret of the Autobots existing.

"Keep it down, idiot. Want the whole school knowing?"

Sam removed my hands, immediately apologizing.

"I know, I know. But still, Prime is your guardian? Why can't we just be normal?" Sam didn't look at me, or the cars in question. I guess I understood his reasoning but normal no longer existed for us. The moment we bought Bee, the moment his grandfather found Megatron, and the moment I was created, normal went out the window. Nothing in our lives would be normal. Not now and not ever.

"Sam," I shook my head, sighing in the process, "your best friend is an alien. And your next best friend, me, wasn't born from humans. That in itself isn't normal."

Sam chuckled at me, placing an arm over my shoulders. He did the same to Mikaela, giving us both an awkward hug before sighing himself. I heard a low rumble come from Prime, which made me glance at the leader. Why did he do that?

"Yeah, I know. I guess normal will never come. But hey, we can pretend right?"

"Sam, shut up," Mikaela just laughed. I waved bye to the two Autobots who would end up waiting for us until school was over as we walked toward the building. Sam's arms remained across our shoulders and Mikaela and I had allowed our own to go across his back, our fingers intertwining. It was our connection, as friends, until the very end.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

As I had expected, everyone wanted to know where I got my vehicle. They all went nuts, saying they loved the decals, the paint job, and everything about it. So it wasn't surprising that in every class, someone would turn in their seats and question me.

"Where did you get it?"

"How did Sam and you both afford sweet rides?

"Can you take me in it some time?"

"How much gas does it take?"

"Why did you get something slow?"

"Where did you get the paint job done at?"

It just wouldn't end. But I also kind of made the mistake of not saying it was my vehicle. You see, Trent had pestered me earlier. Wanting to know where I got it and to see if I wanted to go to prom. Apparently he didn't want to go with anyone else, save for me. So, I kind of lied about where I got the vehicle to keep Trent off my back. Want to know what I said?

"It's my boyfriend's semi. He is in the military right now and is letting me borrow it."

Yeah, that's what I said. That will be hard to explain at prom cause…well…I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Me and my damn mouth. But the day was almost over, sitting in last period. The very same class that had the douche bag teacher who liked holding up that stupid quiet sign. I really hated this guy.

While I wrote out my notes for class, a tap on my shoulder had me pause in my work and glance over. A note was sitting precariously on my shoulder. The handwriting made me want to groan out loud but I held it in, carefully opening it.

_Wanna go to prom with me? ~ Trent_

Really? Again? I sighed as I quickly scribbled my answer, making sure the answer was clearly written before sending it back. It didn't take long for the note to come back, another stupid response to what I said.

It was at that moment that something I dreaded, along with everyone, happened. Our teacher was at my desk and without a second thought, took the note off it. And now to complete the dreaded rule.

"Ms. O'Connor, you know the rules. I'll share this with the class, if you don't mind. You don't mind, right?"

I smacked my head against my desk. No, of course, I don't mind. Go ahead. Asshole.

"Let's see, from Trent. He says, 'Wanna go to prom with me?'"

I heard snickers from the class as everyone pointed at Trent and me. Trent just smiled, leaning back in his chair. His hands were behind his head, trying to be the face of cool. I wouldn't mind hitting that face and making it the look of stupid.

"O'Connor's response, 'No, I have a boyfriend. He would not like that very much.' Trent's reply, 'Well then, I can't wait to meet your military boyfriend at prom. If he even exists.' So, I believe everyone here is duly informed."

"Can't wait to meet him," someone responded. The teacher again responded with a hush as lessons continued. I continued to watch the clock, whispers continuing on about what my 'boyfriend' may look like. Trent would make a few responses, adding Casper as the guy's name. Eventually the whispers became too much as I threw my books into my bag and got up. The teacher immediately called my name but I just saluted him and without another word, walked out of class.

"Zynith, get back here! You have detention!" his holler continued into the hall as I quickly walked away, keeping my eyes downcast. I didn't even go to my locker as I found the doors to the student parking lot. The idea of just getting out was enough to send me almost running back to Prime and Bee. Even though there was no way for me to actually leave because the school had gated the parking lot and during school hours, they locked the gate. Yeah, it was a prison.

Upon my approach, I saw that Prime already had his door open for me. He must have seen me exit the school. But my main concern was to get inside the cab. To relax, breathe, and figure out how the fuck I was going to fix the hole I had dug.

"Zynith, is everything alright?" Prime asked the moment the door closed. I took a deep breath, running my fingers through my hair. I wanted to say yes and let the whole thing blow over but he would never believe me. He could see through me.

"No, no it's not. I fucked up. I opened my mouth and lied!" I felt like ripping my hair out.

"What did you lie about, Zynith? You can speak to me about any concern. I am here for you," the engine rumbled to life and I felt the a/c kick on, blowing gently on my form. Even the radio came to life, the music low and soothing. It was then that I recognized the tune.

"Country?"

"I find the combinations of sounds soothing," Prime answered. I smiled. So typical of him.

"Well, to answer your question, I lied about how I got you. Everyone asked how I got an amazing looking vehicle and well," I paused, biting my nail, "I said I was borrowing it from my boyfriend because he was off on military duty."

"Why did you find the need to claim you have a…boyfriend?" Prime asked the most obvious question. As I explained to him the situation, I heard that familiar rumble again. Every time I mentioned Trent, he would rumble. It sounded like a growl. A low metallic growl.

"So yeah. I need to find a military man who will go with me to the prom and pretend to be my boyfriend for the day," I answered. Prime didn't respond to that. No sound but the music gently flowing through the cabin. It was hard to figure out what he would say or think, even when school ended and my fellow classmates emerged from the building.

The silence stretched on between us as a soft click of the stick shift resounded. I felt the vehicle begin to move, immediately exiting the parking lot as the gate was finally opened. My brow furrowed as we traveled through town. I couldn't help the feeling of maybe pissing off Prime for my lie. He was an honorable mech so lying was probably not an acceptable action. But how would I explain all the sudden money or the car. I was a broke person.

The town cleared shortly and I stared out ahead, seeing the stretch of highway before us. There was really not much in foliage and the lack of vehicles on the road had me immediately giggle, forcing me to glance down toward the radio before us.

"You know someone said you were slow."

"Oh really?" his response, the first after a length of silence, held humor as I nodded. It didn't take long for the leader to chuckle, getting the hint.

"Hold on," his voice made me grab the wheel, an excited giggle escaping my lips. That was when it happened, the immediate force of speed pulling me back into the seat. I felt my breath leave my body, the stretch continuing on as I glanced at the speedometer. I stared at it until it stopped, topping out at 250mph. Hell…yes!

I lifted my arms into the air, screaming as we round a curve, the tires squealing in the background. My spark slammed hard against my chest when we righted, only to take another sudden turn afterwards, taking me by surprise. I felt the familiarity of the dirt road under us as I spotted the house. My stomach lurched as we suddenly drifted to a stop.

"Whoa," I tried to calm myself. The speed we just reached was something I did not expect out of Prime. That was amazing! To go that fast…and we didn't even get caught! How is that even possible? Do the Autobots have, like, police scanners or something?

Getting out of Prime, I began to ramble to him as he started to transform. I let all my questions come out, wondering how he traveled so fast, what type of engine or inner workings he had, and so on and so forth. I was basically having a spaz attack.

"Zynith," he chuckled at me. Prime knelt before me, watching as I paced back and forth.

"Come on, Prime. I mean, that was awesome. The speed, the turns. Everything! And you," I pointed at him, "you are an amazing driver. Truly. You are amazing all together!"

Prime smiled at me, the look in his optics softening. I didn't care what anyone thought, Prime was truly awesome. He protected those who couldn't protect themselves. He wanted to save our entire planet, even though humans were not worth saving…well…some of them were not. But he didn't care.

"Thank you, Zynith," his voice caused me to pause, forcing me to look up at the leader. He was still watching me, the smile on his face enough to make my spark flutter. Which it was doing at that moment. And something that I had not experienced in some time. That curious pressure in my chest.

"You are welcome," I bit my bottom lip. Why did he seem so damn sexy at that moment? Wait…did I just think Prime was sexy?

"I gotta do some homework, so," I paused. Prime nodded toward me as I waved at him, bolting to the inside of the house. I hit the stairs, running up them to get to my room. I found my door open and upon entering, Spitfire sitting on the window sill. He immediately perked up at my form, jumping on the sill in excitement. I smiled as I placed my bag down next to my bed before collapsing on it, allowing Spitfire to hop over to me. What a rather eventful day.

~XXXXXXXXXX~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Again, last period was proving to be a rather big drag cause you see, Trent liked to pester me every class. I just didn't understand why the idiot of the school had such an attraction to me. He wasn't even my type and he definitely believed that I didn't have a boyfriend. He saw straight through that lie quicker than anyone else aside from the other two who definitely knew the truth. Still, I just wish he would leave me alone.

But it didn't matter. I haven't really spoken to Optimus for the last few days. He had promised to assist me in my little scandal, something about finding someone he could trust to complete my charade. But that was a couple of nights ago and the prom, well, that was tomorrow evening.

"Can't wait to meet him," the harsh whisper made me turn, sticking my tongue out at Trent. He was such an ass and I hoped Prime could find someone. Just so I could rub Trent's face in the whole fiasco. But I had a new dilemma on my hands.

Optimus became my new dilemma. I don't know when I began to like him, whether it be at the end of Mission City or over the last few weeks in general, but I was. The leader was stealing my most treasured possession with every moment we were together. He was so noble, almost like a knight with quite literal shining armor. And he also calmed my mind. He protected me. Now, what woman would not like that, I mean, come on.

But today was proving to be difficult. Prime had left after dropping me off, using my mom as a way to keep anyone from staring at his vehicle mode driving away without a driver. He had told me he had a pressing matter to attend, but he assured me that he would be here to pick me up. Still, I was worried that he wouldn't. And what about Decepticons? Okay, that was a bit far-fetched.

Finally the bell rang, having me jump up in excitement. I had served my detention the other day, so I didn't need to stay this time as I dashed out the door. I wanted to get away from Trent as fast as possible, hitting my locker within two seconds of leaving my classroom. Mikaela was there, waiting on me as I approached her.

"What's up?" I asked as I turned the dial, putting in my combination. Mikaela waited until I opened the door to grab my books.

"Waiting on you in case you needed a ride. Sam wasn't here today so Bumblebee brought me and is taking me home," she kept her voice low as other students walked past. I nodded at her, filling my backpack with all the necessities for homework before slamming the door closed. I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess. I don't think Prime is here yet," I told her. Mikaela and I linked arms, going on about the excitement of prom, well for her anyways, as we exited the building. It was then that I heard the talks. Even Mikaela had paused in her words to stare ahead, her jaw dropping. I followed her gaze in the direction she stared at and did the same thing.

Prime had kept his word, being back before school had ended for the day. But that was not what everyone, including myself, had noticed. Leaning against the passenger door of the semi was a man. A soldier.

"Is that-"

I gulped, keeping my composure as we both walked toward the man. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he finally looked at me, a smirk taking over his features. I quickly studied him, looking at every defined muscle along his arms and on his broad chest. His military shirt hugged him enough to outline every muscle, showing off the abs that he had. It was obvious that he worked out to maintain a healthy body. His hair was a medium brown, kept well-trimmed. But what I caught was the eyes. The sapphire blue that held so much locked with my own.

"Hey," Mikaela immediately held out her hand, the man grabbing it gently in his own. I could not find the words to say anything as she introduced herself. The response had us both nearly freak, the voice, the baritone all too familiar.

"Zynith has spoken quite often about you and Sam," that voice...

"Prime?" my uncertainty was obvious as I reached out, placing my own hand against his chest. My fingers splayed across the muscle, feeling the beating of a heart underneath. I couldn't keep my shock in as he smiled, reaching his own out and rubbing his fingers along my cheek.

"Hello, Zynith."

No way.

"How…when…but…"

"We should go to your place," Mikaela butt in, turning to run back to Bee, "so that others don't hear."

My agreement was obvious as I gave the man a hug, knowing that I had to keep all appearances. He hugged me in return, looking up at that moment. I noticed the hard look on his features as he stared behind me.

"So, I guess you weren't lying."

I did everything I could to keep from groaning as I stepped out of his arms to face the last person I wanted to see. Trent had arrived, a few girls trailing behind. They may have wanted to see if this man was really who I was trying so hard to claim as being, and at the same time, hoping it wasn't a dream. Sure enough, he stepped forward, introducing himself like a good gentleman.

"Optimus Prime."

Holy shit, I did not expect my guess being correct. But that voice was unmistakable. Still, I needed to know how the hell this was even possible as Trent shook his hand. The flinch he had told me Prime was using a little too much force…on purpose.

"That's a pretty weird name. Were your parents' hippies or something?" Trent asked. I felt like punching him again, trying my best not to overreact to the intentional insult. Optimus merely flashed him a smile before giving him an answer that threw me off a little.

"I was renamed when I entered the military. My name means the best and the first in Latin," Prime answered coolly. Trent's face fell just a bit to that as Optimus walked to his true form, opening the door. He held his hand to me as I gladly took it. He was helping me into the cab as he turned to Trent, giving him another unusual smile.

"Zynith and I have some catching up to do. So if you will please excuse me," he responded, walking immediately to the other side. I watched as Prime got in, putting the semi into gear and pulling away from the curb. I still couldn't find the words as we traveled down the road, heading directly to my house. I looked behind us, seeing that Bee had disappeared. Must have gone to get Sam.

I continued to study the man before me, the looks, the body, everything. I had never seen him before but…how was any of this possible? I could touch him for crying out loud!

"Do you find this form repulsive?"

The question made my optics widen as the person looked at me, his eyes staring straight into mine. I could barely keep my breathing even, shaking my head from the lack of words. He immediately sat back against the seat, his body turned toward me. I found my own reaction would have been hilarious if I was watching the scene because I had my mouth wide open. He was still driving yet not touching the wheel. I just don't get it.

"How the hell…you're not…are you…I don't understand," I couldn't complete any sentences as we finally pulled into the yard. I heard the vehicle shut off while this person still held my gaze.

"It is called a holoform. Much like your holographic projection, however, holoforms can take on solid form. Ratchet had been working on it these past few days, at my request. Today was its test," he answered. Again, my hand shot out in front of me, landing on his chest. The feel of him was solid and as I studied his features, I could believe him. The skin was cool. Not as hot as the human body but not at all cold.

"Why?"

That simple question would never be answered as I heard a sudden squeal from my mother. She was waving at me, beckoning me to enter the house. I nodded as I slowly removed my hand, stepping out of his vehicle mode. I carried my bag into the house, immediately placing it down and forgetting about it. My mom's excitement was enough to make me glare at her. She knew!

"Prime, oh my, you are quite the keeper. And let me see, oh you weren't kidding. I can touch you," mom was patting his chest and poking his arm, testing out the form. I covered my face in embarrassment when she lifted his hand, looking at his palm.

"We wanted to ensure that we did not match anyone on the planet," he said. I looked up and stared at Prime. He continued, saying everyone received the upgrade. That was when I heard the scream from outside. That could mean only one thing.

"Bumblebee, you ass!" Mikaela burst into my home, the front door slamming against the wall. Sam was following behind, laughing at what had happen. Behind him was a young man, in his late teens, no doubt. This person had blonde, BLONDE, hair with light blue eyes. He wore a plain black t-shirt and jeans, a leather jacket over his shoulders. I had to blink a few times to ensure that I wasn't losing my mind.

"Oh come on, you had to admit, it was funny," the young British accent laughed. Spitfire bound down the steps, calling out to Bee. He apparently must have known because he didn't react to seeing the two new forms in the room. Bee sat on the steps with Spitfire, speaking with the little bot. Mom had rejoined us in a few moments, having gone to the kitchen for refreshments. All of us sat around the front room before speaking again.

Things were quickly explained to Mikaela and Sam as we sat around, talking the night away about the new program the transformers had created. Prime admitted to having the program created to help all the Autobots adjust to civilian life should the need arise. And to helping me out in my situation with prom and the 'boyfriend' rumor I created. My mom caught off guard with that, making me explain that whole situation again to her.

"Why did you claim you had a boyfriend? Is this Trent kid a really bad person?"

"Mom, you have no idea," I answered. We continued our questions toward Prime with Mikaela having more questions than the rest of us. She even went so far as to ask a rather…personal one. It was in that moment that I took a drink, only to end up choking on what I was trying to originally swallow.

"How accurate are they?"

"According to Ratchet, 100% accurate. The only thing we cannot do is procreate."

The corners of my lips twitched as Mikaela looked at me, giving me a wink. My eyes narrowed toward her as the conversations went on. After a few hours, the two decided it was time to go. Bee whined, not ready to leave but I told him that I needed my sleep. Bee didn't argue then, following the other two out the door as they gave their goodbyes. I had gotten up, giving Prime a look that said I was going to attempt to go to bed. He nodded, suddenly disappearing from the couch. I screamed as my mom laughed. I will need to explain to Prime to never do that….ever.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

I couldn't sleep. That was all there was to it. The whole day was just constantly beating at my brain. Everything that happened. The holoforms. The explanation. But more importantly, the looks. Prime was just drop dead gorgeous. Even though his true form was just as sexy (well, sexier), his human form…oh my god. I never expected that to be Optimus. How did he think of such a man? And now, I couldn't help but to imagine things with him. And not just innocent little play.

I immediately sat up. I couldn't stop the thoughts and no matter what I did. I couldn't close my optics without the images dancing behind the lids. I knew how sex worked, but experiencing it was a new matter. I was a virgin still and would always be…I think. Right?

The sound of moving parts had me look up, my face shining in the darkness of the room. Optimus must have heard my shuffle and being caught forced my face to flare up a baby blue glow. I didn't blush like a normal person so it was hard to keep my normal appearance in public. Ratchet said I had a cloak when I was born, making all my functions appear human. But the moment I met a Cybertronian, my cloak vanished and my body slowly revealed it's true self. Trust me, hiding a blue glowing orb in your chest at school was a pain in the ass to accomplish.

Getting up from the bed, I went to my window and opened it, seeing two orbs staring at me through the window. I could see the concern as I swung my legs out, not wanting to go out the normal way. My mom would question me endlessly if I woke her. So going out the window was the best bet.

"Zynith?"

"Just can't sleep," I answered, keeping the truth buried deep down inside. I didn't need the mech knowing that I was having sexual thoughts…about him. So it's better to just go about like I was having a hard time sleeping with no real problem.

Prime just nodded, placing his hand below my swinging feet. I slid off the sill, both feet landing in his palm. Prime, then, placed me on the roof, near the top. I sat down on the tiles, pulling my knees to my chest as I looked at all the stars, keeping quiet. I had hoped Prime would go back to sleep but he didn't, keeping me company as I sat in silence. The sky continued to shine brightly, the stars dancing across the horizon. I shattered the peace, a burning question on my tongue.

"Why did you squeeze Trent's hand?"

The sudden question caused the leader to look at me, his own surprise evident. I guess he didn't expect that question, but it continued to bother me. It was obvious that Prime tried to intimidate Trent. It had worked, of course. Thank goodness.

"He has been bothering you over these last few days. I wanted him to understand that I was stronger and capable of protecting you should he push the boundaries," he answered. The honesty in his tone made me close my optics, shutting out his form. Why did that just cause my spark to flutter?

"Zynith, are you sure you are alright?"

I sighed. I still had burning questions to my existence and even my feelings to Prime was nothing compared to this sort of agony. Ever since Mission City, I had not received much in answers about my creation. Ratchet gave me a quick anatomy lesson about my body but that was it.

"No," I finally answered, grabbing the ends of my hair. I twirled it around my fingers, thinking heavily on how I should continue.

"Then what is wrong?"

"I just wish I knew why I was made, that's all Prime," I said. Prime nodded, telling me he had heard of my connection to the cube.

"You could speak with it, could you not?"

"Yes, but it didn't give me any answers. Just my name and that I was a 'reincarnation of someone.' Not exactly the answers I needed," I flipped my hair over my shoulders, hugging my knees closer. Prime waited for me to calm down before he delved deeper.

"What did it say?"

"That my name was Zynith Elita O'Connor. And it kept calling me Elita…Prime?" my optics widened as Prime stared hard at me, his optics wider than I have ever seen. He seemed ready to faint actually, his form frozen before me. I found myself getting to my feet, immediately approaching Prime. I placed my hand on his cheek, his optics still frozen on my form.

"What is it? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I answered. My optics searched his own. He still didn't respond as I took my hand back, stepping away from him. I went over everything I said to him and how I acted until he froze. The only reality that he was alive was his vents. Vents for the Autobots were the only sign that they lived, the low humming sucking in air and releasing much like human lungs.

"Elita…" that name escaped his lip components as he turned from me, a sadness suddenly consuming him. Did that name mean something to him?

"I'm sorry, Prime," my mouth moved faster than my brain, immediately issuing the apology as he slowly turned back to me. I felt every inch of me react to the sadness he wore openly. It seemed that there were wounds that never healed.

"It is not your fault, Zynith. You did not know," he said. I still didn't know, wanting to understand why he looked so hurt. I wanted to take away the look, erase the agony that it seemed he was still clinging too.

"Elita," he began, staring up at the sky, "was an Autobot. A strong warrior and a kind femme. She did whatever was needed to help all those around her. And she was also stubborn."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in battle on Cybertron a millennia ago. I do not know how," Prime answered. Even though there was sadness in his tone, I knew he pushed through it to answer my question. But now there was a new one. One I wanted to ask but couldn't bring my tongue to move. Prime must have known because the next words made me cover my mouth, tears glittering my optics.

"Elita was to be my wife, Zynith."

Elita, the being I was reincarnated to be, had been the fiancé of Prime. And for some reason, that tore my insides. I couldn't even dare think of him as anything more than my guardian now. Nor could I expect him to stay much longer here. I was a cruel joke. A worthless novelty to all civilizations.

Holding back a sob, I walked to the edge of the roof, waiting for Prime to react. He quickly placed me near my window, allowing my form to slowly enter my dark room. I quickly shut it as he walked away, the tears only able to roll down my cheeks once he disappeared from sight. I had dared to hope for something more from him, only to learn that I was more than likely a painful reminder to his life in the past. And the love he had lost.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _*sobs* Sad part. Wahhhhh! Anyways, review or not. See ya'll later! Heart you all!_


	13. Chapter 13

Boti: _It's a short one._

Dedicated: _To SweetSpark22. Gave me the idea for this chapter. Had to squeeze it in. You are awesome._

**Disclaimer:** _I __**DO NOT**__ own Transformers, any songs mentioned, and so forth. I only own Zynith, her parents, and Spitfire's personality. Even though the little bot in the movie belongs to the franchise, I saved him, so his personality now is mine. Bwahhahahaha! But his creation is not. Just the persona._

_On with the show!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Thirteen

He was gone that morning. Leaving without so much as a word. Jazz had arrived shortly after, continuing the watch that Prime had promised. But I didn't utter much of a word to the mech. He didn't say anything to me even as I remained sitting in the field, allowing the tall grass to consume me. Another reason to like Cybertronian skin….no bug bites.

Mom told me she heard me crying all night, thinking I had another nightmare. She even allowed me to sleep through the day, not waking me for school. She was concerned even more so when she saw my radio in a million pieces on the floor, poor Spitfire crying over the magical music box. He loved that poor box more than anything I owned.

I had tried to listen to the radio last night in hopes of catching a few Zs before school. But instead, the radio was my enemy. Songs like Fallin by Alicia Keys and My Love Is Like Wo by Mya kept coming on. I thought that listening to R&amp;B was a safe bet, highly different from my usual choices. But I was oh so wrong and ended up smashing my radio against a wall.

The wind blew gently, sweeping the grass into the direction it felt like going. The field looked like a green ocean, the grass flowing much like waves. The sun was setting, the gorgeous hues of colors painting a relaxing picture. I kept my form still, taking the comfort of natural forces. I didn't even react when another person joined me, the coolness of the skin taking a shiver from me. I only glanced, noting the black hair and soul patch on his chin. The eyes were a medium blue and I had to glance at the build. Athletic. Typical.

"Prime told us."

No movement came from me. No answer or acknowledgement.

"Hey, cheer up. I didn't say it as a bad thing," Jazz jabbed an elbow into my side, trying to keep a huge grin on his face. He quickly abandoned the cursing attitude that he had when he first arrived, finding it useless when he needed to be professional. But sometimes he let loose, acting tough in front of people. Not here though. Never with me.

"How can I cheer up, Jazz? I'm just a damn joke to him and everyone else. I mean…how can I go on living knowing that I am meant to be someone I am not?"

"Oh don't start that shit with me," Jazz, as I had mentioned, reverberated back to the old self. Apparently the never with me went out the window as he leaned closer to me, "Listen, I get the freaking out bit. But why the tears? Why are you being all mopey and shit?"

Silence.

"Zyn, girl, talk to me. I don't get it. This is not like you. You're strong not a weak ass piece of-"

"DAMN IT, JAZZ!" I snapped, the tears running anew down my cheeks. "I lost the very thing I never wanted to lose. Growing up, I watched my mom cry her eyes out because my father took off. I didn't know he left to protect me. I was told he left for a younger woman without kids. A woman who could do what he wanted with and not worry about responsibilities!"

Jazz remained silent as I continued my rampage.

"This is why I never dated. This is why I felt angry at assholes like Trent because they hold such a low respect for women. Calling us bunnies and then sluts behind our backs. Expecting sex when they don't deserve to even touch women with a 500 foot pole," I ran my fingers through my hair, the tears burning the tips of the grass around us. I still didn't stop, "I promised myself to never EVER fall for anyone. I promised myself that so that I would never get hurt. And of course, the first person in the whole world…no, the whole _universe_ that I let myself break that promise probably will never like me because I am some fucking joke that is meant to rip out his fucking spark again."

"Zynith, what are you-"

"I FELL FOR FUCKING OPTIMUS PRIME!" I screamed at him. My head whipped around, my eyes staring daggers at Jazz. He didn't react to my explosion, even when my lips failed to keep still. They trembled with the force of my self-loathing, the pain that just took over my body. It hurt, man. It fucking hurt.

"I fell hard, Jazz. I… I hoped for something that I will never get in a billion years of existence. Never," my spark felt like it was being crushed as I pulled my knees to my chest. My arms wrapped around them as I buried my face into them. I cried hard this time, loud enough that anyone who was near would hear me.

Jazz placed his arm over my shoulders, letting me cry out all I had. He never said a word, even when a honk of a horn sounded off. Jazz just waved whoever it was off, allowing me a moment of peace.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Jazz whispered, allowing me to finally look up. "Sometimes crazy things happen. Even though you're meant to be the reincarnation, that doesn't mean you are her completely. You grew up differently, happy even."

"How the hell is that supposed to cheer me up?" I hiccupped. Jazz suddenly disappeared, his alt mode suddenly transforming. That is when I noticed Bumblebee fully transformed as well, his optics focused on me. They both motioned for me to get back to the house, my surprise at Sam's guardian being at my home. I did as they asked, Bee kneeling to my height and patting my head.

"Zynith, listen. The Allspark had a mind of its own. It choose to do as it pleased and creating you was a choice. Not an accident. Not a freak of nature. There is always a reason as to why it does things," Jazz placed his servos on his hips, bending at the waist to tower over me. "The only thing I can say is that you are Prime's second chance at life. Prime wanted to die after he lost her. We protected him from doing that, giving the mech hope for a future with another."

"Future?"

"You should have seen the two. They both were always happy. Deeply in love more than any other couple on our planet. All I can say is that maybe the Allspark saw fit to give the two a second chance. And you, you are his second chance," Bee winked at me. He spoke rather adult like, which threw me off. Sometimes the scout really could be a grown-up.

"Listen, if you wanna try, then go for it. Prime is the most loyal mech that I know. And he is the most protective. Prime will never leave you unless you wish it and even then, he will do whatever it takes to keep you. Your happiness is his sole goal and he will love with all his spark, even to his dying breath," Jazz added. I contemplated his words, still finding it hard to believe. A second chance? How was it a second chance for me? Maybe, a second chance to see that love wasn't all that bad. But did I love Prime? Did I…really want to risk it all?

"I don't know," my small admission wasn't a surprise to anyone, not even Bee as he remained seated. Jazz transformed back into his vehicle mode, rolling down his windows.

"No one is ever meant to truly know what the future holds. What they must know is if they are willing to go the extra mile to find out," and he left. My optics continued to watch him as he drove away, leaving me behind a cloud of dust. Bee remained, giving me a thumbs up in hopes that I would feel better. But honestly…

I felt even worse.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

That morning, I was not surprised to find Ratchet out front. He didn't use his holoform at all but he did stay in vehicle mode, apparently arriving that morning to ensure I got to school. I just nodded at him when I left the house, my mom having noticed a change in my demeanor. Prom was that night but…I wasn't going to go.

"Prime has informed me of what has transpired the other night. The admission of your middle name has left most of us rather shaken. But we will never understand the Allspark."

Ratchet had gone on about that, apparently all the Autobots expecting me to be what my name said. I just didn't get it. If I was supposed to be this amazing warrior, then why am I human? On top of that, Prime's fiancé?! Why couldn't I be created after Mother Theresa or someone that didn't make my own feelings all the more damning? Still, it didn't matter.

And even when getting to school, it didn't change anything. I just put on the mask, acting like nothing was going to change. I was still going to go to prom that night with my 'boyfriend' even though it was a lie. And all the girls would ask me about him, drooling over the fact that he was hot and a soldier. I would just put on a smile, acting away the pain in my spark.

"What happened?" Mikaela's voice brought me out of my misery during lunch, forcing me to look up. I hadn't eaten, picking at the contents of my tray like they were some type of dying rodent. And I wasn't surprised that she – of all people – would be able to pick up on my sadness. Mikaela knew more than I wanted her to know. She picked up on everything, including my feelings for Prime.

"Remember how I discovered I was the reincarnation of someone?" I answered. Mikaela nodded as I brought up my middle name and what bothered me the most. She remained calm for the most part, the only reaction she had was her eyes giving that shocked expression before going to nothing. I remained quiet afterwards, picking at my food again.

"Are you sure he left because you remind him of her? Or are you just, you know, overthinking things?"

That I could not answer, keeping my mouth shut as I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe she was right. Maybe I misinterpreted his actions. Maybe something called him away. But Ratchet brought up my name and the significance. Or was he just letting me know that they all know? And what about Jazz's words? Could I at least, ya know, contemplate it?

"I don't know," I gasped, trying my best to keep from crying. I had cried again all night but apparently I had some leftover tears. Or energon. Or whatever they call it.

"Let it go, girl. Just don't overthink things. He may need time. Just don't skip out on me tonight, okay?" her desperate tone made me look away, giving a pathetic nod. I didn't want to leave her alone, but I didn't want to pretend that I was happy. I just didn't want to make a fool of myself.

The rest of the day past quickly, even though Trent continued to be a nuisance. I didn't pay him any heed though and when school ended, didn't even look at anyone as I left. Ratchet was waiting on me after school and I went straight to his vehicle, without as much as a word to anyone. Even he remained quiet, driving away from the school heading home. Going out of town was a quiet adventure in itself, not even the radio being on at all. So the silence was deafening.

"You are oddly quiet today, Zynith. Even though I admit to relishing in the silence, I cannot help but be concerned," Ratchet's holoform quickly activated, the obvious doctor staring straight at me. He wore the typical trench coat and even had glasses that sat high on the bridge of his nose. The sandy hair was a little long, but he kept it swept out of his eyes. Being a military medic though, he stayed in shape even though he was thinner than the others. Well hidden by the coat though.

"I am fine Ratchet. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Do not think that you can hide, Zynith. I know that to be a false statement."

"Leave me alone," I ended the conversation, leaning against the door to look out the window. Ratchet snorted at my words before I heard a sudden curse, the vehicle swerving from the highway. I screamed and slapped my hand against the ceiling, seeing that the holoform had disappeared. I tried to steady myself, the landscape bumpy before I felt my body go flying through the air, landing on rough terrain.

I groaned as I looked up, ready to kick Ratchet's leg when I noticed a familiar cop car coming directly at us. Ratchet was up on his feet, weapons ready as he began to fire upon the vehicle. That was enough to get me to scramble, Ratchet telling me to run and hide. I didn't argue this time, running down the embankment from the road toward a group of trees. I could hear the grunts from behind, glancing over my shoulder to see that the cop had transformed to that familiar bot Sam and I had the displeasure of meeting.

"Come here, femme!"

And unfamiliar yet squeaky voice made me skid to a halt, landing roughly on my rear end. Looking up, I saw a jet land directly in front of me, bright red eyes glaring down at my form. I couldn't get up fast enough as a servo came down, wrapping around my panicking body. I had just gotten to my feet as he lifted me up, sneering into my face.

"Let me go!"

"That is no way to speak to your new master, Lord Starscream!" he spit into my face. I just stuck my tongue out at him as something crashed into my peripheral. I was suddenly dropped as another form tackled the one known as Starscream, the two rolling around in the field. My feet hit the ground and I rolled, running for the tree line again. Once in the safety of the foliage, I dared to peek around the trees.

Ratchet had managed to dispatch the cop car, the mangled vehicle driving away as quickly as possible. The jet, however, remained, battling someone I didn't expect to see. I had figured he would leave, never coming back to protect me. Shows how wrong I was.

"Stay away from her, Starscream!" Prime's voice made the jet laugh at him, the two locking arms. Prime quickly overpowered him, crunching metal in his arm. Starscream hissed, making the promise of returning before he transformed and flew away. I remained in the trees until I received an all clear from Ratchet.

"It seems they decided to push their luck. No matter, their injuries will keep them at bay for a few weeks," Ratchet glanced over at me. I nodded in a thanks toward the medic as he transformed as well. But instead, he drove off, leaving me behind. I felt my mind suddenly go blank as I stared at the retreating form. Are you kidding me?

It took a few moments for me to finally look up, seeing Prime was watching me closely. I didn't know what to say to him, my stomach knotting uncomfortably. The questions of my own worry pushed their way into my mind as I just waited for him to speak first, or transform, or something instead of us both standing out in the open.

He must have read my thoughts because he suddenly transformed, the tall robot compacting to the semi that still took my breath away. But he didn't open either of his doors. Which had me immediately concern. Was he going to leave me behind too? I hoped not. I really didn't want to walk home, especially if Starscream was still nearby.

"Zynith," the whisper forced me to gasp as I looked beside me. Prime's holoform was standing beside me, his hand resting against my cheek. He was looking over my form, checking for any marks. Not surprising but I was made of metal. Not organic material. So I didn't really bruise or mark…easily anyways.

"I'm fine, Prime. I'm okay," I placed my hand over his before quickly moving it back to his side. I turned to walk toward the truck, but I stopped. He had grabbed my wrist, effectively stopping me from continuing my path. I didn't turn to look at him, nor did I acknowledge what he had done. But I felt it. Down to my Cybertronian bones.

"Zynith, please, do not hide from me. I know you were not yourself today. Mikaela informed me of your behavior."

Of course she would. Leave it to the 'matchmaker' to poke her nose into business that wasn't hers to handle. Thank you sis. I love you too.

I turned my head, looking off into the distance. Prime had sighed, never releasing my wrist. I didn't move either, keeping completely still. And silent. I couldn't say anything. My mouth failed to form words, my mind in its own depressed world.

"Elita."

That name had me start, immediately reacting by pulling my arm away and staring at him. It was like it burned my insides, tearing me to absolute shreds. It was not a name I wanted to hear and I think he could see the shame I felt.

"Don't," I held my hand up, forcing him to stop. Prime had tried to approach me and every fiber of my existence was wanting to allow him to do so. I had to fight a part of me that screamed for him. I didn't understand any of this. I wanted him but I was not for him. I wasn't her.

"Stop it, Zynith. Please, stop. I will not hurt you," Prime held his arms out slightly, the idea beckoning me to him. I had to clench my jaw to force a sob to remain down. I wanted this so bad. Why?

"Zynith, you are not her. You are you. You are Zynith," he paused, taking a slow step toward me. I was taken aback by his words, not prepared for him to calm me by saying those words. I couldn't bring myself to even register when he was before me, cupping my face into his hands. I didn't understand this…was this…real?

Our eyes locked together, a secret connection that I didn't understand. His own were soft, crystalline pools of water that held me in a lasting gaze. I felt like I was drowning as a new set of tears threatened to fall. I was getting sick and tired of crying again and again.

"I can't, Prime," my choked voice struggled to keep calm. I had to tell him, even if it meant chasing him away. I had to stop this madness before me. "I care for you. I want you as more than a friend, a guardian. I want this so bad. But I'm just a painful reminder. You hate me."

"I could never hate you, Zynith. You may be like Elita in some ways, but you are not her."

"But you still love her."

The accusation didn't have the effect that I had secretly wanted. I wanted him to reject me or to frown but instead, he smiled. His holoform just smiled at me, earning a gasp at the unfamiliar warmth that enveloped me.

"I will always love Elita. But that doesn't mean I still hold on," Prime sighed, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. "I never held on to the pain, Zynith. It happened decades ago and I have moved on with the help of those I call family. I cannot rush things, however. I fear losing again."

"Prime, I don't understand," the confession I understood. But the rest didn't register in my brain, even when his holoform suddenly disappeared. The door to his vehicle mode opened to me as I nodded, immediately climbing to the inside. I still remained silent, staring into my lap as we arrived home. Dad was outside this time, pacing back and forth on the porch. The moment we stopped, he looked up and nodded, going back inside. I stepped out as Prime transformed, kneeling down before me. His form held my gaze again, his optics boring straight to my soul.

"I understand your concerns, Zynith, more than you know. I have come to realize that I care for you as well. I felt the connection and the urge to heal your pain. The moment I saw your panic, something called for me to help you," Prime's confession was calm as I felt my optics widen. He felt the same as me. The odd connection that seemed to constantly pull us together every time we were near each other.

"So, are you saying that maybe…you would try to see if…you know, something can come about – out of our crazy connection?" I felt the words leave my mouth, my internal filter again failing. I knew that once I said that, I risked either rejection or acceptance. But still, the idea that a leader of an advanced species, a mech who was beyond my league, might even consider. I had to try.

The chuckle from Prime made me shiver at the unexpected feelings as he nodded, lowering closer to the earth. His head was even with my form as I remained glued, the light of his optics reflecting off my skin.

"If you wish it, then I will try, Zynith. I am not averse to trying, even when I have registered how strongly I feel for you."

"Of course I wish it, Prime. I have for some time."

"As have I," Prime's words sent another shiver of excitement down my spine.

"Wished what, hon?"

My shoulders suddenly rose as I peered over to the door, seeing my parents' staring through the screen at me. We had been caught, somewhat. You could see the confusion on their faces as my mom stepped out, a makeup kit in her hands. I guess she was going to make sure I went to prom tonight, even though I wasn't even sure if I should. I still felt my mouth open and close, unable to say anything to them about either. I honestly wasn't even sure if they would accept the very idea of the first.

Prime kept silent as well, slowly straightening up to his knelt position. He regarded my parents' for a brief moment before he excused himself, mumbling about having to prepare before transforming back into the Peterbilt and driving away. I didn't know what to think, the whole scenario having moved very quickly.

"Oh, now I get it," Mom hummed as she grabbed my arm, dragging me into the house. Dad opened the door, watching my mom with a curious expression.

"What's that?"

"I think Prime and our baby girl are an item now. Am I right? I mean, he was _oddly _close to you," her words caused my dad to freeze. He looked at me, then the door, before at me again. No words came from the man as he quickly stepped out of the house, closing the main door fully. Oh dear.

"Tell me he is not going to do what I think he is doing."

"Oh Zynith. Your dad is just going to put the fear of god into him. You should have known that," Mom led me to a chair, forcing me to sit as I stared at her. Dad couldn't do anything to Prime that I was aware of. But she was less concern than I as she started putting out her supplies, preparing to doll me up. Before she did however, she leaned forward, whispering to me and giving me a wink.

"Took you two long enough, though."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _Quick update! Hahaha Mainly because this was originally 13 but, well, that was explained earlier. Next one will be prom. Who is so ready for prom. LOL_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The low rumble of a Peterbilt echoed through the building of my home as I slipped into my flats. I had just finished getting ready, feeling the butterflies in my stomach as I examined myself in the mirror Mom had placed in my room. The whole ensemble was not what I expected and even I was blown away by my reflection. Mom had used the combo of red and black makeup. My lips were red and the eye shadow was red and black, paired perfectly but not too harsh. My eyes immediately stood out, the contrast in colors enough to make it seem like a jewel, much like the single sapphire that rested on my neck.

My hair on the other hand had been gathered to the right of my head, all of it cascading down and over my shoulder, leaving my left bare. Mom had taken her time with all of it, even going out and buying a hair pin. It was placed over the hair, the blue sparkling in the light.

"Oh, my baby," the sobs of the woman who raised me made me look at her, the smile on my lips softening my features. Mom had a tissue to her eyes, trying her hardest to not cry but failing miserably. Spitfire was sitting on her shoulder, practically doing the same thing.

"Momma," I walked toward her, giving her a hug, "it's not the end of world. It's just prom. And Spitfire, stop it."

Spitfire leaned over and kissed my cheek, giving me a huge hug. Bee would be arriving shortly, promising to keep the little bot company while I was away. I had tried to keep my 'son' happy, giving him all the attention but lately has been hard. Still, he handled the change well and always welcomed me home with a happy little chirp.

"But my baby has a boyfriend and she will be graduating soon and…and…"

"Oh, now hon, leave the girl alone," Dad came up the stairs, a smug smile on his face. I had a feeling that he had accomplished his task of 'scaring' Prime. I doubt he honestly scared the mech but if he felt better trying, then by all means.

Mom finally let me go, telling me to have fun as Dad placed his arm across her shoulders. I nodded, giving a wave goodbye as I went down the stairs. I heard my mom start to wail again, my dad giving her some comfort as I went out the door. I had to roll my eyes, shutting the door behind me.

"Silly momma," I said making my way to the steps. Prime was standing there, facing out and looking up at the sky. I figured it was his favorite thing to do, something he must have found soothing in its own way. But he had heard my approach because he turned to face me, only to have the same reaction as I did at that moment. Prime was absolutely handsome! He had decided to don a suit instead of his uniform, the red shirt and black vest matching my dress. He even wore a black tie! The only thing missing was the jacket, which I didn't really mind. He didn't need one.

Prime remained frozen on the porch for a few seconds longer before he finally reached out, the back of his fingers running down my cheek. The gesture caused my spark to do somersaults as he smiled at me, cupping my face in his hands.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to me. My face flared up, the compliment hitting me to the core. Prime pulled me into his arms, kissing my temple before stepping back. At that moment I saw a little white box in his hand as he asked me to close my optics and hold out my hand. I did so without hesitation. I felt coolness surround my wrist and immediately opened my optics, shocked by what I saw. It was a blue and silver bracelet with a little red charm hanging down. It was the Autobot symbol. And the back held a writing I couldn't recognize.

"Oh, Prime. I love it!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as I could. I kept glancing at the bracelet, refusing to let him go. Prime just chuckled before removing my arms, a small smile gracing his lips. He seemed genuinely pleased with my reaction.

"We need to go before Mikaela calls you," Prime reminded me. I just nodded as he led me to his form, opening the passenger door and offering a hand to me. I giggled and took it.

"Why thank you good sir," I said, mocking the sound of a noblewoman. Prime chuckled again, immediately bowing and kissing my hand. The sapphires of his eyes locked with mine as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Anything for you, milady," Prime's response could have had me faint if it weren't for the softness of his lips on my hand. He sounded exactly like a knight with that simple statement and it was enough to warm me to my toes. I knew my face was a dark blue at this moment as I just nodded, stepping into the truck with his help. If I wasn't careful tonight, then Prime might very well cause me to swoon. Or become a puddle in the middle of the dance floor. Both were very possible.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

It was hard for us to find a parking space at the school, the gym already packed with all sorts of students and dates. I had spotted Bee pulling up to the school, acting like a chauffeur to Sam and Mikaela. He was being a little dorky too, so he must have gladly accepted the position, embarrassing the hell out of the two. Now that was Bumblebee.

"Are you ready?" Prime asked after finally finding a space in the darkest area of the parking lot. I had pulled down the visor to use the mirror, checking to make sure the concealer Mom used was hiding the blue on my chest and face. I didn't need people wondering why my chest glowed or my face. And it took some time but we managed. I had to make sure though.

"Of course," I nodded after a minute, giving him a smile. Prime was wearing a jacket at this point, walking around and opening the door for me. I giggled at him as his hands landed on my hips. He didn't even allow me to take one step as he lifted me out of the cab before placing my feet on solid ground. Mikaela was already walking toward us as the door closed by itself. I gave Prime a look, silently reminding him that he couldn't do that. There was no way he forgot and thank Primus that no one was watching us. Wait….Primus?

"Oh my god, look at you woman!" Mikaela hugged me before stepping back, my hands still in hers. I looked her up and down, smiling myself.

"And you are nothing to look at? Girl, you are sexier than me," I laughed as we suddenly linked arms. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Sam and Prime walking together. They were both talking to themselves but I could see Prime carefully keeping an eye on me. It was oddly sweet that he was being protective. Especially if Trent was here.

The walkway to the gym was filled with all sorts of people, gowns and suits sparkling in the low light of the building. I was trying my best to pay attention but something was wrong. My vision would blur, the images turning to static. I had to blink inconspicuously in order to keep everyone from worrying. But it didn't help at all as the images flickered consistently in my vision. It was an Autobot in pink armor. A femme.

"Did you hear me, Zynith?"

"Huh?" my gaze snapped back to Mikaela, blinking several times as the static cleared. I hadn't realized I had stopped, Prime's hands on my shoulders. Everyone was staring at me and Mikaela was waiting for me to answer. I gave a breathy laugh, stating I zoned out for a moment. Mikaela just laughed at me before dragging me away from the boys, looking at Prime. It took her only a moment before she reacted, giving a huge smile.

"You need to tell me when it happened. Now."

"Why now?"

"Fine, but I expect an explanation."

I groaned as we entered the gym, handing over our tickets. Prime was stopped for a moment, the principal going over the school rules with him. I kept in a laugh as he continued with the list of common sense rules while Prime acted truly interested. It only took a few seconds before Prime responded, telling the faculty that he would obey all rules.

We all three shared a look as the principal just let him past, excusing his behavior. I guess military was given special permission because they didn't even look in his direction after that either.

"Your charge is rather eccentric," Prime finally joined us, his arm immediately going around my waist. Mikaela raised her brows at me, a smirk on her face. I felt like face palming in that moment. I wish she would just leave it alone. Especially with the other people staring at us. He was supposed to be my boyfriend for longer than a few hours.

"Check it out. Mr. Army showed up."

My shoulders rose as Trent walked by, blowing me a kiss. Prime narrowed his eyes at Trent. I could hear a low rumble emanate from his chest, making me immediately concerned. I feared Trent would end up dead before the night was over.

The whole prom scenario was beginning to be rather enjoyable, however, as the night continued. We 4 sat a table, talking about random events that had happened over the days. Prime remained silent, listening to every word that was said. He would constantly find my hand under the table, our fingers automatically intertwining. His thumb also had the habit of running along the inside of my wrist, the action soothing. I was having a hard time paying attention, my mind going haywire. The images continued on. This pink bot would push her way into my vision followed by another darker image. I finally closed my eyes, repeating in my head for the visions to stop. They soon did, which made prom that much easier to deal with. I would ask Prime later about them, maybe he would know. Or I was just going crazy. Yeah, crazy.

"So Prime, why no uniform?" Sam asked, making my eyes open. I had thought about that too. Prime didn't even hesitate to answer.

"This is Zynith's night and I did not want to appear like I am…showing off. As well as the concern of civilians finding out that our uniforms are not normal."

"Who told you that?" I chimed in. Why would it seem like he was showing off. I mean, he was technically in the Special Forces but it wasn't a classified division…was it?

"Lennox," he answered, watching all of us laugh. Of course Lennox would say something like that. I guess seeing the Autobots as humans in uniforms made it seem too weird to him. And the risk of the higher ups seeing someone don their uniforms in public, not a good idea.

After a few more minutes of talking, everything went quiet. Mikaela was glaring off to the side at an individual that no one wanted to see. I turned my head away, not wanting to acknowledge our rude visitor, until he got on Mikaela's nerves by just being at the table.

"What do you want, Trent?" Mikaela practically hissed. She looked ready to fight but instead, Prime stood. He was regarding the boy with cold eyes, having successfully pissed him off. That was a look I didn't care for.

"It would be best if you would leave us alone, young man," Prime remained calm in his speech but I could practically feel the irritation. And even I felt it, wishing Trent would just leave things be.

"I don't care what you think is best. I mean, what you wanna fight, old timer?" Trent brought up his fists, the positioning rather pathetic and wimpy looking.

"I am not here to fight. I am here to provide Zynith an enjoyable experience."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You're not really her boyfriend. This is a lie the girl made up," Trent laughed, crossing his arms. Prime's hands landed on my shoulders, the touch more than welcomed and comforting.

"He is my boyfriend, Trent. Why don't you believe it?" I countered. Trent again laughed.

"Because he is too damn old for you."

"That doesn't matter, Trent," Mikaela sneered at him. Trent glared at her, saying something about her being a bunny. I wanted to punch the living hell out of him but he focused back on me, sneering himself.

"So it doesn't matter. Fine. I guess that just proves that you are a whore, slut, and no good-"

He never got to finished his sentence. Prime had somehow moved past me quickly, gripping the front of Trent's suit in a death grip. Prime's face never changed in his expression, the calm remaining. But it was enough to have all the participants stop what they were doing. Even the music stopped, the DJ shocked by what he saw.

"You may insult me all you wish, boy. But don't you ever call my mate such derogatory names, especially in my presence," his hushed tone made us all wimper in silence. I had never seen Prime so angry before and it was something I couldn't even come to grips with. His eyes burned with fire and Trent just stuttered his apology.

"I-I-I'm sorry m-man. B-but you two haven't kissed all night. If you're h-her boyfriend, then kiss right n-now. In front of everyone. It w-will prove to everyone th-that you are t-t-t-t-t-together."

"Why do we have to kiss?" I questioned, really not paying attention to him. I knew Prime wanted to go slow so I had to try my damnedest to make Trent to forget it, even asking a stupid question again. But the idea wasn't that bad…was kissing to fast?

"Because that is proof! Damn, are you even paying attention! Don't tell me you haven't noticed every person staring at you right now, including the girls? And what about the whispers! Come on!" Trent practically screamed. I saw Prime release Trent in that moment, huffing his annoyance as Trent tried to fix the front of his suit.

Afterward, I looked around and I noticed he was right. Everyone was watching us, the girls having that hopeful gaze. I couldn't bring myself to even speak as I stared at Trent. Prime and I haven't shared a first kiss yet. A first anything save holding hands. He wanted to take things slow and I didn't blame him with everything that was going on. He feared the war would destroy me and the government, they were a bit sensitive.

"Well?"

"Shut up, Trent. You know nothing," Mikaela came to my defense. She had gotten to her feet, Sam trying his best to keep her calm. I knew Sam wasn't a fighter, never had been. But Mikaela on the other hand…

"Zynith," the whisper made me look up, seeing Prime watching me. Everyone knew Trent wouldn't back down. He seemed determine to have solid proof that I was taken, even though he knew he didn't have a chance. Especially against Optimus Prime. The reality that he wanted me as his own so bad that he would go to this level was extremely disgusting.

I glanced at Prime and noticed he was watching me. I figured he was trying to gauge my reaction, even when he had me get to my feet. I tried to stay calm, keeping my face from flaring up. Mom had used some blush on my cheeks in hope that if I had to be embarrassed, the glow would appear somewhat human. But I had to try and keep myself in check. Even when he was pulling me into his arms, earning groans from those watching.

"Prime?" my quavering voice made him let out a soft, breathy laugh. I felt his fingertips on my face, a shiver traveling down my spine. Prime slowly leaned in, regarding me with half closed eyes. He looked beyond sexy, earning a surprised gasp. Dear god I was going to have a spark attack.

All eyes were still glued to our forms when I felt his lips upon my own. I was trying my best to not look shocked even though deep down I was going nuts. His kiss was forcing my hands to land on his chest, my body reacting by pressing against him. His lips were soft, gentle, and coaxing. Even when the kiss went just a bit deeper, earning a soft moan from me, I reacted how any man would probably want his woman to react. Willing.

My toes began to tingle and my body responded in ways I never thought of when all of a sudden, it ended. Prime released me from the kiss, taking his own deep breath before glancing at Trent. But there was something else in his gaze, almost like a struggle. And that familiar pull was happening, much stronger than before. Still, I took several deep breaths myself, ignoring what I saw. And the question remained. How did Prime know to kiss like that? He was a freaking pro.

"Satisfied?" Prime asked. Trent nodded, his eyes still holding a terrified glare before walking away. The music continued on and all the others had moved on, talking about the incident or something different. I, however, was still shaking in my shoes from the kiss and totally not satisfied. Even when I heard a giggle coming from the table. Mikaela was basically laughing at the scene and Sam, well, his jaw was on the table…almost literally.

"Sam, you look like you are about to catch flies. Close your mouth," I said. He did so immediately. They still remained silent before Mikaela bounced upon her feet.

"Come on, Sam! I wanna dance!" Mikaela was pulling Sam to the dance floor. Prime had chuckled, bringing my hand up to his mouth before following suit. I guess he wanted to do the same. The music had turned to a slow country song, which made it almost loving compared to the other music that had played previously. No one complained about it, the couples following suit. The DJ, on the other hand, was staring at his equipment, unsure of what just happened. That made me look at Prime questioning.

"Did you hack the equipment?"

"Perhaps," Prime answered, immediately taking me to the dance floor. I laughed softly, not surprised. But I was surprised by the position we took on the floor, my hand on his shoulder and the other in his.

"I can't dance," I quickly whispered. Prime just smiled at me, his face leaning unbearably close to mine. The reminder of the kiss had me thinking of another, the feel of his lips so addicting.

"Just follow my lead."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Saturday was my safe haven. Being today was even better. I didn't do much though, spending the day with Spitfire and my mom. She was still sniffles and even cried harder when Optimus had walked me to the door. She gave him a big hug, asking if he decided to take me over to womanhood. Her words, not mine. But he didn't react like I thought he would. Instead, he remained silent, keeping his eyes closed the entire time (after assuring her that he didn't). It bothered me that whole night, unsure of what his action meant.

The best part of the day was nighttime, me laying on the roof, clad in my pajamas. I was thinking about the prom, how it had ended so beautifully. The prom was not all that horrible. Save Trent boasting about being the next prom king to only be defeated by…guess who…Sam and Mikaela became the queen. Which was so not a shocker. But that made my night even more enjoyable as Trent stormed out, cursing the whole way. Until he caught sight of Prime glaring at him. Then he ran like a chicken.

I sighed deeply, enjoying the cool night air. I was actually glad to be out of the dress afterwards. Even though it was beautiful, it still just didn't fit me. I like the freedom jeans and shorts provided. I didn't have to worry about being lady like. But I had to admit, I felt like a princess. And Prime…he treated me as such, being my knight.

"Zynith," I heard the stomps which had me get to my elbows. Speak of the devil, Prime was standing by the house. I remembered making him transform, knowing the poor guy was probably feeling cramped. He was very appreciative and did so immediately after Mom got over her tears.

"What's up, Prime?"

"Please, call me Optimus. No need to be formal," Prime's…Optimus' chuckle kind of threw me off kilter. I guess I never thought of that. But I didn't really see him today. In fact, I couldn't help the worry after last night.

"Sorry…Optimus," his name just felt so right on my tongue. Even if being so…oh, what's the word…unprofessional was a little weird. He was a warrior and a commander of his people. Not being polite was just different.

"No need to apologize either," his optics seem to sparkle in the moonlight. "It's new for myself as well."

I couldn't deny that note, knowing we were both still adjusting to our relationship. Trent had kind of forced it to take a whole new level very quickly, which I couldn't lie. I enjoyed it, more than I really should. Optimus wanted it to go slow. But I couldn't shake the feeling that he may not have enjoyed it like myself. That maybe he wasn't really ready.

And on another note, how the hell did he know to kiss like that? The fact that he knew how to move the human body in such a way was enough to make me faint. I mean, come on. Do the Autobots kiss each other for practice? Um…did I really just think that?

"What is on your processor?" the baritone voice made me look up, staring into his optics. I guess I was being too silent for comfort because he was watching me, searching for the reason for my quiet demeanor.

"N-nothing," I stammered. Optimus didn't by it, hearing the hitch in my words. He studied me for a minute more before disappearing from the view of the roof. He had transformed, the whirling of moving mechanics reaching my ears. I had to swallow a scream as a holographic human joined me on the roof, a playful glint to his eyes.

"You're lying," he accused, his hand finding mine. I reveled in the feel of his skin against my own.

"Optimus, please, it really is nothing," I lazily flopped my other hand, a silly sort of wave to try and discourage the Autobot from finding out. It wasn't anything overly important. Just a silly little girlish thought. I think.

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be so defensive."

Busted. The soft blue glow on my face was even more damning.

"Zynith," his whisper made my spark flutter, bouncing around in my chest. His fingers rested under my chin, pulling my face closer to his.

"I do not regret what has transpired, if that was your concern," the low rumble made me gulp. His eyes studied my optics, a warmth to the endless blue. My breath caught in my throat as his lips touched my cheek, caressing my own skin. I couldn't help the shudder that shook my body. Nor the heat that pooled in my gut.

"I…I thought you wanted slow," I whispered. Optimus smiled against my temple, the curve felt all too easily.

"I do, however, I cannot resist the pull between us. It is becoming difficult…It took everything I had to stop because of that _boy._ And then your mother…Primus you have no idea," his tone shook. But my mind was going blank, his arms wrapping around my body. I couldn't breathe, my pulse rising as his lips traveled to my neck. I didn't know if I wanted to moan or freak out, the feelings in my head jumbling together in a massive ball of confusion. I felt the pull but I also knew that it was something we couldn't allow to control us. Even now, when the feel of his kisses were turning me into molten lava.

"Zynith! Come inside! It's getting to cold!" the call of my father made me chuckle as Optimus did the same, giving me one last kiss to my forehead before disappearing. This gave me a moment to clear my mind as an idea snaked its way in. Hm, makes me wonder.

Getting up, I ran to the edge, already seeing the tall mech waiting on me. He had gotten me to my window quickly, allowing my form to get inside. I quickly turned, seeing that he was about to walk away.

"Wait! Come here!" I called for him, earning a surprised start from him. Optimus didn't even question me, lowering himself enough to be face level with my form. My hands landed on his face as I gained the courage to pull a very daring move because he was right, it was hard to resist the pull. The feeling of just needing to be together, I understood it completely.

Slowly, I pulled his face closer to mine and in that very moment, I did something that even I would find shocking for myself. I kissed Optimus' real form. My lips combined with his lip components, remaining for a few seconds longer than he probably expected before pulling back, a shy smile taking over. Optimus was staring at me before he dropped his voice, a warning coming from them.

"Go to bed before I do something I may regret."

My legs shook. I could see the struggle in his own features, the fire deep inside. I even heard a loud cracking, my parents' shuffling enough for me to obey. It took several whirls of his vents before the Autobot allowed himself to leave my window. I couldn't help my concern, not understanding what it was for him to react the way he did. But it must have been the way his spark must of felt. Mine was acting strangely itself, a pull that had me place my hands against my chest, fearing that it was trying to escape. What was going on?

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _Uh oh! That pull between the two is getting worse, even for the lonely Optimus. Hopefully things don't get worse. HAHAHA!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The light pouring in from the window had my voice groaning, pulling the covers over my head. I wanted to sleep some more, not ready to get up. It was a Sunday for crying out loud! No school yet! But it just wouldn't come, the light having successful forced my eyes to open slowly. You could hear the birds in the background, the country setting of a beautiful morning enough to make anyone smile. Probably what Mom wanted the whole time while I was growing up.

Shuffling under the bed had me lean up, feeling my hair pointing off in all directions. I saw little objects go flying out from underneath and a panicked chirp from under the bed made me slowly get up. Looking under the bed, I saw Spitfire running to my face, quickly climbing up my shoulder.

"Something attacked me!" he cried, hiding under my hair. I looked under the bed again, moving a shoe out of the way. Suddenly, a furry ball went after my face, causing me to scream and land on my back. I felt a tongue on my face and the smell of disgusting dried food coming out of its mouth. I had to blink a few times to finally realize it was a little Yorkie puppy….oh shit.

"Mom! Please don't tell me-"

"Zynith, baby, is that you?!"

Oh dear god no. I was hoping to the invisible forces above that it wasn't her but it was. I quickly reached behind my hair, hushing Spitfire. I told him to transform or hide, that the little fur ball was a dog and I wasn't sure if the visitor knew. He obeyed, saluting me before ducking under the bed. I quickly picked up the dog and threw on a light jacket, wrapping it around my form. I kept it over my heart, hiding the glow as I walked down the stairs. Please oh please oh please…

"ZYNITH!" the scream from the only woman who I had a hard time relating to was beyond loud. I hide a sudden yelp as she hugged me, kissing my head. I struggled to hide the blush, knowing that it probably was beginning to show.

"How have you been, Aunt Patricia?"

That's right, my aunt was visiting. She was absolutely nuts and always looked like a clown. Her eyebrows were stenciled in, eye shadow always up on her forehead, and it was odd bright colors.

I looked at my mom as Patricia continued to hug me, pointing at my cheeks. The dog was yelping in my arms, struggling to get out. Mom shook her head, mouthing that she didn't know. Oh great, hopefully no robots come to visit. That is something I didn't want to explain to her.

"So, how was Prom? Who did you take? Your sweet mother told me you have a boyfriend. What's his name? How old is he?" the questions continued as I stared at her, unsure how to answer. Um, the name I could tell her but the age. I could see that going over well. Telling her he was older than the Earth. Sure.

"What's that?" my aunt's voice made me start, recognizing the engine almost immediately. I reacted by yelling I had to shower while tossing the dog to my aunt, rushing up the stairs. I had to get to the window before he transformed, warning them of the issue that was here. I was a few seconds to late, ripping open my window as I saw Optimus walk past.

"Wait! Oh please stop!" I hollered. Optimus stopped before the window, leaning down to look at me.

"What is wrong? Is there danger?"

"Yes, my aunt. Who doesn't know the truth," I hissed out lowly. Optimus reacted almost immediately, glancing over the side of the house. I could hear Patricia asking my mom about hearing a vehicle, a screen door slamming shut. Optimus backed away from the direction, going behind the house. I felt the house shake for a minute, a familiar line echoing outside.

"OH MY GOD! EARTHQUAKE!"

Sam's dad. Wow, she was like him on that. I rubbed my temples as I saw the funny looking woman run past, screaming her head off. She had saw me leaning out my window, pausing for a brief moment.

"Shouldn't you be in the shower?"

Dear god, this was going to suck.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Patricia remained downstairs with mom as I kept on breathing, trying to place an unrecognizable amount of concealer on my face and chest. If I over did the concealer, then it would be obvious, or at least look like I was hiding hickies. Which would cause more chaos. But it didn't really help as I slathered the concealer on my chest, doing my best to have it blend in with my skin tone.

Stupid Cybertronian skin.

"Do you need help?"

I covered my mouth, smothering the scream that was trying to leave. I looked at my window, seeing that Optimus decided to join me in my room, adorning that sexy military uniform. Sometimes I wished he would give me warning before he did that because I honestly believed that I would never get use to his sneaking about.

I merely nodded after a minute, my spark still pounding. Optimus sat on my bed as I slowly lowered the front of my tank to allow more surface area. I knew this would be awkward beyond reason but I really did need help. I couldn't see my chest to well and he could.

The feel of his fingers on my chest was a new experience as he rubbed in the make-up, ensuring it blended into my skin. The touch was gentle as he guaranteed that there was no hint of a glow for human eyes. I tried my best to act like nothing was happening but I still couldn't focus. He was touching my chest, oddly close to my…lady lumps. If he decides to slip lower, then I couldn't stop him. And probably wouldn't.

"Hm," a rather confused sound came from Optimus as I refocused on him. His hand had ended up flat against my chest, my voice ceasing to work. The mech's fingers slowly spread across my skin, my body shivering. Why did this turn so uncomfortable so fast? Well, more uncomfortable…it already was a weird situation.

"Your spark," he paused, shifting his hand over to the right. I remembered praying a million times that he would not lower his hand.

"W-w-w-w-what about it-t?" my stammer went unnoticed, Optimus' optics focused on my chest. I could see his confusion as he continued to remain still.

"It's pulsing in perfect time with mine."

Oh shit.

"What d-does that m-mean?" my cheeks had to be on fire at this moment. The feel of his skin against mine was jumbling my thoughts. Dirty little thoughts that would probably make my mother blush and my father lock me up in a looney bin. All from this simple touch.

"Sparkmates…she was never…but you," his whisper, that _damned_ voice, sent my body into overdrive. A mixture of confusion and acceptance. I think Optimus was trying his hardest not to react, moving my hand to rest on his chest. I felt the beating under the muscle, realizing he wasn't kidding. Which explained the abnormally fast pace of my spark. We matched.

It was in that moment that I felt the sudden pull again, the feeling of needing something that I did not know. Optimus must have felt it because his hand moved up to my shoulder, immediately pulling me in. I think we were just feeling the moment, knowing that the feeling of two sparks pulsing as one was very powerful. Even when his lips were oh so close to mine…

"Momma!" a little cry had me jump up screaming. Loud. Optimus reacted the same, backing away from me and turning around. I swore I saw a blush dust his cheeks as I peered over my bed (I ended up on the floor, don't ask) to see a most astonishing sight. A little boy was peering back at me, with bright blue eyes and dark reddish brown hair. He had a chubby little face that I wanted to pinch his cheeks. He looked so adorable.

"Spitfire, was that really necessary?" Optimus finally responded, looking over at the boy. He just giggled and climbed onto the bed, a big grin on his face. I had to blink a few times before I responded.

"Spitfire? You mean-"

"All Autobots received the upgrade. Including your son. He just choose not to use it, until today for obvious reasons," he exclaimed. I sat on the bed next to Spitfire, immediately showing my disdain by getting revenge. Tickle torture.

"You little brat!" I laughed, watching as the little boy squirmed under my touch. Optimus started to chuckle, joining us on my tiny twin mattress. I really needed a bigger bed. But that was my last concern as my bedroom door flew up and a very clownish woman entered my domain.

Her expression was priceless. The shock my aunt had was enough to make me want to laugh at her as Spitfire straightened to attention. Optimus had turned to stare back, a rather confused expression on his own features. Probably the makeup.

"Who is this man? And the child? Zynith?"

"Mommy, who this?" a very toddler like voice made me look at Spitfire. He had a thumb in his mouth, keeping a very innocent attitude going. He was such a good actor, the way he held a blanket to his face. I didn't ask where he got the blanket.

"Mommy? Dear god," my aunt gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. "How could you get knocked up Zynith? And this whole time I thought you were a virgin. Is this the bastard that impregnated you? Don't you know I could call rape on this?"

My mouth hung open. My god woman, no need to be a bitch. I couldn't even react to her threats and questions, my mind off in a whirlwind. Mom didn't react either, her eyes practically staring bullets into the back of her head. My aunt continued to go on, saying that I was still a minor and shouldn't be a mom let alone with an older man. Did she not comprehend that this was my life, not hers?

"Ma'am please. Let me explain this," Optimus slowly stood and picked up Spitfire, giving a nod to the woman. My aunt quickly went quiet, her eyes fluttering in disbelief as Optimus offered his hand to her. He was trying to be a gentleman.

"This is my son, David. We call him Spitfire as a nickname," Optimus explained. "My wife passed away after he was born. I started dating Zynith a few months ago and Spitfire has taken a liking to her. Which is why he called her Mommy. She has taken that role quite beautifully."

How he knew to lie like that was beyond me. The smile Optimus donned on her was enough for her to not question his statement. She even took his hand, a smile taking over her oddly colored lips. Lying like that would have come in handy a few years ago.

"I see. And who are you?"

"Commander Optimus Prime of the United States Special Forces," Optimus said. He spoke his full title, allowing my aunt to see that he was indeed a polite individual. I did my best to act like this was normal even though deep down I was screaming.

"I see. Is she still a virgin though? I mean, her having sex is gonna happen. I was just worried about her being pregnant. Just too soon, ya know."

Number 2 reason to not care about my aunt. She just did not care what question she asked. The woman had no modesty when it came to speech, questions, or actions. She was the worst when it came to personal questions. Therefore, do not react. This is my tip when she goes into one of her moods.

"Zynith's innocence is still intact. I will not cross that line unless she has decided that she is ready to take that next step."

_I hope._

You could basically hear that last part, even though my aunt remained clueless. Mom and I could see the struggle Prime was dealing with. Here recently it seemed like every time someone brings up sex, things get difficult for him. And me? Well, I wasn't too sure what I was experiencing. And I couldn't help but wonder why my family was suddenly okay with me having sex. My mom and now my aunt. I swear if my dad says its fine, I'm going to implode.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman," she giggled, practically going into flirt mode. Ugh!

"Respect is of the upmost importance."

"Well, riddle me this," she tried to act really sexy at that…gross. "How old is the Commander?"

Optimus remained silent for a brief moment, not looking at me. He seemed like he hadn't thought that far. Spitfire started to wail in that moment, his arms flailing.

"Put me down, dada! Put me down!" Spitfire screamed. I reacted, grabbing the little boy from Optimus and holding him close. I shushed him, bouncing the little boy in my arms. It must have given Optimus enough time to finally answer my aunt's question. He probably was doing some math calculations in his head to find an acceptable age for her to be comfortable with.

"I am 27 years of age."

Late twenties? Not bad old man. Not bad at all.

"So young and already a father. Hm, would you want more?"

"Aunt Patricia, please, this is not an interview."

"Oh shush, child, I am just asking the questions you and your mother are too afraid to ask," she acknowledged, still focused on Optimus. I wanted to smack the woman. She really didn't know when to stop.

"If Zynith wishes, then I would not mind having more spa…children," he casually fixed the mistake. My aunt didn't even question it, giving him a slow nod.

"Well, you do sound like a keeper. I'm impressed. Anyways, you will be staying over tonight, yes? I heard you just got back from a mission," my aunt linked her arms with Optimus', dragging him out of the room. I felt like everything just got serious as the two left my sight, Mom staying behind for a moment. She was staring at the little boy in my arms.

"Mom, this is-"

"I know who it is, dear. I just find it interesting," she answered. My head tilted in confusion before she answered. "He looks like you and Prime. The brown hair from Prime and the red tint from you. Nose from you. Eyes from Prime. Basically, he looks exactly like your child."

I didn't say anything, patting my mom on the shoulder. Spitfire reached for her and she didn't hesitate to comply. I definitely saw what my mom could see, but I didn't want to really go that far. I mean, would Optimus be okay with being called Dad? Aside from the pretend for my aunt's sanity.

"Mom, don't read into it. We probably can't have kids together anyways. So it's okay."

"Well, make up your mind here soon if you are gonna sleep with the man. He may snap at any moment."

"MOM!"

"What? Honey, you are basically 18 and you made it this far. Losing it now is an accomplishment."

My feet didn't move as Mom walked by, cooing at the little boy in her arms. I still remained, staring at the wall. Did everyone see his struggle? Or was my mom literally that accepting of me having a man that wanted to basically fuck my brains out of my head. Really?

I still remained silent as she turned around, giving me a wink.

"Just do me a favor and don't do it here. Your father might have a heart attack," and with that, she disappeared into the hall. Sometimes I wonder about that woman. Better yet, let's just leave it alone. Right now I had to find Prime and save him from my aunt before she fried his processor. IF she hadn't done so already.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _Yay! More awkwardness! Gotta love awkwardness!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_One Week Later…._

Trent had finally begun to leave me alone, allowing my poor brain to finally rest. But, unfortunately, my aunt had decided she wanted to stay for the next couple of weeks to see me graduate from high school. That meant 3 weeks of absolute hell and watching her throw a few flirts toward Optimus. I didn't realize I was a jealous person but apparently I was, wanting to pound her face in. What a nice way to think of my aunt.

Still, it was hell. One week was already down and I was beginning to feel the effects of her being around too long. But there was an even worse effect. She made Optimus stay the night every night. He had tried to say something about going to base so that he wasn't intruding, but my aunt insisted. She even THREATENED to find me a new boyfriend. Optimus didn't take to kindly to that, accepting the invitation to stay with my own mother's coaxing.

Of course, my dear mother made it worse. She had placed his 'belongings' (for my aunt's sanity) in my room. She said we should sleep in the same bed, since we have done it before. She was trying to make it look like we have been dating for a long time but you bet your ass it was uncomfortable. He would disappear at night after everyone retired, stretching out his true form before returning his holoform in the morning, and sitting on my bed. We would lie about how we slept, even though it wasn't true. And of course…

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Flashback_

_ "Did you do it yet?"_

_ "Do what?" I blinked a few times, staring at the two women before me. Patricia had decided not to wear make-up today, which made her look infinitely better._

_ "You know, have sex. You two have to be getting pretty damn cozy in there," Patricia took a sip of her coffee as I stared at her, completely unaware of a stiffened holoform by the stairs._

_ "Oh god, no! Damn it no!" I shrieked. I could feel my face flare up as a little boy came bounding down the stairs. I turned to see Optimus staring at me, his jaw clenched and his eyes burning. That same damn feeling overcame us both and he turned, going up the stairs._

_ "Honey, I think you need to do something because that man is beyond horny. It is obvious," Mom chimed in, placing my breakfast in front of me. But honestly, I lost my appetite._

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Tonight, however, was a god send. Mikaela had convinced my mother to allow me and her, with Sam and Prime, to go out camping. It was really our last chance before graduation kicked in, forcing us to prepare for finals and the ceremony. But I had a chance to finally relax as we made it to our camp grounds. And the best part?

We were in the middle of nowhere. No aunt. No mom. No people of any kind. All that surrounded us was the trees, a small lake we found, and the sound of the country side.

"Finally!" I practically screamed when we arrived, hopping out of Optimus. Spitfire, in his true mini self, had joined us, immediately running for Bumblebee's form (they were best buddies now). I made sure to collect my supplies before he transformed, seeing how excited I was. Mikaela and Sam were already here, pitching up their large tent. Apparently they had been sleeping together (in more ways than one) and couldn't imagine sleeping alone. Well, more power to them.

"Hey, Zynith," Sam waved at me as I threw my bags on the ground. One was the tent and I immediately went to work, setting it up. It wasn't meant for two people but I am sure you could fit another in there. Just would be close quarters. But hell, this is the woods. We were going to go hiking and such. Nothing else.

"What's up my brother from another mother?" I fist pumped him, earning a chuckle.

"Don't you mean brother from another planet?"

"Well, that too," I laughed. My tent was rather easy to put up but once I finished, I quickly helped my two friends, who were struggling with theirs. After that was set, we collected our rocks and sticks for a fire for later.

"Did you bring food?" Sam asked, making Mikaela and I look up from our rock circle. I raised an eyebrow, seeing him open his bag.

"No Sam. I only brought marshmallows because that is what cavemen ate," I said sarcastically. Sam gave me a glare before pointing at a cooler that was next to Bee. I had noticed then that our Autobot friends haven't transformed. Even my son was laying on Bee's hood, back in his cell phone mode. Which made me sad. We were free from the human world, they could let loose.

Mikaela saw the same and tossed a small stick at Bee. A little groan escaped the bot as he rolled down his windows, allowing his speakers to be heard more clearly.

"What was that for?"

"Transform. You three can. No one is here."

"You woke me from recharge so I can transform? You humans," Bee grumbled before doing so, giving Spitfire a chance to roll off. I had to look at Mikaela as she blushed, turning away from my prying eyes.

"Have you guys been keeping Bee up?" I asked. Sam reacted, pointing a finger toward her.

"Not my fault she is loud."

I choked on my spit at the information, unsure of how to react. Mikaela retaliated back, accusing him of being louder. Bee just grumbled as I finished my fire circle project, waving the mech to follow me. The two lovebirds continued to argue as I led Bee and Spitfire away from the camp to the lake.

"Can't those two ever give me some peace?" Bee sighed, flopping down on the ground next to the lake. I managed to keep my balance, listening to the poor scout's complaints. "I mean really, those two are going at it like bunnies. Hell, even in my backseat. Talk about uncomfortable."

"Not as uncomfortable as me. I am hearing you talk about it," I chimed in, patting his leg. Spitfire had climbed up on his leg, getting comfortable against him. Spitfire looked ready to go to sleep as Bee stared at me for moment, his optics flickering.

"You and Prime haven't interfaced yet?" he casually asked. Spitfire whined at the statement, showing me a 'turn down motion.' That was his sign that his audios were getting shut off because he didn't want to hear us talk. I felt my face flare up. Now even Bee was giving me the third degree.

"No," I muttered quietly, keeping my optics away from his. Bee just chuckled, patting my head.

"No worries. I just figured with how Prime is, that you two would have already done that step. Besides, at least it isn't all pounding and rough. Our form of love making is usually more sensual and caring. A form of exposing our true feelings to our mates," Bee said.

"TMI Bee!" I freaked, covering my ears too. Bee again laughed at my embarrassment as I nodded toward the ground. It was my sign that should he should rest as I ran back to the camp, my arms flailing at my sides. When I did, I was jumping up and down in place, giving off a scream. The images! Oh Primus the images!

"Dear God woman, what happened?" Sam asked, stepping out of his tent. I had noticed they moved my stuff inside of mine as I rubbed my optics. They burned!

"Bee told me everything! How could you guys fuck in the back of his seat?! He was watching you!" I continued to rub my optics. Sam laughed as Mikaela came out from behind him, hands on her hips.

"He wanted to watch," she said. I stopped rubbing my optics to look at her as she smiled. Bee wanted to watch two humans go at it like wildebeest? That was something I couldn't even picture the scout doing. I mean, he was still a kid. Even though a much older kid than me but he was. Why was he so curious?

Without any more words on the subject (for my poor sake), we continued our preparations before going on a hike. I had to check on Optimus, but he was exactly like Bee and Spitfire, passed out. The three must have been extremely tired since they have lost a lot of sleep. Even though the reasons were completely different. But I didn't see the point in waking him and thought it best to leave him be. Sam and Mikaela agreed and we set off, walking through the woods.

After a few hours of exploring and seeing what was around us, we headed back. We talked about what we planned on doing after graduation, mine being quite simple. Staying with the Autobots. Sam didn't find it surprising but he understood, considering who my boyfriend was. But he seemed less enthused about keeping Bumblebee.

"Why not?" I questioned him. He stopped several yards from camp, looking toward the lake. Bumblebee was still resting and wouldn't even know what we were discussing.

"I want to be normal. Seeing the Autobots every day gets a bit annoying. I mean, don't you want to go back to how things were? Hell, I haven't even told Bee that I got into college and they don't allow freshmen to have cars," Sam explained. My face fell at that, realizing that Bee would take this news hard. Bumblebee adored Sam and couldn't even come to visit without talking about him.

"Samuel James Witwicky, give me the definition of normal and one example of a normal person," I placed my hands on my hips, giving him a smug expression. Sam didn't answer as I approached, placing a finger to his chest, "If you want normal, then that means we can't be friends."

"What? Wait a minute," Sam grabbed my wrist, his head whipping around to meet my gaze, "I don't mean like that. Geesh, Zynith, you and I have been friends forever it seems. You can't just call it quits."

I smiled, patting his cheek.

"Exactly, Sam. You just can't call it quits. I understand you are still having a hard time adjusting, but you can't give up. They care for you. Just think about it okay," I watched as Sam nodded. Mikaela hung onto his arm, giving me a wink. She must have felt the same way as me. Calling it quits wasn't in our gene pool. Sam may be the same but he was having a harder time than us.

"Who wants to eat cheeseburgers?" Mikaela broke my train of thought, the idea of burgers sounding delicious. I smiled as all three of us took off running toward camp. Optimus was standing by, apparently transforming after we left. He had a soft smile on his lip components, telling me he heard our conversation and even approved. That made me happy because he needed to know that I would never abandon the Autobots. They were my family. And I could never abandon my family.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_ The warehouse was bustling as two Autobots worked on the energon supply. They were directing the others, telling them where to place the energon cubes. It was beginning to be a very difficult day, but she refused to stop. Her light pink armor glittered in the light. She had made sure to really polish out her choice in armor, making sure that it got his attention._

_ "Ariel, calm down. It's just a date," her friend said. Ariel looked upon her friend, smiling sheepishly._

_ "I can't help it. I really care for him, Dion," Ariel placed a hand over her spark, trying her best to stay calm. She really was excited for the date. It was one of the few that they had time for, the impending war increasing their work demand._

_ "I swear, you two are just meant to be Ariel."_

_ "Hey guys!" a young bot rushed over to them, waving at the two. Ariel felt her spark flutter as she jogged to meet him, forgetting her work behind her. She was in his arms in two nano seconds, smiling brightly at him. _

_ "Did you see the Decepticons? Megatron was with them. They are amazing!"_

_ "Orion, just because they can fly doesn't make them all that special," Ariel tried to reason with him. They had all decided to remain neutral in the war, believing it would be over in a short time. But it worried her. She just didn't feel right._

_ "Hello, friends!" a new voice reached their audio receptors, causing the group to turn. Orion was the only one to react in joy. Ariel and Dion were rather unsure of their visitors, the Decepticons._

_ "Why hello! Say, you're Megatron!" _

_ "Why yes? And you are?"_

_ "I'm Orion Pax," Orion held out his servo, shaking it with Megatron's. Ariel watched with a close optic, finding the cheerful behavior the Decepticon showed to be odd. She had heard the rumors and feared for Orion's safety. Sometimes her mech was far too trusting._

_ "Orion, I am looking for a place to store my energon. This warehouse seems to be efficient," Megatron continued the talk, questioning Orion about the amount they brought in daily. Ariel tried to get his attention, but Orion was far to fascinated, giving Megatron the answers he needed._

_ Dion placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her to stop her foolish watching. Ariel shook her head. She couldn't stop. It was in the way the flying robot acted. It just kept playing in her processor. Don't trust him. Just don't trust him._

_ "Excellent! Decepticons! Attack!" her worst nightmare came true as Megatron began firing upon the warehouse, taking a shot at Orion. Her spark slammed hard as she escaped Dion's arms._

_ "Ariel no! Stay out of it!" he begged. But she didn't listen. She had to get to him! She had to protect him._

_ "Leave him alone!" _

_ The barrel of a canon aimed at her as she rushed him, her peds slamming on the ground. She didn't remember her dear friend being shot, or the pain entering her own body. All she remembered was her vocal processor screaming for the mech she loved, his name echoing throughout the warehouse._

_ "ORION!"_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"ZYNITH!"

My optics snapped open, my scream ceasing in my open mouth. My spark was slamming as I sat up suddenly, rushing out of my tent. I heard the whirling noise of a vehicle transforming as I panicked, rushing to the woods past the Autobot leader. I couldn't stop as my mind whirled, my optics filling with static of a mech laying upon the floor. I felt trapped. I felt surrounded.

Large mechanical hands landed in front of me on the ground, my body slamming against the makeshift wall. I kept hearing a hush, a blue light enveloping me. I saw Sam and Mikaela looking out of their tent, both ready to give chase if need be.

"Calm down, Zynith. You're safe. I'm here. You're safe," a deep baritone took over my form as my head rejected that name. I wasn't Zynith. I wasn't….I don't know who I am. That pink Autobot….Ariel. Wasn't I Ariel? No no….no…I'm…..

"Zynith, you are safe."

"Optimus…oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I'm so sorry!" I choked on tears as I leaned against his servos, my form sliding down to the ground. That dream I had just felt so real. Like I had lived that whole scene once before. Was it a vision of an event in the past?

"Sh, you are safe. No one can harm you," his whisper enveloped me in warmth as I calmed my mind, ridding myself of the evil that I had watched. Optimus glanced back at the others, watching as they went back to doing what they were. I kept crying on the ground as I felt the panic leave my body. I wanted to forget the whole thing. I wanted to forget this Orion and Ariel and Dion. I wanted to forget all of it.

But I couldn't forget it. Orion was hurt in the dream and I reacted like a worried girlfriend. My body revolted the image. My spark felt like it had shattered. He was dying and I was watching the whole thing. Megatron…he killed them in cold energon.

Silence passed us in what felt like days before I finally let up my tears. The sky was still dark, my optics finally meeting his. Optimus still didn't say anything as I got up, pointing to his shoulder. He didn't hesitate to do as I asked, placing me next to his head. I immediately hugged it, keeping my own next to his for comfort. Prime continued the silence, a rush of air escaping his vents. Relief, I take it.

We continued on like that, my body curled into the nape of his neck (or whatever you would call it). I just wanted the relief of knowing he was alright. The nightmare continued on in my mind, sometimes flickering to my line of sight. But I willed it away, pretending it was nothing more than a horror movie replayed differently.

"Are you alright now?" Optimus' optics never left my form. He was immensely concerned about me, I could tell. But I didn't want to worry him again. It was just a silly nightmare. That's all it was.

"Yes, thanks. I'm sorry," I whispered. Optimus nodded but he kept me on his shoulder, wanting to ensure I was perfectly fine. At least the nightmare was over for now.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _Okay my pretties! Interesting chapter. Based the nightmare off the 80s cartoon where the Aerialbots go back in time. If you don't know what that is, then look it up. It's also on Netflix. Season 2 Episode 43 "War Dawn."_

_Also, I want to know where all of you want this to go. This story will end up Rated M at some point, because of the awkwardness. I just want to know if I should do it next chapter (which I have already made…just ended up that way) or wait until later. It's gonna happen between them eventually. Just wanna get my readers' opinions. Nicely, if you don't mind._

_SweetSpark22: I already know what your vote is. So I already tallied yours. XD_


	18. Chapter 18

Boti: _To someone who decided to tell me to fix a grammar issue. I am sorry that ONE word bothered you so much. I have fixed it, however. I am a human and make mistakes. But please just say "Hey, used wrong word. Use this one, will make better sense." Not "The definition…" That actually really irritated me with how it was handled._

_Just rambling a little frustration. Not trying to offend, just need to realize that words can get mixed, especially when typing and Microsoft isn't smart enough to catch it. Just a heads up._

Disclaimer: _Do not own! Never will. _

Quote I love from a song: _Perfection is a disease of a nation. (Pretty Hurts by Beyoncé)_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Eighteen

Camping went on as normal, everyone having their fill of the quiet and fun. Mikaela was absolutely ecstatic about no make-up concerns. She went 'all-natural' in her looks. Sam said he didn't care, as long as she was happy, but there was that slight look of doubt on his face when she got up that morning. I felt an uncomfortable twisting in my gut when I saw that. But I left it alone. It was none of my business if they separated.

Even as we continued to enjoy our day, the night was worse for me. I couldn't sleep as the name Orion Pax stuck with me. I just felt like I knew him and even my mind claimed that at some point in time, that I was Ariel. But, she was so…_pink._ I couldn't stand pink. It wasn't me. I was dark metallic colors, not baby colors.

And again, Ariel? That was the name of the littlest mermaid by Disney. There was no way I could live with that name knowing that Walt Disney created a half-naked human fish with that name. But still, why do I feel like I know her? Or that I am her?

I sighed. Sleep would never come to me and I just couldn't bring myself to even close my eyes. Tonight was such a pain that I found myself counting sheep but I just refused to get sleepy. It also didn't help that Mikaela kept offering 'alone time' for me and Optimus, so we could get the 'greatest way to profess love' out of the way. She was really a hopeless romantic.

"Sam, no, she's in the other tent."

"Oh come on. She's probably asleep."

My brows rose as I turned my head, staring at the wall of my tent. Speaking of the lovebirds, they were whispering a little too loud. And obviously Mikaela was concerned about me being next to them. What were those two…

"Oh god, Sam. YES!"

Her moan had me freak, immediately jumping out of my tent. I could see their shadows on their own from a little lamp and the images were not what I wanted to see. They were having sex and apparently had no shame. I had to look away, my face lighting up as the noises got worse. I had to find a place to go so I wouldn't hear this anymore. Bee was not near us, being by the lake. Spitfire remained with him, wanting to sleep as well. So that left only one mech.

I dashed for the flame decaled semi, immediately patting his door. It didn't take long for the door to unlatch quietly and for me to clamper up inside, shutting his door to block out any further sounds. A slight groan had me look in the sleeper of the truck, seeing the human holoform of Prime sitting on the bed. He was rubbing his face, his eyes dead tired.

"Zynith, what's wrong?" he yawned, making me yawn in return.

"Mikaela and Sam are….getting busy and I didn't want to hear it," I answered honestly. Optimus chuckled before cringing slightly at what I said. He must have heard something, his hearing far more sensitive than my own. But he could also turn them off too. Lucky.

"I am sorry you had to hear their…adventures," Optimus said to me. I laughed at him, leaning against the passenger seat. He kept his holoform activated, running a hand through his hair. That simple action looked extremely sexy. I always questioned him on that, but he would just laugh at me. He said it was probably my feelings toward him that made it look pleasing.

My feelings. I was so confused by them sometimes. There were times Optimus would have to leave in order to complete his duty as the leader of their people. The government sometimes wanted to speak directly to him. So it pained me to be away from him. I was so concerned about it. Ratchet gave me a lesson about our connection, saying that there was a possibility that we were sparkmates.

~XXXXXXXXX~

_Flashback_

_ "Sparkmates?" my optics widened at his word._

_ "Yes, two bots destined for each other. Elita One was never Prime's true sparkmate but they loved each other so much that it did not matter. They protected each other and was always there to comfort. Why do you ask?"_

_ "Because Optimus said something about us being…that. Something about our sparks pulsing in time together," I answered honestly. Ratchet's monkey head (new nickname) titled at my response, a light traveling over my spark. He seemed taken aback for a brief moment before speaking up again._

_ "He's….your…you are his other half, child. He was not lying. When that is discovered, it is usually the clearest sign. Sometimes they can communicate with each other without opening a Comm link. That is the strongest bond," he explained. Ratchet continued on with the explanations, making sure I was truly prepared for what lay ahead._

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Ratchet was 100% sure who I was, but I was not. It made me nervous about the things he explained. Why the pressure in my spark happened and why I found myself bothered by his signs of pain. My spark wanted to bond with Optimus' spark and a mate will do whatever they can to ensure their other half was happy. I did that anyways and so did Optimus. But still, merging sparks? Ratchet said it was their way of marrying, the final signs of love. But we didn't confess our love to each other yet. I don't think Prime was even sure he loved me, if at all. Maybe things were a little too soon, let alone so fast.

Soon I found myself staring at the holoform Optimus donned and I couldn't help but wonder about something. He could manipulate and change his form any way he wished, and I had to wonder if that meant anything. I wondered if he could change his species and forms.

"Can you change into a cat?" I suddenly ask, my head tilting at him. Optimus seemed startled by my sudden question.

"I can change my form to anything. Is my human form not satisfactory?"

"Oh no no no," I found myself waving my hands in front of my face, "That's not it. I like your human form. It's just that…well."

I paused as I thought about my feelings. His human form was sexy. I couldn't deny that. He was a soldier and was extremely fit. His eyes were a beautiful blue and when he smiled, it could make your heart melt. But…the form wasn't Prime.

"I wanna see you," I finally admitted. Optimus held my gaze, his brows furrowing. I continued, explaining what I meant. "I like your human form but I…prefer you. The real you. When it's just us, I want to see your true self, whether a holoform or not."

I rubbed the back of my neck as I decided to move to where he was sitting. The bed was soft and welcoming. Just so tempting to lay down and pass out, but Optimus was watching me. Not exactly the perfect time to just go to sleep.

Silence welcomed us as I leaned against his arm, sighing. I didn't know why I felt the need to see his real form. Probably because my aunt effectively stopped him from roaming free at home. But I also knew that I only had a few weeks before I was whisked away to a military base. Then I would see him all the time, in all his wonderful glory. But that also worried me. He was a commander, so his time would be filled with his men and not me. So I guess whatever time I could get, then I can settle for it.

A sudden change on the feel of my cheek had me glance over at Prime, his eyes effectively melting away to optics. The human skin turned into metal armor and wiring, the hair fading to a familiar blue helm. My spark slammed hard against my chest as Optimus slowly changed his appearance, matching his robotic form perfectly, but to human size.

"Better?" Optimus chuckled as my face lit up, the baby blue glow shining in the dark of the cabin. Optimus ran one of his fingers along my cheeks, forcing my breath to catch in my throat. I immediately thought of what my mother told me and what everyone was pressuring me to do. I knew they were right considering how we acted around each other, but where do I start? How do I sleep with Optimus Prime, whether his true form or holoform?

Even as I continued to think about it, I studied his face. His helm held markings I never noticed before, the designs intricate and detailed. My fingers ran lightly over each one, tracing each design in a lazy manner. Oh that's nice, distractions.

"Yes, that's much better," I finally spoke, trying my best to hide my intentions. Prime was distracted by my touch, the tips of my fingers still doing their lazy exploration of his helm. I bit my bottom lip, the action not going by unnoticed by the leader. His optics were immediately focused on my lips.

"Optimus?"

"I find it fascinating, the movements and actions you do when you are embarrassed," he answered honestly, his optics flicking up to meet mine. I smiled sheepishly as I removed my fingers, moving a strand of hair behind my ear. I wonder what I look like now. A hot mess perhaps. Or just a mess, which sounded more like me.

"Hey, I have a question," my hands had a mind of their own, returning to explore the metal of his body. I was curious about his structure, exploring every nook and cranny that I could find. Apparently, I had some bravery buried deep because I was so taking this further than intended. But I was tired of seeing it. The struggle he dealt with. I…needed to get over my fear. After all, Prime was billions of years old. He had to have some experience. And Optimus will never leave me…right?

"What is….that?" the hitch in his words meant I passed over sensitive metal as I continued, swallowing the shyness that wanted to take over. My face was a dark blue at this point as my hands traveled lower, trying to go the center of where his crotch would be cause I just had this interesting thought about that particular area...

"Do Autobots, you know, have….male parts?" my hand dipped lower and lower. Optimus was staring at me in shock as my hand finally passed over a particular plate, earning a sudden mechanical growl from deep within his chest. I was not prepared for his sudden reaction either, his body turning to fully face me before he lunged at me. My hands suddenly landed on the wall of the cab, my legs on either side of his body. I felt his fingers lock around them, his other servo on my hip. I was locked in place, both by my hands and my hips. But I was also aware of his body pressed against me, my breath coming in short bursts at the feel of the metal.

"Optimus?"

"Don't move. Don't speak," his command was strangled, his fingers digging into the metal of my hips. I adjusted a tiny bit to allow my body to get more comfortable, however, his grip tightened on me. I had to hold back a moan as he growled into my ear, his body pressing into me rougher. The pressure felt so good against me. My very core felt like molten lava as I felt his lip components on my neck, nipping at the sensitive areas. My body shivered, every inch of me becoming more compliant to the Prime's commands.

"Primus, Zynith. You have no idea what I can do to you. How much I _need _to show you," his low whisper against my skin sent a vibration through me, a low moan finally escaping my lips. My body arched into him as he continued his assault on my neck, my legs wrapping around his form. My arms remained in position above my head as I gasped. His other servo began traveling up my body, slipping under the pajama shirt I was wearing until it stopped, pausing just below its goal.

I knew we both were struggling. It has been rough these few weeks. Since we started dating, it seemed everyone was wanting us to just get it over with. Mom even had told me that Prime and I would be married someday. She just felt it in her gut. So she wasn't worried. And now, with him so close, I knew it was time. We needed this more than we wanted it. Just to satisfy the constant urge of needing to confirm our feelings.

But I never had a chance to respond.

Within seconds, Optimus moved away from me, his servos immediately at his sides, clenched into fists. His vents were sucking in air madly, his optics turned off. My felt my face burn from indignation, realizing what I had just done. I had tried to seduce Prime but he…he rejected me. He backed away from me so quick that I couldn't process anything else but the shame that filled my spark. When his optics would turn on, he would see it all. I couldn't allow that.

Before he had plenty of time to calm down, I left quickly. I would shut the door behind me, unable to face him anymore about what I had done. Even if my friends were awake, I couldn't bring myself to face them either. I had no one to talk to, not even my…

I took a deep breath, slowly walking toward their tent. Sam and Mikaela had to be in a contented sleep by now as I opened their door. I saw they were naked, Sam barely covered in a blanket but I ignored them. I knew she would have her cellphone. And I needed to use it. Spitfire was sleeping so I couldn't use 'my phone' but I didn't want him to hear me.

After collecting her phone, I turned and went outside, sitting on the stump that was near what was left of the fire. What surprised me the most out of everything else was that Optimus was gone. He drove off or walked off, I didn't know which. That made it even more damning, my doubt suddenly surfacing. I doubted his feelings for me. The discovery of us being sparkmates must have made him unsure. Perhaps I was a distraction. Perhaps I was just that painful reminder. Things were moving too fast, maybe. But he could have said something.

I felt tears prick my optics as I slowly dialed the number I needed. I wanted to go home _now_! And the only person in the world who would find me no matter what, the one who had saved me all those years ago, was the one I loved the most.

"Hello?" the phone only rang once, a worried tone on the other end.

"Momma?" my choked voice made her come to full attention, the worry in her tone as she asked if I was alright. I covered my mouth to hide the whimper, not wanting my friends to hear me cry.

"He rejected me momma. I tried to…seduce him but he…he pushed me away. He's even left. I'm not sure where and I don't know what to do," I felt my body tighten up, my hand fisting in my pajama pants. I suddenly felt a wave of disgust. I felt dirty at my actions.

"Oh baby. Do you want to come home?"

"Yes," I gasped out the final words. She told me she would be by soon, not giving me a chance to say goodbye. It would only be a few hours before she pulled up with my aunt, having effectively received our location before we left. I had already packed up everything, leaving a note for the two lovebirds when they awoke. I would leave Spitfire to play some more, saving myself a little dignity.

It didn't take long as I placed everything inside Patricia's minivan and climbing in myself afterwards. Mom was in the back, her arms immediately around me as I burst into tears, trying my best to keep them off her shirt. She kept me clamped to her chest as I placed my hand over my mouth, keeping any screams from echoing through the vehicle. She didn't mind, however, rocking me as we left the campground. I just felt so wrong. I was confused. Why would he treat me so good yet reject me when I offered something so precious? Did he not care for me then? Was it all a lie?

Pat suddenly hissed, flipping off an individual as we pulled onto the dirt road, turning away. I knew who it was. And honestly, I didn't care.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _Alright, sorry for being gone. A lot has come up so I have been busy. And I am playing a new game (new for me anyways) so I have been distracted. Anyways, the rating has gone up for a safety precaution for a reason. You will see. But no actually action is happening (sorry for a certain someone) as of yet, as you read. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

My back was against the wall by the front door, my optics downcast. After that night, I refused to see Optimus. He had tried to speak with me then but I didn't want to see him. Aunt Pat would drive me to school and back home afterwards, ensuring I didn't have to see him. She was wrong of course as I saw the other Autobots during the trip back and forth. Each time, Prime was with them. He would stand there, acting like he was speaking with them, but his human eyes would be locked on us. He was still protecting me, even after all of that.

But today was different. Normally, Prime would walk away after my mother told him to leave. My dad also stood guard, telling the leader to leave us alone. Even leave the property. Dad wasn't too happy about my choice in "giving it up" but he was even more frustrated by the fact that Prime refused me in a distasteful way.

But today, Prime refused to leave. He remained on the porch, not budging. Aunt Pat, who was my comforting arm, would be beside me as I tried to keep from running out to him. She was beginning to get concerned, calling the man a stalker. But she didn't understand.

"I wish to speak with her. That is all, Mr. O'Connor," the baritone sounded tired and it tore at my insides, the urge to comfort him stronger than before.

"I said no. The damage you caused the poor girl's heart is enough to last her a lifetime. I want you to stay away from her and never come back. Ever."

"I cannot do that, sir. It must be her wish, not anyone else's," came the answer. I sighed, my hands going to my face in frustration. I felt a tear slip from an optic, my aunt watching it roll down and land on my shirt. A hole immediately formed at the contact. We had lied about my tears, claiming it as a new disease that a handful of people had. She bought it, thank goodness. But we knew it wouldn't last long. Pat would find out eventually.

"I am her father and as long as she is in my house, I will decide for her. She is in pain because of your actions. I am not at all bothered by you refusing to sleep with her but the way you handled the situation was wrong. You should have said something, not run away like a coward!" my dad was yelling now, "Now get off my damn property. If you need to keep her safe, then send that medic or someone else. But not you!"

"I will not vacate until I speak with Zynith," Prime rebutted, adding a touch of finality to the tone. I knew my father was angry at that, probably ready to use a shot gun or something on Prime. So, taking a deep breath, I turned toward the screen door, slowly pushing it open. Everyone's eyes fell on me, my mom leaning against the railing of the porch, my father with a finger on Prime's chest, and Prime, looking defeated with his hands in his pockets. Pat was behind me immediately, a hand resting on my shoulder.

"Prime," I tried to keep my tone neutral, looking down at his feet. I didn't want to look him in the eye, knowing full well I would hug him and kiss him, telling him that everything was alright. But it wasn't. Far from it.

The silence stretched for what seem liked hours as we all stood upon the porch. Mom was watching me with a close eye as Dad waited, not wanting to interrupt. He would wait for me to speak, as agreed before all of this. He knew what I was going to say, even when Prime tried to speak. But I cut him off, holding my hand up to cease any words he would say.

"If you're here to convince me to stay, then you are wrong. I'm…I'm tired of seeing you act like you want me, only to push me away. I can't handle that, Prime. I don't know how you feel and it's beyond frustrating," I told him. My arms wrapped around my form, optics still at the ground. "I'm…done with this. I don't know what more to do and I doubt you."

I don't know what happened, but I saw his feet suddenly shift, forcing my optics up. My dad had a hold on Prime's arms as he stepped toward me, his eyes practically ablaze. I went over my words as my optics widened, taking a step back into my aunt's arms.

"Do you not see it, Zynith? How can you say you doubt me? You do not understand!" his voice rose a bit higher, taking me by surprise. But I felt my own fury as I stomped toward him, my finger on his chest.

"Then fucking tell me Prime! Everyone has been asking us if we did it yet! Even Bee! Your soldiers are trying to figure out what is wrong with you! And the moment I offer, that I try, you practically run for the hills! So tell me what is wrong! Is the fact that I am Elita? Does her name being my middle name bother you?!"

"That does not matter, Zynith! I told you I hold nothing! I will not hold onto the past, you know this!"

"Then what is it?!"

"Primus, Zynith, it not obvious?!"

"The only thing obvious is the fact that you walked away from me! You pushed me away!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" his yell made me jump, his hands landing on my arms. His eyes locked with mine, staring at me as if to will me to understand. My body remained frozen in his arms, his own form unmoving. Dad wasn't moving, his eyes locked onto Prime. Mom was standing at full attention, her mouth wide open. I didn't look at Pat, too busy focusing on the man before me.

"Now do you understand? I can hurt you. That night, that damn night I was so tempted to take that offer. To show you how I feel about you. To show you everything. But I couldn't because I was afraid," Prime paused, his eyes frantically searching mine. "I will not be gentle, Zynith. You are still innocent and if I were to snap…I can't comprehend what could happen. I could harm you, terrify you, and it scares me."

"But you pushed me away. You…you hardly kiss me or show any affection. It hurts," my filter failed to stop the words tumbling out. Prime flinched as he slowly released my arms. He was holding back all the time and it always made me wonder why.

"I know. You will never know how much it pains me to keep a measure of distance. But I don't want to hurt you, even though it's hard for me to hold back."

"But you can't always be afraid, Prime. I'm like you, aren't I? I mean, I'll be leaving with you soon. To live on base," I heard the gasp of my aunt, but I ignored her. "What will you do then? You're a leader to your people. What time will you have for me? What will happen if you go to battle and get hurt? I can't live with not expressing my feelings to you in actions instead of words. Words can only do so much!"

"I am sorry. I can only try to improve but I can't go that far. I want us to be ready for that level together, not because there are those who think it's time. But when _we _think it is time. And I can't take that step. Not yet. Not with the risk of you becoming pregnant."

"But I can't-"

"You can," Optimus cut me off. "I had Ratchet run some tests. If we were to merge sparks or if I imprint on you, even performing the act, then there is the risk. And I can't do that to you. Not with the Decepticons still out there. If they were to find out that you carried my sparkling…"

He never finished his statement, his eyes watching me. I understood then, knowing exactly what it was that he feared. If I got pregnant, then the Decepticons would hunt me down. He would never be able to enjoy the news of a child if everywhere we went I could be attacked. Our relationship was a risk in itself, just my creation a risk. But a child, it would be too much for him to handle.

My arms quickly surrounded Optimus, my face buried in his chest. I heard the beating of his heart, the pace soothing my fried nerves. I understood now. Why he pushed me away and why he seemed so distant sometimes. He knew I was sorry. I didn't have to say it as his arms surround my form, holding me close. I felt him kiss my head, whispering in a language I didn't know. But it must have been a prayer or a thank you as we stood there.

"Um, Zynith dear," my optics focused on my aunt, watching as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"What are sparklings? And the terms sparks, Decepticons, imprinting? To his people? What do you mean?"

My optics widened as I looked at Optimus, seeing him glancing at my aunt. I think we forgot she was standing there, not realizing exactly what it was that we said. She heard everything. So it left only one thing, to tell her everything. Which I honestly wasn't sure exactly how she would react.

"Well," I looked at Prime. He must have known what I was thinking, knowing it was best to just do it all at once as I stepped away from him. Prime took one look at my aunt, apologized, and disappeared from sight. I watched my aunt suddenly stumble back toward the door, her eyes wide.

"Where did he go?!" she screamed as I heard the familiar whirling of parts. I turned to look behind me, seeing Prime kneel down before the house. She was freaking out at this point, hiding behind my dad as I approached Prime.

"Hey, big guy," I waited as Prime placed his servo down to my level, allowing me to step up.

"Zynith, get away from that!" my aunt screamed from the porch. She had ran to the stairs, waving her arms frantically. Prime had lifted me to the air, letting me sit on his shoulder. I leaned over, giving him a kiss on his cheek, effectively shutting up my aunt. Her confusion was evident at my actions and the reaction Prime made, which was to turn his head into my kiss.

"What did she just-"

"Pat, this is Optimus Prime," my dad answered. She looked between the two as my parents explained the situation, everything that she didn't know. I watched as her mouth dropped open, her eyes settling on me. She heard how I was actually not their child, how I was created by a secret object, and that I was not even human. They continued on, explaining that I was actually like Prime. That I just looked human but I was far from it.

As they finished, she looked one last time toward me and Prime, her eyes suddenly glazing over. And with that, she promptly fainted. Prime moved faster than all of us, catching her before she hit the ground. My parents ran quickly to Pat as I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was going to get interesting.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

News of my aunt discovering the truth sent a frenzy through the Autobots. It was one made of relief as they all immediately traveled to my home, bringing their human companions with them. I was able to convince my dad to start a barbeque since some were reluctantly dragged to my place, causing a lot of commotion. Dad agreed, excited to start up his grill. The man loved his food.

My aunt, however, was in a panic. She stayed in the kitchen, avoiding any windows so she couldn't look outside. I had taken a shower, washing away all the make-up I used to hide the "proof" of my birth. Which made my aunt even more terrified, seeing the glow in my chest and my face. She wasn't sure how to react, which made me find a dark t-shirt that would hide it. At least the make-up wasn't necessary anymore.

"How many are there?" Pat's terrified tone made Mom and I look up from our project, setting up all the sides for the humans. She was peeking through the window, trying her best to keep from going into hysterics. For a first time learner, she did handle it well.

"A lot. They are from a planet known as Cybertron. It was destroyed by a massive civil war. It lead to here and these guys, the Autobots, protect the humans. The other faction, the Decepticons, are trying to destroy us," Mom answered. I was actually impressed. She listened to the stories.

"Another planet of robotic life? Christianity is not going to like this," Pat tried horribly at making a religious joke, but neither of us found it funny. I couldn't bring myself to laugh as I just sighed, finishing the salad I was making. Mom handed me a plate of burgers and other meat products, asking me to take them to Dad.

"Let me speak to Pat alone. It might help," Mom didn't smile at me which told me it wasn't going to be a good talk. Pat was having a really hard time with this, even with her niece being otherworldly. But I nodded at my mom, taking the meat outside.

It was a party out in the fields. All the Autobots arrived to transform, even some new ones I had yet to meet. Jazz was speaking with Prime, pausing to regard me for a moment. Ratchet was busy with two new comers, keeping the two at bay. I heard they were twins but they were not very smart. Bee was hanging around the humans and three other Autobots, femmes I believed. They were motorcycles.

"Ah Zynith, just in time," Dad was holding a spatula, taking the plate from me. His apron was the classic "Kiss the Cook" and he actually bought a chef's hat, just to complete the look. My dad was such a nerdy individual but he actually cared, always making sure I was happy. Even now, when he looked at me after closing the lid to the grill, he showed concern.

"I'm fine, Dad," I told him, giving a huge smile.

"I want to make sure, baby. You and Prime had a big fight and for you two to make up so fast…"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I am fine," I emphasized, grabbing his arm. We both looked at Optimus, seeing him glance over at me. My father's hand was resting over my own, his eyes meeting the optics of the leader.

"He'll protect me, papa. Always has and things for them are different. According to all of them, I'm his other half," I finally told my father what they had voiced. They didn't know what my connection to Optimus was at all. They knew we were close sometimes, but my father was always concerned. He saw the way Prime looked at me sometimes. And it scared him. He even voiced that I should stay home or go to college, not to the base with the Autobots. He was worried.

"Other half?" Dad looked at me, making me smile sheepishly. I let go of his arm, allowing my parent to turn to face me.

"I'm his sparkmate, Dad. It's like the human equivalent of soulmate for humans but much…more intense," I allowed it to sink in, my dad finally understanding. And for an old timer, he wasn't at all bothered by it.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, then I don't care. But if he hurts you, then I will hunt that mechanical being down. I worked on Megatron. I know how to cause that leader pain," Dad picked up his spatula, swinging it in the air like a sword. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out loud as a shadow covered our forms. Dad paused, waving the spatula at the mech who joined us, solidifying his threat.

"You're lucky I don't squish you, human," Ironhide's voice made me look up. My spark skipped a beat as I stepped in front of my father, my arms spread at my sides. I didn't pay attention to the next shadow to join us until a servo landed on Ironhide's shoulder, forcing the mech to stand at attention.

"Ironhide, behave. Her parental unit is just trying to comfort her," Ratchet caused the weapon's specialist to relax his position. Ironhide just mumbled, excusing himself to attend some watch duties…whatever that meant. Ratchet remained, looking down at me. He blinked (flickered) his eyes a few times before gaining my full on attention.

"Prime has shared some rather interesting information regarding the argument that happened previously. He has requested that I teach you the anatomy of Cybertronians so that you are duly informed of our…bodies."

My face brightened as I looked away, not meeting my father's eyes. He turned from me, coughing about the food as Ratchet lifted me off the ground, carrying me to the roof of the house. I wasn't looking forward to this, especially with the other femmes laughing at me.

Damn bitches.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I could barely keep watch as Ratchet continued the lesson. None of the other Autobots minded me, save the femmes who I still didn't know. But Ironhide shooed them away, telling them it was rude to insult their Prime's sparkmate. That term had them exclaim their shock, staring at me in complete surprise. Afterwards, the snickering stopped. But Ratchet was completely oblivious to everything. Immediately handing me a small pad like device with a rather….surprising…image.

"Oh my Primus!" I exclaimed. I heard a whirl of surprise but I wasn't focused on anything but…what I was seeing. It looked like a male….genital. But it wasn't exactly like a human males. It actually had designs of some sort along the sides and the tip…..kind of hard to explain.

"Ratchet!" I quickly handed the tablet looking device back, my face probably looking like I lost all oxygen. He wasn't at all phased, switching it off.

"It's a spike, Zynith. Much like the human penis but different in its own way. The designs are added later in adult life to provide a more heightened experience. Some add more than that for looks as well, but it is mainly for pleasure," Ratchet showed no shame as he went on, talking about how I was designed to match humans, so my 'port' would be different. I didn't ask any questions, my mind blank when he suddenly brought up Prime's…..thing.

"His is more heavily designed. Primes are considered the best lovers in the universe and will do whatever it takes to satisfy their partners. You may need to mentally prepare because they can also perform multiple sessions in a single night. The record I believe is 20 different sessions in a human's 48 hours."

I choked on my spit as I contemplated that. I couldn't bring myself to think about having sex 20 times in 2 days. I would probably be dead or seriously injured.

"They are also normally the biggest as well," Ratchet watched as I covered my ears, blocking out everything he said. Damn you Ratchet! The images! The images! I could practically see a huge ass dong on Prime. But I shouldn't even be considering this yet. Prime said to wait. Damn it all!

"Okay, please stop. I get it, I get it!" I gasped. Ratchet huffed at me before opening his mouth, but a servo ceased his words. Prime was beside him, shaking his head at the medic.

"Enough, Ratchet. I believe your lessons have given her enough information."

"Information? Prime, I haven't even begun to explain her own circuitry, let alone her processor. She can access this Internet much like us and the fact that she can even open a Comm link," Ratchet brought up his defense. I perked up at those words, my mind immediately intrigued by what he was saying. I think Optimus noticed as my head tilted to the side, my optics off in a blank stare.

"Then explain," Optimus waved a servo in my direction, getting the medics attention. Ratchet didn't hesitate, giving off his explanation about my mental capacity. Which was rather interesting as I even listened to direction regarding how I could potentially speak to everyone through a Comm. Of course it would be like speaking telepathically, but who cares?! I was so ready for this!

After a few attempts (and failures), we were called away from 'lessons,' father saying it was dinner time. I was placed on the ground so I could join everyone. Mikaela was waiting for me, holding a plate as I took it. But there was something different this time. I wasn't at all hungry. Which is completely unusual. I was always hungry.

"You okay?" Mikaela and I sat on the steps to my home. She saw me ditch my plate, nothing grabbing my attention.

"Yeah, I think," I gave her a reassuring smile. But even I had my doubts. I loved food! Pizza, ice cream, cheeseburgers, and all the little goodies that I would always scarf down. But not this time. Nothing was sounding good and I felt my stomach rebel when my dad offered me a burger. His burgers were awesome! But I couldn't take it.

"Well, why aren't you eating? You always eat," she took a bite of a burger, making me roll my eyes.

"I know but nothing sounds good and I am just not really hungry."

"Well, maybe you don't need Earth food."

"Oh please don't say that," I groaned. She had a point though. Was I really changing from everything that I once knew?

"Talk to Ratchet about it," she took another huge bite from her burger which made me glare. She stared at me with a full mouth, her cheeks full of beefy gooeyness.

"What?"

"I hate you," I mumbled, getting up and walking toward the medic again. I couldn't help but feel like all optics and eyes were on me. I didn't like the attention, especially with the femmes regarding me closely. I felt super embarrassed, a frown taking over my features. If only I could….

A deep breath, mind focused, I had to try.

_Ratchet?_

A startled yelp made me jump, looking to my right.

_What the hell? Who is this?_

_ Sorry Jazz!_

_ Damn femme, wrong channel!_

_ Ironhide?_

_ Wtf! _

"OH I GIVE UP! TOO MANY FUCKING RADIO WAVES IN ONE PARTICULAR LOCATION!" I screamed, earning a few shocked stares. I couldn't believe that I had reached for Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ironhide in a few seconds. But at least I succeeded in using my Comm link ability, a little.

"So you successfully made contact?" Ratchet's curious gaze landed on my form as I nodded, rubbing my temples.

"Yes, with 3 of them. I don't get this so you know what, forget it. I am going to go sit on my porch and breath," and with that, I walked away. I heard another scoffing mumble. May have ticked off Ratchet, but I didn't care. I had time to learn things when I got to base. And that wasn't too far off.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Graduation Day…_

We all stood together as the lights flashed from the cameras our families brought. It was the day, graduation day. And even though it was a day that I had been striving for, it was also the mark of the end of all I knew. I was terrified to be honest. So completely terrified.

"Hey," Sam stood next to me as his parents finally stopped with the pictures, allowing our visual organs a chance to heal. We were having the ceremony outside in a field a few miles from school. It was a beautiful day and the chance for the school to do an outside ceremony was something they wouldn't miss. Something about the start of a new day or whatever.

"Hey," I mumbled, rubbing my temples. Over the last few weeks, my headache remained and I even felt sick. I had been putting on a brave face in front of everyone and even used lots of concealer, but Sam picked up almost instantly that I wasn't feeling good. And I also hadn't been eating. I just haven't felt the urge to eat at all. And with the final weeks of my freedom, the Autobots had been busy preparing for my transfer to base. So I hadn't really been seeing them much at all.

"Feeling worse?"

"No, just the same," I sighed, giving him a weak smile. The Autobots were not here yet, but they all promised to show up. Optimus was very adamant about sharing my joy of finishing high school. But I also think he was concerned about Trent or any other guy that would try to hit on me. Jealous mech.

"You need to talk to one of them soon," Sam watched as I opened my mouth to protest, but he didn't give me the chance, "I mean it. You look like hell."

He was right. My appearance was paling with each passing day. I literally looked silver and my eyes darkened to a near black. And I felt the same as I looked, my body barely able to function day to day. Even with the make-up, my skin looked weird and metallic. My mom made a comment but I just laughed it off. Told her I was trying to be different.

"Can you call Ratchet? I am too tired," I finally spoke, watching Sam pull out his cell phone. It made me think about my baby phone, knowing he was actually with Bumblebee. I hadn't seen much of Spitfire, the little bot saying that he needed to hang around Bee here lately. I didn't question him, knowing he may just need to be around those who really understood him. I mean, most of us were humans. And I didn't know much about Cybertronian customs so I wasn't any help to him. But that wasn't my concern.

Spitfire was growing up fast. He was already a young pre-teen and was extremely smart. He would do my homework for me if I didn't have time, or help me with a very difficult project. I was so grateful that he was looking out for me, but I also knew something was wrong. His body was still so small and something about it being that tiny worried me. I didn't think it was meant to be that small for his age.

"Yeah, okay. I will," Sam hung up shortly after, giving me a reassuring smile.

"What did he say?"

"That he may know what it is and is bringing the 'answer' to you as we speak," Sam quoted the air. I sighed, hoping Ratchet would hurry before the ceremony started. I really was afraid of fainting in the middle of graduation. And if Optimus saw me faint, oh that wouldn't end well.

"Hey, cheer up, you'll be fine. You know, let's go. We need to go find Mikaela," Sam placed his arm across my waist at that, offering me a chance to lean against him. I knew he was looking out for me, but I felt my stubborn attitude kick in.

"I can walk by myself," I ground out as I took a step forward, but instead I wobbled on my feet, leaning against him anyways. Sam chuckled at me as we went to search for his girlfriend, weaving through the crowd. There were lots of laughing and nervous giggles, everyone excited to finally be out of kid jail. Everyone continued to adjust their gowns and hats, making sure to look good for the special occasion. But as we walked through the crowds, my vision decided to blur.

"Not again," I whispered, causing Sam to glance at me. I forced him to stop, my optics rapidly blinking to rid myself of the sudden visions that danced in and out of focus. My optics started to water as a familiar scene forced its way to clear. I tried to keep from screaming as I covered my ears, falling to my knees. I heard the whispers of the others. The concern and the annoyance at my behavior.

Then, the name came through. The body laying on the ground, the screams of a femme, and the name Orion Pax. That name was beginning to drive me up the wall, my spark reacting to it in a weird way. But as the visions flashed by like a home movie, I willed myself to pay attention. The story was continuing, unusual flying bots that carried the Autobot symbol dragging the body of Orion away.

_"Alpha Trion can fix him!"_

Alpha Trion? He was….someone important….right?

As if on cue, an older bot appeared, different hues of purple and white in some parts. He looked like he wore a cape as the older bot took him away, saying he could. It took some time, the agony…it was like I was feeling it. My body…it just hurt. And then it was gone as Orion….he was better…but different. The silhouette was different and all too familiar….

"Zynith!"

My head snapped up, my optics clearing. Around me was a group of soldiers, all of them blocking me from the curious stares coming from the crowd. I didn't realize I had gained attention and it was then that I noticed Ratchet's holoform. He was holding a black water bottle thing, annoyance written all over his features. Ironhide and Lennox were talking to the campus security guard and the faculty, explaining that Ratchet was my doctor and there was no need for an ambulance. The others were focused on me and it was then that I noticed Optimus was with me, his arms somehow surrounding me.

"Eh…" I couldn't speak as I was handed the bottle.

"Drink the contents, it will help," Ratchet instructed, mumbling about how stubborn I was. I did as he asked before pulling it away, trying my best not to vomit.

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled, trying to ditch the bottle. Whatever it was, it sure as hell was bitter. And it stung, almost like acid. I just didn't like it all. But Optimus had moved then, grabbing it from me before I threw it halfway across the world.

"You need this, Zynith," Optimus was trying to be gentle as I sighed. He was right and if they knew what was wrong, then who the hell am I to refuse? So, rather reluctantly, I took the bottle from him and began to drink it. It was hard for me to swallow and I had tried to stop, but Prime didn't give me a chance, placing his hand on the end. That kept me from lowering the bottle and effectively allowed me to suck it up and take it all.

The last gulp was a god send.

"Gah, that was nasty!"

"But necessary. If you had contacted me earlier, then none of this would have happened," Ratchet again huffed as I got back to my feet. The doctor, of course, was right. Whatever he gave me definitely did help, my energy returning and that awful headache gone. I felt immensely better actually. Did they have a miracle juice or something?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Optimus' voice had me pause in my self analysis of my body, causing me to rub the back of my neck. I could feel his worry coming off him, his body tense. I had worried them, all of them it seemed. But I didn't really understand what they were talking about.

"I didn't want you guys to worry. I just…I don't know what was happening. I just stopped eating and wasn't all that hungry, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Bad? Bad? Child, you could have killed yourself," Ratchet's harsh whisper made me jump, "You needed energon, you fragging idiot!"

"Ratchet, enough!" Optimus barked out, an arm going in front of me. I saw a stare down form as Ratchet started speaking in a foreign language, Optimus not missing a beat in responses. I guess it was an easier way to keep the others from really understanding what was going on.

"Alright, I understand. But she needs to learn to speak to us. I will not allow our only hope of keeping you sane destroying herself because she doesn't understand," Ratchet crossed his arms. Optimus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at me. I knew the look almost instantly. He was defending me against the frustration but it was also one that said that I too was in the wrong.

"Ms. O'Connor?" the principal got my attention, weaving his way through the group surrounding me. I saw the slight shift of defensiveness from all the Autobots on his approach, some of them not really trusting the man. Which was werid.

"Yes sir?"

"What just happened? Are you sure you don't need an ambulance? That man," he motioned toward Lennox, "told me that it was a mix up and they had it handled. But I really need to know from you. We cannot have you disrupting the ceremony."

I sighed when it was finally clear the real reason why my principal asked. He wasn't concerned about my safety or health. He was worried that I would be a liability to the ceremony to the others and having this 'wonderful day' ruined by a fainting student wasn't in their oh so perfect schedule.

"She just had an allergic reaction that had been building over time. I was not aware of the issue until her friend Sam contacted me. I was able to pinpoint what it was and give the proper counteragent," Ratchet answered for me, assuring him that I would not have any other issues. The principal snorted in response, not accepting the answer but moving on after that. I kept hearing the whispers as to what disease I had contracted, making me literally regret even going through this graduation.

"You'll be fine," Optimus placed a hand on the small of my back, gaining my full attention. "They are just being immature."

I nodded at that as we went about our business, allowing a few more pictures. Mom wanted some of the soldiers together for pics (with a few grumbles) and it was rather hilarious as a few freaked out, rubbing their eyes. I had to laugh at their reactions, Optimus laughing with me. Another flash, however, brought us both out of it, my mother lowering her camera. She looked at the screen, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my, this one is perfect. You two look so natural," she said. I went to look at the picture but she shut it off, hiding her camera.

"Come on, Mom."

"No, now get to your seat!" she playfully patted my head before ushering me off to the rest of the group. We were about to start the ceremony and I really had a bad feeling about this. All of this.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Mikaela Banes."

A few whistles were let loose as we all sat impatiently, waiting to be handed our diplomas. It sucked being separated from my friends because of last name differences but I pushed through. Besides, Sam wasn't too from me, so I wasn't all that uncomfortable so far. Plus I was cheering her anyways, enjoying the glares from my neighbors since they were constantly whispering their complaints about being near me.

Even as she moved on, our gazes locked and she sent me a wink, waving at her parents. Lennox had somehow gotten her father out of prison faster, allowing the man to see her graduate from school. I was happy for her, especially since she was trying to keep her father on the straight and narrow.

As the names continued to be called, I contemplated on what tomorrow was going to bring. I had received a phone call a few days ago, saying that everything was nearly ready for me to move and asked that I be prepared because I was leaving the day after my graduation. My mom was rather upset by the news, but both my parents understood the need. For me, however, I was terrified. I didn't know what to do nor did I have any clue as to what military life was. I didn't know anyone (aside from the obvious) who was in the military, so it was hard to really understand what was coming or what was expected of me.

And then it came down to what I really feared. My time with Optimus was awesome, but now being in the midst of their work, it would quickly end. And I was afraid that, even though I was his sparkmate, we would grow apart. I hate to admit it, but I was a very emotional person. And perhaps a tad bit clingy and a hopeless romantic. So I hate to admit that this would definitely cause problems, mainly because I need that reassurance that he still cares. Even in the middle of a war.

"Zynith Elita O'Connor."

My head snapped up at my name, putting on a brave face. I didn't much like the attention but I kept it hidden, knowing this was a pivotal time of my life. As I walked across the steps, waving at my parents and seeing the eyes of the holoforms hooked on me, I was quickly stopped by the principal.

"I wanted to say I am shocked and honor to be announcing this," he said. I stared at him after shaking his hand, my brows furrowing in confusion. Announcing what exactly?

"Ladies and gentleman, I know some of you are anxious to continue, but I have been given some great news," he continued, giving me a nod. I remained in my spot, pretending to not be affected to whatever he was going to say.

"We all know that some of you are unsure of your future. Some of you will be attending college, others are going straight into the workforce. But I was told, by a secret source," he glanced over at Lennox, failing horribly at being discreet, "that only one of our entire graduating class, is making the ultimate sacrifice for the American people and our country."

At that moment, he looked at me, holding a medallion in his hands. I removed my cap, allowing the medallion to place around my neck as my mind whirled in shock. What sacrifice was he talking about? I was beyond confused.

"I am beyond impressed that you, of all people, would do this. I thank you for your dedication and any service you perform in the future."

"Um, thanks?" I whispered, unsure of what was going on. I never got a response, keeping a straight face as possible as the principal went back to addressing the crowd.

"Zynith O'Connor, a shy individual but smart student, will be leaving tomorrow. She has joined the United States military and will be going to boot camp to join the Special Forces. Let us all give her a huge cheer and wish her safety in the days to come."

Shock was an understatement as the whole crowd cheered, some of the ones who were making fun of me avoiding eye contact. I could barely hold in my scream of frustration as I looked over at Lennox, seeing that he wasn't even meeting me optic to eye. I guess I understand what he was trying to do, but this seemed a bit much.

As I nodded, giving a final wave to everyone, I made my way across the stage, taking the 'diploma' with me. I quickly searched for Optimus on my way down, seeing that he was leaning against a tree, his eyes watching my every move. I could also see a wave of annoyance, apparently the announcement not being shared with the one mech who mattered, the leader himself. And as much as I wanted to run toward him, I thought it best not too. And I really didn't have much say in the matter either because I was ushered back to my chair, the ones surrounding me whispering thanks but not once looking in my direction.

More names were called, more students walked, and more clapping was heard. When we finally got to the W's, I was ready to pass out, keeping a fake smile on my face. I even glanced at the medallion, a cheap knock off from a grocery store that said "Thanks," to keep my mind from going into overload.

"Samuel James Witwicky."

I whistled at his name, clapping as loud as I could. I made sure to irritate some people even though Bee sure did overpower me. It was nice to know that he had a cheerleader and he was also one of the last ones to be called, so it made this even sweeter. That is until I saw the paper in his hand, and I knew that he was going to give a speech. Primus, are you trying to tease me?

Sam did the walk we all did only to return back behind the podium, a good distance so others could walk past. The final few were called, the cheers getting louder with each one. And when the last person returned to their seat, Sam took his place by the podium, adjusting the mic like a frightened kid. This should be good.

"Alright, so I know a lot of you don't like me," Sam paused, glancing at a few, "Or you don't know me. But it doesn't matter because this thing here isn't for you."

He held up the papers, waving them around like a madman. I heard a snort from someone in front of me and I flicked the back of their head, watching as they leaned forward to avoid any more damage I was going to inflict.

"This is for those who matter. This is for those who make the ultimate sacrifice every day and those who do whatever it takes to make people happy. For those who try their hardest to make life easier for us," Sam had placed the paper down, looking toward the back. I knew he was looking at the Autobots without looking myself. "You see, those guys back there, I worked for them. I assisted them with an assignment that I felt I couldn't do. I probably would not have if they didn't rally behind me.

I mean, I get it. We all have struggles. We all have a hell that no one else knows about. But it's those that do know that can make you stronger. It's those that stay beside you, that share those burdens with you, and that gives you the strength you need to go through that hell and concur it. That protects you and cares for you, no matter the stupid choices you make.

I get it. I get that sometimes things get hard. That sometimes we all just want to lay down and give up. But we can't. Things are coming in our futures that will test us and that will push us past our limits. But we are not alone. We have each other, friends until the end, all that crap we tend to spit out when it gets sentimental. But it's true. We have friends. Some new and some old. Some blue and some borrowed for the hell of it. So, before I close out so we can get back to our joys of freedom, I have some things to say."

Sam paused, the silence reaching all of us. Everything he said made me want to actually cry, my friend somehow finding words to touch our hearts/sparks. I saw some of my classmates hug each other in seats, guys punching each other in the arms, and smiles from those who understood. Sam had managed to say things that were really grown up and even heart felt. So when he continued, no one complained. No one dared to interrupt him.

"Mikaela, babe, you are amazing. You didn't question me and you stayed right by me as a friend. You ran beside me, like you were meant too, and even now, you're still by me. And I just hope in the end, you always will be," Sam smiled and Mikaela returned it, her eyes lit up in joy. She placed a hand over her heart, blowing him a kiss. Awes.

"Zynith, you," he paused, "there is no words to really describe you. You are just different and weird. And my sister. You helped me when you didn't know me. You had my back whenever I needed someone there. And even though you found out a lot of things, not going into details, you have remained a source of strength for all of us."

I gave him a thumbs up, the three of us sharing looks. That little bro sentiment still remained as I laughed, Sam going back for an air five. I followed suit, sending my hand flying up as the crowd laughed at us. I so loved being dorky.

"To the others, well, I'll tell ya in person. I think it's time we get the hell out of here. So, as an ending statement, family and friends, lovers and loved, may we find what we are looking for," Sam again paused, stepping back. He removed his cap and his gown, revealing a t-shirt and jeans. He placed them down before grabbing his speech and tossing it in the air, "And drink plenty of booze before we get to old to do so. Peace out!"

And he was gone. Sam ran down the stairs as everyone hugged each other, cheering in excitement. The principal, rolling his eyes, ended the ceremony, all the graduating class of 2007 throwing their hats up into the air. I tossed mine high, grateful that they had us put our names on the inside, as I looked over, seeing Sam and Mikaela sharing a kiss. It seemed like a scene from a movie, celebratory hats flying everywhere while the lovebirds kissed.

And now, it was over. The life as a young teen was over and the life of a young adult began. Everyone slowly left, friends giving each other hugs goodbye, parents' hugging their children in hopes they wouldn't leave so soon, and couples praying they would stay together forever. And me, well, I returned to my group. The holoforms that all looked at me, smiling in their own ways at my accomplishment. My own parents' were trying to keep a brave face on but no one spoke. No one said a thing because the first person to do anything was Optimus.

"I am proud of you, Zynith," he said, immediately collecting me in his arms. I hugged him back as everyone reacted, shaking my hand, giving me hugs, and my mother failing to keep in the tears. I could hear her worry as Lennox came up to me, congratulating me and apologizing.

"Sorry about that, but I had too. It keeps people from trying to look for you," he explained before moving on to other subjects. But I understood. Things were going to change suddenly and yet, I could do this. I had friends who would be with me always. A family that would support me no matter what I choose to do. And in the end, that was all that matters. In the end…

That was my strength.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

It was hard to just sit on the porch, watching as the Autobots loaded what little amount of items I was bringing. I was leaving my home and starting a new life on base with all the Autobots. And as much as it was exciting, I was also terrified. Things were going to change and my freedom in this place, surrounded by endless fields and calm, will turn into endless early morning calls and orders being barked into my face.

"Zyn?"

My thoughts broke as I looked up, seeing my mother's sad face. She was smiling but in her eyes, she was scared. This would be the first time I would not be home. I was going to leave her alone with no one to care for, aside from Dad. And I wouldn't have her with me during this time. I wouldn't have that safety net.

"I'll be okay, Mom. I'll…adjust," I watched as she sat next to me. She heard the uncertainty and we both just sat in silence. She watched as the last of my bags were loaded into the back of Ironhide, giving a sense of finality.

"Hon, I know you have to leave but are you sure? We can move, we can go with you, or another state-"

"Mom, please. Just please…don't," I stopped her from continuing. We both knew this would be difficult and scary, yet this was proving much harder than previously thought.

"Do not worry, Mrs. O'Connor. She will be safe with us. You have my word."

We both turned our heads at the same time, looking upon the leader who was here. Prime had don his human form to provide as much comfort for my mother as possible. Leaving with a human seemed to provide her a sense of safety more so than an alien robot. At least, that was his theory.

"I know, Optimus," she stood, offering her hand to me. I accepted it and allowed her to help me to my feet. This was it. This was to be my goodbye to her for now.

I didn't think, my mind blank as my arms surrounded her, my body unable to do anything other than this. This must be how the others felt, leaving for college. Away from the only place they ever felt safe.

"It's okay baby. You'll be fine," Mom hugged me back, before pulling away, giving me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled weakly at her as I nodded, allowing Optimus to lead me away. I was numb to everything, barely even registering the promise of allowing my parents visits whenever they chose. And even then, the tightening in my stomach got worse as I climbed up into his alt form. This was it. The end of all I knew. And the beginning of another.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

It was how I expected. Every day spent taking orders or being locked away. At first, it wasn't bad. I enjoyed the quiet, watching lots of movies, and even pranced around in pajamas, listening to music. I reveled in the feeling of freedom and not worrying about working. But it got boring rather quickly, my mind crying for a chance to be able to roam. Yet I never got the chance.

Today was like the others as well. Locked away in my little apartment, unable to leave. Everyone said it was for my own protection. The proof was the lack of Decepticon activity. Starscream wasn't willing to attack a base filled with Autobots. And there was a teeny tiny complication. Lennox had failed to mention my arrangement with his own higher ups. It was out of respect for Optimus. He wanted to keep questions to a minimum and it just so happen that these higher ups were here on the very week I was 'transferred.' So, I have been confined here until they leave, which was still undetermined.

And Optimus…everything I feared came true. I hadn't seen him at all during this whole week. No one has even stopped by. As far as anyone knew, I was the sister to a soldier who lived on base as well. And then, everything was just made even worse. So much worse that I was hating myself. Hell, even my parents couldn't contact me for security purposes. I am sure the Autobots are going to get an earful because they made them miss a very important event.

I sighed as I rolled onto my stomach. I never got out of bed, staying in my tank top and shorts. My hair was more than likely all over the place and tangled to beat hell, but I really didn't care. I was just trying to listen to the music, even though I was still trying to fight the loneliness that wedged its way into my brain. I just wished that I could go about freely, doing whatever I wanted.

A generic ringtone broke my thoughts, my hand immediately fumbling on the end table for the phone. Spitfire has since taken leave from me, hanging around the others more than me. I didn't blame him though, understanding that I was stuck in my tiny cube. So the military gave me a basic phone, in case they needed to call me. Like now.

"Yellow," I answered, not caring if me saying a color annoyed them or not.

"Hey, Zynith, glad I caught you," Lennox's voice sounded a little heisitant as I sighed, rubbing my face with my hand. I had a feeling he was going to give me some 'bad news.'

"What is it? Just tell me," I groaned. My free hand grabbed a pillow, pulling it to rest under my head as I waited for a response.

"Yeah, alright. Well, the government officials have left but Ratchet has requested your presence. Apparently, something is happening with Spitfire."

"What?!" I shot out of bed, barely keeping my balance as I ripped off all my clothes, grabbing a pair of jeans. I had a vague idea where the med bay was, so getting there was no problem.

"I don't know the details. But, they need you there in order to keep him calm. Something about the creator being a big part of this. They were trying to wait and they got lucky."

"What do you mean wait? How long?"

Silence.

"HOW LONG, LENNOX?!"

"Almost the whole week," he finally answered. I wanted to scream my head off as I pulled my arm through my shirt, finishing off my screaming into my phone that I was coming. Spitfire was probably in pain, or in trouble. Whatever it was, I had to be there. He was my son and I knew I would need to have a conversation with Lennox. I don't care who was here with us, if my son was in agony of any kind, then I better be informed. ASAP!

Slamming the phone on the countertop in the kitchen, I grabbed my keys, ignoring the shoes by the door. I had to hurry, my spark clenching in my chest. I couldn't deny that I was worried. I was afraid that something was seriously wrong and if I was needed, then it was no doubt extremely important. Even if Spitfire had been rather distant from me, I had to prove that I still loved him.

Reaching the hanger that I had been shown upon arrival, Lennox was on a catwalk, speaking with Optimus. He looked down at that moment, seeing me rushing past and through a door. I heard my name called, but I wasn't listening. I pretty much knew this was the correct hallway. I saw 'Medical Facility' on the wall followed by some unearthly language underneath, which meant 'Med Bay.'

"Whoa! Zynith, wait! Wait up!"

Stomping feet greeted my ears as I rushed to a nearby elevator, using my keys to find the particular one to access the lower levels. Somehow, the military got special permission to build under all the hangers, each one connected by large tunnels that could easily house giant alien life forms. And it wasn't all that surprising that the Autobots were able to keep the ground from collapsing, having planned each area carefully. But you still needed special keys to access the area. No easy way about it.

After twisting the key and hitting the desired button, I watched as Lennox magically squeezed past the doors to join me. The final click and the feeling of descending forced my stomach to do somersaults. Lennox, on the other hand, was bent over, hands resting on his knees. He was out of breath, which made me wonder if my running speed had increased without me knowing.

"Yes?" my brow arched at him as he held up a hand, asking for me to hold on. I did so, tapping a foot impatiently while crossing my arms. I wanted to see Spitfire, not listen to new updates.

"He's….fine….just…need you…to approve….new….form," Lennox gasped out, standing to his full height. He was still panting, rubbing the side of his face. I blinked my optics at him a few times, trying to process what he told me.

"New form?"

"Ratchet will explain. Yeesh, have you ever had your running speed clocked? I swear, you running nearly 30 in the straight way," he told me. I shrugged, not really wanting to know all that information. I had been changing rather quickly over the last week. Prime said because I was around my real people, my body would quickly adjust and follow how it was truly designed. It was rather too much for me honestly. Ratchet hoped when my changes finished, I could be his next apprentice while Ironhide wanted to see if I had any weapons systems of any kind. And they all wanted to know if any part of me could transform into something else. But Prime just wanted to keep me in a glass case away from anything that had to do with the war. I was his 'precious china doll' as I called it.

The decent was rather quick as the doors opened, showing off all the bots that walked the halls. Their language quickly reached my ears as we carefully traveled the corridors, avoiding being squashed by unsuspecting beings. But I was able to move quicker than Lennox, quickly finding the large doors to the Med Bay.

"Ratchet, I am so going to kill you!" I screamed when they opened, stomping my way inside. Ratchet only grunted as I paused, noticing a body on a big metal berth. Spitfire was sitting next to it, going over the form. It was about the same size as Bee, by my guestimates, but it felt hollow to me. Like I couldn't register any life coming from it.

"I am sorry that you were not informed, even though your lack of our customs can also be equally frustrating," Ratchet didn't stop his work, glancing at me for a brief moment.

"What do you mean customs?"

"I am sure Lennox informed you that you were needed. But to put it simply, Spitfire is in need of a new form, which is what I have successfully built. His current form is too small for his spark. So, we are going to perform a transfer – so to speak," Ratchet placed all his tools down, doing a final scan before moving over to a panel on the wall. He pressed a few buttons that caused the berth to start to tilt down, allowing me to see the body more fully. Spitfire jumped off the berth and landed on the ground, staring up at what no doubt was his new body.

The body was a combination of his current form, Bumblebee's, and Prime's. I had to look at Ratchet at that realization, but he did not even look at me. It was a body of a scout more than likely, but the armor was designed with a dark red and black, mixed with some blue and silver accents. Probably colors Spitfire wanted. Still, it was odd….

"Okay, so why am I needed?"

"Well, first, do you approve of the design?"

Again, I looked over the body before giving a simple nod. Whatever the little guy wanted, I sure as hell wasn't going to intervene.

"Very well, now all we need you to do is be his support should something go awry."

"Wait, what?"

"If his spark begins to fail, then I need you to be his 'cheerleader', encouraging him to keep trying. He must fully merge with the body or he will simply vanish from existence," Ratchet sighed. I blinked several times, watching as Ratchet moved another weird machine along the ceiling, positioning it in front of the new body. I just stood motionless. Ratchet was busy pressing buttons, not even acknowledging my existence.

"Whenever you are ready, Spitfire. The rest is up to you," Ratchet said. My head whipped around to the tiny little robot, watching as the small form fell to the ground lifeless. I didn't know how to react as the spark suddenly shot up toward the large form. I felt my own slam hard, my arms wanting to wrap around the very essence of my son. I wasn't expecting this to happen now. Of all times.

The blue orb immediately absorbed into the metal, a sudden explosion of light illuminating the dark spaces. I couldn't breathe as I remained glue in my spot, watching the sudden surge of electricity running throughout the body. Ratchet continued to watch, the machine making a whirling noise. That's when I knew it was doing constant scans, watching he levels for any signs of stress.

"He needs to slow down, he is overworking the systems," I heard him mumble, pressing more buttons on the large machine. I became worried then, knowing Spitfire was probably rushing things without understanding the consequences of his actions.

I focused back on the body, listening to Ratchet say the Comm was online. That's when I had an idea, something I may be able to do to help Spitfire to calm down. And I had a theory regarding my own abilities. So I took a deep breath, focusing on what I felt. His energy, his essence, everything that Spitfire was….

The energy in the room increased. Ratchet was cursing, his actions becoming more frantic. I closed my eyes, trying my best to not panic at his own worries as things seemed to go faster and faster.

_Spitfire...slow down, baby. You're going to fast…_

My words echoed in my head, the hope that I was right flooding my brain. But instead of getting any sort of verbal answer, I watched as the lights on the form calmed. Each system slowly came alive, per Ratchet's confirmation, the whirling of air vents and the humming of others slowly igniting before descending to a low sound. I waited, sending those encouraging words, knowing somehow I was right. After several more minutes, I blinked my own optics, watching as the tall bot's own flickered on.

"There we go," I stopped using my Comm link, grateful that my theory was right. I had been thinking about my failures and realized that I could feel other mechs' energy signatures. Those signatures were like brainwaves, which helped with a Comm. The more familiar one was with a mech, the easier the connection. I am so smart sometimes, it scares me.

Ratchet released a puff of air, going over the new mech before us. I smiled at him, walking up to his leg and giving it a pat. My son has now outgrown me by several feet, which was depressing.

"Fully operational. I am truly a genius," Ratchet beamed. I heard the med bay doors open as several other Autobots joined us, there optics focused on the newbie. I quickly moved out of the way as they crowded around, patting Spitfire's shoulders. He took a few tentative steps forward, finding his center of gravity quickly before a new voice joined us, one that made me stare at him oddly.

"Thank you, all of you. I feel much better. Not as cramped," the young voice, oddly mature, focused on them all with a smile. I couldn't help but blink at Spitfire. He seemed distant from me, more focused on those around us rather than….

I don't get it.

"So what's your new name? Think of one? What do you want to do? Ready to pick your alt mode?"

"Sure," the new bot followed the others, not even looking back at me. I felt my eyes sting with tears, confusion evident on my features as the dark colored bot walked out of the med bay. I was left behind. Just like that. No hi mom, no thanks. Nothing.

"It is normal for new transfers to…..distance themselves from their parental units. Independence is important."

"So soon though?" I asked, looking toward Ratchet. He nodded, moving the machine back to where it was hiding. I looked down at my feet, my hands twisting in front of me. So Cybertronians grew up fast. Within a year it seems. And the parents are just not needed after that…

"So it seems. He grew faster than most. Much quicker than I theorized," Ratchet was casual in his speech, which left me empty inside. What was I to do now? Was I just forgotten? Like everything else? Am I so easily….forgettable?

"Zynith?"

"I fine. I'll just go home now, unless you need something else?" I cringed at sounding so hopeful. I think Ratchet caught on, sighing as he pondered. He shook his head though, watching as my shoulders drooped. I guess I was really that useless now.

The ground shook from behind me, my optics remaining down toward the floor. Darkness filled the corners of my vision before I allowed myself to look up, seeing two massive servos surrounding me. The concern from sapphire blue optics made me put on a weak smile, trying my best to look brave in front of him. But the façade was breaking before him, my lips trembling from the hurt that filled my spark. I felt so pathetic, each tear falling down my cheeks completely unchecked. I just couldn't contain it.

Optimus took one of his thumbs and caressed my cheek. I didn't know why he came here, probably in hopes that Spitfire…..I mean….whatever he calls himself now, would still be here to talk.

That thought caused my form to flinch, my heart suddenly shattering. I just needed to go home. I didn't want to be here anymore and even the comfort Optimus was giving me did nothing. So, without warning, I ran. I dashed right under the leader's form, running as fast as my feet would take me. I didn't want anyone to see me. I didn't want anyone to even glance in my direction.

Not like they would anyways….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

I had slammed the door hard, my back hitting it to keep anyone from coming in. I heard several pictures fall from the walls, the glass shattering against the floor. I didn't know how many nor did I care. I was hurt and overwhelmed, the reality of everything changing so quickly enough to make me question my existence.

I slid down to the floor, my choked voice echoing throughout the tiny apartment. I was so terrified of everything around me, those who I had loved slowly separating from me. I knew that I could never understand any of this, the military life something that I could never get use to doing. And the Autobots, their customs, traditions…all of it something that I didn't understand and could never understand. Never in a million lifetimes.

I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them close as I buried my face between my arms. I didn't know how long I remained curled in that form, crying my eyes out from the pain in my chest, but I felt the pain in my body, the feeling of tired muscles. I knew that if I moved, my arms and legs would scream in joy.

My head snapped up when I heard the sound of steps, my eyes locking with blue optics. I wanted to scream at him, but his form took me by surprise. He choose to look like himself, not the human form he used on occasion. The metal was shining in the low light, his build moving smoothly. Even as he approached me, I couldn't help but watch him. He looked so afraid, terrified FOR me.

"Zynith," his voice was soft, the sorrow for my pain taking over the tone. He lifted me up, immediately scooping me up into his arms and carrying me out. I reacted automatically, my arms wrapping around his neck as he took me to my room. He was trying to comfort me, I registered that much, but it still didn't do much.

Optimus sat upon my bed, keeping me in his lap. I felt his form gently rock, making me feel safe in his arms and it was oddly soothing. I could feel my emotions calming with being in such close proximity to him. Within moments, my tears had ceased and all that was heard was the sound of sniffles coming from me.

"Zynith?"

My eyes/optics tilted up to meet his, my lashes blinking slowly. One of his servos immediately caressed my cheeks as I tried to keep my sniffling under control, the look matching that of someone hyperventaliating. It actually sucks really.

"Y-ye-yes?" I tried to talk as normally as possibly but failed with each breath I took. I saw his 'eyebrows' lift in surprise but he did not ask nor press the concern as he continued to rock me.

"I am sorry," his simple words elicited a shocked noise out of me as he continued. "I have not been there for you when you needed me. And I have not properly informed you of what was happening with our child."

"Ours?" I cut him off, my optics widening in surprise. He merely smiled at me, not going into much detail about what it was that I called upon.

"Zynith, I know this is difficult for you and I have failed to help you. Things are different for everyone. Nearly all the others have asked me of your emotional state, wondering why you ran from something that should be of great importance. But they do not understand," he paused, his arms tightening around my form. "You are still adjusting, use to the ways of the humans. I know nothing of human customs, especially those you hold dear."

"It's okay," I finally spoke up after a moment of silence. Prime shook his head at me before the cool metal of his helm rested against my forehead. He seemed lost in thought before meeting me eye for eye, a sincerity filling the depths.

"It will never be okay. I see the struggle to understand but I have failed to do so myself. But I swear to you that I will change that. I will understand your customs and have the others understand the differences in the culture you grew in and my own. We," he paused, his vents sending out a puff of air that sent the tendrils of hair around my face flying, "can meld our worlds. Compromise, I believe the humans call it."

I closed my optics at his words, my mind reeling at what he was saying. I did not anticipate an apology from him for what has transpired, but it did not surprise me. Prime must have processed my actions and Ratchet may have clarified. That medic sure did poke his….nose?...into business he didn't need to be in.

My hands patted his chest armor, a small smile finally curving my lips. I didn't feel all that great, still hurt by what had happened, but it was a start at least. Even considering that the concern fell on….my son. He had to choose a new name and now with the distance, was he just being a curious bot? Maybe trying to fit in with others that shared his appearance?

"I guess I can try. Just…don't do that again," I felt my smile falter for a brief moment, allowing Optimus to see the hurt underneath it all.

"I promise to try, Zynith. That is all I can do," he allowed me to move then, getting to my feet as he stood as well. It was then that I noticed the state of my home, the tiny apartment completely destroyed in my fit of laziness. It was rather embarrassing, even when I began to move quickly, picking up the random debris on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I found myself saying, throwing all the clothes into the hamper and placing everything where it needed to go. I even picked up multiple pieces of trash, tossing them into the nearest trashcan before I was stopped, two servos gripping both of my wrists as gently as possible.

"Calm down. I know you have been confined and I have not been available. Don't worry," he stepped forward, our heads touching again. I felt my cheeks flare as he smiled, telling me to calm again. This would definitely take some getting use too. Hopefully soon though because I doubt my spark will be able to handle any more emotional rollercoasters.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

As the days went on, I learned more than I cared to admit to want to know about the Autobot customs. Spitfire did indeed change his name to Reapth, something rather dark and sinister. He said it was cool and many others agreed. I just didn't find it all that fitting, but it made him happy. He still rarely talked to me let alone see me. He did once, only to show off his knew form. A Dodge Charger. Something about it being boxy and cool. Whatever child.

And now, I was dodging random people, another official coming to try and access areas that were off limits. But everyone knew it would be a matter of time before they found out about me. Even if Lennox was afraid that it would end horribly.

But today was different. My parents were coming to visit and I knew why they were too. I had forgotten to mention to Optimus about the day that my parents missed and even more so, couldn't call me on. Something that they were absolutely pissed about.

My birthday.

That's right! My birthday was 2 weeks ago today, and my parents, being the loving people they are, always celebrated it. So when they were denied the right to text, call, Skype, Facebook, and even MySpace (who uses that anymore), well, let's say that they were redder than even a strawberry at its ripest. Yeah…..hell is coming.

"Zynith, what's wrong?" Epps was with me, waiting for my parents to arrive. I didn't tell anyone about my birthday and the fact that it was a big deal to my parents….and Aunt Pat. She was coming too, by the way. So they were in for a big surprise.

"Nothing, just excited," I lied, my leg bouncing in impatience and concern. I really didn't want my parents to cause to many issues. I mean, threatening a military official or an alien of an advanced species probably wouldn't go over to well…even though Optimus would merely accept their threats.

We were waiting by the gates to the base, watching for my Aunt's familiar vehicle. She insisted on driving, wanting to know exactly how to get to wherever we were. Unfortunately, Lennox had picked them up at a nearby airport, bringing her vehicle with so the location could remain a secret. The family relunctantly agreed because Lennox said they wouldn't be able to visit without it.

My head snapped up as I heard the gates open, a familiar van passing though. I watched as the doors open before the vehicle even stopped. I was ready to freak out when my mother jumped out of the van, unharmed thank Primus, but I had forgotten her irresponsible action when she rushed me, giving me a huge hug.

"My baby! Oh my gosh, it feels like it has been forever!" my mom screamed. I laughed at her, reminding her that it had only been practically a month since I last saw her. But it did feel like ages, my smile only faltering when she looked at me with a serious expression.

"Where is he?"

"Who, Momma?"

"Prime. You should know why," she grabbed my hand, leading me to the van. I looked back at Epps, seeing his confused expression. I gave him a sheepish smile as a pair of arms pulled me into the back of the van, my father hugging me as if I had disappeared for ages.

This should be fun.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

I flinched as I rushed after my mother, trying to gain her attention. I had explained on the short drive to the hanger that they didn't know it was my birthday, that officials didn't know I existed yet, and that Spitfire had grown up and became someone different. All of that seemed to have sent the woman into an awful fury because she was stomping toward the tall mech, ignoring my words.

It was then that I gave up, looking to my father for help. He merely shrugged, his face telling me that he wasn't going to stop her. So I just watched as she climbed the stairs that the military used to be face to face with the many of the Autobots, especially Prime.

"Mrs. O'Connor, it is a pleasure to see you again," Prime raised a brow at the woman. She had crossed her arms, one of her feet tapping the floor. I think he was confused and concerned, because my mother did not look happy….at all.

I sighed, immediately following the path my mother took. I had to let Prime know why Mom was unhappy. And I wasn't sure if he would understand or not because once again, it was a human thing. But he did say he was willing to learn Earth customs…right?

"You are in big trouble mister. I cannot believe you didn't even know! Don't you have access to the Internet?" Mom began to speak before I was ready to even tell him what was going on. Prime's response was to look toward me, his optics shining with concern. I could tell he was worried that maybe he missed something (hehe).

"I am afraid that I do not understand," Prime focused back on my mother as she frowned at him. His attention was on her while they both stared at each other. I merely pinched the bridge of my nose as other Autobots joined the staring contest, watching my mom. She was doing her silence game…..the dreaded silence game.

"Mom," I felt my eyebrow twitch in frustration. She was the queen of the silent treatment. I hated that when she did it. I couldn't handle the silence nor the fact that Prime and my mom were doing a stare down…

"Dear Primus! It was my birthday 2 weeks ago and my parents never miss it but they had to this year because of the stupid officials that were at the base!" I screamed. My mom looked at me, surprised that I ruined her silent treatment. And Optimus immediately looked at me as well, shocked.

"Why was I not told about this?" Prime asked. He actually sounded concerned and I felt my jaw drop at that statement. Did he even know what a birthday was? Did the Autobots have something similar?

"According to her, _you_ have been far too busy for my baby girl. I thought you promised to take care of her," my mom didn't change her stance. She watched as Prime nodded his head, confirming what she had said. My mom, being the sweetest woman I thought she was, merely pointed a finger at him and told the leader he was failing at keeping his promise. And without warning, the other Autobots came to his defense.

"We are in the middle of a war!"

"He doesn't have time to cater to his mate 24/7!"

"He is a Prime! His people come first!"

"Enough!"

I jumped as Prime moved, walking toward his soldiers. Some of them apologized for their words, however, there were a few who did not. Ironhide was one of them, asking Prime why he allowed such a person to insult his very being. Prime didn't take to kindly to that.

"Ironhide, you of all mechs should know that I do keep my word and if Mrs. O'Connor finds that I am in violation, then she has every right to inform me of that concern."

"Violation? Prime, we are at war with the Decepticons. She needs to understand that you must lead us. Not carry on like an obiendent mate. We need to win this war," Ironhide practically growled at Prime, but the leader didn't flinch. He just regarded his lead weapon's specialist for a brief moment before giving his answer.

"If you are unable to handle such actions, Ironhide, then perhaps you should reconsider your position with us."

An audible gasp was heard from basically everyone, eyes/optics focused on the leader. Ironhide was even taken aback by Prime's words. I mean, he was practically telling Hide to either deal with what my mother said or to resign. And if I am to properly guess correctly, telling a soldier like Ironhide to resign is the worst punishment ever.

"You can't be serious, Prime."

"I am more serious than ever, old friend. I have heard the rumors, the whispers, and the insults. If you cannot accept her as my mate, then you may go. I will not hold any of you here," he redirected his words, watching as some of the other Autobots avoided his gaze. No one spoke during that time, even when Prime turned away. I didn't even know that I was being insulted behind my back, everyone being so nice to me all the time. But I guess that just shows that anyone or thing can change when you're not looking.

"Optimus?" my uncertain tone made him look at me. I was wringing my hands, giving him that certain face that told him not to be so mean. Sometimes he understood my reasons, but he shook his head this time. I had to process his own reason. We just understood each other without speaking. It was kind of weird.

"Well, now that that has been settled, how about some cake? Your Aunt and I brought all the ingredients," Mom clapped her hands, watching as the few Autobots that remained began to file out of the hanger. I couldn't help but feel that tugging in my spark, one that was much different compared to the others.

The one of rejection.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

It was hard to really focus on what my parents were saying, even my Aunt had called me out on my spacing behavior, but I couldn't help it. The whole incident had really forced me to reconsider my position with the Autobots. I tried my best to keep things happy go lucky, even stepping out when I was asked to, but was the others really unhappy that I was even here?

"You are doing it again, Zynith," my mom snapped me out of my thoughts, earning a sheepish smile from me. I felt bad, wanting to make this a grand old time for my parents, but I also wanted to know why the others do what they do. What I needed to do to be more accepted amongst their ranks.

"Sorry, besides, I thought we were making cake, not cheesecake?" I asked, changing the subject. I would speak to Optimus later about the situation. He would definitely know what I can do to make the others actually like me. As long as I don't change myself of course.

"I thought cheesecake was your favorite?"

"Well duh!" I responded. My mom laughed as she continued to stir the ingredients, telling me the story of how dad sat in my room after I left, crying. Dad puffed his chest and responded with the typical "something was in my eye" remark that had all of us laughing. It really did make me realize how much I missed them and the goofy adventures. Everything just felt so calm and less hectic then.

A knock on the door had me look up, watching as Dad opened the door. Optimus's human holoform was standing there, giving a nod toward him before asking permission to enter the house. I had to bite my tongue, not wanting my parents to hear me say he didn't need to ask. They would all be questioning my response and wondering if we did anything that I really shouldn't be doing quite yet.

"Hey, Optimus," I waved when he stepped in, his sapphire eyes immediately lighting up. I had noticed his exhaustion had gotten worse recently. Decepticon activity had picked up, forcing them to leave quite often to deal with the threat. So far the attacks had been in isolated areas, so human contact had been very limited.

"Zynith," he was immediately by my side, a smile plastered on his face. He didn't even mind that my parents were present as he gave me a quick kiss, his arm wrapping around my shoulders. He gave a contented sigh as well.

"You seem tired, Prime," my aunt had paused in doing the dishes. She was a clean as you go type woman, so that at the end, there wasn't much left to do. Optimus nodded once at her, his head resting against mine. I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Prime never acted like this, so lovey, in front of anyone. Then again, he did say he would try to be more affectionate. And this, well, I ain't complaining about it.

"Things haven't been as calm as I would like. The Decepticons seem to be searching for something, scowering the globe for whatever it may be," he responded, his mind going off to ponder on whatever it was. I wanted to ask him if he was alright, but my family was present. That was until I thought of one particular thing…

_Prime, you can talk to me you know._

I watched as his head shot up suddenly, his eyes focused on my face. I gave him a smile as he beamed at me, pride in his features as he responded back.

_Thank you, Zynith, for the offer. But perhaps later, after your family has retired for the evening._

_ So old world, Prime._

_ Don't remind me._

"Hey, hey, hey, no private convos with us around, got it?" Dad's hands landed on our shoulders, forcing us to break eye contact. Dad literally looked a little unhappy that we were ignoring the rest of them but Prime agreed to his terms, continuing on the conversation about something a little less depressing. Like, why I failed to bring my birthday to his attention…

"Really, Prime? Blame me?" I pointed at myself, giving him a half smile that showed that I was teasing. My family continued to turn it around, blaming both of us for failing to keep both informed of the situation. But in the end, as Mom ever so sweetly put it, I was going to have a fucking birthday anyways.

Go Mom.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

I sighed as I rested in my bed. Lennox had found an extra room for my family, saying it was best that they slept separate from me. In case any officials decided to come visit. They wanted to keep me a secret still, at least until Lennox can find a way to inform the government that I existed.

"Long day?"

My optics looked toward the doorway, Optimus leaning against the frame watching me. I smiled at him as I leaned up on my elbows, giving him a sheepish smile. He just watched me for a brief moment before he joined me in my bed, sitting next to my form. He looked beyond beat, which immediately had me worry.

"Prime, what's wrong?" I quickly sat up, my hands landing on his shoulders. I felt like something was really wrong as he avoided looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but be highly worried of his odd behavior.

"Optimus?"

"Have you thought about going to college, Zynith?"

"What?" I suddenly blinked at him. The idea of college had never even crossed my mind in all the time I had been here. I was more worried about all the things happening, my son growing up and doing his own thing, the Decepticons suddenly becoming a bigger threat here recently, and the fact that I have been hidden. So college was far from my mind. And even then, what would I even study? And what about Optimus?

"Honestly, no. It's never crossed my mind. Why, hon?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited as he finally looked at me, his optics shining low with some hidden sadness. It was then that I knew what he was going to ask me and how he wanted me to answer.

"Has it really gotten that bad?" I asked, watching as he nodded. I couldn't bring myself to answer his college question as he turned, enveloping me in his massive arms. I felt the strength in them and even felt him shift when a sudden noise echoed through the quiet apartment, which told me he was afraid for my safety. I didn't realize how bad things have gotten with the Decepticons. Let alone here at the base.

After a few moments of quiet, I gave him a quick kiss on his temple, watching as he slowly looked at me. I could see the exhaustion in his optics and his own worry for me. I wanted to comfort him and tell him everything would be okay, but I didn't want to lie to him. I didn't want to pretend that everything would be okay when I didn't know what the future would hold.

"Zynith, Sam is going to college. I believe he is going to Harvard and I believe, for your safety, that you should join him as well," Optimus was completely honest with me, something that I liked about him. And even though I wanted to refuse, I knew that it was probably for the best. The Decepticons were busy searching the Earth for whatever they were looking for and I was probably safer amongst humans. They wouldn't look for me around all those people, only around Autobots.

"What about us? Will things…"

"Primus, Zynith, no. I…" he paused, his arms tightening around me, "I won't abandon you. Not now and not ever in my existence. I will remain with you and be in contact all through the years. Just… until I can end the Decepticons current plans, I need for you to be safe. I can't lose you, Zynith."

"I know, Optimus," I buried my face into his chest, just revealing in the fact that I was finally being held by him. We had been through so much that it just seemed to get more and more exhausting for us. Everything seemed to be working against us but he was a leader. I had to keep that in mind. He carried the weight of his people and that of Earth on his shoulders. He was a guardian to all but most of all, he was my greatest gift from above. So I could do this simple task….if he understood the danger in my case.

"When do I start?" I finally spoke, watching as the light returned to his features. He smiled, not caring to hide his relief as he explained that Lennox had already set up everything at his request. So I was starting in a few weeks in other words. Crazy old bot didn't know what he was getting into.

"Zynith, what are you hiding?" Optimus watched as I just put on a smile before curling into him more. I wasn't going to tell him what to expect from college, let alone about any of the 'buff guys' that would probably try to hit on me. Or the other. He would just have to find out. And I wondered how jealous this big guy was going to be….hmmmm…..

~XXXXXXXXXX~

A/N: _I know this is a short chapter, and I am totally sorry that I haven't updated in freaking FOREVER! But now that I have finally gotten this story to a point where I can continue (and yes, I have showed there is still some tension between the two…Trust me, things will get better after is gets much MUCH worse if you know where I am going) and I think you all know where I am heading with this._

_ Anyways, I will try to update as much as I can. I do work 2 jobs now so I really don't have all the time in the world, as much as I like anyways. So, anyways, off I go on a magical work adventure of pure sleepiness. Love you all. Hope you liked. If you didn't, then by all means, please move on. See ya!_


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: _If some things seem different, it's because I changed them. And yes, Sam isn't going to Harvard. I was wrong. So I will change that. But just go with what I have changed. Movie still the same in a way. Love you all!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Twenty-Five

I felt my stomach tie in knots as we drove down the familiar street. It felt like it had been ages since I have last traveled these roads. But it was also a nice change. The base had been buzzing with so much activity that I could honestly roam the warehouses undetected. Even one of the many officials that arrived didn't even bat an eye in my direction. Which I had to admit, nearly giving Lennox a heartattack was hilarious.

"Are you ready?" Optimus' hand squeezed mine, his eyes glancing in my direction for a brief moment. We both had decided to travel away from base in the hopes to get some time together. Plus, we were heading to my new home at college right now. Optimus, though he was grateful that I choose to follow Sam, was still very wary of letting me leave his side. But he wanted to distract the Decepticons. Let them think that the one and only femme was still chained to the Autobots. So here we are, traveling to pick up (well, actually follow) my college buddy to our new school.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. But I am sure he will be happy to see me," I smiled even though my stomach was a huge mess. Optimus chuckled before he suddenly griped the steering wheel, his eyes narrowing. I looked up ahead as well, my eyes widening in shock at what I saw.

Several emergency vehicles were parked outside the one house I wanted to visit. The building was smoking from the roof and I saw an angry Judy outside, screaming at the paramedics and firemen. I looked at Prime as he pulled his vehicle on the opposite side of the street. He opened his door to step out and as I tried to follow suit, he effectively stopped me by locking his doors.

"Prime!"

"Until I know it's safe for you," he answered. I pouted, crossing my arms as he closed the door before making his way to the scene. I hadn't been able to do a whole lot ever since Optimus returned from his mission in Shanghai. Something clearly affected him at his recent mission but he refused to talk about it. Said that it had nothing to do with me.

Banging on my passenger window had me suddenly sit up as I noticed a familiar face waving at me from below. I couldn't contain a squeal as I heard the door unlock and I jumped out, landing in the arms of my most beloved sister.

"Mikaela! Oh my god, how are you?!" I screamed, giving her a big hug. She was squealing as much as me as she laughed before quickly hushing me, peeking over Prime's vehicle mode. I smiled when I saw her blush, realizing that she was planning something big.

"What are you up to, girl?" I asked as she handed me a bag, telling me to hold it. I watched as she unzipped her biking outfit and immediately stripped, a white dress underneath coming to light. I tried to keep from laughing as she took off her biking boots, slipping on a pair of white flats.

"Well, isn't this escalating quickly and I just got here," I teased her as she stuffed the leather outfit into the bag after pulling out a bouqet of flowers. She just laughed at me before rolling her eyes as I carried the bag with me. It was then that I got to look at the house we were walking to, seeing a still unhappy Judy and Ron talking with Optimus. Mikaela just waved at me as she ran over to the garage, probably where Sam and Bee were hiding.

"I cannot take this anymore, Prime. He needs to go," Judy's high voice captured my attention as I quickly stood behind Prime, trying my best to hide.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Whitwicky. But I must inquire as to what transpired. How did any of this happen?" Prime tried to stay calm and get the answers he needed but dear Judy was going biserk.

"I cannot handle having an alien in my garage!"

"Shh!" I popped around Optimus, my eyes darting to the few firemen who happened to pause and look at us. Ron agreed with my action, telling her to keep quiet for national security. Prime pinched the bridge of his nose, looking rather frustrated on everything that was happening. He wasn't going to get any answers out of them though, so I immediately told him to go talk to Bee.

"He may be able to tell you something," I said as I looked over to Mikaela's bike, seeing Sam and her holding each other. I felt my heart squeeze at the sight, secretly envying the two as the so openly embraced each other. But I detected something far different from what they were showing. Mikaela looked openly upset. So, as Prime went to interrogate the scout, I quickly approached my dear friends while Judy and Ron went and talked with the cops.

"So what is wrong with the two love birds?" I questioned Sam and Mikaela both as they both separated from their hugging spree, giving me a sheepish look. I had to laugh at them as Sam came up and gave me a hug.

"You know, it's so good to see you. And hey, I heard you were coming to college with me. Minus, you know the Autobots and such," Sam added at the end. I could tell by his eyes that he was rather glad that they were not coming. I had to cringe inwardly and put on a fake smile in order to hide my concern with his statement, but I honestly think we were all in a horrid position. Things we weren't ready to discuss quite yet.

"Yeah, it's Princeton right? Or something?" I went on the safe path, knowing it was best to avoid the whole thing altogether regarding his feelings. But it looked like Mikaela was having none of that as she crossed her arms, giving Sam a death glare of sorts.

"He won't say it first," she suddenly spoke, ruining my college safe conversation. My eyebrows shot up at her statement.

"Say what?"

"Mikaela wants me to say….you know, the one word you girls always want," Sam avoided the word with ease. Which did not help me as I placed my hands on my hips. He sighed again, before he leaned forward, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You know, the _L_ word."

"Oh come on, Sam. You need to say it first," Mikaela gave him another glare as I just smiled, placing a hand on my forehead. I hand to keep from laughing as she smacked his arm, the two of them going into a little bickering moment.

"Why do I have to say it first? Why can't you say it first?" Sam defended. Mikaela started giving her reasons as the argument continued. It wasn't heated, more playful in a way, but it really made me question their sanity. I, even, had to sigh deeply before I felt as arm snake its way across my waist, making me glance up into sapphire eyes.

"Get your answers, big guy?" I asked as the two still argued. Optimus shook his head before turning his attention to Sam, one of his eyebrows rising in confusion.

"What is going on here?" he asked. Sam or Mikaela didn't respond, still talking amongst each other. I just giggled as she started to pout at Sam, making him beg her to stop. It was adorable in a way and plain childish.

"Sam won't tell Mikaela he loves her and she won't say she loves him," I answered, the two still going at it.

"Sam, why is it so hard?" Mikaela whined.

"Yeah, Sam, why is it so hard?" I chimed in. Sam looked at me, pointing a non-threatening finger in my direction.

"Hey, don't pin this on me. What about you two? Haven't either of you said it yet?"

"Well, no, but that's us. Not you guys. Right Prime?" I looked up at Optimus to see him looking back at me, his eyes still reflecting his odd curiousity to all things human. But he didn't answer. So, I kept my mouth shut as they continued to argue. His parents were by their car, watching the whole scene. I felt completely uncomfortable, motioning for Optimus to lead me back to his alt mode. I believe the two got the hint, both kissing each other for the final time. I could tell Mikaela wasn't finished yet, but I just smiled, giving her a wink before climbing into the cab. She'll get her phrase. I just know it.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

The drive was taking forever as I tried to keep entertained. Princeton was a long ways away, giving me a sense of cabin fever on the whole drive. Prime tried to keep me entertained, playing all sorts of music and even connecting me to Sam on multiple occasions, but it wasn't working anymore. Why? Because something bothered me.

During the whole argument between Sam and Mikaela, I couldn't help but wonder about Optimus and I. Did I love him or did he love me? Do the Autobots even feel love or understand the term? There were several variables that I couldn't help but think on this whole situation thanks to those two. But I didn't have the spark to ask Prime. Especially if I didn't know myself.

"Something on your processor, Zyn?" the baritone made me jump, looking beside me to see if Prime activated his holoform. He had shut it off to conserve energy so I wasn't surprised to see an empty driver's seat at the moment.

"Nothing important, Prime. Just thinking about what Sam and Mikaela were arguing about."

"I see. You are wondering if Autobots understand love or even know what love is by human terms," Prime added. I didn't react to his words, immediately knowing he would hit the nail on the head. It was just something I had to think on as we continued our drive, seeing that the university wasn't too far away.

"It's not important. I am still learning all the Autobot customs. And I know you mentioned that you loved Elita once before, so I am not worried about it. Probably thinking in human boundaries," I added the last part quickly, so it didn't seem like I thought him incapable of expressing his feelings. Prime chuckled at me, a crackle gaining my attention as we followed Sam's car off the highway. I could feel my stomach winding tighter, nervousness taking over as we inched ever closer to our destination.

"Zynith, if you are concerned, then I will try to appease your concern," Prime chuckled at me, his form barely moving. That was when I looked back into the cab, seeing a human sized Optimus sitting on the bed. He just laughed at my shocked face before I realized that he did this in order to keep random drivers from seeing an empty seat. Safety was always his top priority.

"Oh really?" I questioned, moving from my seat. I approached Prime, standing in front of him and bending at the waist, towering over his form. He just chuckled at my actions before quickly pulling me toward him, both of us falling on the bed. He just laughed as my face flared up, his arms surrounding my form. I rested my head against his chest, listening to the hum of his spark to calm my pounding spark.

"Yes, really. We understand love in our world, which is much stronger than your humans understanding. We know love, feel love, and even experience the opposite. So yes, we know what love is but we truly mean our love when said or even shown. We never say it unless we truly mean it," his arms tightened around me as we just lay there. I tried to savor the moment, knowing it would be awhile before I get to see him again. Or even hear from him. But Prime promised to call me nightly to ensure everything was okay and to let me know that I was missed.

My new cell phone suddenly went off, the ringtone reverberating throughout the small cabin. But I refused to move from my spot, refusing to answer whomever it was that was calling. I didn't want to leave his arms quite yet and Optimus knew, his arms tightening around me even more to the point that it would start to hurt if he did it again.

"We are here," Prime suddenly spoke, his second form moving to our position to give off another illusion before disappearing, leaving just us two alone for a minute. I really wanted to say that I changed my mind, but it would be pointless. Optimus would convince me to once again stay with Sam, for my own safety and his own peace of mind. But I was so afraid to leave Optimus. We hadn't been apart in a few months so this would be a definite test for both of us.

"Are you ready to meet my new roommate?" I asked him, watching as he shifted to allow me to leave his arms. Prime chuckled at my words before telling me something most surprising and highly impressive for the military. I wouldn't have a roommate at this college.

"Really? How did you manage to pull that off?" I asked as we both stepped out of his cab, Optimus changing forms effortlessly before his body left his real form. Prime was carrying a single bag of my clothes. They claimed to have my room all set up for me, so I didn't have to bring anything aside from a few necessities.

"We made it clear that it was imperative that you never have a roommate," Optimus rubbed the back of his head before adding, "We said it was for the safety of your roommates should enemies of the country try to attack a high ranking official's daughter."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait….wait. You basically told the Dean of a high ranking college that assassins could very well try to take me out while I am at school _AND _they still allowed me to go?"

"Of course. As you said, the ranking of the school is very high and they said they would like to keep it that way," Prime added as he walked by. I literally froze in my spot, my eyes following his form as he joined up with Sam and his parents. I so would have loved to listen on that conversation, knowing Prime was probably the one to discuss the details with the actual Dean.

"You only said that so that you could make unexpected visits, right?" I quickly added after my shock ended. I rushed over to his position as we all began to walk toward the dorms. Sam's family was all over the place, Ron looking rather mortified by the look of the school and the possible price tag associated with it. I would have been too if it wasn't for the government shelling out the money to pay for it….at the Autobots request. Which I was beginning to get concerned. Why was I being given anything and everything when asked?

I felt Optimus' hand travel up my spine, his body turning to tower over my short form. We had both stopped in our travel, staring directly into each other's eyes before he bent his head. His lips quickly captured mine in a searing kiss that I had to grip the front of his shirt to keep from collapsing. This kiss was far to dominating and masculine. Alpha.

I felt a smile curve my lips as we both separated. Prime was glancing over my head, a low growl emanating from his chest as his arm landed across my shoulders. We continued our walk but I looked back quickly, seeing a group of guys looking away from me the moment I turned my head. I see…

"Did you just get all dominating a moment ago?" I asked, watching Prime snort at my statement. But I saw his smirk, a clear sign of enjoyment in making those guys squirm in fear at his strength.

"I want to make sure you are safe and my unexpected visits will give me that benefit as well as allow me to appear at anytime without alerting others to my presence. And to make sure these sparklings keep their hands off my mate," Prime growled again, making me laugh at his reaction. I didn't think he would understand what happened at college campuses. Lennox must have filled him in on the whole college thing.

"I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure I'll be so busy with studies that parties and the like will not even be on my agenda," I patted his chest as we continued to walk, his arm around my shoulders. I felt a slight squeeze and Prime gave me a look that said he would ensure I remained safe, regardless of what I promised or said. And at the same time, he would keep all the other boys away from me.

Of course, it didn't help that I was receiving curious stares from the girls as well. I wanted to ignore them, but one decided to give a whistle in our direction, calling Prime a "nice hunk of meat." I remained indifferent but that didn't help the feeling that overcame me. Perhaps Optimus arriving when no one can see him was a good idea.

"Getting jealous?" I heard the humor in his tone as we entered the dorm building, seeing Sam already entering his room. I sighed deeply as I made my way toward Sam's room, finding Prime following me closely. He, of course, stopped me just in front of Sam's room, pointing at the door across from his.

"Really? I am by Sam?"

"We thought it best and it would be easier for you to adjust if you are near someone we both trust," Prime added, slowly opening the door. I smiled, feeling like I could handle the change as I entered the dorm room. My jaw practically dropped as I looked around. Posters were on the walls of my favorite bands, a t.v. was in the corner with a state of the art gaming system, and an awesome computer with an Autobot symbol on the desktop. Which told me I would always be connected to Optimus, either by phone, personal Comm, and even computer.

"This is so cool!" I squealed, jumping on the twin bed in excitement as Prime closed the door behind us. The other twin was pushed up against the side of the first, giving me a semi good full size bed, which wasn't bad. I liked sleeping sprawled all over the bed.

Optimus laughed at me, going to the one dresser in the room and placing all my clothes in the drawers. I had to look at him funny. It was awkward to see him putting away my clothes, but I didn't have long to complain as I heard a knock on my door. Prime froze in his position, his hand going up to keep me in my spot. I followed his direction as he opened the door, Judy suddenly coming into the room.

"ZYNNIITTTHHH! Oh my god, this room is so great. Can you believe that Sam popped his cherry recently. And oh, Prime? Is that you? My god your hot!"

"Judy?" I felt my mouth twitch in embarrassment as she flung herself at Prime, giving him a hug. I was really frightened. This wasn't like her to act like this.

"Mom?! Man, whatever she told you, ignore it. Dad! She's in here. And please, get her out of here. Please, she's driving me crazy!" Sam randomly came in, trying to drag his mom out of the room. Ron came in right then, grabbing her arm and saying it was time to go. I could quite literally feel a headache coming as they continued to argue, Judy dropping something on her way out of the room. It was odd that something like that happened so quick, only to end just as fast.

"What just happened?" I asked as Prime bent down to pick up the dropped item. He chuckled before holding up the bag, which made me laugh. It was a little baggie with leftover brownie in it and a big pot plant on the front of the bag.

"She was apparently high as you humans say," Prime held the bag up for a brief moment before he stood by the door, waiting until an unsuspecting student walked past with a box. Prime effortlessly place the bag with the kid's stuff, getting rid of any evidence that it was even here.

My brow arched in surprise as he closed the door, walking back to me. He paused as he looked at my face before shrugging, acting like it was no big deal. He sure did surprise me at times. But right now, I just wanted to spend as much time with him before he got booted from the school. Cause the more I thought about him leaving, the worse my anxiety got.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

The movie ended, the bowl of popcorn finished, and Sam blubbering about how he hated his new roommate. Apparently Sam's roommate was an alien fanatic, believing the whole Mission City incident was a government cover up to hide the fact that aliens were here to visit. Which wasn't entirely wrong on his part. But I saw Sam's concern. The guy literally had no idea what he wanted to know. It wasn't exactly all that amazing.

"I mean, he has an entire website tech team in the dorm right next to ours. Doesn't that seem like a total nut case? I tried switching but the dorm leader said I couldn't get a new roommate," Sam sighed, taking the final sip of his soda. Prime was still with me, leaning against the wall of the room on the bed. He was given an extra 2 hours to visit, but that time was almost up. By the school's rules anyways.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I wish I could help," I said, patting his back.

"Don't worry about it. We can't room cause you're a girl. Even if I told them you were a family member," Sam added the last part, crushing his can and tossing it into the trashcan. He got up at that moment, right when there was a knock at the door. He opened it, giving a nod to our dorm leader before going to his room across from mine.

"Alright, Mr. Prime. Time's up," she gave a sing songy voice, wiggling her fingers in his direction. Prime gave her a nod, getting up from the bed. I followed suit, noticing she didn't move from her spot at my door. I guess she wanted to make sure he left.

"Thank you, Ms. Lomeli."

"Oh no problem. Just hurry up. I have to make sure you leave," she turned her back, her hands behind it. Prime looked over at me, stepping close to my form and cupping my face.

"You'll do fine. And I won't be far from you should you need me."

I grabbed his hands, my face clearly begging for him to not go. But I could see out of the corner of my optic that Ms. Lomeli was watching us. She had a rather wishful look on her face that made me frown in frustration. So, I sighed as Optimus hugged me, giving me a quick kiss before he headed to the door. But before he did, he gave me a wink as I tried to hide my smile. I recognized the mischievousness of it, knowing I wouldn't be alone for long.

Ms. Lomeli waved at Prime as he walked down the hall, disappearing from sight. As soon as he did, the dorm leader grabbed my arm, taking me by surprise. She had a dorky smile on her face as I smiled back, trying my best to remain relaxed under her scrutinizing eyes.

"How, pray tell, did you land that….sexy soldier? You must tell me your secrets!" she giggled. It was then that I noticed several other doors opened, all types of girls looking at me. They had the same hopeful looks, each asking how such an ordinary person somehow managed to land a model like him. I couldn't control my uncomfortable feelings as I replied with an, "I don't know," before shrugging off Ms. Lorelai's grip. I said I would think on it, having never given it much thought before shutting my door, letting it be known that they were quite literally scaring me.

My forehead landed on the door, resting against the coolness of the hardwood. It was a nice school, but it was becoming overwhelming for me. Even on the first day, I was beginning to question my choice. I wasn't sure if I could do it, being alone at a college campus surrounded by girls who envied me. And honestly, I was scared. I didn't want to be away from Optimus. I didn't want to be at college without Mikaela even though I had Sam. Sam would do his own thing. It's just how his personality was. He would do his own thing, trying to discover himself.

"It's okay," I felt arms circle my waist as I was removed from the door, my optics misting over in sudden sadness. Optimus smiled at me gently, pulling me close as I started to cry, my brave front coming apart in front of him. I just didn't feel ready for this. Any of this as he just held me, using one of his hands to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry. I just…I know I need to be strong but things are just so hard anymore. I don't think I can do this, Optimus. I don't think I can do this," my hands tightened in his shirt as he held me, listening to my words. I felt his arms squeeze me only once, before his hand tilted my face. His lips softly caressed my cheek in a comforting way.

"You never have to be any stronger than you are now. You have faced the Decepticons head on and even accepted your heritage with no hesitation," Optimus watched as my optics opened, my tears sliding down my face. "You are brave. Now, why don't we watch something on TV?"

"Like what?"

"Well, what do you want to watch?" Optimus released me and turned, reaching for the remote to the television. But I didn't want to watch anything. I wanted to spend my last moments with him. He would have to return to the base tomorrow, to check on the things he had missed. It was something I couldn't avoid. So I wanted to just enjoy the moments and cherish them for now. And I wanted to remember the way he kissed me, knowing I couldn't get any for quite some time.

Without warning (and making up my unsure mind), I rushed Prime, immediately turning him around. I could see his confusion as my hands landed on his face, pulling it toward my own. I didn't hesitate to crush my lips against his. I felt him tense, his hands landing on my upper arms as if to push me away, but he didn't move. Didn't even do what he would have. Instead, he pulled me closer, our bodies melding into each other. One of his hands ended up in my hair, the other pressing me ever closer to his body, as if he was trying to absorb my very essence. Our tongues battled for dominance over each other before he broke the kiss, our foreheads touching.

"Dangerous move, little one," he spoke softly, a smirk taking over his features. I wrapped my arms around his neck, a smile tugging at my lips as I hummed. I knew that I could have made the great leader snap, but I didn't mind it so much this time.

"I can't help that I want to get my fill before you really have to go," I whispered to him. Optimus never released me. We just stood there, forehead to forehead, with our eyes closed. It just felt like a sweet moment, our bodies close, and our sparks beating as one…rather rapidly.

"You know," I started playfully, looking up into his eyes, "the human body burns 6.4 calories just by kissing."

"Is that so?" Optimus had a boyish grin on his face as he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. I laughed as he carried me to the bed, dropping us both down on the cheap sheets, his body covering my own.

"Mm hm, so I have a question," I added as he watched me, a chuckle escaping him while he waited for the question. "Do you wanna work out? Or are you scared?"

"One, that is two questions," He added before he kissed me, separating for just moment to say one simple thing. "Challenge accepted."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_The Next Day…._

The homework due was beginning to pile up on my desk as I actually went through, trying to study and understand my basic courses. Everything was the typical high school crap, with English, Math, and even some grammar studies. The one class that had me interested was my Astronomy class, but the professor deflated my excitement. He believed he was a good looking man, all the college girls practically drooling over him. I was rather annoyed and at times, really wished it would end quickly.

The only good thing was the fact that Sam would visit me periodically throughout the day, to escape his roommate. I haven't met the guy quite yet, but I kept hearing the stories Sam gathered during the day and my fears of him would escalate. He seemed far too intelligent of all things that were "classified." He did his research with his tech team, hacking computers that had any sort of alien information. I made sure to give a call to Lennox to have my computer encrypted. Just in case.

I heard my phone ring, which immediately put a smile on my face as I reached for it without looking up from my work.

"Princeton morgue. You bag 'em. We freeze 'em. What do you need covered up today?"

"That's a bit morbid, Zyn," Prime chuckled at my answer, which gave me a reason to pause in my studies.

"But it is the truth. We need bodies for our medical department. Got any?" I shivered, giving a halfhearted laugh. "Okay, maybe that was a bit much. How are you big guy? Any new developments since yesterday's concern?"

I could practically see Prime rubbing the back of his helm at my statement, knowing that I was pointing out his main concern. He kept his word on calling me but so far it was all day, ensuring everything was okay. And he would ask if I had any problem people that needed to be dealt with, which told me he was wanting to know if any boys were hitting on me. He was predictable on that note.

"No, it is all the same here. Decepticon activity has dropped a bit, but it has not given the government the reassurance it needed. Plus, the shard has been stolen. I am to speak with the board today."

"I see. How was the shard stolen?"

"Decepticons infiltrated the location and retrieved the shard. The exact details are still unknown," Optimus sighed, which told me he was exhausted and he felt guilty. He was with me all night before disappearing this morning. I felt sorry for him. Things were becoming more and more hectic for him while my life has slowed down.

"Optimus, if you need me, then I don't mind-"

"Dear, we have gone through this before. You do not need to leave school. It is safer for you there," he cut me off. I had been trying to leave school, being so worried for him. And honestly, school was being a pain in the ass. I wanted to just quit. And it was only my first official day!

And yet, the real reason was the fact that I missed Optimus. I had felt lonely this whole time. It was an unbearable emptiness so I spent most of my free time today locked away in my room. Sam said I was becoming anti-social quickly, but it wasn't just that. I felt different from everyone. They all worried about parties and boys and trying to get alcohol (by all the conversations I heard today). Yet, I was busy trying to figure out how to do homework and worrying about my spark mate.

My dorm room door suddenly opened, forcing me to turn abruptly. Standing in the doorway was Sam and his roommate, watching me. I sighed. This had to be the most inopportune time for Sam to visit, but I forgot that he was going to introduce me to his roomy today. To spread around the craziness so he wasn't alone.

"Is everything okay, Zynith? Do you need me?" his baritone filled with concern and alarm, forcing me to shake my head.

"I always need you, Optimus," I said. "But no, I just have a visitor. Someone Sam wants me to meet."

"Very well. I am here if you need me. Goodbye, Zynith."

"Bye," I clicked end, turning around to face my family member and his headache. I could see his roomy was looking through my room, inspecting every inch of the room with his eyes. It quickly landed on my computer, seeing the abstract art on my background before connecting with my optics. I reached over without breaking eye contact from him, effectively turning off my computer to give him a silent message.

"Hey, Zynith. How's it going?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tension in the air. I sighed, still remaining in my seat with my arms crossed. I think he got the hint.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, anyways," Sam motioned for me to get up. I rolled my eyes at his request but did so, holding out my hand to the newcomer.

"Name's Zynith. I know it's weird. I don't care what you have to say about it. And I know your obsessed with aliens, so don't get me started," I put on my best "don't fuck with me" smile. But the curly hair boy seemed unaffected by my hints…which told me he was either uncaring or a complete ditz.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz," he tried to do some sexy eyes toward me, which made my stomach churn. I definitely couldn't tell Optimus about this or he would probably punch this kid in the face. Probably breaking a jaw or cheekbone.

"I have a boyfriend, thanks," I added, removing my hand from his. He tried to kiss it, but he stopped, taking my warning to heart. He just smiled though, before looking at Sam.

"So, she's your cousin?"

"Sister."

"Ah, well, is she coming with us tonight?"

"I'm right here, Spitz," I pointed out, causing the boy to finally look at me.

"Leo. Anyways, it's a frat party tonight. First one. You coming?"

I paused, looking at Sam as I threw my hands up in frustration. He knew I wasn't one to go to parties, especially when I refused to accompany him back when we first started hanging out. Plus, the Autobots (particularly a specific flamed semi) would have a hay day should I do something that would expose my Cybertronian build.

"Sam!"

"Oh come one, Zyn. Loosen up. And it's just this one. Please?"

My optics literally felt like they were flashing in anger. Sam was also trying to get me to go to a damn party. I couldn't believe my fucking processor.

"You have to go to the first one. It sets up your reputation, especially with the ladies. Except you, but you could help us out," Leo added, moving his hand between him and Sam. "You know, make friends and tell us how to win their hearts."

I crossed my arms, shaking my head again at his stupidity. I really felt sorry for him, this Leo guy. He seemed highly immature and very weak, trying to be something he totally wasn't. What a douche.

"What about Mikaela? I thought you had a date with her tonight? You know," I crossed my arms again, leaning toward his form, "the chat date you promised."

"Oh shit! That's right, um," Sam turned toward my door, debating. I quickly shoved him when he hesitated to take a step, forcing him to walk.

"I'll go to the fucking party if you do your online date! Now move your ass, Sam!" I screamed, making the teenager move his ass. Sam yelled thanks before going to his door, slamming his door shut. I knew Mikaela would be pissed after their chat. Sam would make it quick, making an excuse of doing homework. Which would make me tell her the truth. My brother was in for a rude awakening here soon.

"So you have a boyfriend?"

I jumped, forgetting that I wasn't alone in my dorm. Leo was watching me before his eyes glanced down at my neck. I immediately moved my hand, placing it over the mark he noticed. I needed to remember to slap Optimus whenever I saw him again because the over possessive bot had left a hickey on my neck. How the hell metal can manifest a hickey is beyond me but apparently it does. In fact, I had one on my neck and another just below my collarbone. He was getting a little to frisky.

"Yeah, I do. He is in the U.S. military. He is away on duty right now," I added. Again, that uncomfortable tension returned, which worried me. I really didn't like being alone with this Leo guy and with him constantly looking at my hand, it made it harder to keep from blushing. And remember? I blush blue.

"That's cool. And Mikaela? That's Sam's girl, right?"

"Yep."

"Cool, cool…..Cool," Leo added the third one a little late. He looked back at their dorm door, watching it rather impatiently. I didn't move from my spot, staring at my floor. It was a nice carpet actually. Very soft and clean. I ended up picturing Optimus vacuuming. That was a funny image.

"Okay."

I heard a door open, seeing Sam walk into my room. He looked very frustrated, his face all flushed which told me Mikaela didn't by his lie. And it answered the one question I had, which was wondering if Sam would lie about the party. Yep, I was right.

"You ready to go, Zyn," Sam broke the silence, watching me expectantly. I sighed before looking at my attire, seeing the tank top and jeans I wore. I debated on changing into something a little more…college like but I shrugged. I had no one to impress. Why not look like myself?

"Let's get this shit over with," I responded, grabbing my dorm key before nodding at Sam. He smiled at me, grabbing my arm in excitement. Leo threw his arms in the air, hooting and hollering in joy and expectations. I really felt my frustration increase tenfold by the two idiots' behaviors. This was going to end horribly. And I mean horribly.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

A/N: _So here is the next chapter. What do you all think? I find it rather interesting and I am totally starting off with the next movie. YAY! Anyways, I couldn't find the name of the Dorm chicks name, so I made one up. If you can tell me what her name is, that would be great. I typed this chapter out by memory so hopefully this isn't too off. Sorry for the update being like forever away. I've been working like a mad woman and haven't really had time to type out any chapters at all. Sorry!_

_Enjoy the story everyone and have a wonderful time. Love you all!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

I felt my spark quite literally drop as we walked across the lawn to a sorority house. I had heard the horror stories of sorority houses and I looked at Sam, hoping to Primus that he wasn't going to join one or get me to join one. Frat houses, sorority houses….in the end they were all the same.

"Check it out man. That Alice chick is here," Leo pointed out a blonde girl, forcing my optics to land on her as well. In that moment, the hairs on my arms stood on end, my optics narrowing immediately. I swore I could pick up an electric signal coming from her body….something unusual for a human. She couldn't be trusted.

"Hey, um, can I speak with Sam? Alone," I added alone quickly. Leo went to protest but I dragged Sam away before he even uttered a word. Sam was being a little resistant but I was able to get him to a safe area that no one could hear me. I needed to warn him about this Alice chick. She just didn't seem right.

"What the fuck is your problem Z?"

"Listen Witwicky!" I hissed, "Don't trust Alice. I don't like the feeling I am getting from her. I mean it too!"

Sam stared at me funny before rolling his eyes at me. I felt my jaw drop at his reaction. This cheeky little ass didn't believe me!

"Zynith, we are not in the war anymore. We don't have anything to worry about. The Decepticons mean nothing no-"

His head turned abruptly, his eyes wide in surprise. I didn't blame him for his surprise since my hand stinging and throbbing from what I did. I had slapped Sam across the face. I never felt such frustration toward him but he should have known how I would have reacted. He should have known.

"You know nothing Samuel James Witwicky. I am not human so yes, I still have to worry about the Decepticons. The Arcee sisters that landed recently and I always have to worry because we are the only femmes known to their kind," I grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing him to put his hands up in surrender. "On top of that, my people are still in the war. My boyfriend, the one that completes that part of my essence, is in the midst of all of the fighting and death. So I have to _worry_ all the damn time. So you know what, get your ass killed! Don't fucking listen to my words because after this party, our friendship is over."

"Woah, woah, Z, hey. Don't be like-"

"I warned you, Sam. You can't be my friend if you want a normal life," I added with finality. Sam didn't respond to my statement, focused on my face. He could see how serious I was being. And we didn't speak a word, letting the silence stretch on. Sam was pained, I could easily see it on his face. But I didn't care. I would love to keep him as a friend. But if he continued doing this…

I felt a hand on my shoulder, Leo standing right behind me. I flashed him a menancing smile, pushing past the curly haired freak to enter the building. I felt like I needed a drink and what better place to get one than at a fucking frat party. And boy, was I going to party.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

The lights flashed brightly as I downed my fifth glass of alcohol. I didn't eat food anymore but I sure as hell could consume alcohol apparently. Plus, I didn't care what anyone thought about me. They all were cheering me on anyways, someone bringing me another cup of booze. I finished that one off too before running to the dance floor, trying to dance. I couldn't of course, but I didn't care. I just didn't care how I felt, what anyone thought, or who was watching me. I just didn't care.

"Yeah!" I heard a voice behind me, turning to see Leo dancing with me. He, of course, kept a fair distance away from my body. He had saw my reaction to Sam "insulting my boyfriend" so he didn't want to anger me either. But I didn't care anymore! I was having fun!

After a few more minutes of dancing, it was then that I slowly stopped, holding a hand to my stomach. I suddenly felt ill, my mind racing to keep up with what had happened. Leo didn't follow me as I quickly sat in a chair, my vision slowly blurring. I half expected it to be a reel of a past life, of that pink bot that would haunt me on occasion, but instead I saw symbols. Swirls and twirls coming in and out of my line of sight. I wanted to scream from the sudden pain, my hands shaking as I tried to keep control over them. I didn't know what overcame my mind.

"Hey! Who's Camero is outside?!" a voice suddenly called me out of my stupor, immediately glancing at the dude. I saw Sam panic, immediately moving past….Alice. I hissed in frustration as I followed him out the door, looking to see none other than Bumblebee sitting in the grass. Well, that was something I didn't expect from Bee. And Sam felt the same way as he ran to the driver door, hurriedly speaking to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Houston we have a problem," Bee used his radio as we both tried to tell Bee that this was a bad idea. It didn't do much good as two frat boys came out of the house, both wearing annoyed expressions.

"Freshman, is that your car in my bushes?"

"No," Sam quickly denied, looking off and pointing in another direction. "No, it's a…..a friend of mine. He went to go and….and get you a tighter shirt."

"There isn't a tighter shirt. We checked," the fatter boy fist pumped the other guy. Still watching us in frustration. I rolled my eyes at them, frowning deeply.

"Sorry, but I have seen tighter," I responded. The taller guy narrowed his eyes at me but quickly froze when he saw I wasn't smiling. Which meant I wasn't joking. Prime wore tight shirts that showed off his human holoform's sexily built body. And dear god, it did wonders to me.

"Shit man! Emergency shirt shopping!" the two boys quickly left, 2 others following behind. I guess my comment made them rethink their tighter shirt theory. But I shrugged it off, quickly climbing into Bumblebee. I clumsily crawled over the seat to land in the back, getting comfortable in the leather seats before resting my head for a brief moment until the passenger door opened. I lifted my head in that moment, expecting to see brownish black curls but instead, I was greeted with quickly the opposite head of hair.

My eyes narrowed from the back seat as a blonde headed woman entered the Camaro with us, her eyes looking lustfully at my bro. She quickly glanced at me, her smile fading just a bit as I leaned forward, my voice dripping venom as I spoke.

"What do _you_ think you are doing?"

"I want a ride. I like fast cars."

"Like hell you do. Get the fuck out!" I screamed after a second, seeing Sam staring at me in surprise. But Alice didn't move, not even when I slapped the back of her head. I heard a hiss escape her lips as I growled in return. Bee felt my frustration and decided to help by forcing his passenger seat to fly forward when I smacked her again, her forehead connecting with his dashboard. A song came on the radio at that moment, something about a cheating heart before she finally yelled in frustration, pushing open the door.

"Fine, be a bitch!"

"Gladly!" I yelled back as I merely touched the door, feeling it slam shut in finality for me. Served that bitch right for all I care.

"Thanks Bumble baby," I whispered when she disappeared back into the frat house. Sam stared at me before sighing, allowing the Camaro to pull away from the party and campus, heading toward a different part of town. We each remained silent, staring out the windows until we came upon a cemetary. It looked well taken care of, many of the tombstones maintained to give it a somewhat somber look. But my optics quickly spotted the one sore thumb, a flame decaled leader standing amongst the angels and crosses.

"Oh no," I whispered, a slight hiccup escaping my lips. Sam glanced back at me in surprise, then realization overcame his features as we remained in the Camaro, even after Bee stopped.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Sam didn't look back, even when we heard a chuckle come from Bee.

"Mmhm," was the only sound that escaped my lips as we remained inside the safety of the car. Sam sighed after a minute before he reached for the door, opening it in frustration.

"Don't worry. He is probably here for me. Doesn't want to put his precious Zynith in danger," Sam bit out. My optics snapped to his retreating form, my eyes blazing in sudden anger. Are you fucking kidding me?! Sam was going to get a fucking ass whopping, even as I suddenly dove over the seats to the front, crawling my way out of Bee.

"Get back here, ass!" I growled, stumbling as I got to my feet. But Sam was a good distance ahead of me, making a beeline straight for Optimus. His shoulders were tense, his posture angry, and I could tell by the way he spoke as I followed after him, rather slowly mind you.

"You couldn't just give me one day. Just one day," Sam said angrily as he jumped over the small wall that elevated the land. He was holding his wrist, twisting the watch on it as he regarded Prime with accusatory eyes. I followed behind him slowly, struggling to even get over the wall he did sober.

"You won't give me one day in college."

"I'm sorry, Sam. But the last shard of the Allspark was stolen," Prime apologized to Sam and he actually meant it, his optics filled with sadness. I felt my spark pound lightly in alarm as I stood, wobbling over to a tombstone. I placed my hand against the cool stone, leaning against it as I listened to the conversation.

"Like, what? Like Decepticon stolen?" Sam asked, his voice slightly paniced as well.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request but I'm here for your help Sam," I watched him flinch as Optimus continued, "because your leaders' believe we have brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right."

My spark reached out for Prime, the leader looking so defeated. He seemed so lost and I couldn't help but feel the need to hold him in that moment. I looked at Sam, my optics misting, before hardening to a tearful glare. Sam flinched, knowing why I looked at him in such a way. He knew.

"That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share," Prime continued. Again, Sam flinched, quickly looking up at Prime.

"This isn't my war."

"Sam!"

"It's not, Z. This isn't my war and besides, you would be more apt to speak to everyone. Why can't she do it?"

"Because Zynith is not considered a human, Sam."

Sam clenched his jaw before throwing up his hands and turning slightly away from Prime. He didn't speak nor look at any of us, before he nodded and turned back with a frightening determination.

"This isn't my war," he repeated with more surety. I looked away from Sam, keeping my anger in check. I get it. I understood his need for normalcy, to be able to do things that are required of people his age without extra responsibilities. But it didn't matter. Sam was the leader of his own life, and I lead mine. So if he didn't want to be apart of it, so be it.

"Not yet but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron," Prime reminded him gently. "Whole generations lost."

"I know I want to help you, I do. But I am not some alien ambassador. You know I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I am suppose to be. I'm sorry I," Sam cut off his rambling, looking toward the ground. I quickly approached him, regretting it for a brief moment before I hugged him. He remained still for a time before shrugging me off and walking away, jumping off the elevated ground. "I really am."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," the words reverberated through me as I watched my brother walk away. He turned for a second, walking backwards with a "whatever" smirk on his face.

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me," Sam said. I could tell by his tone that it was final. He had made up his mind and refused to do anything else for the Autobots. Or me for that matter.

"We do more than you know," Prime finished, watching as the Camaro left us in the dust. I sighed, knowing Bee would have fought nuts and bolts to wait for me. But Sam was in a chaotic state and I just didn't want to be around him. Especially since our friendship was well over for as long as he remained like this.

And even now, I had to wonder what exactly I was to do. I was drunk, I felt that much. If my protesting gut was anything to go by and I was with my mechfriend/boyfriend individual who may be looking at me in a concerned and disappointed manner…..

Now I felt myself suddenly shrink just a tiny bit as Sam left the cemetary, my foggy processor doing its best to come up with a good excuse for my…drunken behavior. I didn't want to look up at Optimus but when my eyes did snap up into the leader's face, I could tell that he knew and wasn't exactly pleased with me at all.

"Zynith?" Prime seemed confused for a brief moment before he transformed, the door to his alt mode opening. I plastered on a false smile before I purposely placed a foot in front of the other, trying to keep my stomach from hurling all over the ground. I knew he probably scanned me and when I reached the door, I saw a hand immediately come into my line of sight. I quickly looked up, seeing Prime chuckling at me as I tilted my head in confusion this time.

"You are drunk, Zyn. I thought you weren't going to go to any parties?" his tone was teasing but also reminding me of his one concern. He feared the human boys at college would take advantage of me.

"Yeah, sorry. Made a promise to Sam in exchange for him keeping a promise to…..to…..shit, what was her name?"

"Mikaela?"

"Yeah, her!" I giggled as he pulled me into his arms before the door shut with a resounding click. I sat in his lap the whole way back to college, giggling continuously and also trying to make his horn go off. Prime had to hold my hands in his to keep them from roaming over his dashboard, which I didn't understand as to why. He just did.

"Alright, we are back," Prime had the door open, his arms surrounding my waist as he stepped out of his vehicle mode. I continued to giggle as he descended from his cab, my hands waving out to the sides before my feet landed on the ground.

"I can fly!" I called out happily. I didn't meet Prime's gaze, knowing he was watching me with complete surprise. But it ended when I was lead away toward the dorm rooms, my eyes closed in absolute bliss. I felt surprisingly good and happy and…..and…..

Shit!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

I felt my insides quiver as my head rested against the desk in my English class. The professor left abruptly, something about chasing down a student who stole her phone. Which left us young adults practically free to do whatever. Which in my case, was rest my aching head and upset tummy.

I don't remember getting to my dorm room last night but I do know that when I woke up, I was in my pajamas and had a cool glass of juice in my mini fridge. Which immediately made me thankful for Prime and practically cursing him as well. He changed my clothes which meant he saw me naked. And even though we are dating, he really should have left me in my clothes.

A chiming bell immediately scattered my painful thoughts as I groaned, lifting my head slowly. I really should have never gotten drunk last night. The hangovers were always so painful and I was surprised that I could even handle the juice Prime left me. Which meant it was probably Energon but it didn't matter. I felt absolutely horrible. Even my movements were slow as I dragged my feet across the floor, following the path that lead me to Astronomy.

And now Astronomy became the hell hole of class as I sat back and watched the professor through foggy eyes. He went on about the universe, quickly dropping his apple after taking a bite, and I choked in that moment as another female student picked it up and bit into it.

"Finish that for me," he whispered and again, I choked, a little louder this time.

"Ms. O'Connor, is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just threw up in my mouth a little," I answered, pounding my chest. I watched some of the girls look at me flabbergasted as I smiled weakly and stayed quiet. The professor pursed his lips at that statement, but he didn't seem angry. In fact, he seemed to be eyeing me. Great, the impossible catch. That's what I am now.

"I shall be your consort, your guide," he continued, my mind quickly zoning out his annoying voice. I had hoped this class would be something I enjoyed, the idea of space and the stars becoming interesting. But this professor quickly deflated my enthusiasm with his "sexy astronomer" voice. I didn't call it that. He did.

"Sam, what are you doing?" a hiss caught my attention, making me look down toward my ex-bro. Leo was staring at me, pointing at Sam. He was quickly moving through the pages, finishing the whole book in just a few seconds before lifting his hand up quickly and eagerly. I leaned forward to try to force his hand down fast, thinking the kid finally had a nervous breakdown when I froze, my hand barely touching his. My eyes stared directly ahead as a loud squeal entered my mind, my ears feeling close to bleeding as symbols clouded my vision. I knew Sam was speaking at the front, going on and on about the belief of something that he disagreed with in the book, but I felt like I couldn't move.

"GET OUT!" a screech of words finally broke me free from my statue spell as I looked at the stage weakly, seeing Sam twitching in a weird way. He seemed insane in that moment, which made me concerned. But as I tried to stand up, the professor caught me off guard, calling my name in that moment.

"Zynith, sit down now! I will not have you chasing after that buffoon," his teeth clenched as he stared daggers at me, waiting. I looked between him and the door, not sure what to do. But my stomach made the decision for me, forcing my arse to land in my seat. The professor nodded in triumph as he regarded the class, his brows furrowed in concenstration. "Now, where was I?"

And with that, class resumed, but I continued to look toward the door. I still heard that ringing in my ears, saw the faint outline of symbols, and wondered if maybe Sam saw them too. It wasn't until I finally had enough, standing abruptly and dashing for the door. I heard whispers follow me out but I didn't care as I exited the building, running to the dorm rooms. I needed to check on Sam because something just felt absolutely wrong.

"Zynith!" the female voice forced me to pause, seeing Mikaela jogging up to the front doors of the dorm building. I smiled big but immediately frowned, unsure if her being here was good or not.

"Mik, what's up?"

"I'm worried about Sam. And you, of course. What's wrong?" Mikaela followed me into the building, staying on my heels. I turned down each hallway, shoving other students out of my way to get to Sam's room as fast as possible.

"Oh you know. I am totally losing my mind. First, I get dragged to a damn frat party, then I see this blonde bitch who gives me the willies, then Sam has a total mental breakdown in Astronomy," I finished glancing back at her for a brief moment. "And of course, I am dealing with a total ugly hangover that wants to eat me alive. But other than that, just fucking peachy."

Mikaela didn't say anything as we finally arrived at his door, Leo trying to keep us from opening it. I paused, feeling that odd electrical current from the door. And right beside me, which forced me to look at Mikaela more closely. Sure enough, she was in her normal bad ass clothing, but she was carrying a small box case thing. I felt an energy signature coming from it but quickly ignored it as Mikaela opened the door to Sam's room to a surprising sight.

Sam was on his bed, his room covered in the symbols I had been seeing for the past few days, with the one bitch in all of Princeton over his ass. They were lip locked in a slightly forceful kiss but it meant nothing as my anger quickly rose to new heights, my eyes blazing fire.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Alice whispered huskily over Sam as he merely gave a single noise of confirmation.

"What the fuck Sam?!" I screamed, watching as Mikaela's shoulders slumped in a depressed state.

"Ex," she simply said, turning to go down the hall. I flipped Sam the bird, slamming his door shut in anger as I quickly followed Mikaela. She had tears glittering her eyes but she didn't say a word, remaining strong in front of all the students.

"I know a guy you can make out with. He is kind of hot," I brought up, Mikaela giving out a sad laugh. But we both paused, hearing a sudden crash coming from Sam's room. I saw her look back and sighed, rushing back to his door. Leo was asking us if we knew what was happening, but I shoved him aside, kicking open his door in frustration.

"Sam, I am so going to-" the words were lost in my throat as a long metal tail slowly retreated back into a mouth. I felt my jaw drop as I heard Sam scream the most unmanliest scream in the whole world. I felt my own throat erupt in screams as well as Mikaela threw her metal box toward Alice, the thing crashing through the window as she ducked.

"What the fuck?!" I jumped in and grabbed Sam, watching as Alice's face began to peel away, revealing more metal underneath. Sam scrambled to his feet, ducking out of his door with all of us following each other, rushing for the nearest exit. I heard a loud explosion and screams follow, my spark pounding in fear as we raced to the….the….

"Really? The fucking library?"

"Shut up, Z. Get inside!" Sam hissed, pushing us in. We quickly found a place under the table, my mind automatically thinking of Optimus.

_Zynith? What's wrong? Do you need me?_

The words bounced in my mind, my head snapping up at the sudden baritone. I tried to keep calm as I glanced at the other 3, seeing that each was remaining quiet for a brief moment. It was then that I knew I had reached for Optimus through my Comm link. I was getting better at this.

_Zynith?_

_ Decepticon!_

I felt the sudden fear come through my link, practically bathing me in ice cold hell. I knew Prime was afraid and felt it into my soul. He would not waste any time to get to me or to get to us to save us from this Decepticon bitch thing.

_Do not engage, Zynith! We are coming! Stay where you are!_

I nodded in that moment, feeling our connection end. But my mind was erased of any other concern as I looked at Mikaela, her eyes burning fire like mine had previously.

"I could tell you really missed me a lot, Sam!" she hissed at him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This is so not the time to be doing this, Sis. So not the time.

"It's not my fault! I'm the victim here!" Sam tried to defend. I remained silent as the two continued to argue.

"Oh, you're a victim! Of what? Of what? A little 80 pound girl!"

"Really, Mikaela? She's a fucking Decepticon! That bitch probably weighs more than 80 pounds!" I butted in. Mikaela raised a finger at me, her eyes narrowing.

"Stay out of this, Z!" she threatened as Sam got her attention again.

"Listen! It's like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!" he growled out. Mikaela rolled her eyes at him, leaning back against the legs of the table.

"Well you didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!"

"I didn't."

"You did!"

"Have you ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay Mikaela? And it smelled like….like diesel. Like a diesel-y tinge to it. I mean, Z, isn't that what Optimus' tongue taste like?"

"Primus, Sam! Really?" I felt my jaw drop before I continued, "Do not put me in this. And no, hell no. There is not a nasty taste to Prime's tongue."

Sam looked at me funny and then back at Mikaela bewildered.

"You're such a little girl," Mikaela finally said. After a few seconds, Sam held up his hand, waving it at us. I groaned, knowing where this was going.

"We're going to have 10 seconds of silence right now. I'm not talking to you for 10 seconds," Sam leaned back, completely ignoring us. Mikaela became offended quickly as I buried my face into my hands, feeling my spark speed up in fear.

"You can't give me the silent treatment. You know what-"

"I'm not talking to you for 10 seconds. You got 3 seconds left," Sam cut her off, holding up a hand. He was counting off the 3 seconds as Mikaela continued their little spat.

"You can give me the silent treatment all you want but you can't keep me from talking."

"Okay, now what are you going to say?" he leaned forward, watching her.

"Really you two?"

"Zyn, I agree with you on a lot of things because this," she turned back to Sam, immediately pulling me into their argument for good, "this is over!"

But as much as I wanted to pull myself away, Leo, our unwanted guest in my book quickly told us he was still there and still listening. I watched as he began to panic, talking to Sam.

"She violated your orfice? With her nasty alien probe! She did it? She went in it?" Leo brought up, gaining Mikaela's attention. She looked at me as I glanced at Leo, my eyes filling with horror as he continued to talk. "She probably has alien babies gestating and hatching inside you. Their growing right now probably. You need to vomit right now."

I heard Sam's stomach protest the words Leo was saying, his mouth filling with air coming from his stomach. Oh God!

"Yack it! Yack it right now!" Leo finished and Sam doubled over, the sound of him vomiting reaching all of our ears. I looked at Leo in disgust before Mikaela finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz, I'm the key to this. The aliens? They want me because of my site," Leo answered. I smacked him in the back of his head, hissing at him for such an ignorant answer.

"They don't want your ass, Leo!" I said. Leo went to respond to me but he never could utter a word as a loud explosion happened beside us, forcing a scream from my throat. Mikaela and Sam ducked with me as we tried to run away from the explosion, jumping over a railing in the process. Sam ended up on the lighting above us as the rest of us went down a stair case, running for the nearest exit. I quickly grabbed Mikaela's hand, not wanting to lose her as we ran with all our might. Suddenly, we all ducked under a table, hearing Sam scream for us as a loud bang erupted in the silence, books flying all around us. I remained where as I was until I felt hands pulling on my shirt, dragging me away from the table.

Our backs hit against the wall, watching as a silver mechanical thing began its approach toward us. I wanted to scream but I was focused on the Decepticon before us, watching it blow away all the tables that stood between us and it. I ducked my head when a loud bag destroyed the wall beside us, but Sam quickly pulled Mikaela and me toward the makeshift doorway, running out of the library for our lives.

Sam still remained holding my hand and Mikaela's, our feet pounding on pavement as we dashed toward the parking lot. Mikaela pointed over to a box as she went toward a car, neither of us caring if it was hers or not. Leo followed Mikaela loyally.

"We gotta get that box," she said. Sam and I both ran for it and I grabbed it before hissing, my hands burning. I didn't know how to react to that but yelp as Sam grabbed the box instead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah?" I said in an unsure tone, running back with him. I didn't know what to say or do as Sam jumped into the passenger seat and I shoved Leo further inside, sitting right behind him. Mikaela was already working on the wires under the steering wheel, Leo watching in fascination.

"You know how to hot wire cars. That is so hot. OW!" Leo touched the back of his head, looking at me. I held up my fist, threatening to do it again as the car roared to life, Mikaela throwing it into reverse. It was then that I noticed the screaming and saw a tongue shoved through the windshield coming at Sam.

"NO!" Sam screamed as Mikaela began to drive forward. The Decepticon held onto the car tightly as we weaved in and out of traffic, shifting to break the passenger window and reach for Sam. Sam struggled with it as I responded, kicking open my window and then reaching out. I quickly grabbed the Decepticon, in hopes to rip it off of Sam, but I screamed as my hands suddenly sizzled in pain. I pulled my hands back, staring at my palms in agony, watching smoke rise from my hands. Leo panicked and started swatting my hands in a desperate attempt to stop the smoking.

Mikaela shifted the car, the Decepticon landing on the hood as we continued to weave in and out of the traffic. I saw her foot shift to speed a little faster, her eyes narrowing at the Decepticon on the front of the car.

"Kiss this, bitch!" Mikaela hissed in aggravation as I suddenly landed against the back of the passenger seat. I wearily looked over the seat after gaining my ground, noticing then that we had hit a light pole and the Decepticon was smashed between us and it, immobilized.

Mikaela put us in reverse again, dragging the Decepticon with us before going forward with Sam urging her on. We ran over the remains of Alice, feeling the car shift slightly over the body as we drove away, both of us looking back to make sure it was completely down and out.

"Okay," Leo got our attention as we continued to drive. "So what else don't I know since you guys missed some minor details?"

"That thing you saw back there," Sam started as we raced down the road. "That thing is-"

I screamed as a helicopter flew directly at us, forcing us to curve off our original path. The vehicle quickly came to a stop as Leo and I both ducked away from the center of the car, our voices combining into a scream.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Leo hollered. An anchor of sorts had embedded itself into the roof, locking itself to the car. We continued to scream as the damn thing lifted us off the ground, the car flying through the air. I felt my eyes widen in fear as another car hit the back of ours before we got to high, the car spinning uncontrollably.

The passenger door swung open and Mikaela and I reacted, quickly reaching for Sam as he held onto the door with all his might. My heart exploded in fear as I tried reaching out my window to him, wanting to grab onto anything that would keep him from falling. Finally, we got him back inside and successfully closed the door, only to stare ahead in fear as our anchor let go. I felt my stomach lurch to my throat as we fell an unknowable number of feet through a warehouse. The front of the car landed with a loud crunch, flipping upside down on the floor of the warehouse. I felt my body land forcefully on the roof of the car, completely forgetting my seatbelt. But that thought left as a saw cut the car in half. Each half landed on the floor as we struggled to get up.

Sam was on his feet instantly, holding his hands up in surrender to whoever owned the loud footsteps. My optics quickly followed his terrified gaze, only to try and duck as a servo surrounded me in a death grip. Sam started screaming for me as I was lifted, watching my other passengers stand on shaky legs as the Decepticon spit at them. But it didn't last long as two red optics focused on them, surfacing from his hiding place.

"Oh my god!" I harshly whispered as the claws surrounded me, creating a cage.

"Come here boy," Megatron whispered, forcing Sam to move. It was far more menacing than before, dripping with untold venom. I wanted to say something to Sam but couldn't as my uncovered legs (damn shorts) began to burn and smoke, my body screaming in agony. I didn't know what was happening as I screamed out loud, falling backwards in pain.

"Place her on the slab, Starscream! Now!" Megatron yelled at his lacky as I was flung away from the claws, landing on a slab next to another. I groaned in pain as I heard a yell sounding out before another groan joined me. Looking to my left, I saw Sam trying to scramble back away from Megatron but he became pinned to the stone, staring wildly at the one doing it.

"It feels good to grab your flesh!" Megatron growled, the tone forcing my skin to crawl. "I'm going to kill you. Slowly, painfully, but first we have some delicate work to do."

Sam started yelling, Megatron causing pain to his arm.

"Oh how I could snap your lips off," he whispered as if it was getting him off. "Doctor, exam this alien specim and the femme. Whichever first."

I went to protest at that thought but I felt a sudden slice on my back, ripping a scream from my throat as I rolled over. I quickly felt something crawl over my legs and up my abdomen, slicing as it went. I felt another hit my wrist, then another on my stomach before it reached my chest. Another was inflicted on my chest, right over my spark and I screamed again. This one was far worse than the others as I looked down, trying to grab what it was.

"Silence! I am ze doctor!" the voice screamed, jumping off me before I could reach it. I felt a liquid roll off me in waves as I rolled to face Sam, seeing the damn doctor looking over him. It really looked like a damn spider as it mumbled in a strange language before hitting Sam across the cheek. I growled in response as I tried to get up, but it was useless. I was weakening from the wounds on my body, my regenerative system kicking in to heal them.

The doctor quickly said something, after looking up Sam's nose for some reason, and snapped his 'fingers' for something. That was when I noticed an object flying toward Sam, carrying a wiggling like thing toward him.

It landed on his chest in that moment, Sam looking at it in fear. I wanted to speak and scream to get them to stop but I couldn't as my wounds began to heal slowly. I knew then that Megatron wanted me tortured, to keep me from fighting back. He obviously believed I had some power he feared for him to incompacitate me in some manner.

Without warning, I watched Sam convulse on the table, never seeing the weird like thing enter his body. But I watched in horror as parts of tentacles stuck out of his nose before going back in and attaching to his brain. I knew it was his brain when he convulsed again before it came flying out toward the doctor. The doctor then attached it to his chest, projecting out what the thing collected.

"Oh, there they are," Megatron spoke in a hushed tone, purring in joy.

"Those are the symbols in my head," Sam confirmed as Megatron answered our unspoken question.

"These symbols will lead us to the energon source," was all he said before the doctor hopped back onto Sam's chest, watching Megatron in annoyance.

"We must have ze brain on ze table. Chop chop," it said, snapping it's metal figures in the process. I felt my body twitch in frustration as I tried to get up, only making it to a sitting position. But that movement brought the attention of Megatron, his face contorting to a growl of satisfaction.

"You are healing faster than anticipated. Good," he purred again, my body rejecting the words. "I need a strong mate, one that can stand beside me."

"Fuck you!" I screamed, my hands fluttering over my chest. I didn't want him to see my spark, I didn't know why. But he merely reached for me with a claw, running it down my arm. I felt a sharp pain, realizing he caused another minor scratch. But it healed quickly.

"Doctor, perhaps we need her mind as well. The symbols seem…incomplete."

"It is possible zat both bodies have absorbed ze imformation!" the doctor confirmed Megatron's words as the Decepticon leader leaned over me, my eyes widening as I tried to move away from him. My hands moved me along the makeshift table before I felt nothingness underneath them, falling off the slab to the ground.

"I know of only one way to get information from you, Elita. And that would require you to become my mate," again he growled, watching as I tried to cover my spark unconsciously. "Melding our sparks into one entity, sharing our memories, our most," he leaned in close, his face plates mere inches from me, "intimate thoughts."

I felt my stomach rebel at the idea. I shook my head violently, my legs refusing to move.

"But there is that one problem. The fact that you burn from merely touching us. Then again, I don't mind watching you burn in agony as I take your spark and your body."

My mouth went dry with fear as my eyes widened, quickly forcing its way to look at Sam. He freaked out and quickly distracted the leader from my form. I distinctly remembered hearing a part shift and a light blue illuminating a spot on the floor, but it disappeared in seconds, Megatron focusing on Sam.

"Brain? What does he mean about my brain?"

"Oh you have something on your mind. Something I need," Megatron answered as the Doctor went over Sam. He was pulling on his lips, moving them in weird ways as Sam continued to talk.

"I know your pissed. I…I know your pissed because I tried to kill you and I completely understand," he rambled on. "If someone tried to kill me, I'd be upset too. So I think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and….and develop our relationship and and see where this leads us, okay? So, you just crawl back away from us," the words were pointed at the doctor as I scrambled to my feet, backing away slowly, "and we just talk for 5 seconds."

The sound of a saw caught our attention as Sam started screaming wait. But I didn't run toward him. Instead, I ducked to the ground, covering my head as a voice bounced around my cranium. It was a warning to take cover and for good reason because in that moment, a large body crashed through the roof of the warehouse to our rescue and it is then that I knew who it was.

Optimus Prime has come to save us.

_To Be Continued…_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Previous Chapter Rundown_

_ "I know of only one way to get information from you, Elita. And that would require you to become my mate," again he growled, watching as I tried to cover my spark unconsciously. "Melding our sparks into one entity, sharing our memories, our most," he leaned in close, his face plates mere inches from me, "intimate thoughts."_

_ I felt my stomach rebel at the thought. I shook my head violently, my legs refusing to move._

_ "But there is that one problem. The fact that you burn from merely touching us. Then again, I don't mind watching you burn in agony as I take your spark and your body."_

_ My mouth with dry with fear as my eyes widened, quickly forcing its way to look at Sam. He freaked out and quickly distracted the leader from my form. I distinctly remembered hearing a part shift and a light blue illuminating a spot on the floor, but it disappeared in seconds, Megatron focusing on Sam._

_ The sound of a saw caught our attention as Sam started screaming wait. But I didn't run toward him. Instead, I ducked to the ground, covering my head as a voice bounced around my cranium. It was a warning to take cover and for good reason because in that moment, a large body crashed through the roof of the warehouse to our rescue and it is then that I knew who it was._

_ Optimus Prime has come to save us. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I screamed again as loud gunshots echoed through the building, large sparks erupting around me. I felt hands on my body, pulling me up to my feet and I blindly followed. We ran from the warehouse together, not bothering to look for our other comrades as we ducked out of the warehouse. It was like running on rubber as I looked off into the distance, seeing Bumblebee driving away. But Sam ushered me to Optimus, my spark leaping to my throat as I sat in the driver seat.

"Prime!"

"Hang on! I'm getting you out of here!" he blared through his speakers, speeding away as quickly as possible. Sam kept looking back behind us, watching out for anyone or thing that may be following us as I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his steering wheel.

"Prime, oh God, Prime," my body shook as I continued, knowing this had to be quick. I felt frightened and felt my insides twist. The city faded away and a lightly wooded area surrounded us as I felt the words fall from my lips before I could stop them. "Don't do this! Don't fight them alone. You can't! I….I don't want to be with Megatron! Don't give him the opportunity to combine his spark with mine! Please!"

Sam quickly grabbed my arms, taking them off the steering wheel as I continued to babble from my hysterics. Sam held me then, rocking me back and forth as we followed the winding path.

"He will never have you, Zynith! I won't allow it!" Prime growled but it was the last I heard of it as Sam screamed, pointing out the back windows. It was then that I felt Prime shift, telling us to prepare as we were suddenly ejected from him. Prime transformed then, turning to meet Megatron, but he wasn't given the chance as Megatron tackled him. Both leader's rolled along the ground as Sam and I ran for our lives, my chest heaving with the effort. I felt so weak, so torn by what happened that I didn't know what to do, even as Prime yelled for us to hide.

We continued then, dodging the trees we past to try and get away. We suddenly stopped at two trees right next to each other, Sam and I trying to see how Prime was doing. I had never truly seen him battle a bot without the worry of harming humans and seeing him now, I couldn't help but think that Prime was far superior than Megatron. He moved with such grace that it was almost like a majestic dance, but I received something far more primitive in the signals coming from Prime. It seemed like he was melding with my own processor so I could feel and hear his thoughts as he fought.

The sound of a helicopter forced my eyes to tear from the battle, my spark dropping down to my toes as I watched several other Decepticons join in the fight. Starscream joined us, focusing his hateful gaze on us as we shifted away from him.

"Come here boy!" Starscream yelled as he started to chase us. I pulled on Sam's hand, not knowing when our fingers intertwined but we ran together, trying to get away. I felt a sudden feeling of fear, not from me, but from an outside source. I could tell it was Prime, felt it down to my infrastructure. It also contained rage as I heard a grunt from behind us, seeing two bodies fall to the ground from my peripheral.

"Move, move, move!" Sam yelled as we jumped over a downed log. The Earth behind us erupted as the bullets landed to close to our forms. I felt a sudden sting on the back of my leg, crying out in agony as we came upon another log, crouching down beside it. I felt unadulterated horror fill my mind, knowing Prime heard me and was worried. But he needed to focus on the battle, so I slumped to the ground, looking at my leg. My calf was bleeding, noting a piece of wood had inserted itself into me. I ground my teeth and removed it, feeling the sudden relief. I knew I would need energon soon, my body being overworked with how much it needed to heal.

_We are coming, Zynith! We're trying! _

_ What's taking you so damn long, Ironhide?!_

_ They set a trap for us. Delayed us!_

My spark froze in my chest, my eyes widening in realization. They trapped the others to keep them from coming to Prime's aid. The Decepticons were really not after me or Sam at all, the symbols merely a ploy. This whole thing was a trap from the very beginning and I was just a lucky prize to be had. To threaten…..

_They want to kill Prime! Their real target is Prime!_

_ Autobots, hurry! This was a trap!_

Ironhide was in a panic in my mind as I looked over the log, getting to my knees. Sam and I watched as Prime continued to fight while Megatron taunted the leader.

"There is another source of energon on this planet. The boy and girl can lead us to it."

Prime never responded as he tried to fight off the others until Megatron kicked him in the face, his battle mask flying off. I tried to go to Optimus in that moment, Sam and I screaming his name, but Sam tackled me to the ground, rolling us both together to several more trees. He continued to hold me as I stopped moving, watching the scene in horror. But Sam lifted me up and started pulling me into a full on sprint as I heard the spinning of chopper blades followed by a sound of a weapon charging. It was then that I felt the ground behind us explode as we jumped over another log, landing beside the roots.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human and Halfling life?" Megatron said as we both looked at Prime. He was not looking at us, merely going to a knelt position, staring out into the distance. I heard him spit in the process, knowing he had been hurt. I was afraid that maybe he was listening to Megatron, considering his words.

"Come on," Sam said. Prime still didn't move.

"Get up, Optimus. Please," I whispered, watching in fear. That was when he shifted, his demeanor quickly changing.

"You will never stop at one," he stood in that moment, his stance feral as his hands both showed two glowing blades. "I'll take you all on!"

And he moved, quickly attacking the nearest Decepticon to him. We watched as, not a leader, but a warrior joined us, twisting and turning to defeat his enemies. His blades connected with all of his enemies, tearing metal from their bodies and leaving damage in their wake. Prime even punched Megatron in the face, overpowering him in mere seconds before moving on to Starscream. Sam and I both looked through the roots of the tree, our eyes/optics focused on the battle with fascination as Prime caused as much damage as possible. We even watched as he overpowered one, ripping the face off of it and forcing it to fall to the ground with a groaning thud. But he stumbled, landing on the ground and searching it.

"Sam! Zynith! Where are you?!"

Neither of us could answer as I screamed in that moment, watching a clawed servo wrap around his shoulder. And in that moment, my whole life ended as a blade erupted from Prime's chest, dangerously close to his spark. I watched in horror as Prime was lifted from the ground, his servos desparately trying to pull the blade from his chest. His words were no but I heard his thoughts, his pain and fear. I saw it when I stood up, my arms reaching for him as his optics finally attached to me. He was frightened, not of his own death, but for me. How he failed to save me…..to show me how much he….

The thoughts ended as an explosion erupted from his chest, his arms falling limply to his sides. I felt a deep pain in my chest, parts of me going numb in agony as I felt a strangled scream get trapped in my throat. Flashes of the pink bot came before my optics as I watched his body fall, both the one known as Orion fading in and out as Optimus fell. That was when it cleared, the two bots melding to one. The reality of my past memories coming before me in that one moment. Everything flashed before me. Orion's death, his recreation, Ariel's own destruction, and her own reconstruction all before my optics as Optimus landed on the ground roughly.

"Run! Both of you! Run!" his words barely registered as I stared at him, watching his sapphire optics fade to darkness. My own had to be as wide as saucers as it finally dawned on me, all my doubts in that moment of who I was, my heritage, turning into confirmation. Ariel and Elita. Optimus and Orion.

They were the same.

"NO!" I felt my body try to move forward but Sam quickly grabbed my hand. We ran in the opposite direction, my whole body unable to believe what I just witnessed. I barely heard the sound of the other Autobots coming to us, or the Camaro screeching to a halt with it's door opening at the same time. But it meant nothing to me at that moment as I was shoved into the backseat, numb to everything.

I didn't hear the choked sob coming from the radio, nor the quiet cry coming from Mikaela. I didn't even register that Leo had placed a hand on my back as I remained doubled over, feeling completely numb quite literally. Parts of me seem to have died. My spark was beating erratically and it felt like it was reaching out of me, trying to reach for the one person in the world that could calm it. But there was nothing there. Nothing.

"Zynith?" her shaking voice made me look up, watching as tears ran down her face. And that was when I broke, my arms surrounding my form as I suddenly began screaming again and again. I continued on with my scream as pink and blue energon tears fell down my cheeks, my body rocking back and forth. The tears landed on my jeans, burning holes into the fabric.

Mikaela kept Leo from touching me, the newest addition to our hell surprised by what he was seeing. And then I heard his sudden yelp as arms surrounded me, rocking with me back and forth. I even felt tears in my hair, seeing another shade of color join my own. But his arms did not take the cold feeling from me. It didn't do a damn thing because in the end….in the fucking end….he….he was…..

….

….

….

Prime was dead. And I was alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Boti: Alright children, I am sorry for not having updated in forever. (Please don't kill me.) I was doing quite a bit of working 2 jobs and that took most of my time. But I have actually quit my 2__nd__ job (since my health took a little tumble…don't worry I'm better now) and therefore I am back at the typing. I am just trying to get the motivation to watch the movie again so I can do the next few scenes. _

_ Those of you wondering, I literally have 25 stories going at one time. None are finished (like this one) and I will literally go one a massive writing binge with one, then stop. Right now, I am doing an X-Men one in an alternate universe revolving around Beast. Why? Hell if I know. _

_ Don't worry, I should be back on Transformers in the next day or two. Please have patience and I will definitely be back. I just need to finish some of these that way I can do weekly posts without causing horrible problems. Thanks again! Love you all!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Boti: HAPPY THIRTY CHAPTERS AND THE LONGEST FANFIC I HAVE WRITTEN/TYPED EVER!_

_Anyways, on with the story. P.S. This is for fun. No flames, hate, disgust, blah blah blah. Which I haven't gotten so I am happy. Enjoy!_

~XOXOXOXOXOXOX~

Chapter Thirty

Pain….

Fear…

Darkness…..

Numb…

Lonely…

Love….

...

Hatred.

My eyes snapped open in that moment, the word bouncing through my head in a flaming course to the forefront of my mind. I knew where I was, knew Bee had allowed me to rest in the back of his vehicle mode. But rest was the last thing I needed as I quickly crawled out of the car, my feet landing on the ground. I didn't know where we were but I saw that it was night and that Bee and the twins were with us. I never really got to know the twins but it didn't change anything as Bee transformed watching me in sadness. Sam and Mikaela were around a makeshift fire, Sam looking defeated. I approached him, my body moving on its own accord.

"Zyn, hey, I'm sorry. I-"

"What the fuck, Sam?!" I screamed, my voice causing me pain. I shoved him back forcefully, watching as he fell. I felt a servo land around my waist, knowing Bee was holding me back but I tried to get out of his grip. I wanted to kill Sam. All of this was his fault!

"Zynith, hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Happen, Sam? You didn't mean it? You told me from day one you wanted a normal life," I coughed out, clawing at Bee's servo. "You didn't want this. This wasn't your fucking war. But guess what, you stupid bitch! It is now! They want you! And he protected you even though you scorned him at the fucking cemetery!"

"I know, Zynith. I know," Sam didn't try to deny it. He didn't even look me in the optic as I continued.

"Fuck you, Sam. Fuck you to fucking kingdom come! I tried to understand but I don't! I lost him! I lost the only mech in the whole world who meant everything to me!" I screamed but I didn't fight anymore, slumping into Bee's servo. "I gave him my heart, my soul, my everything. We were supposed to even find happiness together. But I am stuck living a half-life because he is gone. I would have given him everything. Even have a sparkling. Anything for him. And it's killing me because I didn't realize how much he meant to me until now."

I choked on my tears as Bee released me, allowing me to fall to the ground. I felt my fingers dig into the dirt, felt the coolness ease the ache in my hand.

"I love him so much," I whispered, the words tearing from my throat. "I love him. And it took losing him to realize that."

"Zynith, I'm sorry," Sam said again, forcing me to flinch, "and if there is anything I can do to bring him back, then I will. I mean it."

I glanced up, seeing Sam sitting before Mikaela. He looked broken as I nodded, taking his words to spark. Even as we all remained quiet, it didn't help that we each felt the weight of the world on our shoulders. Like the massive ones Optimus had sheltered us from any evil that was trying to force its way to us.

"I'm sorry," Sam said again, his eyes focusing on Bee. He was kneeling down behind me, his face averted from all of us. We each felt the hell from the loss, each of us being affected in more than one way. But I knew from the way each Autobot watched me that their main concern was me and my own sanity.

"Young fellow, you are the one person I care about most in my life. And if there is anything you need, I won't be far away," Bee focused on Sam as he spoke those words through his radio, the ending choking up by the voice that came through. But it was how he felt and how he would have responded as well.

"He died trying to protect me. It's my fault," I heard Sam whisper. I shifted from my position, my rear landing on the ground as I brought my knees up to my chest. I watched as Bee focused his optics on Sam more intently, trying his best to watch me and comfort Sam.

"There are some things that you just can't change. His sacrifice for us, would not have been in vain," Bee paused when I choked again, forcing a sob down by his words. Sacrifice? Prime didn't want to sacrifice himself…but…..he would in a spark beat if it meant our safety. Even though he wanted to live, for me, for Sam, Mikaela, and his Autobots, he would lay down his life without hesitation if it meant we lived.

"I'm gonna make it right," Sam broke through my sad shield, gaining my attention. "I'm gonna turn myself in."

"Like hell you are?!" I responded back, my eyes narrowing.

"We've, we've got to stick together," Bee backed up my words as he transformed, folding perfectly back into a Camaro. Sam stood from his position, walking toward Bee but kicking at the ground mindlessly as well. I quickly stood in that moment, dusting the dirt off my rear end and watching Sam. As much as I was upset, depressed, pissed, murderous, and hated Sam in this moment, I wasn't going to let him do something that stupid.

"You're not going to do that," Mikaela spoke up, watching as Sam turned to look at her.

"Yes I am," he said defeated. He leaned back, Bee quickly pulling up to allow the Camaro to give him something to lean on. I crossed my arms, raising a brow in his direction.

"Sorry bro but I won't let you," I told him with finality. Bee spoke up in that moment, telling us all what would be at stake if Sam gave up in that moment.

"Everything we've worked for will be wiped out in one day."

It was as if a lightbulb suddenly went off in Sam's head as quickly looked at the only other Autobots with us, his eyes setting in a determined way. I turned my attention to them too, hoping that maybe these two had some sort of answer….even if they are morons.

"You two."

The two ignored Sam, mumbling amongst themselves over something stupid. I rolled my eyes before barking out, "Mudflap, Skids! Optics front you idiots."

"Now that's just rude," the green one, Skids, mumbled. I felt my eyes darken as they suddenly focused on Sam, ignoring me.

"You know the glyphs. The symbols that have been rattling in my head," Sam showed a mark on his arm, one that I focused on myself. It was something that I even recognized from the weird things flashing in my own processor. Which Sam corrected his words then by pointing at me and adding, "And her head too."

"Oh, that's old school, yo, that's like…that's, that's Cybertronian."

"Oh that's some serious stuff right there," the other added.

"It's gotta mean something. Like a message or uh, uh, like a map. Like a map to an energon source. Can you read this?"

"Read?"

"Nah, nah, we don't do much reading."

"That's not surprising," I grumbled.

"Z, stop. They are the closest thing we have to finding someone who can read these."

"Coming from you, Sam, that is just precious. You finally want to help the Autobots by finding these fucking symbols. What happened to it not being your fucking war?!" I screamed at him, my hands clenching at my hips. Sam sighed, his shoulders slumping as he avoided my gaze. There was that awkward silence, at least until the twins spoke up.

"Ah look who came sashaying back."

"Hair growing like a chia pet."

"You know what a chia pet is?" I added. Neither answered me, which made me grumble even more. Mikaela came to my side, her hand smacking me in the face as I stared at her in shock.

"Get ahold of yourself, Zynith. I know it hurts, but you need to stay strong."

I touched my cheek as I squeezed my optics shut, looking away from her.

"I….can't help it. I can't….my heart is going nuts," I changed the terms so Mikaela could understand. She didn't say anything as her arms circled me.

"You both were connected, weren't you?"

"Yes, he…our hearts….they beat as one. Without him, my own is going crazy. Either too fast or too slow. I'm losing my mind, Mik. I….I can't live without him. I can't function. I think…I think I could be dying."

"I know. I noticed it. You're a little more moody than normal and your eyes are fading," Mikaela rested her head against mine as we sat in complete silence. I tried to keep my tears in as we waited for Leo to speak up, noticing that he was shifting uncomfortably before us.

"You'll make it," Mikaela whispered again. I went to respond, telling her my doubt, but Leo stopped my response.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier alright," Leo focused on Sam, ignoring us completely.

"That's cause you a pussy," one of the twin's said, making me snicker. Leave it to them to be vulgar but honest in this situation. Even if I couldn't bring myself to even focus on the situation at hand.

"I think I'm allowed that considering what I have been through," Leo continued as we listened to his words. I wanted to roll my eyes at him.

"What you have been through? What the fuck ever but if you have something to say, then just say it."

"I heard you have a problem. I think I know of someone who can help."

"Really? And who, pray tell, can help us?" my sarcastic tone finally gained his attention as he locked his eyes with my optics, flinching only slightly from the heated look I was returning.

"RoboWarrior."

~XOXOXOXOXOXOX~

I sat inside Bumblebee, holding my knees to my chest. The other three went inside to deal with RoboWarrior but I remained outside, uncaring really if this guy was legit or not. My own feelings were filled with emptiness. I even felt cold, which was odd for me. I rarely ever felt any sort of temperature change. But with Optimus gone, perhaps I am fading away to nothingness.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket, my head snapping up as I looked across to the deli the others went in. Mikaela waved at me as I stepped out before noticing that she was pointing to the trunk. I rolled my eyes before having Bee pop it open and pulling out her stupid case.

"Is this what you needed?" I asked her when I got to her side. She nodded before having me follow her back inside, leading me through a meat cooler with hanging pigs. As much as I loved bacon, this was making me sick. But instead, she pointed at an opening in the ground. I sighed before stepping down into the darkness below, only to pause in fear as I locked eyes with the last person I wanted to see on Earth.

"Are you fucking joking? The alien expert is your dumbass?"

"Well if it isn't alien princess. Where's your boyfriend?"

I stepped forward only to be stopped by Mikaela, Sam coming to my defense. He explained to Simmons what had happened and Simmons smile faltered at his statement before he apologized to me. I flipped him off before dropping the case hard on his desk. Only, to my surprise, a string of curses joined me mental call.

"What the hell….Mik?" I glanced at her as she opened the case, holding a blow torch. Where the hell did she get a freaking blow torch?!

I jumped back as something came barreling out of the case, screaming a yelling at us.

"I'm going to have so many Decepticons on your butts!"

"Is it a Decepticon?" Sam asked as we looked over the individual. He was a small Decepticon in blue armor. One optic was hanging down, having been injured in some way. Which made me lift a brow. Blow torch? Oh.

"Yeah."

"And you're training him?"

"Trying too."

"Impressive, Mik," I chimed in, my optics still glued to the little bot. He looked at the chain around his neck, picking it up with his servos. He then started to chew on it, trying to break it off.

"Spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens. And your carrying one around like a little Chihuahua," Simmons whispered in awe as I snorted once. See what happens when you act like an obsessed little baby? You get nothing. But his words didn't go unnoticed as the Decepticon turned to focus on him.

"You wanna throw down you pubic throw head?" he threatened. Mikaela, on the other hand, tried to bring everything under control.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye," she leaned down, trying to be really sweet with her words. "You know but if you're a good boy, I'm not gonna torch your other okay. I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell us what these symbols are. Please."

I took a few steps back from the table, leaning against a wall. My body gave an involuntary shiver as I rubbed my arms. I felt a sudden chill, my body temperature having dropped a few degrees. I continued to shiver, trying my best to watch the scene unfold before me.

"Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it but these guys. Where the freak did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this them?"

"Yeah, seekers pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years looking for something," the small bot looked over the photo before looking at Mikaela. "I don't know what, nobody tells me nothing. But they'll translate those symbols for ya. And I know where to find them."

"Show us," Simmons greedy eyes watched as the bot cracked his fingers before turning to the map, shining the light on them. I felt my spark slam hard in my chest as I realized how many there were. How long had they been here?

Sam approached the map, his eyes looking over the spots that glowed on it. Simmons moved his fingers through the air, looking at each one before pointing at the closet spot.

"Closest one's in Washington."

"Well, then," I finally spoke up, standing to my full height, "let's be off."

~XOXOXOXOXOXOX~

Boti: _I rewatched the movie but my five year old complained about me rewinding some parts or pausing it to ensure I understood the scene so much of this is by the seat of my pants. Mainly because he is upset that I won't turn cartoons back on. Ugh! So, if I wrote someone said something and they didn't, sorry. Lol_

_Sorry for long wait on update. My internet was out for a week. Now it's back on! Commence update! Yay!_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

The drive was taking forever, my form locked between an idiotic Leo and my dear sister Mikaela. The Decepticon was thrown back into his trunk, much to his dismay, before being placed back into the trunk of Bee. Everyone, at first, wanted to allow the Decepticon to ride in the front with us. But I kind of put a stop to it after I tried to rip his head off his shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Shut up," I growled, my eyes looking over at Leo. He backed away, his hands up in a defensive manner. Mikaela quickly wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me close to her side.

"You're so cold, Z," she whispered as my head landed on her shoulders. I didn't respond as we got off the highway, turning down several roads before pulling into a parking lot. I slowly looked out the window as the rest of us crawled out of Bee, preparing for a horrible mission. At least until Sam looked at me.

"What?" I growled again. Instead of walking away from me, he approached me, hugging my form. I felt his form shiver and in response hug me tighter, my eyes squeezing shut. I was just so emotionally drained and my body…I didn't know what was happening.

"I know, sis. I know. Just, hang on for a bit longer," he looked into my optics, giving me a sad smile. "Bring back that light you always had."

I nodded as Sam went back to Simmons, the ex-agent lowering a pair binoculars. We looked over at the building we pulled up in front of and I could barely keep in a sudden bout of hysterics. Really? Why didn't I think to look here for any Cybertronians?

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

"You would have been a horrible astronaut," I countered. Simmons snorted once before reaching into Bee and pulling out a bag. His trunk opened while they grabbed more items as I took a deep breath. I really need to gain hold of my brain. This was becoming to much for me. I missed him to the point that I couldn't function. I just couldn't….

"Hold those."

I looked over at Simmons only to try not to vomit. He had ripped off his pants, standing in nothing but a freaking jock strap. Sam rolled his eyes at that while Mikaela hid behind Bee. She stared at me mortified, mouthing about how I could stand there seeing that. I just shrugged in response, keeping my eyes skyward while asking Simmons what the hell he was wearing.

"What is that?"

"What?" Simmons glanced at me. "I wear them when I am in a funk. So does Giambi, Jetter. It's a baseball thing."

"You're not athletic," I pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't follow the luck," Simmons countered before putting on a suit. He adjusted his wrist watch before continuing, "Okay, watches synchronized, sharp mind, and empty bladder. If you get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Here," he tossed a pill bottle, "take one of these pills and slip it under your tongues. It's a high concentrated polymer that they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph, every time. Okay, now let's get this show on the road."

My eyesbrow skyrocketed as Simmons pulled out a taser, activating it to see if it works. Leo, in that moment, started to have another panic attack.

"Woah woah, no. Listen, I can't do this," he shook his head, freaking out some more. "I'm not some alien bounty hunter, I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't wanna die."

I reacted then, grabbing the front of Leo's shirt and shoving him against one of the cars. I clenched my teeth, staring at him in such hatred that I couldn't bring myself to even form words as Simmons suddenly joined me at my side, his own face that of irritation.

"Kid, you compromise this mission. You are dead to me," Simmons said before lowering his voice and adding, "Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

~OXOXOXOXOXO~

"Five guards, five guards. We get your stuff and get out of here."

"I gotta get the tracker."

I rolled my eyes as I leaned against a pole by a display, watching as everyone collected their things. I didn't know how they did it but they did, effectively knocking out all of the guards and gaining access to the museum. Except for Leo who was still picking himself up from the ground with his pants down. What a moron.

"Be good," Mikaela's voice gained my attention as she released the Decepticon from the box, the small bot whining and wheezing.

"I'm claustrophobic," he coughed before climbing out of the box. I sighed before looking around, watching as everyone separated from each other. We didn't have long before the guards regained consciousness so we had to hurry.

It was then that I felt something, my mind quickly attaching to the single electronic signal in this building. It wasn't the building itself but Cybertronian. That made me move then, following the signal through the museum. My optics darted between planes, trying to pinpoint where it was until I felt something hit my foot.

"Watch it princess!"

"Fuck off, scrap metal," I responded with a swift kick. The Decepticon grumbled but drove off, with me following behind. He must have picked up on what I was feeling because he sped up and I started to run after him.

"He knows something."

"What?"

"He knows something."

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Mikaela and Sam following behind me as we rushed to the front of a plane. Simmons was standing with us, a strange device in his hand. But my optics were on the plane, my steps slow as I approached it. The signal was faint but it was there. Like it was in a dormant state.

"You got what I got."

"Yeah," Sam responded.

"Black Bird."

"Who knew," I added, trying to keep calm. If we were right, then this individual can help us figure out these stupid symbols.

"There he is. This guys like a legend, like, like chairman of the board," the little Decepticon turned and focused on Sam, pointing at the shard he carried with tweezers. "Yo, freshman, point the shard. And watch the magic happen."

Sam did so, slowly reaching out with the shard. Without warning, the shard flew out of the tweezers, colliding with the body of the plane. I heard the familiar whirl of parts restarting, the energy signal getting stronger with each second that past. I watched Sam and Mikaela run underneath the plane as I tried to get a handle on my overflowing emotions. Suddenly, I heard a scream from Mikaela that made me freeze, my eyes narrowing at the little bot.

"It's a Decepticon!"

"You little shit!" I hissed until Simmons grabbed my arms.

"Decepticon? Behind the MiG, now!"

He yanked me back as the plane buckled, the look reminding me much of a centipede. But we didn't stay as we all ran behind different objects, trying to hide from the Decepticon transforming. At least, until an elderly voice caught our attention. He sounded a bit crazy too as he yelled out.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?!"

"Someone is seriously behind on the times," I whispered.

"Answer me pawns and knaves. Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath."

We moved from our positions, Sam holding his hands up in surrender. I didn't lift my hands at all, watching as the bot struggled to even walk toward us. He seemed very disinterested in us as he looked over our small little group.

"Oh you little spinal cord based organisms. Bugger it. Behold, the eternal glory of Jetfire. Prepare for remote systems's override."

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well."

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela added, staring up at the bot. I just stared dumbfounded at the Decepticon as he approached the hangar doors. He seemed like he was ready to fall apart as he pounded on the doors, trying to get them to open automatically.

"I command that these doors to open!" he hollered before using his arm to aim at them. "Fire! Oh I said fire!"

A missle launched from his arm as it hit the door, only to go flying away like a fire cracker. I burst out into a fit of laughter at that as he suddenly broke the doors, cursing the whole way out. This was just too much for me. I pictured Ironhide suddenly ending up like this or Ratchet. That would be hilarious to see.

"Wait a second," Sam hollered, chasing after the Decepticon as we all followed. I was still laughing my ass off as Simmons yelled to catch the plane. I heard several engines join the chase as I stumbled along, still laughing. I think I have lost my processor now.

"Itchy, wretched rust in my arse," Jetfire suddenly scratched his behind, making me laugh harder. It finally took Leo to punch my arm to get me to stop as I finally breathed.

"Right, I'm on a mission."

"Hey, Jetfire!"

"What do you want?!"

"We just wanna talk."

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercanery doom bringer. What planet am I on?"

"Earth, duh," I finally spoke, a smile still glued on my face.

"Earth, terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt," he spit as he said that, making me cringe. Before any of us could counter his remark, he asked another question that proved he was far behind on a lot of things. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?"

"Yeah."

"Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons," I growled out in anger. But nothing fazed Jetfire as he continued on his psychotic rambling.

"Decepticons? Well, I change sides to the Autobots."

"What do you mean change sides?"

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. I mean, who wants to live their lives filled with hate," Jetfire answered. I nodded in agreement as the little Decepticon we had been dragging all over the freaking planet rolled forward, a little too excited.

"You mean, you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" he asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe."

The little Decepticon reacted then, turning to Mikaela. I watched as he rolled forward, staring up at her in awe.

"I'm changing sides. Changing sides too warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?" he panted, wrapping his servos around her calf. I couldn't believe my optics as he started to hump her leg, panting the entire time.

"Awe your cute."

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah, yeah, say my name! Say my name!" Wheelie continued to hump her and she just allowed it happen. I felt like kicking the little prick halfway across the planet if he didn't stop.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now," Sam quickly asked. I sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"At least he's faithful, Sam."

"Oh both of you, grow up. Whatever the fuck happened, happened. Wheelie," the bot looked at me, "stop this perverted bullshit before I break your little body."

"Whatever, princess. I'd like to see a weak human try," Wheelie responded unafraid until I actually kicked him off her leg, rather far. He rolled a good distance away before looking up at me, rubbing his head. He seemed a little taken aback by the strength of my kick.

"Ow, that freaking hurt."

"Good!"

"Enough of this, this is getting ridiculous," Sam said before focusing on Jetfire, "What were you saying?"

"I told you my name is Jetfire. Stop judging me!" he yelled. "I have issues of my own. Started with my mother. My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why he was a wheel. The first wheel. You know what he transformed into?"

"No," we all said in unison.

"Nothing! But he did so with honor, dignity-" a sudden noise of a stomach gargling had a few of us back up as a sound, much like someone passing gas, erupted from the back end of Jetfire. I kept in a snicker as he flew back from a parachute, landing roughly on the ground. Everyone, save me, ran to his form to get his attention. I just wasn't in the mood to pay attention to his words. In fact, I was just angry at everything. Like…I wanted to join him…

"No," I whispered harshly to myself. I needed to get a grip.

"I think we can help each other. You know things that I don't know and I know things that you don't know. I do," Sam was suddenly trying to be a diplomat as he explained to Jetfire that we needed him to explain some things to us. Leo didn't think he knew anything but then again, Jetfire had to know of something. Anything.

Sam pulled a dagger from his pocket, which made me wonder where he got it from. But instead of continuing on that thought, he gained my attention with the symbols as he dug them into the ground. I felt my own hand twitch with longing and he must have sensed it, handing the knife over to me. I followed suit, Sam looking up at Jetfire as I did so.

"We can do this all day. They come in waves. Their symbols but they are in our minds. You see all of this is in our minds. And Megatron wants what is in them. Him and someone called The Fallen."

"The Fallen? I know him, he left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. Always, apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions," Jetfire tapped his chin, his optics lighting with awareness, "they were part of my mission, The Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip. And the key."

"Wait a minute, slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain! Hold on!" his hands circled our forms, a sudden burst of electricity and lightening surrounding our forms. I felt my body burn again, my eyes flooding with pain. I screamed in agony as Jetfire added, "Everybody stay still or you'll die."

Looks like the latter was going to happen anyways.

_Boti: No excuse. Was gone. Sorry. Just some stuff happening. Here is the new chapter. Congrats!_


	32. Chapter 32

Me: _Sorry for no updating in forever. A lot has been going on and I have been dealing with depression here recently. My symptoms have gotten worse and with losing loved ones, well, it's just…there. Anyways, to coup, I also started a tumblr page regarding Harry Potter Imagines, if any of you are Potterheads like me with some quick oneshots. It gave me something else to do to help distract. But I should be able to get back into the writing for Transformers. Which is why 32 is out now! Forgive me please._

_Anyways, babblesoftheinsane. tumblr .com is my page. Enjoy the chapter and I'll add a new one soon. Promise! Forgive me!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Thirty Two

I screamed in agony, feeling my body flying through the air as a form of heat hit me. I could barely suck in enough air as my body landed on something hot that didn't give way all that easily. I heard several other screams followed by a disgruntled Jetfire. But I was focused on looking at my skin, seeing the metal regenerate on its own. It was odd seeing my wiring exposed to the air, but it did fucking hurt like a bitch.

"That explains why you were able to hurt me," Wheelie gained my attention, my optics snapping to his form. He was slowly revving around Jetfire as I scrambled back to lean against a rock. I allowed my body to reheal itself as Jetfire looked down at me, leaning closer than I was comfortable with. But then again, he was old so perhaps he had no idea of what personal space meant.

"Well by my rusted parts, a femme," Jetfire leaned back, staring down at me as I tilted my head. He reached into a random component on his body, pulling out a rather dull looking cube thing but I recognized it without having to name it. Which made me tilt my head at him. How did he know?

"Here, take this. It may not be as strong or as fresh, but it will do you some good," Jetfire responded. I relunctantly took the cube thing, putting a corner to my lips, before pouring the contents down my throat. It wasn't as strong, as Jetfire had explained, but my insides literally screamed and whined in joy as it refueled what was needed.

After several moments of silence, save calling out names to ensure everyone was here, I was able to stand on my own two feet, using the rock as a way to balance me. I noticed everyone was trying to climb up the steep incline but my focus was on Jetfire. I didn't understand why he helped me. What caused him to actually care about my functions or energon levels?

"Femmes have been declining since the start of the war. Any femme found must be cared for and protected at all costs."

"Why?"

"Only femmes can provide sparklings, little one. The Allspark was a source and there were other ways, but to ensure survival, femmes are needed. They will always be needed," Jetfire finished. I didn't press the subject as the others finally joined us, each one as upset as the other. Sam, apparently, had been hurt by the teleportation. Mikaela was bandaging his hand.

"That really, really hurt," Simmons pointed up at Jetfire. "You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And If I would have gotten hurt-"

"Shut up," Jetfire broke in, not caring at all that Simmons was upset. "I told you I was opening a Space Bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"What?" I blinked before feeling anger hit me full force. "No you didn't. You didn't tell us anything save stay still! Why the hell are we in Egypt?!"

"Don't you get snippy with me, femme. You were duly informed!"

"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus?" Sam stepped forward, his own frustration coming to light. "Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

"This planet was visited by our race once before," Jetfire started, "by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer," Simmons started smacking his hand as he growled out his next few words. "Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns," Jetfire pointed skyward, many of our eyes following.

"Destroy suns? Like blow them up?"

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen.

He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him.

In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Sam asked the most obvious question.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."

"Optimus Prime," Sam said. Jetfire reacted by leaning closer to him as I bit my bottom lip, trying not to wail in agony over the thought of Optimus.

"So you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant," Jetfire looked at all the others, excitement transforming his attitude. "Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save us," Sam whispered. Jetfire's demeanor changed to sadness then as he leaned away from us. It was as if he sighed at the news.

"So, he's dead."

Without thinking, I screamed then, the words Jetfire said hitting something inside me. I felt arms circle my shoulders as a pair of hands rubbed my back while I continued to scream. My voice echoed throughout the land as I felt my knees give way, landing on the ground. Bee whirled behind me as well as I just let out my agony. Was this normal though? Was it normal for someone who had a mate to scream like this randomly? Would I ever get over this?

"What's with Princess?"

"Prime was…hers," Sam sighed when I finally quieted. I wrapped my arms around my form, rocking back and forth. I just wanted him back. I was going crazy with these emotional outbursts. I needed a foundation.

"Sparkmates?" Jetfire placed a servo over my form as I remained clueless to anything else. I didn't want to hear those words about Optimus being dead and with Jetfire saying it, it tore at something inside me. As soon as he said those words, I felt my insides clench in agony. My spark felt ready to just give out.

A soft light glowed around me and slowly, my spark calmed. I looked up at Jetfire as he continued his conversation with Sam, sighing deeply in that moment. Whatever he did, it made me feel better. But it made me wonder what he did to begin with. How was he able to calm my insides?

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam suddenly ask, which made me perk up. Could that be possible?

"It was never designed for that purpose," Jetfire said, which made my face fall. "But, it's an energy like no other."

The hope that swelled in my chest was enough of an energy boost for me to get to my feet. I wiped the tears from my eyes, grabbing Sam's arm as he asked another question.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols," Jetfire tapped his own helm. "What you carved in the sand. It's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!"

"A riddle? You never mentioned a riddle!" I countered only to be ushered away.

"Find the doorway! Go now! GO! That was my mission. It's your mission now."

We scrambled away, carefully climbing down the side of the rocky mound. Bumblebee was already down at the bottom and when he turned, I jumped into his waiting arms. I was far to giddy to care if I got hurt. I just wanted to find this Matrix. And as we all climbed into Bee, Jetfire yelled out one final thing.

"Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

~OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

As we drove down the roads, we all waited for Simmons to get off the phone. He had decided to call a contact of his, asking him what the Dagger's Tip was. None of us could figure out what, let alone where, the Dagger's Tip could be located. So Simmons had a brilliant idea to call his contacts. With a single stipulation. No telling them who he was with.

"Okay," Simmons closed his phone, "here is what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip.'"

"That's the Dagger's Tip."

"It's part of the Red Sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade," Simmons made a point with his hands to prove a, well, point.

"Creative naming," I added, earning a nod from Simmons. I guess the crazy old coot was rubbing off on me.

"It's 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is," Simmons used a GPS to show us the location. We all glanced as we thought on his words. Sam apparently had other things on his mind.

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip."

"How are you gonna get him halfway across the world?" I asked, watching as Sam's gaze met mine from the rearview mirror.

"I'm gonna make a call."

"A call?" I was doubtful of his wording but I felt a sudden swerve of the car, making my head pop up to spot several officers behind. They began to chase us almost immediately, whether they knew what we were driving or not.

"We got cops!" Leo announced rather loudly into my ear. Stupid audio receptors weren't fast enough to turn down the volume.

"No dip, Sherlock!" I growled. We continued to race down the road as we tried to lose the officers behind us. I was also getting very tired to Leo having a panic attack next to me, crying and complaining how he couldn't go to prison.

"I can't go to prison, guys."

Like I said.

"Sam, we got to get off this road and lay low."

Sam never responded as we continued to swerve around, trying to find a hiding place. Soon enough, we found an old building to hide behind, the Autobots transforming to hang from the top of the building. We remained there for several minutes, hearing the sirens go off into the distance.

"Man, stupid cops."

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja," one of the twins spoke high enough for me to roll my eyes.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face," came the retort but I refused to acknowledge the childish behavior like the others. In fact, none of the others said a word to them. We just waited for the all clear, which we got after a few seconds, before regrouping to think about our next move. Even though I announced my relief to the others about being able to get down.

"Finally!" I landed on my feet, trying not to dance as we could breathe freely once again.

"Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make a call to Lennox," Sam told us, watching as each of us protested his thoughts. He couldn't make a call. A call could get us all caught and myself planet deported.

"You're on the Worldwide Wanted List. Try calling on base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place," Simmons waved around, practically in a panic mode. But he was right. If Sam called onto a U.S. base, then we were as good as dead as well. I wouldn't put it past the Decepticons to be hovering nearby too.

"You're gonna call," Sam's words had us all pause in response. Even I tried to think of a way to counter him but there was nothing. Leo, Mik, Sam, and me were wanted. But no one would ever suspect Simmons, the Alien crazy government lover.

"That's…actually a brilliant plan," I added, watching Simmons nod.

"Okay. That's a good idea," he agreed as we decided to look for a phone. "All right. I mean, I just had my mind on other things, like winding up in an Egyptian prison."

"Oh honey, you in prison wouldn't end well," I chuckled lightly. No, Simmons in prison was not at all a good thought. Let alone any of us. Let's just hoped this phone call didn't lead us to it.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: So here is the next chapter. Been meaning to put it up but Christmas and holiday crap…you know how it goes. And also, to the anon who asked me on Tumblr about updating, I will try to be a bit more consistent. Sorry about all that. Anyways, here ya go and enjoy._

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter Thirty Three

It was hard trying to not cry every second of the day. It was hard to not respond to the feeling of wanting to die in the hell hole. But, it was harder to even think about the memories that decided to haunt my mind. It was always a mixture between Ariel's, Elita's, and my own. I would remember battles that hurt and then lazy days in a warehouse. I would remember things that made me question who was who as they seemed to be the same.

A buzzing grabbed my attention, making me look up at the bot who joined me. Simmons managed to reach Lennox, telling them, in a secret way of course, how to get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip. The only problem was finding the Matrix of Leadership before they arrived in the next few days.

"Hey, Bee," I murmured, turning to look back at the sky. We were hiding in a construction building by the looks of it, trying to rest for the night. But I couldn't sleep, just found myself staring at the stars above us.

An arm snaked its way across my shoulders, my body immediately leaning in against him. I smiled faintly as my optics stared up into Bee's eyes, seeing him giving me a huge smile.

"Ice Queen," I heard him say, making my brows furrow on my face.

"Bee, your voice-"

"It's spotty. Sometimes I can, sometimes I can't," he explained, but not without a bit of a crack in the tone. I nodded in understanding, but remained against him as I tried to curl further into his embrace.

We sat that way for some time, Bee offering some sort of comfort while I tried to gain control of my turmoil. It was hard, so damn hard to really take control. I felt like a whine baby too, always complaining about my pain. We all were suffering in some way, Sam missing his parents, Mikaela not being with her father, and Simmons missing out on his shop. Though, honestly, I think Simmons would rather be doing this than anything else. Leo, hell, I don't care about that freaking pansy.

"Your energy levels are rising, Zynith. You need to calm down," Bee broke into my mind, forcing me to sit up. My muscles were twitching, fingers digging down in the ceiling where I was sitting. Bee began to rub my back in hopes that it would work to calm me down, but it didn't as I felt a sudden short happen in my systems. Maybe sparks were flying from somewhere, I don't know…

_Optimus wouldn't want you to suffer like this, sister. He wants you to smile always, he wants you to be happy. Have faith. He'll come back._

A sob escaped my lips but I held in the scream. I looked at Bee, unsure if he was honestly telling the truth, but the purity in his eyes told me he was. And he was right of course, Optimus wouldn't want me to struggle with my emotions, to dwell on the fact that he was gone. Instead, he would want me to focus on the joys that we shared when he was still alive…

_I love her Bumblebee…_

My optics widened as the voice bounced around in my head. My spark shattered in my chest as he shared the memory, letting me hear one of the final conversations he had with Prime.

_I love her. She may not see it in herself, but she is strong. She has faced the world head on no matter what was told of her past. She has been far more accepting that either of us and I find that to be my strength. She is a light in this darkness, a light that I did not know I needed. _

_ Prime, you are strong. You're our leader. Zynith is a good person and sweet but she is still new to all of this. I don't want her to be thrust into something she isn't ready for. She's my friend._

_ I know, my old friend. I don't want her to suffer but I fear it may already be too late. My spark calls for her, even as we speak. She may not trust me completely, may not fully understand the bond between sparkmates, but I pray to Primus that she will one day._

I covered my ears, curling into my self even more. I…why didn't I see that? Why didn't I know that he knew about my lack in trust in others? How could he have seen into that part of my soul? I trusted him, yes, but not with my spark. Not with my love. Why did this take me so long to realize this?

"Prime loved you, Zynith. He wanted you to be happy. He wanted you to be safe," Bee touched my shoulders, glancing up at the sky before looking at me.

"He wanted you to have everything in the world, even all the stars in the sky, and –"

"Wait," I froze, hearing Bee do the same. I felt my own processor run at a million miles an hour before standing up to my feet, staring up at the sky.

"The stars….the stars," I whispered, looking out over the horizon as the sun began to climb into the sky. "The stars…the….oh my Primus. OH MY PRIMUS BEE, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Um, thanks," Bee watched as I bolted to the stairs heading back into the building, not missing the tone of Sam as he called for Simmons and Leo to wake up. I kept in my comment when I ran past them, noticing that the two had curled up together in a chair and were fast asleep.

Outside of the building, I saw Sam pointing at the sky, my own hand joining his. He glanced over at me, a smile on his lips.

"Get the same thing I did?"

"Of course, Witty," I teased. He chuckled before looking at the others

"Okay, you see those three stars?" he started, "You see how the last one touches the horizon?"

Mikaela nodded, Simmons seemed lost in thought and Leo looked confused as all hell. But it didn't matter as I took the reigns from Sam, both of us on the same wave length.

"That's Orion's belt," I breathed, looking back up at the sky, "but it's also called the Three Kings."

Realization dawned on everyone's face as we continued our explanation. I felt a flood of information hit my processor in those seconds and I couldn't help but picture web browser windows popping up in my mind, as if I was filtering through thousands of little data pages.

"And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars," Sam and I said together.

"So it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face," I whispered quietly, Sam giving a nod in my direction as his eyes matched mine.

"Yeah, exactly."

Simmons joined us in that moment, his hand following the path set by the stars.

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

"That's it," I murmured. Sam and Simmons looked at me then as I took a few steps forward, optics staring far ahead. It was as if I could easily see the mountains and a giant doorway from here…

"Zynith?"

"Petra. It's Petra!" I turned, rushing toward Bee. "It has to be Petra. I…I don't know why but I think I remember something from my past. Petra was created to hide something, I know it was. Ancient texts, hints at something forbidden…"

"Zyn?"

"We got to get to the mountains before anyone else! Let's move!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It's gotta be around here somewhere," I hissed, climbing up the steep rocks of the mountain. I felt it in my gut that this was the right thing. That we had to be heading in the right direction. After all, if you wanted to hide something, the desert was the best place to hide it in. What machine would want to be around all this sand?

"You see the size of this?" I heard Simmons call as I got to the top of the rock, staring at the structure before us. It was huge and freaking magnificent. The doorway was bigger than anything I have ever seen, beautifully carved into the face of the mountain. I felt my spark slam at the beauty, admiring the work put into it.

"You see this? Spectacular."

We all went to the doorway, crawling to look inside. The inside was amazing, the murals designed to match the history and on some, the color of the paint remained. How anyone could honestly make such beauty?

"It's here somewhere, guys," Sam looked around the place, making me follow his own actions before stopping in my tracks. This place…it was only one room. It was only one large room and nothing more…

"Yeah, why? 'Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo's snide remark had me whipping around, practically ready to beat his ass. Mikaela, however, gripped my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I wouldn't hurt her but Leo was a different story.

In his defense," Simmons started, standing in the doorway. "This is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right?" Leo spun in a circle before saying, "Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archeologists have been here before?"

"Archeologists don't dig in these places Leo," I hissed, gaining the curly headed moron's attention. "They don't want to damage the things left behind. For all we know, it could be buried."

"What? Are you mad woman? There's nothing here."

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid," Simmons approached Leo, "Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

"I'm listening to you? You live with your mother!"

"Oh that does it!" I screamed, trying to lunge toward Leo. Mikaela placed her hands on my shoulders, keeping me back.

"Zyn, Zyn, stop! He's not worth it!"

"Nobody asked you to come along, Leo. No one asked for your cue tip ass to even come along with us. Why the fuck are you here if you don't believe us?!" I tried to push past Mikaela, noticing only for a few seconds that my body was trying not to hurt her. Subconscious systems…nice.

"Believe you? Believe you?! You're a freaking human dating a damn giant ass robot! Tell me, how the fuck do you sleep with a bot whose dong is probably over 12 feet long?!"

"At least his dick is bigger than yours, sweetheart!"

"Oh, so you admit to having a loose vag?!"

"I'm not fucking human you dipshit! I am like them! I am a fucking Autobot that was created to look fucking human to blend in with this planet filled with whiney ass bottom bitches like you!"

Leo paused, before adding, "I'm not a bottom bitch."

"Oh really?" I questioned. "Well, you could have fooled me with you always crying and whining how you can't go to jail or you can't do this or that. Tell me, does your mom still wipe your ass when you go to the bathroom? Can you take a shower or does mommy need to scrub your dick to get it clean?"  
"Zynith, that's enough. Stop," Sam joined in, grabbing my arms as I turned to face away from them. I shook off the arms, looking up at the twins when they started to argue. Bee went to step in, ready to knock them both over the head. But I was so pissed. I just needed to get out this anger, this build-up…

I screamed. That was all I could do was scream before throwing my hand behind me, a sudden surge of energy going through my arms. I didn't know what happened until I noticed that everyone stopped arguing, staring at either me or the place behind me.

"What?" I turned, noticing the hole that was behind me in the mural. I swallowed thickly as it dawned on me that I had accidently done that. Wait?

"I did that?"

"Yeah, yeah you did," Leo took a few steps back, choosing to stand at the door. I looked at my palms before giving a quick snap, noticing sparks jumping from my fingers. Out of curiousity, I flattened my hand and concentrated, noticing a red ball grow suddenly before extinguishing at my shock.

"Girl can shoot energy. Talk about a dangerous weapon."

"Shut up, Simmons. At least you won't have to explain this hole that I….I….." my voice died at I leaned closer to the hole, noticing that air was being sucked into it. It was then that I noticed something mechanical.

"Sam?"

"Oh. My. God. The symbols," Sam was beside me, his fingers reaching out to move along the symbols. It was a mechanical hand, or clawed hand. It was something like that, symbols etched into the sides. It was…

This was it."

"Bee! Shoot it!" Sam exclaimed, making me back away. Bee, instead, moved me to stand behind him as he blasted the hole big enough for us to move through it. I didn't wait for the dust to clear as I rushed into it, moving past all the mechanical pieces around us.

"Zynith, look. It's the bodies…the bodies of the Primes," Sam made me stop, looking around me. I saw the faces, noticed the optics that no longer shown with light. But I still had the eary sense of being watched, even if they were no longer functioning. These Primes were still alive…

"Yo! Yo! Look!"

My thoughts broke as I looked toward flashing lights, my optics shining to help. But I felt a sudden surge of excitement, my spark pulsing faster in my chest as we all leaned over a hand. In the center was something that looked so amazing, so odd but I could feel an immensely strong energy source from it. Like it was…alive as well.

"The Matrix."

"It's real," I breathed, a smile breaking on my face. Sam and I shared a look before we both reached for it, lifting it up from the sides only. It had to be fragile. I mean, it was thousands of years old…

Death. It was death as something neither of us expected happened before our eyes. The matrix, the thing we searched for, began to fall away, turning to sand before our very eyes. I choked on a sob as my hands started to try and collect the dust, my energon tears mixing with it.

"No! Nononononononono!" I coughed, leaning over the hand. I wrapped my arms around my clenching gut, my spark dying just a bit inside me chest. He was gone. He could never come back. This…no, this wasn't happening.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust," Simmons reached across, placing his hand on my shoulder before crawling out of here. I just couldn't breathe then, my soul effectively seeping out of my body. This place would be my grave. I will die with the Primes. They will be my last comfort in the hell hole.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end," Sam's voice gartered my attention, making me look up. He pulled me back before removing a shoe, pulling off his sock. I wiped at the tears on my face, watching as he started to grab fistfuls of matrix sand to shove into it, regardless of the energon floating in it.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I asked, hiccupping only once. "You can't bring him back, brother. We tried and failed so bad."

"There's nothing left," Mikaela agreed with me, her hand finding mine.

"Look! Look around you," Sam stopped, staring intently at Mikaela before me. "We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, to just have it end like this."

"But Sam-"

"There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in our heads led us here for a purpose. Everyone's after us because of what we know, and what I know is that this is going to work."

"How? How do you know it's gonna work?" I sobbed heavily, the feelings all swamping me. If he was trying to torture me, he sure was doing a bang up job on it.

"Because I believe it," Sam answered before grabbing my chin. I knew he could get hurt from my tears but he didn't seem to care as he stared into my optics, determination set on his face.

"And so should you, Zynith. Don't give up on this, on him. Don't you dare turn your back and die on me. Do you understand? I need you to believe. You know this will work. You know it."

I stared back, searching his eyes. He did. He believed it. And…and I do too. He was right. There had to be more to this journey, to all of this hell that we endured. There was more to all of this…we just didn't see it yet.

"Do you believe now?"

I smiled, smacking his cheek before looking at Mikaela. She had her doubts but she would follow. It's how she always was.

"Always have, bro, now," I gripped his shoulder, a hiccup escaping through my upturned lips, "Let's go save Optimus and kick the Fallen's ass."

Sam nodded before leading us out of the tomb, quickly walking out into the sun and the desert. Simmons was standing on a rock, binoculars in hand as several large cargo planes came into view. Several soldiers were parachuting down in the distance, as we began to walk briskly in their direction.

"Dropping the big boy. Sam!"

"Here, Sims," Sam walked past with me behind him.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?"

"Are you questioning the pixie dust, Agent?" I looked at him, arching a brow. Simmons was smiling at me, giving me a thumbs up before following. Sam paused only for a second when Simmons asked again, waiting on his answer. Sam was determined, his face in full on belief. He grabbed my hand, holding it in his before answering.

Absolutely. Now let's go."


End file.
